


Different Endings

by KineticKid



Series: Destiny Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 125,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if after the Tabula Rasa spell when Tara left Willow, Tara decided she wouldn’t be able to trust Willow ever again?  How might things have turned out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOT WILLOW FRIENDLY!! If you are hoping for a W/T get back together fic - forget it! Not gonna happen!!! I was pissed after re-watching BtVS on DVD with the way Willow treated Tara and decided she didn’t deserve the sweet Wiccan, hence this story. Joss wanted Willow to go to the edge? Here’s a different way for it to happen!! Everything is un-beta’d - so any and all mistakes are solely mine! Sorry in advance for any screw-ups.
> 
> PS This is one of my earlier/first stories I wrote, so it is rougher than my later stories - sorry!! : )

‘How could someone that professed to love me as much as Willow said she did do that to me not once but twice? Was it only twice? How can I ever trust her again?’ Tara thinks to herself lying on the dorm room bed crying softly. ‘I can’t ever trust her again. Oh Goddess, Willow. Why? Why did you do that to me, to us?’ 

Suddenly there’s a light knocking at the door and Tara looks towards it wondering who would be there. Other than the Scooby's, she really doesn’t have any friends. And, unfortunately, they were all Willow’s friends not hers. 

Tara slowly gets up as the knocking comes again. “I’m coming.” She heads towards the door as she wipes the tears from her face. “B-Buffy, what are you d-doing here?”

“May I come in? Dawn let me know where you were. I hope you don’t mind.” Buffy asks softly, the red, swollen eyes of the witch telling their own tale. 

Tara steps aside and lets Buffy come in, having lived long enough on the Hellmouth to know not to invite anyone in.

Buffy half-heartedly smiles at the blonde Wiccan. “I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven’t seen you for over a month. I don’t know what happened between you and Willow, but if you need someone to talk to...” Buffy hesitates looking into the sad blue eyes staring at her. “I can be there for you, if you want me to. I‘m sorry, I should have been by here to see you before now.” Buffy rambles, feeling guilty about not seeking Tara out sooner.

Tara shakes her head slightly and sighs deeply with new tears welling up in her eyes. “Buffy, W-W-Willow’s your best friend. I-I can’t expect you to…” Tara slowly trails off as the tears start falling and she starts sobbing.

Buffy slowly reaches over and touches Tara on the shoulder and then gently pulls the blonde to her. She just holds her quietly, gently rocking her side to side. Slowly the blonde’s tears subside and she releases the death grip she has on Buffy’s shirt and pulls away, looking into the hazel eyes of the slayer.

“Thank you, Buffy. B-but I know I’m just…” 

Buffy interrupts Tara before she can get any further, knowing what the Wiccan is going to say. “Tara, you’re family. I know we don’t know each other that well, which is completely my fault, and all Willow will say is that you left because of the magic. I know you wouldn’t leave her unless it was something serious. You love her too much. I love her too, but sometimes she does stupid stuff without thinking. Which, God knows, I’m doing the same damn thing.” Buffy says sighing deeply and slowly sinks down on the end of the bed. 

“W-what are you talking about, Buffy?” Tara hesitantly questions Buffy while kneeling in front of her gently clasping the slayer’s hands in her own. 

“Tara, you are the kindest, sweetest person I have ever known. I come here to try and maybe help you feel better and I decide to make comments about my own stupidity. You don’t deserve that.” Buffy states self-deprecatingly.

“P-please Buffy. Right now, I need something else to put my f-focus on. Let me help you, please?” Tara whispers quietly while tilting her head forward so her dark blonde hair hides her face.

“Maybe, if you want, we can help each other out?” Buffy questions hesitantly. “Be friends, there for each other? ‘Cause, God knows I need someone to talk to, and so could you, right?”

Tara looks up through her hair at Buffy and kind of gives a small smile. “I think I would l-like that.”

Buffy smiles down at the blonde. Then standing, she pulls the blonde Wiccan up at the same time. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“No, I haven’t been that hungry.” Tara says quietly, looking down at the floor.

“Well, how about I run out, grab us something to eat and bring it back, we can’t have a serious talk without having something in our stomachs, can we?” Buffy grins, trying to coax a smile from Tara.

Tara glances up with a half-smile on her face. “Thanks Buffy. I’m gonna go and clean myself up some. If you get back before me, just let yourself in, okay?”

Buffy nods to Tara as she leaves.

‘It seems strange Buffy seeking me out. I wonder what’s going on, besides the whole being brought back from the dead? Being dragged out of Heaven has to be hard on her. Maybe that’s what she wants to talk about. She hasn’t been the same since she came back. Maybe we can help each other.’ Tara thinks to herself while she grabs her shower kit, a clean set of clothes and heads to the bathroom.

***


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks Buffy, that was good.” Tara grins at Buffy as they finish up the late lunch/early dinner that Buffy had ran out to get them.

“No thanks necessary, not like I cooked it or anything. I can guarantee you would definitely not say it was good if I had fixed it!” Buffy smiles looking at Tara, happy that she seems to have calmed down quite a bit from earlier. “Lord knows I can’t cook for anything.”

“You’re great at what you do, Buffy. That’s what matters.” Tara states seriously looking at Buffy.

“Thanks.” Buffy takes a deep breath exhaling it quietly. “I guess I could get this ball rolling, huh?” Buffy leans back against the side of the bed where they had sat on the floor eating. “How should I start?”

“You could start at the beginning. I-I-if you want to.” Tara says looking at Buffy with a kind, compassionate look on her face. “I won’t judge you Buffy. I-I’m not that type of person.”

“Tara, you don’t have to tell me that. I know you’re not. As a matter of fact, that is one of the reasons I came to you to talk. I know that whatever we discuss, it’s just between us. You are compassionate and honest to a fault.” Buffy states without a hint of doubt in her voice. 

Buffy proceeds to tell Tara about how, even before her death, she seemed to be losing touch. That she just didn’t feel the same as before and how it was even worse now that she had come back. She slowly opens up about what has been happening between her and Spike, how Spike could hurt her and how they beat each other up as foreplay before having wild, raw sex. That that was the only time she seemed to feel. She tells her about how she thinks she came back wrong, especially with Spike being able to hurt her. How angry she was about being dragged out of Heaven. How angry she was with Willow. All Willow ever seemed to do was apologize to her for bringing her back, when they talked at all.

By the time Buffy finishes telling Tara about everything, Tara is holding Buffy gently against her and the slayer’s face is buried in the crook of her neck with the slayer crying and shaking.

“Let it all out, Buffy. Just let it all out.” Tara gently strokes Buffy’s hair with one hand while holding her tight with her other arm. ‘Oh, Goddess. Buffy, why didn’t you come to me before this? I would be willing to help you out, in any way I can.’ Tara thinks to herself. ‘At least she’s here now. Hopefully I can help her through this.’

As Buffy slowly calms down and her sobs become just an occasional hiccup, she gently eases away from the soft comfort of Tara’s arms. Tara gently brushes away the tears on the slayer’s face and looks into her hazel eyes. 

Buffy looks back into the deep blue of Tara’s eyes and smiles when all she sees is compassion and caring coming from those blue depths. “Thank you.” Buffy states simply, grateful for the simple fact that there was no recriminations, hatred or disgust coming from the Wiccan.

“You’re welcome. If you want, I could double check the spell that was used to bring you back and see if there’s something that would explain about Spike being able to hurt you?” Tara questions quietly.

“Would you? Please?” Buffy practically begs.

“Yes. I would be more than happy to help you out in any way, Buffy.” Tara hesitates looking at Buffy. “You may not want to hear this, but I need to say it. I’m not sorry we brought you back, Buffy. I am sorry that we pulled you out of Heaven. But I’ll never be sorry to see you here and alive. This world needs you in it. And we’ll work through this. It may take time, but I know we can get you through this, okay?”

Buffy smiles a full, heartfelt smile at the blonde Wiccan and reaches over to hug her tightly. “Tara, thank you. Thank you so much. You can’t know what that means to me. Every time someone apologizes, it’s like they’re sorry they brought me back. And I keep thinking, why did you do it, then? But maybe, just maybe, they feel the same way and I just couldn’t understand what they were trying to say.”

“I honestly don’t believe anyone is sorry that we brought you back. I just think that most of us are in shock and sad that you were at peace and happy in Heaven, then we took that away from you. Buffy, if you feel the need to talk, anytime, day or night. Please call me, or stop by. Can you do that for me? Promise me that you won’t do anything self-destructive, please?” Tara questions with almost a sob in her voice.

Buffy takes a deep breath looking up at the blonde. “I promise, Tara. You can’t know how big of a weight this has lifted from me just being able to talk to someone about everything. I actually feel a bit better. I believe I did the right thing today, coming here to you. You always seem to make everything better, don’t you?” Buffy asks questioningly tilting her head looking at the blonde witch.

Tara looks down shaking her head. “I don’t know about that. But I can listen and be there for you to talk to. Be a shoulder to cry on if you need it.”

“Thank you.” Buffy happens to glance over and sees that it’s after midnight. “Crap, I didn’t realize it had gotten this late. I need to go out and do a quick patrol and get home to Dawn. Tara, I’m sorry…”

Tara interrupts. “Don’t be sorry. It is late and you have things to do. I have classes tomorrow until 2:00 and then I’m going to research the spell for you and see what I can find out. You can call me anytime, okay?”

Buffy nods and smiles at Tara as she gets up and heads to the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow. I won’t get off work ‘til 4:00, then I‘ll have to scrape the grease from my body after working at the DMP all day. Maybe, if it’s okay with you, I can stop tomorrow night while I’m out on patrol?”

“You’re welcome anytime, Buffy. Please take care of yourself.” Tara smiles as Buffy heads out the door and nods her head at Tara acknowledging her statement. Tara quietly shuts and locks the door. ‘A very surprising, enlightening night. Goddess, I’m going to need your help with this one. I have to find a way so that Spike can’t hurt Buffy anymore. Well, first things first. Bed, classes and then research the spell. Tomorrow is a new day.’ Tara thinks to herself as she gets ready for bed. 

***

Buffy actually finds herself smiling as she hits the cemeteries doing a quick patrol on the way home. ‘Tara made me feel better already. Why didn’t I think to talk to someone before things got so bad? Why couldn’t I have gone to Tara instead of doing all those things with Spike? She’s definitely one of a kind. What did Willow do to her? And no matter what, I know it couldn’t just be the magic. Tara wouldn’t have moved out if that was all it was.’ Buffy shakes her head at herself. ‘I’ll find out soon enough from Tara. Hopefully she can talk to me about it.’

***


	3. Chapter 3

“Buffy, is it okay if I spend the night tonight over at Janice’s? Her mom invited me over for dinner and we’re working on a history project together.” Dawn asks Buffy when she gets home after work. “I promise we won’t be up late.”

“That’s fine Dawn. I need to take a shower and get the DMP smell off me. Then maybe grab something to eat and head out on patrol. Is Willow here?” Buffy asks having not actually seen the hacker in a couple days, ever since Willow had de-ratted Amy.

“No, she said something about her and Amy going to the Bronze then she headed out the door. It seems she’s either at school or hanging with Amy all the time anymore.” Dawn says with a hurt tone. “I wish Tara was here.”

Buffy hesitantly reaches out to rub Dawn’s arm and Dawn looks up in surprise. Buffy hasn’t willingly reached out to touch or hug her since they brought her back. 

“Dawn, I know it’s hard, but obviously something happened between Tara and Willow. It’s something that the two of them will have to work out and no matter how much we might wish it, it probably isn’t anything we can do anything about.” Buffy states softly.

Dawn throws her arms around Buffy, grateful for the contact and Buffy gently wraps her in her arms, hugging her tightly. “It just doesn’t seem fair. Tara is all upset, sad and crying all the time and Willow just acts like nothing’s wrong and goes out and does her thing. I, I hate to say it, but I would rather have had Willow move out instead of Tara. And before you say it, I know that I shouldn’t want that, but Willow just doesn’t seem to care about anything but herself lately, you know?”

“Honestly, I haven’t really talked or seen Willow in a while. Between work and patrolling…” Buffy hesitates and mentally adds, screwing Spike… “I haven’t been around a lot. I’m sorry I’m not here for you that much, Dawn.” 

Dawn sniffs lightly. “I love you, Buffy. It has to get better, right?” Dawn pulls away slightly and grins at her sister. “Who knows what the future has in store for all of us. Good things, hopefully!”

Buffy smiles slightly and runs her hand down Dawn’s hair. “Hopefully. Why don’t you go get your stuff together while I go get cleaned up and ready for patrol. I’m going to stop in and see Tara tonight while I’m out.”

Dawn jumps slightly and gives a little squeak. “Be sure to tell her I love her and miss her. Give her a hug from me and see if she wants to get together this weekend and go out for movies and shakes, okay?” 

By the end of the ramble Buffy’s laughing. “I’ll try and remember all that. Would it be okay if I join you two for the movie run?” Buffy questions, hoping that maybe she can start work on healing the rift between herself and Dawn. 

“Of course! Buffy, I love you. No matter what. You’re my sister, the slayer and basically a wonderful person.” Dawn says the last little bit with a glint in her eye and grinning from ear to ear at Buffy as she turns and runs up the stairs. 

Buffy yells at her following her up the stairs. “What do you mean by basically a wonderful person? You are an evil sister, you know that?” She laughs as she heads into the bathroom for her shower. 

***

Buffy smiles slightly looking at the bag in her hands as she gently knocks on Tara’s door. ‘Hopefully Tara likes the spicy General Tso’s Bean Curd I got her to eat. Yesterday she looked like she had dropped probably a good ten pounds since she moved out.’ Her silent diatribe is cut short as Tara opens the door and glances from the bag up to Buffy’s eyes.

“Umm, I didn’t place an order for delivery.” Tara quirks her lop-sided smile at Buffy looking at the full bag in the slayer’s hands as she steps back opening the door wider.

Buffy grins and states with a fake Chinese accent. “Ah, but pretty lady needs much food. Needs to keep her strength up to work big magic’s.”

Tara starts laughing at Buffy’s antics and shakes her head shutting the door behind her. 

“Have you had dinner yet? I was hungry and I stopped and picked up Chinese for us. Is that okay?” Buffy asks almost worriedly.

“Buffy, that’s fine. And no, I haven’t had anything to eat yet.” Tara states setting the slayer’s mind at ease.

Buffy starts unpacking the food. “I got you General Tso’s Bean Curd, hopefully you like it. The man said that it is one of his big sellers as a vegetarian dish. I did get some vegetable lo-mein and vegetable fried rice too. I got myself Moo Goo Gai Pan.” Buffy says frowning slightly as she pulls out each item, thinking about the fact that Tara stated she hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“Actually, that’s one of my favorite dishes.” Tara grins sheepishly at Buffy. “But where are we going to put all this food? There’s enough to feed a small army.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark.” Buffy states with a grin and pats her stomach. “Where there’s a slayer, there are very few leftovers.”

Tara laughs as she grabs a couple waters from her mini fridge and sits down across from Buffy on the bed. Grabbing her dinner and waving her pair of chopsticks at Buffy she questions before digging into her meal. “Do you want to talk about what I found out while we eat? Or wait ‘til afterwards?”

Buffy stiffens slightly looking at Tara with an almost scared look in her eye. “I….”

Tara interrupts quickly interpreting the look on the Slayer's face. “Buffy, you didn’t come back wrong. You can relax. I found nothing that would indicate anything like that.”

Buffy breathes out a sigh of relief and smiles at Tara. “Thank you.”

“No problem. But I actually have a question for you that you might have to think on for a little while.” Tara hesitates watching Buffy. Buffy nods her head for Tara to continue. “I want you to think back and see if you can remember Spike ever trying to hurt you after he got the chip. I-I know that he t-tried to hurt W-willow, and couldn’t. But did he ever try to h-hurt you?”

Buffy stops and looks off distantly as she chews. ‘Did Spike every try and hurt me after the chip was implanted? He was always hanging around, occasionally helping. But being more of a pain in the ass than anything. I don’t ever remember him taking a swing at me or trying to hurt me in any other way. Huh.’

Tara takes a sip of her water watching Buffy as the emotions cross her face as she thinks back over the past. “Buffy, I was just wondering if the reason he can hurt you isn’t because you were dead and came back wrong. Not saying you did. I know you didn’t come back wrong. But I was wondering if it isn’t because of your mystical Slayer powers that you don’t register as ‘human’ to his chip.”

Buffy’s eyes light up at that thought. She reaches over lightly touching the blonde’s knee. “I think you could be right. I never remember Spike trying to hurt me after he got his chip in.” She grins, pulling her hand back. 

Tara smiles and starts eating her dinner, happy that she could be of some help to the slayer. Hesitantly she looks at Buffy, wondering to herself if she should mention the spell she found that might help. 

Buffy is watching Tara and sees that Tara seems to want to say something but is afraid to. “What is it?” Buffy asks softly.

Tara hesitates looking up at Buffy for a second “I-I came across a spell. It m-might help you in regards to Spike, if you want. Umm to where it might make his chip register you as human.” Tara looks down at her lap, picking at the water bottle’s label. “I p-put it on a necklace I had, if you w-want to try it?” 

Buffy looks at Tara with surprise. ‘She researched the two spells and did her witchy-mojo on a necklace to help keep me from being hurt. Willow, you were stupid to let her get away.’ 

Tara glances up briefly at Buffy before getting up to walk over to her bookshelf. Grabbing the Celtic cross necklace that her mother had given her she walks slowly over to Buffy and hands it to her. “My m-mother gave me this necklace. She had put a protection charm on it which should add more power to the spell I did. I-I hope this will work.”

Buffy shakes her head in shock. Looking from the necklace and then up to Tara, she hands the necklace back to her. “Tara, I can’t accept this. Your mother gave you this.”

Tara puts her hands behind her back, not accepting the necklace. Shaking her head she looks Buffy in the eye and states determinedly, “You need this more than I do. She would want me to give it to you if she was here. Trust me.”

Buffy smiles looking down at the necklace in her hands, gently running her fingers over the cross. “It’s beautiful, Tara. I don’t know how to thank you.” She looks back up with a gentle smile at Tara, going to hand the necklace to her again. “Would you please put it on for me?” 

Tara smiles, grateful the slayer isn’t going to argue over this as she reaches for the necklace and gently lifts Buffy’s hair out of the way as she puts the necklace around the slayer’s neck and latches it. “There you go. All ready now.” Tara starts gathering up what few leftovers there are laughing quietly at the fact that there is basically only some of her dinner left, along with a couple bites of lo mein.

Buffy helps gather up the trash and remembers what Dawn said earlier in the day. “Dawn wanted me to ask if you wanted to go out with us this weekend for shakes and movies?”

Tara smiles shaking her head slightly thinking about the teen. “I would love to go out with Dawn this weekend. That girl is gonna turn into a chocolate shake.”

Buffy laughs lightly, agreeing with Tara’s comment. “Well, actually, if you don’t mind I was planning on tagging along with you two, if it’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, Buffy. You don’t have to ask permission!” Tara states with a smirk on her face. “After all, you brought dinner. It would be kinda rude of me to say you couldn’t go to the movies with us, now wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, so that’s the way it is.” Buffy laughs joking with the blonde. “I have to bribe my way into your affections, huh?” Buffy states without thinking.

Tara winks at her, not thinking anything about the statement and grins broadly. “Well, it doesn’t hurt, now does it?”

Buffy just smiles thinking how Tara seems to be doing much better tonight. Wondering if she should bring up whatever had happened between her and Willow.

“D-did you see Spike tonight?” Tara asks hesitantly.

Buffy shakes her head. “No, I didn’t run across him. I came across five vampires trying to snack on this guy outside the Bronze. But that was all I came across tonight. I’m glad I didn’t see him. He’ll probably pop up on my way home and I can check and see if the necklace works.”

Tara frowns slightly thinking about Spike hurting Buffy. She tilts her head forward letting her hair cover her face. 

“Hey, hey, none of that now.” Buffy says lightly lifting Tara’s chin. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll goad him into a cheap shot and then tell him it’s over. Hopefully it won’t take much reinforcement to get him to leave me alone.” Buffy states with a little grin at the blonde.

“I j-just don’t like the idea of him hurting you. Nobody deserves to be hurt like that. As far as I’m concerned he was t-taking advantage of you.” Tara states with a slight tremor in her voice. 

“Yeah, but I let him.” Buffy states the fact. 

“Buffy. You‘re hurting. You needed someone that would help you, protect you. You needed somebody that would be there for you, not take advantage of you.” By then Tara had jumped off the bed and was pacing back and forth. “H-he r-r-raped you.” Tara raised her hand as Buffy was about to interrupt her. “He did. He was just looking out for himself. He didn’t care about you or your feelings and took advantage of the fact that you were hurting. You needed someone to understand, help you. You didn’t need what he gave you. You needed someone to just hold you. Talk to you and be there for you.”

Finally Tara wound down and sat heavily on the bed looking at the floor. Buffy reaches over to gently hold her hands. “I wouldn’t let anybody be there for me, before. It’s partially my fault. But now, I… I’m willing to try and open up. It’s not as raw as it was. It still hurts, but it’s slowly getting better.” Smiling slightly Buffy adds. “A lot better today, talking to you took a huge weight from me. I owe you. Big time, Tara.”

Tara looks up, shaking her head. “You don’t owe me a-anything Buffy.”

“I think we’ve talked enough about me to last a lifetime. Are you, do you want to talk about what happened?” Buffy hesitantly asks watching the Wiccan lower her head once more, pulling her hands away and wrapping her arms around herself.

“I-I-I don’t know if I can.” A tear silently drops down Tara’s cheek as she quickly glances up and then back down again.

“Please, Tara. You need someone to talk to. You can’t keep everything inside. You need someone to talk to, be there for you, just like I do. Please?” Buffy whispers quietly, begging Tara to open up.

“You know about the spell that she did, causing us all t-to lose our m-memories?” Buffy nods her head, that night was when Tara had moved out of the house. “That w-wasn’t the f-first time she used it on m-me.” Buffy’s eyes got wide, looking at Tara. “I know f-for a fact, that she did it at l-least once more. I don’t know how many times she might h-have performed it.” Tara states on a sob, holding herself tighter.

“S-s-she uses magic for the simplest of things. She e-even uses it for doing housecleaning, research, dressing herself. I-I tried t-to tell h-her that it’s wrong, but she w-won’t listen. W-we argued about it b-before. Then I f-found out she did the forget spell on me. I almost l-left her then, but s-she promised me she w-wouldn’t use magic for a week.” Here Tara lets out a sarcastic snort. “A week. She d-didn’t even l-last 12 hours. That’s when she screwed up and the spell back-fired, making everyone forget. The power is too much, she doesn’t realize or doesn’t want to realize that what she’s doing is wrong.” Looking up with sad, tear-filled eyes Tara swallows hard. “I can n-never t-t-trust her again, Buffy.”

“I didn’t realize… Tara, I am so sorry. I didn’t know that it was that bad.” Buffy shakes her head, not wanting to believe, even though knowing in her heart what Tara said was true. Is Tara right? Did Willow do other spells on her? God, if she did that to Tara, her everything, how hard would it be to do a spell on someone else?

“Is there something we can do? Something to see if there were other spells done? Something to maybe reverse the spell?” Buffy asks her mind going 100 miles per minute, trying to see if there is something that can be done.

“I haven’t b-been able to c-come up with anything yet. And truthfully, I don’t know if I would undo the spell or spells. What if I found out that my loving her was a spell, Buffy? What if, God forbid, she did spells on someone else? Where would it end? I’m almost afraid what the consequences would be if she had done any other spells.” Tara breaks down and curls up on the bed into a tight ball, shaking and crying. 

Buffy swallows hard, not knowing what to do, tears flowing down her own face at the never ending possibilities. Needing comfort herself, she lays down behind Tara, wrapping her arms around for comfort while crying with her. 

Finally about half an hour later, they’ve both calmed down somewhat and Buffy eases up to a sitting position with her back against the headboard, while lightly running her hand over Tara’s hair in a comforting gesture. “I was wondering…” Buffy trails off, not knowing if it is possible or not.

“What, Buffy?” Tara asks, uncurling her stiff body, to slowly pull herself up to a sitting position beside the slayer.

“Is there some kind of charm to protect us from magic use? Or even magic use against one particular person?” Buffy asks still trying to think of something to help.

Tara stops and looks at Buffy with a wondering look. “Why didn’t I think of this? You’re brilliant!!” Tara jumps off the bed, running to her magic books, quickly flipping through three of them before finding the one she needs. Sitting back down beside Buffy on the bed, she quietly reads the spell and the ingredients. “This is a relatively simple spell to do. I have most of the ingredients here…” Tara trails off looking up at Buffy for a moment. “We’ll need something personal of hers, hair would probably be the best thing. Do you think…?”

Buffy smiles, glad that she thought of something that could be helpful and as Tara trailed off she realized what the Wiccan was asking of her. “Oh, oh. Yeah, I can get the hair out of her hairbrush. She isn’t home that much, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Is there anything else you need?”

Shaking her head, Tara smiles as she takes a deep, cleansing breath. Feeling better than she has in the past month, since the Tabula Rasa spell. “Thank you, Buffy. I d-didn’t want to s-say anything before, but I w-was thinking about t-transferring out at the end of the school year.”

Buffy’s eyes widen and she starts shaking her head vehemently. “No, not a possibility. I can’t, no I won’t let you run away! I need you here. You’re keeping me sane. I know I’m being selfish, but if I have to hog tie you I will! Hell, Dawn will probably help me. No, she wouldn’t help, she’d push me out of the way and do it herself! God, Tara, you’re family. No matter what, please promise me you won’t leave. Please!” Buffy grabs Tara to her in an oxygen depriving hug, begging. 

Tara’s eyes get big at the slayer’s comments. Actually realizing for the first time how much of an impact her being there might actually mean to these wonderful people. Little insignificant Tara has actually found a home. Hugging Buffy back tightly she half-laughs. “I promise I won’t leave, but Buffy, I need to breathe!”

Buffy hurriedly loosens her grip apologizing profusely.

“Buffy, Buffy! It’s okay. No harm.” Tara laughs quietly, letting the slayer know that everything is okay. 

Looking at the clock, seeing that it’s almost 1 a.m., Buffy sighs. “I guess I should be going. See if I can scrounge Spike up to tell him it’s over.” Buffy stops reaching up to touch the Celtic cross. “And see if this does the trick. I’ll try and get the hair for the charms. Don’t forget, shakes and a movie Saturday night we’ll come by here and grab you!”

Tara smiles gently at Buffy. “If I don’t talk to you before then. Be careful.”

Smiling back at the blonde, Buffy heads out the door, grateful that she could be of some help to Tara. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Patrolling Restfield cemetery, Buffy feels a vampire and looks around seeing Spike lurking against a tree, smoking a cigarette. Taking a deep breath, she decides she really needs to end things, so heads over to talk to the vampire. 

“Spike. Whatever sick thing that is going on between us is over.” Buffy states in a no nonsense tone.

Spike snorts, looking at Buffy. “Yeah, right Slayer. You need me. I got what you need. Who did you come to, to make you feel when you came back, huh?”

“I don’t need you. I need…” Buffy thinks about Tara, the friendship she is offering. “I need a friend. I need someone to help me, be there for me. Not someone that is just using me for his own sick agenda!”

Spike snarls angrily. “Fuck you, slayer. You came back wrong, even my chip says so.” Spike takes a swing at Buffy, hitting her in the jaw and spins away, vamping out in pain. “What the fu-” He screams.

Buffy angrily kicks him upside the head. “I didn’t come back wrong. I’m human. I want, no I need to live. Being with you was a mistake that I’m not going to make again. I have friends and I’m going to talk to them. Apologize, and hopefully they will forgive me.” Buffy states while hitting Spike again, knocking him down to the ground. “I suggest you leave me alone, Spike. Stay away from us. I appreciate the help you have given us in the past. But I think for everyone’s sake that it would be best if you leave Sunnydale.”

“You can’t make me leave, Slayer. This is my home.” Spike spits out the blood from his busted mouth onto the ground. “You ain’t my boss. Whatever bug is up your ass, you’ll come around. You got a thing for the Big Bad, Slayer and you’ll come around. And when you do, I’ll be here!” Spike snarls as he heads off into the night.

Buffy shakes her head before stating calmly. “You’re wrong, Spike. I just realized I have reasons for living. Friends and family. People that need saving from the evil here in Sunnydale. I have millions of reasons. I don’t need you. I have what I need and I just didn’t realize it.” 

Buffy finishes patrolling, killing a couple more vampires before heading to an empty home. 

Knocking on Willow’s bedroom door, to let her know she’s home, she doesn’t get an answer and peeks in, looking around. ‘No one here. Perfect time to get the hair strands.’ Buffy heads to the dresser, grabbing the hairbrush and pulling ten or fifteen hair strands from the brush. ‘I hope this will be enough.’ 

Glancing around the room Buffy wonders how things had gone so wrong, so quickly. Heading back to her room, she gets ready for bed. If there is hope for herself, maybe other things will work out.

***

Tara smiles at Dawn as she drinks her chocolate shake. Shaking her head she looks at Buffy who’s snickering quietly. “Dawn, that’s your second shake! Aren’t you getting brain freeze from sucking them down that quickly?” 

Buffy starts laughing out loud at that comment. “I think she could drink a gallon of milk shakes in one breath and still want more.” 

Shrugging her shoulder Dawn looks from Buffy to Tara. “What can I say. I love my shakes. That movie kind of sucked. But the shakes are cheering me up nicely!” 

“Maybe next time you’ll let someone else pick the movie then, Dawnie.” Tara smiles knowingly at the young girl. 

Buffy snorts stating. “Yeah, right. Like that’ll ever happen.”

Dawn looks at Buffy with a frown. “Like you’re one to talk. All you ever want to see is horror or fighting. Like you don’t get enough of that in real life!”

“Hey, they’re funny!” Buffy defends herself. “They’re more like comedies instead of true horror flicks!” Buffy turns to grin at Tara when she notices Tara stiffening and looking down quickly at the table. Turning around she sees Willow and Amy coming in the ice cream shop. 

Reaching over to gently cover Tara’s hand with her own Buffy quietly states. “It’ll be okay.” 

Dawn looks from Buffy to Tara and back again. Scooting closer to Tara she grabs her hand, holding it tightly in her own. “Are you okay?” 

Tara nods her head, not making eye contact with either of the Summers’ girls. 

Willow looking around realizes that Tara is there with Buffy and Dawn. Frowning slightly, she walks over to them, with Amy following her.

“Hi guys. What are you doing here?” Willow asks pointedly looking at Tara.

Dawn answers almost heatedly. “We’re here having milk shakes. What are you doing here?” Looking from Willow to Amy and back. 

“We’ve been at the Bronze. Wow! I didn’t realize how powerful Willow has gotten. She’s like way outclassed me in the witchiness department.” Amy gushes, lightly touching Willow’s arm. 

Tara looks up sharply with a frown on her face, looking at Willow. Shaking her head to herself she looks at Buffy then turns to Dawn. “I need to go. I’ll see you two later.”

“Tara, I want to talk to you.” Willow demands before Tara gets up from her chair.

“Willow, leave well enough alone for now, okay?” Buffy quietly states, trying to diffuse the situation. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Willow hisses her eyes darkening.

Quickly standing up Tara reaches across to gently place her hand on Buffy’s arm. “I-it’s okay. I’ll t-talk to her.” Looking briefly at Willow she turns and walks a couple tables down in the almost empty ice cream parlor, she sits with Willow sitting across from her. Looking down at the table with her hands clasped in her lap, she sits quietly waiting for Willow to start.

“Why haven’t you returned any of my calls?” Willow asks heatedly. “You belong with me.”

Tara looks up quickly at the face of the woman who used to be her world. Not seeing the kind face anymore. Shaking her head sadly Tara sighs quietly. “Willow… I c-can’t come back to you. I can’t ever t-trust you again.” Holding Willow’s eyes trying to make her understand. “You took my m-memories away f-from me. Twice.” Frowning Tara asks. “Was it only t-twice?”

“All it was, was a stupid little spell, Tara. I won’t do it again.” Willow states not really answering her question.

Jerking her head up at Willow, Tara shakes her head. “You don’t understand, do you? YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES. You are playing God, Willow! Goddess!! After what I went through with Glory stealing my sanity, you are just going to play with my mind? What gives you the right? I want you to leave me alone, Willow. I’m not asking.” Tara jumps up from the table hurrying from the ice cream shop. 

Buffy looks at Dawn, both of them hearing every word. “Come on.” 

Dawn hurries after Tara as Buffy hesitates beside Willow who’s still sitting at the table in stunned silence. “Willow. For everyone’s sake please let this go. Right now she can’t be around you.”

Looking up at Buffy with the blackness creeping into her eyes, Willow snarls at Buffy. “She’s mine. And I will get her back.”

Buffy frowns, leaning in nose to nose with Willow. “I don’t know who you think you are, Willow. But you aren’t the same person who was my friend all these years. You’re letting the power go to your head. Leave. Her. Alone. Understand?” 

With a flick of her hand, Willow magically throws Buffy against the opposite wall before leaving the ice cream shop. 

Shaking her head trying to get her bearings, Buffy sees Amy in front of her, holding out her hand. 

“I… I’m sorry. Willow has changed so much since high school. I didn’t realize…” Amy can't believe what she just saw. Knowing Willow had changed but not to the point where she'd literally attack Buffy, the slayer and her best friend... or at least best friend at one time.

Buffy shakes her head at Amy, grasping her hand and hopping up off the floor. “She isn’t listening to any of us. If you have any sway with her at all, please try and talk some sense into her. I have to go after Tara and Dawn.”

***

Running towards the campus, hoping that’s where Dawn and Tara were heading, Buffy rounds a corner seeing them ahead of her she releases a breath of thanks that she‘s found them and quickly catches up to them.

Walking up to the opposite side of Tara, she lightly puts her arm around her waist since Dawn has her arm wrapped around the shaking Wiccan’s shoulder.

“I didn’t realize how bad she’s gotten.” Dawn whispers looking at Buffy worriedly. “Buffy are you okay?”

Tara looks up at Buffy, seeing a spot of blood at the corner of the slayer’s mouth, she stares in disbelief that Willow would even think of hurting Buffy, let alone actually do it. 

Buffy frowns, seeing where she’s looking and reaches with her free hand, wiping the spot of blood away. “Sorry, yeah I’m okay.”

Frowning intensely, Tara questions hoarsely. “What did she do?”

Shaking her head Buffy looks at the Wiccan’s eyes and sees the stubborness and slumps her shoulders. “She threw me against the wall with magic.”

Eyes tearing up, Tara shakes her head. “I should l-leave. It w-would be b-best if I…”

Dawn and Buffy interrupt. “NO.”

Buffy smiles slightly at Dawn. “Tara, we already had this conversation. We’re not allowing you to leave. We will work through this. I promise you. I…” hesitating slightly Buffy looks at Dawn before continuing. Deciding Dawn should probably know what’s going on. “I got the ingredient you needed for the spell.” Pulling the envelope out of her back pocket she hands it to Tara. “Maybe we should see about doing up something for everyone to be on the safe side.” She states looking pointedly at Dawn.

“What are you talking about, Buffy?” Dawn asks worriedly.

Knowing what Buffy is trying to ask without saying anything Tara nods her head slowly in agreement. “Dawnie, we need to talk to you about something. L-let’s go back to my dorm room, okay?”

***

“You mean she could have been playing with all our memories?” Dawn had turned pale and almost looked like she was ready to throw up. “I can’t believe… surely she wouldn’t…” Stopping and looking at Tara she remembers the argument the two witches had had then how Tara acted afterwards as if nothing had happened. Knowing now that Willow had used a forget spell on Tara. Slumping her shoulders knowing in her heart what Willow has done. “She would. She has.”

Tara glances up at Buffy worry on her face before pulling Dawn into her arms. “Dawnie, I wish I didn’t have to tell you…”

“No, no. I’m glad you did. I understand better now.” Dawn whispers in between quiet sobs. “It’s just so hard to believe.” Looking up to the woman she considers a sister and sometimes surrogate mother Dawn asks. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Sitting down beside Dawn, Buffy strokes her hair. “Thank you Dawn for offering. If we can think of anything, we’ll let you know, okay?” Buffy half smiles at her sister, proud of the fact that she seems to be growing up. “I hoped you would be able to be a child a while longer, but it seems you’re growing up quick, kiddo.” 

Dawn snorts around a sob. “Hello! We live on the Hellmouth, Buffy. You’re a slayer, Tara’s a witch and I’m a mystical key! Our lives are not normal and I don’t think I’ve ever been a child!” 

Everybody gave kind of a sad laugh while hugging each other tightly. Pulling back slightly Tara half smiles at Dawn. “Do you want to help me with the spell?”

Buffy smiles as Dawn bounces up and down in excitement. “Tara, would it be okay if Dawn stays here while I go out on patrol?” 

Smiling at the slayer Tara nods her head then frowns slightly. “Umm, how did the other night go?”

Buffy looks confused for a moment before reaching up, touching the cross and looking at Tara. Seeing Tara nod she smiles real big. “The other night went great.”

Sighing in relief Tara smiles happily at the slayer. “Good.”

Dawn frowns. “What are you two talking about now?” 

Buffy smiles softly at her sister. “Dawn, it’s something personal, and with everything else that has happened tonight, can we maybe wait until I… Get my own head around it before talking to you about it? I promise I will explain to you eventually, just not right now, okay?”

Searching her sister’s eyes and seeing that she’s being sincere she nods her head, hugging Buffy close. “Okay. Just don’t forget.”

“I won’t.” Buffy smiles looking over Dawn’s shoulder at the caring and support in the blonde Wiccan’s eyes. 

***

“Well, that’s it. Hopefully it will work.” Tara smiles at Dawn, taking the amber colored stones that the wax was turned into over to her desk to make into necklaces. “You want to help make the necklaces?” Tara asks looking over her shoulder at Dawn. 

“Sure!” Dawn hops up walking over. Tara is spreading newspaper out and putting the jeweler’s cement on it along with the other items needed to make the necklaces. 

Gluing the stones into the settings took just a few minutes. Grabbing the black cord like string Tara unlatches, sliding one of the stones on and hands it to Dawn. “There’s your own home-made necklace, Dawnie.” 

Doing up the rest of the stones on the cords Tara stops looking down at the other four necklaces. 

Dawn sees her hesitating and gently rubs her shoulder “What’s wrong Tara?”

Shaking her head she looks worriedly at Dawn. “I don’t know how to explain to Xander and Anya about Willow. Anya will probably be easier than Xander. Xander has been her best friend forever. I don’t think he’ll believe me.” Tara whispers almost broken hearted. 

Hearing a light knock at the door Tara stiffens slightly and relaxes when she hears Buffy's soft 'It’s me.' Quickly opening the door she smiles at the slayer. “How was patrol?”

Buffy grins. “Killed four vampires, a demon that was like three feet tall that thought I would make a good chew toy and helped out a co-ed that got her hand stuck between the railing and the wall on the stairs.”

“So, besides being the slayer you played good Samaritan also?” Tara smiles winningly at Buffy. “You know, you are really a wonderful person, Buffy.”

Blushing lightly Buffy shakes her head looking down at her feet. “So did you guys get the necklaces done?” She asks looking back up. 

Inhaling deeply and reaching over for one of the necklaces Tara nods. “Yes, we did. Here is one for you.” She hands it to Buffy who quickly slips it over her head. Reaching over to grab one for herself and putting it on. Picking up the other two she looks at Buffy, handing them to her. “I think it might be better coming from you, instead of me.” 

Buffy looks down at the last two necklaces and up at Tara, nodding her head slowly. “I’ll talk to Anya first and then we’ll both try to talk to Xander.” Knowing Xander would be the hardest to convince. 

“Well, we should probably head home, Dawn.” Buffy states, rubbing the girl’s head lightly. 

Looking at Tara with pleading eyes Dawn asks. “Can I stay here tonight? I really don’t want to see…” Trailing off looking down quickly.

Buffy looks at Tara silently asking her if it was okay and at Tara’s nod she smiles. “Thanks, Tara. Yes, you may, but you have to promise to be good for Tara!” 

“I’m always good for Tara!” Dawn replies indignantly. 

Raising her hands in self defense Buffy grins “Okay, okay. You’re always good for Tara - it’s just me that you are rotten for.” 

Dawn whines. “Buffy!”

Buffy grins, as she puts the necklaces in her pocket and walks to the door. “You two have a good night.”

Tara smiles gently. “Please be careful. Call me and let me know you made it home okay.”

“I will.” Buffy smiles slightly, walking out the door and heading home. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy walks into her house, stopping in shock. All of Willow’s things are piled up in the living room. “Willow?!” Buffy shouts.

Willow comes down the stairs with her laptop in her hand. “What, Buffy?” She growls at the slayer.

“Where are you going?” Buffy asks taking a step back at the growl. 

“I’m leaving, what does it look like?” Willow snarls before waving her hand at her pile of stuff, making it disappear. “I’m going back home.”

Buffy reaches out to grab Willow by the arm. “You don’t have to leave Willow. We can work through this!” 

Willow turns on Buffy quickly flicking her hand like she did earlier and when nothing happens her eyes widen. “What did you do?” She growls, physically pushing the slayer away from her. “Don’t you trust me, you had to go and get some piss ant charm to negate magic?”

As Willow pushed Buffy away, the Celtic cross swung out of Buffy’s shirt to where Willow could see it. Willow closes the distance between them pointing to the cross. “That’s Tara’s cross. Her mother gave it to her.” Giving the slayer a hateful look. “Why are you wearing it?” Poking the slayer in the chest. “Are you fucking her now? Did you decide you wanted to see what it’s like to fuck my girlfriend?” Willow’s eyes are completely black, she tries another spell on the slayer that gets absorbed. 

“Willow!! NO! She thought I needed it more than her. Nothing is going on between us!” Buffy fights down the anger pleads with Willow, trying to stay calm as she looks into the black eyes of her best friend. “Please, Willow. You are out of control. You need help. Can’t you see what you’re doing? Please let someone help you!” 

Willow slaps the slayer hard across the face. “I AM NOT OUT OF CONTROL. Tara is mine and I will get her back. Stay away from me!” Willow slams out of the house, leaving a stunned slayer standing alone in the living room.

“Oh, God! What are we going to do?” Buffy questions the empty house. Shaking her head in despair she quickly goes to the phone to call Tara.

“Tara. Yeah I made it home okay, but… She was here, but she’s gone now. To let you know, the necklace works, the magic just seemed to slide right off. But… We need to talk. I can’t have this conversation with you over the phone. Can you and Dawn come to the house? Please take a cab… Okay, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Buffy sits down dejectedly on the couch. 

***

After explaining to Dawn and Tara what had transpired at the house such a short time ago, Buffy watches with haunted eyes as Dawn runs up the stairs to the bathroom, throwing up. Looking over to Tara the blonde didn’t seem to be in much better shape than Dawn. 

Paling, Tara roughly wipes her shaking hands down her face. “Goddess. What can we do?” Looking up at Buffy with fear in her eyes. “We have to find some way to reach her, Buffy. If we don’t…” Shaking her head Tara starts to cry. 

Getting up off the couch and walking over to the Wiccan sitting in the chair, Buffy kneels down pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m going to call Giles. See if he has any ideas.” Hearing Dawn come back down the stairs Buffy lifts her head up, watching her. “Are you okay, Dawn?” She asks worriedly.

Dawn shakes her head no. “But I will be. We have to figure out something.” She sits down on the arm of the chair, hooking her arm around Tara’s shoulder. “We have to find some way to help her and until then we have to be here for each other, right?” She questions hopefully looking from Buffy to Tara.

Buffy, nodding her head pulls back, still holding Tara loosely in her arms. “I want you to stay here with us. I don’t like the idea of you being at the dorms by yourself.”

Tara shakes her head. “I can’t stay in the room W-Will… we shared.” She states between quiet sobs. 

“You can stay in my room tonight. Tomorrow I’ll switch out my stuff and put it in…the other bedroom and we’ll get your stuff from the dorm.” Buffy hesitated almost calling it Willow’s room. “Dawn, can you help Tara upstairs and get her settled?” Buffy asks quietly. 

Nodding her head Dawn helps Tara stand up, walking with her up the stairs. “Come on, Tara, why don’t you go lay down? We’ll talk more in the morning.” Dawn states as Tara climbs into Buffy’s bed still shaking slightly. 

Looking up with pain filled eyes Tara nods. “We’ll figure something out.” Laying her head down she slowly falls asleep, the roller coaster ride of emotions taking their toll on the Wiccan. 

“We need to make sure you’re safe.” She whispers quietly, really not liking the blonde being so scared and upset, gently pushing some loose hair from the Wiccan’s face before heading back downstairs. 

Buffy’s standing there with the phone in her hand, shaking lightly, not knowing if it's fear, anger or a combination of both. Hearing Dawn come back down the stairs she looks up questioningly.

“She’s asleep. Buffy… we need to make sure that Willow doesn’t hurt her.” Dawn states with firm resolve. “Whatever it takes. I love Willow, but…”

Buffy rubs her hand across her face and looks Dawn in the eye. “I know, Dawn. I love Willow, too. But that isn’t Willow right now. Tara has been through enough in her life… I’ll do everything I can to protect her. Why don’t you go and try and get some sleep? I’m going to call and talk to Giles.” 

Dawn hugs her sister tightly before whispering goodnight and heading up the stairs. 

Watching Dawn climb the stairs Buffy shakes her head, thinking to herself. ‘She’s dealing so well with this. Better than I ever expected. She is definitely growing up. Damn, time for a phone call that I really wish I didn’t have to make.’

***

“Buffy, I don’t know what to say.” Giles states worriedly.

“Giles, tell me you’re going to help, and for God’s sake stop cleaning your glasses. You’re going to rub a hole in them.” Buffy finally tells the watcher with a dejected sigh.

“How… Never mind. I’ll talk with the Coven here in Devon and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. I don’t know if they’ll be able to do anything, but maybe they’ll have some ideas.” Hesitating for a moment Giles asks quietly and sincerely. “Would you like me to come back, Buffy?”

“Giles…” Hesitating momentarily Buffy stops her original reaction of wanting to say yes. “I would always love for you to be here, Giles. But… I would rather you find out anything at all you can to help us and let me know. Giles… you’re like a father to me, more so than my real father ever was. I miss you.” Buffy states the last extremely quietly, not even knowing if Giles heard her or not. 

“Oh, Buffy. I miss you, too. I’ll contact the coven as soon as I’m off the phone with you. I’ll also check out all the books I can get my hands on and see if there is anything I can do to help. Is everyone okay?” Giles asks worriedly.

“Yeah, Tara made up some kind of magic deflector things that work against Willow if she tries magic on any of us. I have to get Xander and Anya’s to them and try to talk to them about Willow.” Inhaling deeply Buffy feels a little better talking to Giles about Willow. 

“Tara was able to make a defense against Willow?” Giles asks with concern. 

“Yeah, she used some ingredients and some of Willow’s hair to make these stones, which we’re wearing as necklaces. It works great. Willow tried to blast me twice and it’s like the stones just absorbed the magic.” Buffy explains with a prideful note in her voice.

Giles, surprised to the say the least, states quietly. “Buffy, that takes a lot of power, and she made one for everybody?” 

“Yes, she made five of them. She said it was an easy spell. How much power are you talking about Giles?” Buffy asks questioningly, frowning slightly at the thought.

“A lot. I believe our dear Tara is a lot stronger, more powerful witch than any of us realized.” Giles yanks his glasses back off, chewing on the end thinking. 

Buffy thinks back over past conversations “You know, Willow was always saying that Tara was powerful and Tara would just shake her head stating she wasn’t… do you think she even realizes?”

“I don’t know, Buffy. She may not. She has always come across to me as a very well-balanced witch. She never really used her talents from what I can gather. She doesn’t take her power for granted and she doesn’t use it unless she needs to. I might talk to the coven about Tara, also. It might be best if she studies with a coven during the summer to realize her potential.” Giles shakes his head at getting somewhat off tangent, thinking first things first, old man. “Let me get off here and call the Coven, Buffy. I’ll get back to you once I hear anything. Please take care of yourself and call me if you need me.” He states gently. 

“Thanks Giles. I appreciate anything you can find out. Bye.” Buffy states quietly before hanging up the phone, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Looking over at the clock on the stove realizing it’s almost four in the morning she shakes her head, deciding to check on Tara and Dawn before trying to get a couple hours sleep herself.

***


	6. Chapter 6

As Tara heads down the stairs the next morning, she sees Buffy asleep on the couch. Frowning slightly she walks over gently covering her with the throw. 

Waking up, Buffy looks confused for a moment before realizing that Tara was trying to cover her up with a blanket. Stretching and yawning she smiles embarrassedly at the blonde. “Good morning.”

Tara shakes her head. “I’m sorry I woke you. I didn’t mean to make you sleep on the couch, you could have slept upstairs. The bed was big enough for both of us.” 

Buffy chuckles quietly. “I would rather not have you waking up finding yourself wrapped up in my arms trying to figure out what’s going on!” 

Tara raises an eyebrow at that. “Waking up in your arms, huh?”

Buffy blushes slightly. “Yeah, I kind of like to snuggle and…” Raising her hands in the air. “There’s no telling where these might have ended up. Bad juju all the way around.” 

Laughing at the slayer, Tara shakes her head. “I’m sure we could have worked around it, Buffy. But thanks for the consideration. Are you hungry?”

Smiling at the blonde’s typical response she nods her head. And laughs as Dawn comes pounding down the stairs.

“Pancakes!” Dawn exclaims bouncing over to the blonde, putting her arm around her shoulders grinning down at Buffy who’s sitting on the couch.

Buffy nods her head in agreement after seeing the questioning look coming from Tara. 

“Pancakes it is. Why don’t you two go get cleaned up while I start making them, then we’ll start moving stuff around?” Tara takes a deep breath and smiles, glad to be back in the one place she considers home since her mother died. Frowning briefly as thoughts about Willow come to the forefront of her mind.

“Hey, hey.” Buffy states quickly jumping up off the couch. “No serious thoughts just yet. We’ll get everything figured out eventually. It might take some time, but hopefully it will work out.” She states hugging Tara and Dawn tightly to her. 

“Okay.” Hoping Buffy’s right, Tara smiles as she pulls away and heads towards the kitchen to make pancakes as Buffy and Dawn head upstairs to freshen up.

***

“Okay, we got everything of mine switched and the beds are stripped and sheets are in the washer and dryer. As soon as Xander and Anya get here we’ll go to your dorm room and pick up your stuff.” Buffy states with a smile. 

A few minutes later Xander comes in followed quickly by Anya. “So what’s up guys? Hi Tara! You and Willow get back together?” Xander looks around and frowns. “Where is Willow?” 

“Uh, Xander you might want to sit down.” Buffy states quietly. “We need to have a serious conversation with you and Anya.”

Anya nods her head, knowing what is going on. She saw all the signs. She wasn’t a vengeance demon for 1200 years for nothing. Looking at Tara and seeing the worry on her face she lightly pats her on the arm. “It will be okay, Tara. We will help in whatever way we can.” Anya states quietly before sitting down beside Xander.

Tara looks surprised then thankful at the ex-demon. Reaching down to the coffee table, Tara picks up the two necklaces that Buffy had laid there earlier. Handing one to Anya and the other to Xander, Anya raises her eyebrow in surprise looking up at Tara.

“Is this what I think it is?” Anya asks questioningly.

Looking Anya in the eyes Tara nods her head. “Yes it is.” Looking over to Buffy then Dawn she takes a deep breath. “We think it would be best if you two wore it at all times. W-W-will…” Stopping, trying to keep control, Buffy gently pats her shoulder, motioning her to sit down and glancing at Dawn. 

Dawn sits down on the arm of the chair next to the blonde, holding her hand keeping quiet as Buffy explains what has happened. Everything. She and Tara had discussed how much to let their friends know and they both decided it would be best to tell them everything about Willow and what had happened and was happening. 

Xander jumps up. “No! She wouldn’t ever do that! She wouldn’t hurt any of us.” He shouts in denial. They had barely made it past the memory spell.

“Xander, please listen to us. Let us explain everything. Remember the spell? Remember how we forgot who we were? That was Willow!!” Buffy tries to get through to her other best friend.

Shaking his head Xander sits down. “But, why?” He questions in disbelief. 

Tara looks up at him and starts to open her mouth to answer but Anya beats her to it. 

Anya looks Xander in the eye and holding his hand she states bluntly. “She is addicted to the power, having control. It will be very hard to reason with her, if we can.” Looking at Buffy she nods her head. “Please continue. He will listen quietly until you are done.” She states looking at Xander with a warning glare. 

Xander looks back and nods his head in acquiesce, still not wanting to believe his best friend since Kindergarten has literally flipped her lid. 

As Buffy finishes telling them everything up to and including the night before, Xander is quietly crying and Anya is holding him, patting his back. 

Looking up at Tara, Anya states bluntly. “I am sorry that I did not see this before. If you want, I can contact D’Hoffryn and see if…” 

Tara jumps up shaking her head, “No, Anya. I don’t wish vengeance on her, or anyone. We just need to see if we can help her. I’m just afraid she may be too far gone to accept any help.”

Nodding her head in acceptance, Anya puts the necklace on and looks at Xander. “It will protect you against any magic she tries to do against you, Xander. Please wear it. We do not know if she has possibly used other spells against the rest of us. It would be best to wear it at all times.”

Buffy looks in surprise at the ex-demon, she hadn’t explained about the necklaces yet. “How did you…?”

Anya looks at Buffy. “I know quite a lot, Buffy. I see quite a few things, also. I keep quiet most of the time.” Shrugging her shoulders she smiles at Tara. “I wish I had seen this beforehand, maybe we could have stopped her before it got this bad.”

Tara shakes her head at Anya. “I have tried talking to her about it in the past. Multiple times, as a matter of fact, that she was using magic too much. She didn’t want to hear it.” Looking down at the floor, Tara states quietly. “She wants it more than she wanted me. You can’t fight for someone if they don‘t see what is wrong and are willing to change.” Feeling Dawn squeeze her shoulder lightly Tara looks up smiling sadly.

Buffy looks at Xander. “Would you mind taking me and Tara over to the dorm so we can pack her stuff up? I want her to move back in here with me. I’d feel safer having her close by instead of by herself.”

Nodding his head Xander stands up still somewhat in shock as he processes everything that was said, trying to wrap his mind around his best friend’s changes. 

Anya looks at Buffy. “That is a very good idea. I can stay here and keep Dawn company while you get her stuff. Would we like to order pizza for lunch?” 

Buffy smiles, actually grateful for the ex-demon. “We’ll order it before we leave the dorm and pick it up on the way back. It shouldn’t take too terribly long to pack Tara up with the three of us.” 

Tara smiles briefly, standing up to follow Xander out of the house with Buffy following quietly behind.

***

Tara stops just inside the door of her dorm room, looking around. 

Buffy accidentally bumps into her, not realizing she stopped. “What’s wrong?” 

Tara shakes her head looking for anything out of place. “Willow was here.”

“How…?” Buffy states looking at the Wiccan’s room.

“I can feel magic. She knows I’m the one that did the charms.” Tara states before walking over to her desk that still has some of the spell ingredients sitting on it. Closing her eyes she sends her senses out trying to see if Willow had booby trapped or taken anything. 

Opening her eyes she looks into Buffy and Xander’s worried eyes. “It doesn’t look like she’s done anything or taken anything.” Shaking slightly she reaches into the closet grabbing out the boxes that she hasn’t even had time to dispose of after finally unpacking the rest of her stuff. 

Handing one of the boxes to Xander she quietly asks him to fill it with her books as she hands one to Buffy telling her to just fill it up with any knick knacks and spell ingredients she comes across. She heads over to the dresser pulling it open, quickly stuffing her box full of clothes. Grabbing another box, she quickly strips her bed, folding up the sheets and blanket putting it in the box looking around seeing that Buffy and Xander had filled their boxes up. Grabbing her clothes that are on the hangers, she lays them on the bed. 

Quickly double-checking all the drawers and the closet, each of them grabbing a box, taking it down to Xander’s vehicle before heading back up to make the call for pizza and grabbing the rest of the items. 

***

It’s a quiet, solemn group of Scoobies that eat the pizza back at Buffy’s house. They had quickly brought in Tara’s stuff, taking it upstairs and setting it on the floor before eating.

As Xander and Anya get ready to leave, Anya surprises Tara by grabbing her in a quick hug. “This is just a friend hug. I am not wishing to have sex with you.” She states stepping back smiling. 

Tara can’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Anya. I appreciate everything.” 

Anya’s smile gets even bigger. 

Xander leans down and gently hugs the blonde Wiccan. “I wish we could do more.” He whispers in her ear before releasing her and turning to leave with Anya.

Standing there slightly stunned Tara comes back to herself, feeling Buffy grasp her hand lightly. Looking over at the slayer she smiles tremulously. “I always thought that if something happened between Willow and I… that I would lose your friendships.” Shaking her head, looking at the now closed front door that Anya and Xander had walked through. “I guess I was wrong.”

Buffy lightly squeezes Tara’s hand. “You’re family, remember? Once you’re in our hearts, you stay there.” Smiling softly she tugs on the hand she’s holding. “Come on, let’s get upstairs and get you settled.” 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Willow’s pissed. Nobody trusts her, everybody’s against her. Slamming into her parents’ house she quickly heads upstairs to her room. Looking at the boxes that she had magically transported over she mumbles ‘Dispersio’ and waves her hand. Everything finds its home in her room and the boxes disappear. 

Throwing her body down on top of her bed she gets angrier and angrier. ‘I know Buffy is fucking Tara. She’s always talking to her, being friendly with her. I’ve caught Tara watching her all worried when we brought her back from the dead acting like I did wrong! I’ll figure out what kind of spell she did and I’ll fix them both!’ 

Hearing her front doorbell ring, Willow teleports downstairs and looks out the front door, seeing Amy standing outside the door, the ex-rat still slightly twitchy from being a rat all those years. Opening the door Willow sneers. “What do you want?”

Swallowing hard, Amy steels herself to do what she came here to do and go home to her father, finally. “Willow can we talk?”

Rolling her eyes Willow throws the door open and heads into the living room plopping herself on the couch.

“W-Willow I don’t want to upset you. First off, I really, really want to thank you for turning me back into a human.” Amy stutters slightly, scared of the woman that is so different from the girl she once knew.

“Welcome. Now can you get on with it? I’ve got things to do.” Willow sighs dramatically.

“Okay. I’ll make it quick.” Looking up into Willow’s eyes Amy quickly states. “I think you really should look into getting some help. You’re starting to act like my mother before she went crazy. I like you Willow and I don’t want to see you on the wrong side. I’m leaving Sunnydale. I’m going to hook-up with my dad.” Quickly standing Amy looks down at Willow who’s just sitting there looking at her like she’s a bug that crawled out from under a rock. “Thanks again, Willow. Please think about what I said.” Quickly scurrying from Willow’s house, Amy leaves.

“Well, wasn’t that interesting? Little Miss Rat thinks I need help.” Standing up stretching slightly Willow grins evilly. “Screw her. I’m in control and I don’t need anyone! I’ll get what I want. I just have to figure out how.” Laughing slightly hysterically Willow locks the door with a wave of her hand and literally pops herself upstairs into her room and into bed.

***

Smiling and saying goodbye to Toni, a girl in her Art History class, Tara starts to head home. Her last class of the day had been cancelled and she was feeling happy and a little more relaxed. She has been moved back into the Summers’ residence for three weeks and has only caught glimpses of Willow occasionally on the college campus. It seems the redhead has been lying low lately, not talking with anyone.

Frowning slightly Tara shakes her head, thinking that not even Xander had been able to get Willow to talk. He had headed over to her house four different times, trying to talk some sense in her. He couldn’t believe that she was the same person. All she did was sneer at him and told him to go be friends with her ex-lover and Buffy, since they were ‘living’ together, and slammed the door in his face. That was the first time he went to her house, the other three she didn’t even bother opening the door. Xander was positive the hacker had been home.

Thinking as she’s walking, Tara doesn’t realize that Willow has shown up beside her until she feels a firm grip on her arm, yanking her to a stop. Quickly jerking her head up Tara pulls back away from the redhead. “W-w-w-willow. What d-do you w-w-want?” Tara stutters horribly, scared at the look in the redhead’s eyes.

“I want you, but Buffy has made sure I don’t get you back, hasn’t she?” Willow responds hatefully. 

Tara tries to refute the statement but Willow just waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Yeah, like I’m going to believe you. As soon as I moved out she moved you right in, didn’t she? I know you always liked her. Is she a great lay? Does she do it better or different than me? Enjoy it while you can. As soon as I figure out this little spell you did, I’m going to make every one of you guys forget everything that happened, and you and I will move into our own place, happy and fucking like rabbits! Or maybe I’ll just have you doing me? How about that? No pleasure for you and you’ll be happy as a clam.” Eyes turning black Willow disappears in a heartbeat.

Shaking uncontrollably Tara heads quickly to a bench to sit down and collect herself. ‘Goddess, I hope Giles has found something to help us. She’s getting worse. I have to talk to Buffy.’ Looking down at her watch she realizes the Slayer should be getting ready to have a break at the DMP in roughly fifteen minutes and if she hurries she should make it there in time.

***

Breathing heavily Tara takes a moment trying to catch her breath before heading into the DMP. Walking in she sees Buffy behind the counter.

Looking up Buffy notices Tara and the haunted, scared look on her face and looks at the clock. Realizing it is close enough to break time, she quickly turns to the girl next to her. “I’m taking my lunch break.” The girl nods her head.

Grabbing a couple drinks, Buffy heads over to meet Tara. “Why don’t we sit outside?” Buffy quietly suggests.

Nodding her head in agreement, Tara follows Buffy outside sitting down staring kind of lost out across the road. Jerking when she feels a warm hand gently touching hers she looks up quickly, realizing its Buffy and smiles slightly before looking at the soda sitting in front of her. 

“Tara, what’s wrong?” Buffy looks worriedly into the somewhat distant blue eyes of the blonde.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, she opens them to look in the slayer’s eyes. “W-willow paid me a visit a few minutes ago at school. Buffy, I think she’s getting worse.” Tara whispers with a tear sliding down her cheek. 

“Tell me.” Buffy states calmly, holding down the anger she feels building in her as she looks into scared blue eyes. As the blonde explains the brief but sickening story of what the redhead had said, Buffy feels herself getting angrier and angrier at the redhead. Seeing the worry on Tara’s face Buffy fights to calm back down.

“I’ll call Giles tonight when I get home to see if he or the coven has come up with something. If there’s anything we can do, we have to do it soon.” Lightly running her hand down Tara’s forearm Buffy stops, gently grasping the arm and shifting it to look closer. Seeing the redness of a hand print and knowing it’s going to bruise. “Did she do this?”

Frowning Tara looks down, not even realizing that her arm was bruising from where Willow had grabbed her. “She must have. I-I didn’t even notice.”

“God Tara. We need to protect you. You did the charms for protection against magic, but that isn’t going to help you if she gets physical.” Swallowing hard Buffy tries to think what she can do. “The rest of us should be okay. She’s mad at me, but I can take care of myself. Dawn, Xander and Anya haven’t done anything to her, so she shouldn’t go after them. We need to get some kind of bodyguard for you. God I wish I didn’t have to work!” Buffy runs her hand through her hair trying to figure out something.

“Buffy, I’ll be okay. I’ll try to make sure someone is around me, okay?” Tara states seeing how upset Buffy is getting. 

Knowing that that isn’t good enough Buffy agrees for the time being. “Okay. But on days that I don’t work, or that I can, I’m walking you to and from school, understood?” 

“Okay.” Tara whispers, looking down hating to be a burden on Buffy. Taking a sip of her soda Tara looks back up. “Are you sure it wouldn’t be easier…”

Growling slightly under her breath Buffy shakes her head no. “Tara, this conversation is NOT happening again. You are not leaving. You are staying here. End of story. Is that understood?”

Nodding her head looking down Tara quietly sighs. “Understood.”

Shaking her head at the blonde’s lack-luster response, Buffy gets up to quickly kneel by the blonde’s side. Lightly placing her hand on Tara’s thigh Buffy scoots down to catch Tara’s downcast eyes. “No, you don’t understand, and I’m going to make you understand right now. You are family. We all love you. Dawn, Xander, Anya and myself. We all worry about you. Please put this idea out of your head once and for all that we would all be better off with you gone. Please?” Buffy begs quietly looking up into the blonde’s sad blue eyes, with tears in her own. Realizing that if Tara did leave the Wiccan would be taking a big chunk of her heart with her. 

Seeing the honest sincerity in the slayer’s eyes Tara watches as one of the tears slips down Buffy’s cheek. Gently reaching up and wiping it away with her thumb Tara smiles and nods. “All of you love me, I’m family and I belong here. I understand. No more thoughts about leaving. None.” 

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Buffy hops up and quickly runs inside the DMP.

Looking down at her arm, running her fingers over the bruise forming Tara frowns. How could things have gone so, so wrong? 

“Tara, let me walk you home.” Buffy quietly states, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I talked to my boss, telling her I needed a little longer break because a friend was in trouble. So come on, let’s go.” 

Tara smiles in gratitude, standing up quickly. Starting to reach down to get her book bag, Buffy beats her to it. Slinging it over a shoulder and holding out her hand for Tara’s hand. Looking up briefly, seeing the worry and caring in the slayer’s eyes, she slowly puts her hand in Buffy’s. 

***

“Why don’t you go upstairs and lay down for a little while?” Buffy smiles as Tara nods and heads up the stairs. Listening, she hears the door gently close behind her and Buffy grabs the phone, heading out the back door. 

“Anya, can you talk?” Buffy swallows hard at what she has to tell the woman. “Willow made a surprise visit to Tara on the campus today. She’s completely out of control. She grabbed Tara and Tara’s going to be bruised from it. Willow’s threatening to wipe everyone’s memories, so do you have any ideas?... No, no. You can’t bring D’Hoffryn into this… We just need to figure out something ourselves to do… I would prefer to be with Tara 24/7, but I have to work… No, I know you and Xander can’t do it, either… I’m going to call Giles again… No, just if you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks, Anya.”

Taking a deep breath, Buffy dials another number. “Come on Giles! Pick up the goddamn phone. …GILES!… Have you come up with anything?… DAMN IT!… NO! I will not calm down… Willow has gone off the deep end, she’s hurt Tara… No not bad, but it’s only a matter of time… Giles, Willow is threatening to wipe all our memories.” Hesitating and taking a breath she decides to give him more details. “She told Tara she was going to wipe her memories and make her, her personal sex slave… YES! I’m afraid she’s going to physically hurt Tara, I can’t watch her all the time, I have to work… Do you have any ideas? I’m completely desperate here!” Roughly wiping the tears that had escaped her eyelids, she listened to Giles. “Do it. If you’re sure that she’s improved and actually wants to do good, do it… GILES!! I would make a deal with the fucking devil right now, okay? Get it done. I have to go, bye.”

‘I hope to God that Faith is on our side again. She would definitely be the best protection for Tara if I can’t be there.’ Buffy thinks, heading back in the house. Quickly heading upstairs Buffy knocks lightly on Tara’s door before easing it open. Seeing the blonde lying there on the bed curled up in a ball, holding the pillow tight to her almost breaks her heart. Kneeling down beside the bed, gently running her fingers through Tara’s blonde hair, Buffy watches her for a few minutes. Hearing the front door open downstairs, Buffy quickly leaves the sleeping blonde and goes down to meet Dawn. 

“Dawn, Tara’s upstairs lying down. Please try to be quiet, she needs to rest.” Slowly and haltingly Buffy tells Dawn what happened without giving her the complete details. “Please keep the phone with you, and go upstairs and stay with her, until I get back from work, okay? I talked to Giles and he’s going to get Faith out of prison and have her come here to help protect Tara.”

Dawn is trying not to cry. “Buffy, do you trust Faith?”

Looking at Dawn, Buffy frowns slightly. “Dawn, Giles insisted that Faith was being a model prisoner and really does want to make amends. I know she has good in her Dawn, she just got lost for a while. And honestly, I feel partly responsible.” Buffy looks down for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “I believe if we had actually worked with her more, maybe had her stay with us instead of in the flea-bag hotels, if she had felt like family she wouldn’t have gone to Mayor Wilkins for the approval we should have given her.”

“If you’re willing to trust her, I will.” Dawn states quietly before heading upstairs. 

“And if she does anything to harm any of us, I’ll take her out permanently this time.” Buffy growls too lowly for Dawn to hear as she heads out the door and back to work.

***


	8. Chapter 8

“It seems you’ve been pardoned, Faith.” The guard comments as she unlocks the cage to let Faith out. 

Jerking her head up at the word pardoned Faith looks confused. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?” She growls out. 

“You’re pardoned, free to go. Got your walking papers. Damn girl, how hard is it to understand? Get your shit and let’s get you out of here.” The guard states, not understanding herself, but orders were orders. 

Faith looked at what meager belongings she had in the cell and walks out, not taking anything with her. “Don’t need none of that.” 

***

Signing for her stuff, dressed in her leather pants, leather jacket and tank top she looks at a set of keys in the bag. “What the hell are these? I didn’t have these before.” She states looking at the woman.

“Was told to give them to you. Something about you would understand.” The woman shrugs and goes back to work, ignoring the ex-con.

Shrugging her shoulders, Faith heads out of the prison. Waiting for the guards to open the last set of gates she sees a Harley Sportster sitting outside. Looking at the keys in her hand she raises an eyebrow. Walking up to the Harley, she sees an 8x10 envelope taped to the seat with her name on it. Quickly opening it, she starts to read, her eyes opening wide Faith shakes her head, quickly finishing the letter, she opens the other smaller, thicker envelope. Pulling out $500 in cash she frowns. “What the fuck is going on B?” She says to herself before grabbing the helmet putting it on, tucking the money in her pocket, and starts up the motorcycle. “Sunnydale, here I come.” Before taking off in a cloud of dust.

***

“Hello.” Buffy answers the phone. “Giles, anything new?... You got her pardoned? Good… I’m surprised it happened this quick. I would have thought it would have taken a couple months, not just a few weeks… Hell no I’m not complaining… No, we haven’t heard anything from her since her surprise visit to Tara at school… I think she’s staying low, trying to figure out a way around Tara’s spell… I don’t know. Tara seems pretty sure she shouldn’t be able to work around the charms as long as we don’t take them off we should be fine… When should Faith be here?… Okay, I’ll keep an eye out… Giles?… Thanks for everything.”

Looking out at the night Buffy stands at the back door, holding the phone in her hand thinking. Shaking her head she looks down at the floor. ‘God, Willow. Are you a lost cause? Is it going to come down to me fighting you? Are you my next Big Bad?’ Sighing Buffy turns with slumped shoulders to hang the phone up and head back to the living room. Sadly smiling at the sight that had become commonplace. Tara’s curled up in the corner of the couch, with Dawn lying stretched out on the couch with her head in the blonde’s lap, Tara running her fingers lightly through her hair while they watch television. 

Both woman and teenager finding comfort in the soft caress. “Faith should be here sometime tonight.” Buffy quietly states, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Buffy, shouldn’t you be out on patrol?” Tara questions.

“I’ll wait.” Buffy reaches out, and lightly runs her hand across Dawn’s leg. 

Smiling at the Disney cartoon they’re watching Buffy laughs quietly. “I like the talking donkey the best.”

“What? Shrek is the best character out of all of them!” Dawn takes up the challenge.

Smiling slightly Tara looks at Buffy then Dawn. “Personally, I like Fiona. For an Ogre she’s extremely pretty. And who can resist a woman that can kick serious ass?” Trying not to laugh at the looks that are coming from both Buffy and Dawn, she bites her bottom lip lightly, before smiling her crooked grin at them both, making them laugh.

“Okay, so we know if we come home and find a 7’ female ogre in the house, it’s Tara’s girlfriend and we shouldn’t be worried.” Buffy winks at Dawn.

Actually laughing out loud, Tara smiles. “Yes, there will be no staking my big green girlfriend.” 

Buffy smiles, genuinely happy to hear Tara laugh and joke. She’s been too withdrawn lately and it was starting to worry her. 

Hearing a motorcycle pull up in the driveway, Buffy hops up off the couch and opens the front door. Seeing Faith taking her helmet off Buffy turns and looks at the two sitting on the couch, looking at her in concern. “It’s Faith. Can you two stay in here while I let her know what’s going on?” Receiving nods Buffy smiles slightly before closing the door behind her as she walks outside. 

“Faith.” Buffy states, walking up to the brunette.

“B. What the fuck is going on? I know it has to be bad if you’re wantin’ me out of jail and here.” Faith asks bluntly.

“Faith, this is worse than bad. I need to have your word that you’re on our side. I’m trusting you with all our lives, Faith. I screwed up before with you and you screwed up. It doesn’t make it right, but I want to get past it. I need you, Faith.” Buffy looked in Faith’s eyes, holding them, letting her know that she’s deadly serious and not joking around. “I. Need. You.”

Faith nods, seeing Buffy is serious and ready to trust her. “B… Buffy I’m here for you. I fucked up, but I want to make it up to you. If need be, I’ll die making up for my mistakes. I promise.”

Seeing the sincerity in the brunette’s eyes, Buffy nods her head. “Hopefully it won’t come to that. Meet me on the back porch. I want to let Tara and Dawn know everything’s okay and that we’re going to finish the discussion out there so they don’t get worried about us.”

“Sure, B.” Faith heads around back, wondering to herself exactly what’s going on.

***

“I haven’t had a chance to tell her about what’s happening yet. I just wanted to set my own mind at ease about her being on our side.” Buffy states quietly.

“Buffy, if you want I can read her aura, it tells me a lot about a person. I wouldn‘t do it normally.” Tara offers.

Studying the blonde for a moment she nods her head. “Please. I feel comfortable, but it won’t hurt to be doubly sure. Could she… change her aura if she knows about it?”

“No. You can’t change that. It’s literally who you are.” Tara shakes her head slightly. 

“What does my aura say?” Buffy questions as they head towards the kitchen. 

Tara smiles. “I don’t read your aura, Buffy. It’s kind of a personal thing and I don’t do it, unless I have a very good reason.” 

“Good to know.” Buffy opens the door. “Let me talk to her first, okay?”

Nodding, Tara precedes Buffy out onto the back porch, looking at Faith speculatively. “F-faith.” 

Turning around, Faith slowly appraises the shapely blonde. Frowning slightly she realizes the woman looks familiar. “You’re familiar. Why?” Faith asks.

“W-we met b-before, at the B-bronze.” Tara stutters. 

“Right! When I was in B’s body, you‘re Red‘s girl.” Tilting her head, Faith appraises the blonde with closer scrutiny.

Tara closes her eyes and turns away for a moment, feeling the pain still slice through her heart at the betrayal of the redhead.

“No, she’s not Willow’s girl anymore.” Buffy interrupts quickly, giving Faith a warning look. 

“Sorry. Didn’t know.” Faith mumbled kicking her foot against the board. ‘Great Faith, here five minutes and already pissing everyone off.’

Tara turns and watches Faith. “You didn’t know, Faith. N-no need to b-be sorry.” Tara says in a soft, quiet voice. 

Looking up into the sad blue eyes Faith nods. “No, but I remember I was a bitch to you that night. I’m sorry for that.” Faith mumbles looking back down. 

Tara smiles sadly. “You’re forgiven. Buffy go ahead and tell her, make sure it’s okay so you two can talk.”

Faith frowns looking from Blondie to B. “What’s up?”

“Faith, I’d like your permission for Tara to read your aura. I don’t know if you realize it or not, but she’s the reason the rest of the group knew our bodies were switched. Will you let her?” Buffy asks without preamble.

Faith looks in shock from B to the blonde. “You’re askin’ my permission? You could’ve done it without my permission, so why ya’ askin’ for?”

“Because I don’t want to do it behind your back. Tara offered, but she doesn’t like doing it without a good reason.” Shrugging her shoulders Buffy looks at Faith. “Simple as that.”

Faith looks at them both. “Go ahead and do it. It ain’t gonna hurt or anything is it?” 

Tara smiles reassuringly at the brunette. “No, Faith it won’t hurt. You actually won’t feel anything. Are you sure?” 

Nodding her head Faith just looks at the blonde.

Unfocusing Tara lets herself feel Faith’s aura. She’s calmer, more focused, a lot of pain, the anger is still there, but controlled, no longer controlling her, guilt for past actions, the need to make amends. Focusing back in, Tara realizes the brunette is hurting for more reasons than one. “She won’t hurt us.” Tara states quickly disappearing in the house and shutting the door behind her. 

Buffy’s eyes follow Tara worriedly. Rubbing her hand over her face she turns to face Faith. “Okay, here’s everything that’s happened.” Buffy explains everything from the mind spell Willow had put on Tara, up to her threatening her at the college, everything that was said and done. Finally finishing Buffy looks at the stunned look of disbelief on Faith’s face. “Faith, I’m really, really afraid Willow has reached the no return zone. The main reason you’re here, is to make absolutely positively sure that Tara isn’t harmed. Keeping everybody else safe would be helpful, but I doubt Willow will hurt anyone. Helping me out with Slaying duties, I would greatly appreciate any help you can be, we can take turns so that way someone is always with Tara.” Looking up into the dark soulful brown eyes of the Dark Slayer, Buffy frowns slightly. “Faith, I’m not going to force you to do this. It’s entirely your decision. I just want you to know I need you.”

“And if I say no?” Faith has to ask, knowing that she can’t leave. She needs to do everything possible to make up to these people for her past mistakes.

“You have wheels, you have the cash to get far away. You’re pardoned. For all intents and purposes, Faith, you are free and clear. I won’t chase you.” Buffy appraises the brunette, wondering what’s going through her mind. 

Nodding her head Faith looks out into the yard. “I’m in it for the long haul, B. Tell me what you need done, and I’ll do it.” Reaching into her back pocket, she pulls out the $400 cash she has left. “Here, this is all I got left. Between gas and food…” Faith shrugs.

Buffy looks at the offering. “Keep it. It’s probably the only cash you’re going to have. I’m working to make ends meet. It’s a struggle, even with Tara giving me all the money she gets from her grants for housing and stuff.” 

Faith frowns at what Buffy’s saying, realizing that the blonde is probably living on an extremely tight budget.

“Come on, Faith. Let’s go in. I need to do a quick patrol and Tara has a necklace for you. Wear it at all times. It’ll keep you protected from Willow’s magic.” Turning and heading into the house, she doesn’t bother waiting for a reply. 

Taking a deep breath, Faith quickly follows her in.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“Faith, I’m sorry you have to sleep on the couch. We’ll try to figure something out to make you more comfortable.” Tara apologetically tells the slayer, as she makes the couch up with sheets and getting a pillow and blanket for the Dark Slayer.

“I ain’t complainin’ Blondie.” Faith grins at the Wiccan. “So, I have to wear this thing all the time?” She pulls the necklace up to look at it.

“Yes, please. It’s the only thing that repels Willow’s magic. If you notice it getting worn or you break it, let me know right away so I can fix it, okay?” Tara states softly.

“Sure thing.” Faith nods. “Hey, Blondie. What’s to keep Red from just magicking herself into your room? Shouldn’t someone be with you there, too?”

Tara snaps her head up looking at Faith. “W-well, umm, Buffy is in the next room. You’re h-here. You b-both have the slayer hearing, so you should hear if anything happens.” Tara stutters out.

Faith raises her hands. “Hey, hear me out. I’m kinda playin’ devil’s advocate here, ok? What if we’re asleep, she pops into your bedroom, knocks you out, rips off your charm and whammy’s you? I mean, I don’t think it’s gonna happen, but it’s a kind of what if thing. Personally I would rather someone be with you 24/7.” Looking down at her boots Faith grins slightly and looks back up with a flirty grin at the blonde. “And it’s not like it would be a hardship or anything, I mean I did kinda spend the last coupla years in jail. Sleep in the same space as a woman named Big Bertha, having you for a roomie? Cake walk.”

Tara actually giggles slightly at the slayer, realizing that she’s more joking with her than anything about the Big Bertha thing. But she was right about Willow. “We’ll wait until Buffy gets home, and talk to her. See what she thinks. But, you do have a point, Faith. Thanks for thinking of my safety.”

Plopping down on the couch, Faith pulls her boots off before propping her feet on the coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. “I wonder if there’s anythin’ good on. Been forever since I’ve actually been able to choose my own programs.”

Tara shakes her head smiling slightly. “Are you hungry Faith?”

Faith looks up with a grin. “Always.”

Tara laughs quietly. “Let me see if I can get you something. Anything you don’t like?”

“Tara, I’m a human garbage disposal. You can grab everything out of the fridge, throw it in one huge pile on a plate and I’ll eat it.” Faith smirks at the blonde. “I’ll eat anything!” 

Blushing slightly at the flirting note in the slayer’s last comment Tara quickly heads to the kitchen and makes her a couple sandwiches, grabbing a bag of chips and a soda she quickly gives them to the slayer. 

“It’s not much…” Tara trails off as Faith waves her hand at her, already grabbing a sandwich and chomping it.

“It’s great.” Faith mumbles around a full mouth before quickly swallowing. “I could probably eat a cow. The pen wasn’t too good for feeding a hungry slayer. They don’t understand our metabolism rate.” Faith looks down at her loose tank top and baggy leather pants. Faith quickly works her way through the sandwiches and the bag of chips. Downing the soda she grins. “Thanks Tare! That’ll keep the hungers away for a little while.” 

“Do you want a couple more sandwiches?” Tara asks in disbelief at how quickly Faith demolished the food. 

“Do you mind?” Faith hesitantly questions. 

Shaking her head, Tara grabs the plate and empty containers, standing up to head into the kitchen. 

Faith watches her leave before standing up to follow her into the kitchen. “You know you don’t have to wait on me, don’t ya?”

“I don’t mind.” Tara softly replies pulling the ingredients out of the refrigerator. 

Faith sits down on a stool watching the blonde intently, like she’s trying to figure her out. “You really are a genuinely nice person, ain’t cha?” Faith finally blurts out. 

Looking up at the slayer with shocked blue eyes Tara stutters. “E-excuse me?” 

Faith looks down, embarrassed. “I said you’re an actually nice person. Why would she treat you like that? If I had someone that treated me like you do? I’d worship the ground you walked on and do everything in my power to make ya’ happy.” Faith mumbles. 

“Faith.” Tara starts, not really knowing what to say to the other woman. 

“Don’t bother, I’m just running off at the mouth is all.” Faith states roughly, already shutting herself off, before grabbing the plate and soda and taking it back into the living room, leaving a stunned Tara standing in the kitchen.

***

“Faith makes a good point.” Buffy runs her hands through her hair, Faith explaining what had occurred to her after she got back home. “Either myself or Faith should probably bunk down with you each night, just to be on the safe side.” Buffy smiles slightly at Tara. “Sorry about you not having much personal space. But I can’t stand the idea of something bad happening to you.” 

Faith looks up watching Buffy, seeing the way she’s looking at Tara. ‘Does B have a crush on Blondie?’ Faith wonders. ‘Let's look at the facts. Buffy got me out of jail to help protect the woman. She‘s super protective of her, she sat down close to her.’ Faith starts to think looking over at the blonde Wiccan. Shaking her head Faith realizes whether Buffy wants to admit it or not, she cares deeply for the other woman. “I can crash on the floor in the room, if you want. Ain’t that big a deal.”

Buffy glances from Faith to Tara. “Tara, it’s up to you. We can alternate out, take turns. Whoever does the slaying gets the bedroom and the other can sleep on the floor in your room until we figure out something better.”

Tara nods at that idea. “Actually, in case we go to bed early, the idea of whoever goes on patrol being able to sleep in a bed is a good idea. But you, actually neither one of you should have to sleep on the floor. If you don’t mind, the bed is big enough for two. We could share.” Tara shrugs slightly looking from one slayer to the other. “Of c-course i-if you d-don’t w-want to share w-with m-me I’d understand.” Tara stutters horribly, realizing with her being gay that they might think she was hitting on them. 

Both slayers reach for the Wiccan, Buffy lightly wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Faith grasping her hand. “Tara, I can’t speak for Faith, but I would feel honored to share your bed… ummm… that didn’t quite come out the way I meant it.” Buffy looks at Faith for some help.

Faith shrugs her shoulders. “Can’t help you there, B.” Smiling widely at the slayer before looking at the blonde Wicca. “I don‘t have a problem bunking down with ya’.”

Buffy narrows her eyes looking at Faith. ‘Is Faith flirting with Tara? And how do I feel about that? And why would I feel anything about that? I like men…’ Trailing off on those thoughts, Buffy starts thinking about her feelings for Tara. Yes, she loves the blonde Wiccan. Yes, the idea of harm coming to her makes her stomach clench up in knots. Looking the blonde over Buffy realizes that she’s falling in love with Tara. ‘My God. When did this happen?’ 

“I need to get something to drink, do either of you need anything, while I’m up?” Buffy asks, quickly standing and moving towards the kitchen.

“Nah, I’m okay, B.” Faith states, still lightly holding Tara’s hand, looking up at Buffy.

“No, thanks.” Tara softly smiles her thanks at Buffy. 

Nodding her head Buffy quickly goes into the kitchen. Standing in front of the refrigerator, thinking. ‘I’m falling in love with my best friend’s ex-girlfriend. I’m falling in love with a woman that is the kindest, most gentlest soul in the world.’ Leaning her head against the refrigerator door Buffy feels tears start to fall from her eyes. ‘She’ll never want to have anything to do with me. She would be crazy to think of me in that way. I mean, who would want me after I fucked Spike? Spike, an evil undead creature that doesn’t even have his soul and I fucked him. It wasn’t even love, at least that would make some sense.’

Thinking about the past couple months, the help the blonde had given her, the caring person she was Buffy shakes her head. Would it be taking advantage of the blonde? Would she even consider dating someone like her? 

***

Tara smiles softly at the Dark Slayer. “I’m going to see what’s taking Buffy so long.” 

Faith nods her head. “I’m gonna go ahead and sleep down here tonight, since you got it all fixed up for me. We can decide tomorrow what cha’ want to do.” 

“Thank you, Faith. I’m glad you decided to stay.” Tara gets up to check on Buffy. As she walks into the kitchen she sees Buffy leaning against the refrigerator door, her shoulders slightly shaking. 

Quickly crossing the room, Tara gently lays her hand on Buffy’s shoulder. “Buffy, are you okay?” 

Buffy stiffens slightly, not turning to look at the blonde. Swallowing deeply, do I want to tell her? Would it be wrong to put her on the spot? What if she could care about me? Would it be too soon after Willow? God!

Faith had quietly followed the blonde into the kitchen. Seeing Buffy, Faith smiles sadly. ‘Yeah, guess she does like the witch.’ She can feel the turmoil coming from Buffy, so she decides to speak up for her sister slayer. Hoping she’s doing the right thing. “B, tell her already.” She roughly growls out before turning back and going to the living room.

Turning to look towards Faith as she leaves the kitchen Tara looks back at Buffy confused. “Buffy, what’s Faith talking about?” 

Buffy slumps her shoulders. “You may not want to stay here after I tell you.” Finally turning to face the witch Buffy looks into worried blue eyes, that she realizes she could spend eternity staring into. 

Seeing the tears that were still falling from Buffy’s eyes Tara reaches up to gently wipe them away. “Why would I not want to stay here?” She asks quietly. 

Buffy searches Tara’s eyes before glancing down at her lips. Closing her eyes, she opens them again looking at Tara before whispering. “Because of this.” Buffy slowly closes the distance and brushes her lips across the blonde Wiccan’s before pulling back to see Tara’s reaction. 

Tara opens her eyes wide in shock as she feels Buffy’s lips press against hers. As Buffy pulls away, Tara lifts her hand to gently press her fingertips against her lips that are tingling from the light caress. Looking into Buffy’s eyes in stunned surprise. “Buffy?” She questions in a low voice. 

Looking down at the floor, not able to see the possible rejection that would be in Tara’s eyes Buffy haltingly explains. “I just realized tonight that I’ve fallen in love with you. When I made the comment about sharing your bed, I actually realized I wanted to, and not just as a friend.” Feeling the witch’s fingers on her chin, she lets her raise her face so she can look in her eyes.

“Please look at me, Buffy.” Tara states softly. “Please continue.” Tara watches the emotions crossing Buffy’s face. 

“I realized when I felt jealous of Faith what it was. I don’t know how the hell Faith figured it out so quickly but… I guess it just boils down to this. I love you.” Buffy swallows looking into Tara’s beautiful blue eyes, praying silently that she hasn’t ruined their friendship. She couldn’t stand it if she ran the witch off. 

“You love me?” Tara questions softly. Starting to feel a small smile cross her face she looks at Buffy, slowly letting the love seep into her own eyes for the slayer. “Are you positive, Buffy?” Tara whispers, her voice husky.

Looking at the love coming from the blonde witch, Buffy starts to smile, realizing that she could and did love her in return. “Oh, yes. I’m very, very sure. You actually…” Buffy trails off as Tara leans in, brushing her lips slowly and sensually over hers before easing back a hair’s breadth away.

“Oh, yes. I love you, too. I realized it when you insisted I move back here with you and Dawnie.” Tara softly smiles before leaning the short distance in for another gentle kiss.

Buffy groans lightly at the softness of the lips caressing hers. Easing her body closer to the witch, Buffy gently embraces her, pulling her in before applying more pressure to the soft lips pressed against hers. 

“Mmm. Buffy.” Tara pulls away a short distance, smiling before opening her eyes, looking into the hazel eyes she has come to care so much for. 

Buffy smiles in return, seeing the love radiating from Tara. Slowly reaching up with a hand, Buffy runs it softly down Tara’s cheek before leaning in for another soft brushing of lips. 

Tara giggles as Buffy pulls away after kissing her. 

“Why are you giggling?” Buffy asks, smiling at the witch.

“I guess this means I won’t be sharing my bed with Faith?” Tara smirks slightly at Buffy.

“Most definitely not.” Buffy smiles back. 

Leaning in and kissing the slayer slightly harder than before, Tara eases her mouth open to tease her tongue out to gently trace the slayer’s lips, making Buffy moan in response. 

Dawn bounces down the stairs looking at Faith, crashed out on the couch, snoring away, shaking her head smiling. Quickly heading to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack, she stops in surprise at the sight before her. She starts to grin, watching the soft touching and kissing between her sister and Tara. Nodding her head to herself, she had realized a long time ago that her life would be perfect if her sister and the witch would hook up. She had seen the way they would look at each other when the other one wasn’t aware. Good.

“About damn time.” Dawn states before turning and heading back upstairs deciding she didn’t need anything to eat after all. 

Quickly breaking apart to turn and look at the quickly departing Dawn, they look back at each other and start giggling. “I guess we don’t have to worry about Dawn being upset.” Buffy smiles at Tara.

Tara shakes her head, blushing. “How come I have this feeling everyone saw this coming?” 

Buffy smiles. “I just wish someone had hit me over the head and let me know before now.”

Covering a yawn, Tara grins at Buffy. “I would prefer you to not be hit over the head.” 

“Tired?” Buffy asks quietly, lightly running her fingers through the soft blonde hair. 

“Yes.” Tara apologetically smiles at the slayer. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get you into bed and asleep.” Smiling slightly Buffy leans in. “You don’t mind sharing your bed with me, do you? I mean, I did warn you before about being a snuggler.” Buffy grins raising her hands and wiggling her fingers.

“Oh, no. I don’t mind at all.” Tara softly comments before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the end of Buffy’s nose. “Come on, let’s go to bed, sweetie.”

***

Tara smiles as Buffy comes into the bedroom wearing her sheep covered pajamas. Looking down at herself clad in a tank top and shorts she shakes her head. Definitely not sexy sleepwear. 

“Why aren’t you already in bed?” Buffy whispers shutting the door behind her. 

“I didn’t know which side of the bed you wanted to sleep on.” Tara softly whispers back smiling slightly at the slayer. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Buffy grins back at the thoughtfulness of the blonde. “Go ahead and climb in, I’ll get the light.”

Watching Tara get into bed, Buffy appraises the long graceful legs and the shapely body of the blonde witch. Closing her eyes slightly Buffy thinks to herself that soon, she can touch all she wants. Tonight they’re just going to sleep. Seeing Tara has settled herself in bed and is laying there watching her with a quirked eyebrow, Buffy smiles shyly before turning off the light and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. 

Slowly climbing into bed beside the blonde, Buffy inches closer to the warm body until they’re only separated by an inch. Lightly running her fingertips down the blonde’s soft neck, Buffy smiles. “Can I have a goodnight kiss?” She whispers quietly and as Tara nods her head, she leans in, pressing her lips to the blonde’s full lips, flicking her tongue out to gently caress Tara’s top lip. Running her tongue first over Tara’s top lip then her bottom lip, hearing the blonde groan, lightly opening her mouth, Buffy gently runs her tongue between the Wiccan’s lips, groaning herself at the feel of the blonde’s tongue coming out to gently stroke against hers. A slow dance of tongues playing in first one mouth then the other, bodies easing closer to each other. 

Moaning into the kiss, Tara wraps her arms around the slayer, pulling her tighter to her, easing onto her back so Buffy is lying half on top of her, making her groan in pleasure at the slight weight of the slayer. 

Pulling away slightly from the blonde’s lips, Buffy pants trying to catch her breath. Leaning her head down to the blonde’s neck she smiles slightly, feeling Tara gently running her hands up and down her back. Finally getting control of her breathing, Buffy leans back up, looking into Tara’s eyes. “Now that’s what I call a goodnight kiss.” 

Tara laughs at the slayer’s comment before hugging her tightly. “Good morning kisses can be nice, also. So can afternoon, evening, before dinner, after dinner…” Tara trails off laughing as Buffy quickly captures her lips again in a quick press of lips. 

“So, I can assume that I can get all the kisses I want?” Buffy smiles down at the Wiccan. 

“Oh, yes. All the kisses you want, anytime you want.” Tara smiles. “I mean, you are an excellent kisser, Buffy. I can’t wait to see what else you’re good at!” Tara states grinning before blushing at her forwardness.

“My, my, Tara the Blonde Wiccan. So much for the shy witch. I believe you’ve been holding out on me. You’re actually a sex kitten in disguise, aren’t you?” Buffy teases lightly. 

Blushing more profusely at the teasing, Tara grins lightly. “Maybe. But I’m not telling.” Laughing slightly as the slayer pouts at her teasing.

Snuggling down into the crook of Tara’s neck, Buffy whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers back, running her hands gently through Buffy’s hair smiling as Buffy places a gentle kiss on the skin by her lips. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night.” Buffy whispers before falling asleep.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Tara slowly gains consciousness feeling a weight across her stomach and thighs and a hand playing with her… Eyes opening wide she looks down at a sleeping slayer with her head on her left breast, snoring softly and her left hand lightly squeezing and releasing her right breast. ‘Well, she wasn’t kidding when she said she liked to snuggle.’ Tara thinks to herself with a slight giggle. 

“Mmm.” Buffy mumbles in her sleep, shifting her body closer and rubbing her face against… opening her eyes wide Buffy jumps back slightly. “Tara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Tara softly places her finger on Buffy’s lips stilling her worried ranting. “Buffy, it’s okay.” Smiling lopsidedly at the slayer. “I mean you probably don’t want to rush into anything, but I am SO not complaining.” Tara replaces her finger with her lips and gently kisses the slayer. “Good morning.”

Blushing lightly, Buffy grins and returns the kiss. “Good morning. So, good morning groping is allowed?” Buffy smirks. 

Blushing herself, Tara smirks back. “Right up there with good morning kisses. Want to lie back down?” Tara asks glancing down to her breast and back at Buffy with an arched eyebrow. 

Grinning in appreciation Buffy nods her head before snuggling back down. “Mmmm. I can definitely get used to this.” Pulling back slightly Buffy asks worriedly. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Wrapping her arms around the slayer, Tara tugs her back down against her. “No, you’re not hurting me, Buffy.” Tara smiles as she runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair. “What time do you have to be at work today?”

Buffy groans loudly at being reminded about work and hears the slight inhale from Tara. Pulling back she looks at Tara. “Now I know I did something.” Buffy looks worriedly at Tara.

Blushing a darker red, Tara lightly bites her bottom lip to keep from giggling. “Buffy, it wasn’t a bad something.” Hesitating trying to decide how to phrase it. “When you groaned, it vibrated and…” Trailing off she smiles at the slayer, reaching up to brush her thumb down the soft cheek. “It felt good.” She whispers.

Eyes opening wide in realization, Buffy smiles hugely. “Good. Ummm. You know I’ve never…”

“I know, Buffy. Just relax and when the time is right, it’ll be right. And don’t be so worried about doing something wrong.” Tara smiles before leaning up and kissing the tip of the slayer’s nose before tugging her back down to lay her head back on her breast. 

“What time is it?” Buffy mumbles smiling slightly as she runs her hand over the blonde’s stomach where her shirt had ridden up. 

“Hmmm…” Turning her head to look at the alarm clock Tara closes her eyes at the soft fingertips playing with her stomach. “It’s 8 o’clock.”

“I have to be at work at 10:30 for the lunch crowd and I get off at 4:30 today.” Buffy mumbles shifting her leg to run it over Tara’s. 

“Why don’t I get up and make some breakfast for everyone? I’m sure Dawn wants to talk to us. And I’m kind of curious as to how Faith figured out you liked me.” Tara smiles slightly thinking the Dark Slayer was probably more aware of the people around her than she let on. 

“Not just like, but love you.” Buffy whispers leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the soft, full lips that she was becoming quickly addicted to. “I could spend all day kissing you.” A light knocking came on the bedroom door followed by Dawn’s voice asking if they were up yet. 

“Well, maybe if annoying sisters weren’t in the house I could at least pretend I had all day to kiss you!” Buffy grumbles lightly before smiling and yelling. “We’re awake just not up yet. Go ahead and head downstairs we’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“Okay!” Dawn chirps happily before heading downstairs.

“You go ahead and get ready for work and I’ll start fixing breakfast.” Tara smiles as Buffy growls slightly, before easing away and smiling at the Wiccan. 

“You are beautiful.” Buffy states smiling softly at the beautiful blue eyes looking back at her before leaning down and placing another light kiss on her lips and hopping out of bed to shower and get ready for work. 

***

“So what does everyone have planned while I am getting all grease-a-fied at the DMP?” Buffy asks after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

“Can I go to Janice’s today and spend the night? She called while you were in the shower.” Dawn hopefully asks. 

“Yes, you may. AFTER you pick up your room, bring down your laundry and help with the dishes.” Buffy states giving her a firm look.

“Ah, Buffy.” Dawn whines briefly before smiling. “Okay. Thanks!”

Tara smiles gently looking from one sister to the other. “Well, I do know I have to get some groceries. We’re getting down to the bare bones here. I guess we should get Faith set up in the bedroom…” Hesitating Tara looks at Buffy with a questioning look before asking. “Do you want us to move your stuff back? I-I mean, I d-don’t want to assume anything.”

“Tara you aren’t assuming anything, and yes if you want me to move back into the bedroom with you, I would be ecstatic.” Buffy smiles at the blonde. “That reminds me, Faith, how in the world did you know that I cared for Tara?”

Faith rolls her eyes before gulping down some of her coffee. “Wicked obvious, B.” 

Dawn giggles and covers her mouth when Buffy and Tara turn to look at her with a questioning look. “Faith’s right.”

“Okay, will someone please explain to me how it was so obvious?” Buffy pouts.

“I’ll go first Little D.” Faith grins at the teenager. “Let’s see big honkin’ sign - You get me out of jail. The person that held a knife to your best friend’s throat, tried to kill Xander and Angel, three very important people in your life. You’re willing to get me out to protect Blondie over here, didn’t take much more than that.” Faith looks down and scoops up the last bite of scrambled eggs and bite of toast, finishing her breakfast. “Thanks Blondie, that was good.” 

Dawn shrugs. “My turn?” At Buffy and Tara’s nod she smirks. “Buffy couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She was always reaching out to touch Tara or sit beside her. Buffy wasn’t that touchy-feely with Riley! Plus the looks you two were always exchanging when the other wasn’t paying attention. Come on. Plus the pit bull mentality that Buffy has about Tara being protected. As Faith said, ‘Wicked obvious’!” 

“Great, next you’re going to tell me Anya and Xander figured it out, too!” Buffy states before finishing her juice.

“Anya figured it out. Her and Xander were arguing about it the other day when I was in the Magic Box waiting for Tara to pick me up after her classes.” Dawn states smiling as she winks at Faith. 

“They were arguing?” Tara asks with a frown.

“Yeah, but not bad. Just Anya was stating how you two were orgasm buddies now and Xander swore up and down that you weren’t. That you would tell him if you were seeing each other, even though he did say he had a feeling it was just a matter of time.” Dawn states grinning broadly.

Buffy starts laughing and just lays her head down on the dining room table. “Why couldn’t someone have told me?” 

Smiling softly at Buffy, Tara shakes her head. “It’s always best to come to the conclusion yourself instead of someone else telling you, sweetie. If someone were to tell you, you would always wonder if that influenced your decision. And not just you and me way, but in anything in life.”

Frowning slightly at the time, Buffy stands up. “I hate to say it, but I have to get to work. I’ll see you guys later.” Buffy smiles as Tara starts gathering up the dishes to take them in the kitchen before coming back out. Blushing slightly Buffy walks up to her and gently kisses her. “I’ll see you later.” Buffy whispers hugging her tight. Turning to Faith, Buffy growls. “Make sure you keep her in your eyesight. She means the world to me.” 

Faith nods. “You got it, B.” Grinning wickedly she looks at Buffy. “So if I have to keep her in my eyesight…”

“Faith! Don’t even get started!” Buffy interrupts the Dark Slayer shaking her head. “Faith can you come out here with me for a moment?” Buffy asks seriously.

“What’s up, B?” Faith tucks her hands in her jeans pockets, wondering if she might have pushed too far already.

“I really appreciate you doing this. I want you to know that.” Buffy states before continuing. “I’m glad to have you back. And not just for this.” Looking down kicking a stone Buffy looks back up with caring in her eyes. “I miss having you around. Now I got to go, see you tonight.” Buffy takes off, leaving a stunned Faith standing on the sidewalk. 

***

“Well, that’s the last of the stuff.” Faith states looking at the room. “I feel weird having the big bedroom while you two take the smaller one. You sure you don’t wanna switch?”

“NO!” Tara states loudly before closing her eyes. 

Faith’s head jerks up at hearing the normally soft-spoken woman being so vocal. “Whoa! Sorry, Blondie. Didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“No, Faith. I’m sorry. It’s just that you probably don’t know that W-w-willow and I lived here together after Buffy died, to take care of Dawn.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Don’t need to say any more. I’m sorry for treadin’ on your toes.” Faith mumbles. 

Lightly laying her hand on Faith’s arm Tara shakes her head. “You couldn’t know, Faith. You’ve been here for less than 24 hours and were kind of dropped in the middle of things. Things will come up. Don’t take it personally, okay?” Tara asks with a soft smile.

“’Kay.” Faith smiles slightly, showing a hint of dimple. ‘Damn, B. You sure are one lucky lady.’ She thinks to herself before shaking her head slightly. “Well, since we got B’s gear situated and my stuff, what there is of it, is up here. Why don’t we run to the grocery store?”

“We need to get you by the store and get you some more clothes, too.” Tara points out. 

Shrugging her shoulders Faith grins slightly. “We can run by the thrift store in town and see if they have some jeans and shirts that’ll fit. Slaying is too rough on clothes for me to spend a lot of money on them, except my leathers.” Looking down at her leather pants and smiling slightly. “They hold up pretty good. Anyway a lot of the clothes there are in pretty good shape most of the time.” 

***

As the two women come back into the house laughing, they stop in the doorway to see Willow standing there with her hands on her hips. “So, what’s going on now? Buffy not enough for you?” She snarls looking at Faith. “You went and got the slut from hell out of jail? You must be desperate.” Willow states scathingly looking over her ex-lover.

“Willow, please leave.” Tara asks shakily. 

Moving to stand in front of Tara, Faith sets the bags she was carrying down gently on the floor, keeping her eyes on Willow the whole time. ‘Boy, they were right about her. She has gone off the deep end.’ 

“Willow, I’d suggest you leave.” Faith roughly growls the words, looking Willow in the eyes. When Willow’s eyes seep from green to black, with no whites showing Faith’s eyes open in surprise 

“You don’t tell me what to do, bitch!” Willow screams as she incants a spell in Latin before sending it at the Dark Slayer. 

Faith feels the charm warm slightly against her chest where it’s laying, feeling extremely thankful for it. “Willow, I don’t know what’s happened to you, but take a suggestion from someone who‘s been there. Get your act together before you lose everything.” Faith states in a quiet, deadly voice as she strides toward the redhead. 

“You!” Willow yells turning to look at Tara. “Your magic won’t protect you guys forever! It’s only a matter of time before I figure a way around it, then you’ll be mine.” Willow starts to head towards Tara, to find her way blocked by Faith. 

“You leave her alone. She isn’t yours and will never be yours again.” Faith growls low and rough. 

Sneering in disgust at Faith, Willow grins evilly while she teleports herself so she’s standing in front of Tara. Reaching out with her hands she’s blocked by a shield Tara had quickly prepared while Faith was talking to Willow. 

Willow yells loudly. “You fucking bitch! I’ll be back!” Willow disappears.

Tara swallows, letting the shield release before leaning against the wall, shaking slightly.

“Are you okay?” Faith runs to her, gently turning her to look her over.

“Yes, she didn’t touch me. When you were talking to her, I had time to get a shield in place.” Tara frowns slightly. “I don’t think any of us are going to be able to reach her.” Tara states sadly, reaching down to grab a couple bags of groceries and shakily heading into the kitchen. 

“I know you guys weren’t lyin’ about Red, but, I guess a part of me just couldn’t believe that she was actually like that.” Faith mumbles following the blonde into the kitchen to help put away the groceries. “It’s just kinda hard to accept, you know?”

Nodding her head Tara takes a slight breath. “Unfortunately with great power comes the capability of great corruption or evil. If you don’t have a good balance, it’s extremely easy to cross the line from good to evil.” Realizing what she said she pales and looks at Faith with wide open eyes. “I’m sorry, Faith I didn’t mean…”

Shaking her head and holding her hand up, Faith smiles sardonically “It’s the truth, Blondie. That’s exactly what happened with me. The sad fact was, I was offered friendship and I was too stupid to accept it. I figured everybody had an ulterior motive, no one could like me for me.” Shrugging Faith finishes putting the groceries away. “I guess I should get the clothes we bought downstairs so I can do a couple loads of wash. Got anything for me to add?” 

Shaking her head, Tara lets Faith change the subject for now. “Yeah, I’ll go get the hampers. I didn’t even realize that thrift store was there. Most of the clothes still had price tags on them from the original stores!”

Nodding her head Faith grins. “Yeah, that happens a lot.”

“Thanks for buying the groceries.” Tara softly thanks Faith.

“No problem. I tried to give the money to B last night, but she wouldn’t take it. Figure it’s the least I can do since I’ll be eating here. Maybe I can look for a part-time job, help out with the bills. Don’t wanna be a drain on you guys.” Faith states quietly before taking the bags of clothes down the stairs.

Tara stands there looking at the door to the basement ‘we need to help her find herself completely. She’s got a start, but she still doesn’t believe someone could actually care for her, Faith, not the slayer.’ Frowning to herself, Tara goes to gather up the laundry and clean the house before Buffy gets home from work.

***

Faith and Tara both plop down on opposite ends of the couch. They had finished running the vacuum cleaner and dusting. There was a roast with vegetables baking in the oven for the slayers for dinner, and the house was cleaned from top to bottom with the last load of laundry in the dryer.

“Faith, I have to say a very huge thank you for helping with the household chores.” Tara blows the hair off her forehead.

Laughing slightly Faith looks over at the blonde. “What, did you expect I would just sit on my ass and lift my feet when you go by with the vacuum cleaner? Plus it feels kind of nice to do the simple things like cleanin’ and laundry, ya know?”

“Yes. Personally, it makes me feel good that I accomplished something.” Tara turns her head smiling over at the brunette. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Faith states in realization. “Feeling good from cleaning? Who’da thunk?” Faith grins hugely. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll do somethin’ mean to you.” Faith looks at her with a scowl on her face before laughing.

The front door opens and a disgruntled Buffy walks through, grumbling. “I really have to get a new job.” 

“Rough day, sweetie?” Tara asks smiling at Buffy.

“You have no idea.” Buffy bends over to unlace her shoes before kicking them off and looking at the living room. “Hey, the house looks good!” Sniffing the air she grins. “What’s for dinner?”

“Roast with vegetables and rolls.” Tara grins thinking the two slayers think more with their stomach than anything. “And Faith and I thank you for the house compliment.” Tara tilts her head slightly towards Faith.

“Thanks for helping, Faith.” Buffy grins. “It looks damn good.”

“Yeah, Faith moved stuff out of the way while I vacuumed, and she also dusted. She’s a Tasmanian Devil with the dusting!” Tara laughs, picking on the slayer. 

Groaning Faith rolls her eyes and tilts her head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. “Great, now Blondie is gonna start calling me Taz!”

“Personally, I think it’s a fitting nickname for you Faith.” Tara states tongue in cheek. “Especially the way you were spinning around in the living room when I came down from cleaning the bathroom.”

Growling lightly at Tara, Faith shakes her head. 

Laughing quietly Buffy walks up to Tara, leaning over her and giving her a brief kiss. Pulling back slightly smiling. “I kind of like being able to kiss you whenever I want. But right now, I need to go scrape a few layers of grease off my stinky body.”

Tara smiles at Buffy. “We got all your stuff in our room. Dinner will probably be ready in about another hour.”

“Thanks. I’ll be back down in a few.” Buffy starts to head up the steps.

“B!” Faith catches her while looking at Tara. “We should probably tell her now, what happened.”

Buffy quickly turns around and walks over to sit on the table between the two women looking at both of them in turn. “What happened?” She asks tensely.

“When we came back from the stores, Red was in the house waiting on us. She didn’t seem happy to see me here. She made a few threats, tried to get to Tara, and then disappeared.” Faith growled low and angrily. “B, she was able to pop out of sight and right in front of Tara before I could do anything.”

Buffy looks quickly at Tara, running her eyes over her body. “Are you okay?” She asks worriedly.

“I’m fine. Faith was able to distract her long enough for me to put a shield around myself. It wasn’t Faith’s fault. She went to stand in front of Willow, protecting me. Willow transported, it happened so quickly. But Faith was right there, ready but Willow disappeared when she encountered the shield.” Tara quickly states, hoping that Buffy wouldn’t be angry with Faith.

“That’s fine. It’s a possibility I was thinking about. With her popping in and out at will, even if we are with you 24/7 it’s a possibility something still might happen. It’s too bad you can’t put a spell around the house to keep her out.” Buffy half-heartedly smiles, running her fingers over Tara’s hand. “Kind of a big talisman for the house.” Buffy states, looking down at her necklace. 

Frowning slightly Tara thinks. “It actually might be possible, to keep her from entering the house magically. I don’t think it will do any good to keep her out if she physically walks in.” Quickly getting up she runs up the stairs grabbing a book and coming back down. Flipping through the book she frowns at one of the spells. 

“What did you find?” Buffy asks seeing the frown. 

“This might work, but a couple of the ingredients are very expensive. I’ll keep looking for other spells and see if I can come up with something that won’t cost as much.” Tara states, marking the page just in case before continuing researching. 

“Maybe we could talk to Anya? She would probably sell them to us at cost.” Buffy quietly suggests. “I would feel better if we could have the house protected, that way if Faith and I both needed to be out of the house, you would be safe here. We would just have to change the locks on the doors.” 

Faith nods her head. “I can change the locks. I’m kinda handy with that sort of thing. And I would feel better if we didn’t have any more surprise visits.” Faith smirks slightly and sends a sideways glance at Buffy. “And you wouldn’t have to share your room with B no more, so you would have your own space back.”

“HEY!” Buffy yells out in displeasure. “I do NOT like that idea at all.” Feeling Tara put her hand on her arm she turns to see the blonde Wiccan laughing quietly. 

Winking at Buffy she turns to Faith. “You’re just jealous because you’re not sharing our bed!” 

Buffy’s eyes open wide in surprise and Faith guffaws loudly. “Damn, if that’s an offer I won’t turn it down! Could definitely do a lot worse than you two! Two hot babes? I’d be there in a heartbeat.”

Buffy blushes and looks at Tara. “See what you started? We will NEVER hear the end of this now.” 

Giggling to herself Tara shrugs and grins lopsidedly. “Oops.”

“I thought you were the shy witch?” Faith laughs at them. “I never would have expected you to say something like that!” 

Buffy grumbles. “I’m starting to find out that she isn’t as shy as I thought she was.” Eyeing Tara up and down before grinning. “I like it!” Making Tara blush slightly in response. 

“And on that note, I’m off to the shower.” Buffy smiles, lightly running her hand over Tara’s before standing up and going upstairs.

“You know. I never thought I’d see the day that B would be in love with a woman.” Faith states sincerely. “But you two work. If you know what I mean.”

“Thanks, Faith. We do, don’t we?” Tara smiles softly still staring at the stairs where Buffy had disappeared. 

“Yep. Well, let me check on that load of towels in the dryer.” Faith smiles sadly and heads down to check on the laundry.

***


	11. Chapter 11

“Want me to do that for you?” Tara asks coming into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Buffy’s sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair.

Smiling up at Tara she holds out the brush. Climbing up behind Buffy, Tara starts gently stroking the brush through Buffy’s hair. “I want to talk to you about something.” 

“That feels good.” Buffy moans lightly. “Okay.”

“Faith isn’t going to hurt us. I know this for a fact. But she’s hurting inside. Plus she doesn’t believe she’s worth people caring about.” Tara states quietly and matter-of-factly. 

“So, what brilliant ideas have you come up with to help her out?” Buffy asks smiling.

“Are you picking on me?” Tara asks before chuckling quietly at Buffy’s nod. “I think she’s only ‘the slayer’, that she isn’t Faith. We have to do whatever we can to make her feel that she’s a person first, a slayer second.” Tara finishes brushing Buffy’s hair, before laying the brush down and wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist. 

“So, person first, slayer second. Check. But how are we going to be able to do that when she’s going to need to go out slaying?” Buffy asks slightly confused.

“She can still go slaying, but maybe for this first week, with her not being in the… groove? Maybe we could all go together?” Tara suggests. “And we can talk about other stuff while we’re out. She made the comment today that she could possibly find a part-time job so she wouldn’t be a drain on us. Along with a lot of other comments that on their own don’t mean a lot, but added up paints the picture that she doesn’t believe anyone can care for her.” 

“You’re right.” Buffy whispers, running her fingers over the arms wrapped around her. “I think that she had a worse time of it growing up than you did.” Buffy states in an even lower tone. 

Inhaling deeply, Tara questions. “Has she ever talked about her life? That would explain her deep seated feeling of worthlessness.” 

Shaking her head Buffy quietly states. “She never really talked about herself before. It took everything for her to just tell us about her watcher being murdered in front of her by Takitos or Kakistos or whatever that stupid vampire’s name was.”

“I want to make her an actual part of our family, Buffy. Here for meals, someone to talk to, someone to yell at without it becoming a brawl. She really truly needs to feel wanted and loved.” Tara whispers quietly setting her chin on Buffy’s shoulder. “I think that would make a world of difference to her. If someone wanted to just love her for her. Not for what they can get from her, or out of her.” Tara’s voice breaks slightly on the last.

Turning around and taking the Wiccan in her arms Buffy hugs her tight. “Are you okay?”

Nodding her head Tara sobs slightly. “If it hadn’t been for my mom, and then W-willow, and in turn the rest of my adopted family, I could have had such a different and harsh life.”

“Shush. It’s okay, baby.” Buffy gently rocks Tara, helping her calm down. “You’re with us now and no matter what, you are family.” Pulling back to gently wipe the tears from Tara’s face Buffy grins mischievously. “Now, as long as you don’t want to literally, physically, love Faith, I think I can deal.” 

Busting out with a loud laugh Tara shakes her head. “Can you see it? Sex Kitten extraordinaire, Tara Maclay, with two Slayers as lovers? We could have our own little kinky sex triangle going on here!” 

“TARA!” Buffy yells blushing deeply. “Have you always been like this? And where the hell was I when you made comments like this before?” 

“Actually, I feel freer making comments like that now.” Tara shrugs grinning at Buffy. “I think you bring it out in me. I feel more comfortable with myself since you made me feel worthy of being cared for and loved for me.” Looking down and frowning for a moment she looks back at Buffy with sad eyes. “That’s something I didn’t have with Willow. I felt more like a possession, than a person. And now with everything happening, that’s the way she’s acting, like her prized possession was stolen and she has to get it back.” Tara almost spits out the last in anger.

Shocked at the anger in the Wiccan’s voice, Buffy reaches up and runs her fingers down her cheek. “It’s okay, baby. You’re not a possession and she’s not getting you back. You offered her something precious and she took advantage of it and you. That’s not love, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure she doesn’t get a chance to hurt you again.” Buffy kisses her lingeringly on the lips, not a deep kiss just a gentle pressure of her lips against the Wiccan’s. “And if I ever start to treat you like a possession, instead of a person, you have my permission to turn me into a frog.” 

Laughing at the slayer Tara shakes her head. “You’re impossible.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one suggesting a three-way! And can I make this comment? DO NOT say that in front of Faith. She would so be in the middle of this bed in a heartbeat.” Buffy laughs slightly at the possibility.

With a raised eyebrow Tara smirks. “And would that be so bad?”

Buffy blushes extremely red at Tara’s insinuation. “TARA! Enough! You’re starting to scare me.” 

“Honestly, Buffy. Think about it, she is extremely gorgeous, with the dark hair, the dark eyes. Then there’s that sexual tension between you two.” Tara brings up the facts as she sees them, her gut telling her that maybe she should continue with what she’s just started. ‘And the fact that she’s in love with you.’ Tara thinks to herself.

Buffy squeaks, turning wide eyes on Tara. “What?” 

“It’s there, Buffy. I can see it even without looking at your aura. With my looking at Faith’s aura I saw a lot that she probably isn’t aware I saw. She could very easily come to love you, if she ever opened herself to that possibility. Actually, if she ever believed she was worth being loved, she would realize she loves you.” 

“Tara?” Buffy questions sitting down beside her, shocked and unsettled at what she’s hearing. 

“Tell me honestly, Buffy.” Tara looks her in the eyes with a serious expression on her face. “Look deep inside yourself. Think about the time before Faith ‘turned’ evil. What did you feel for her? What do you feel for her now? You don’t have to say anything now. But, keep those thoughts in the back of your mind. I’m not necessarily suggesting a three way. That would be kind of odd, even though it does work for some people. It isn’t uncommon for covens to have a larger group of women, all loving each other.” Reaching up and touching the slayer’s shoulder Tara leans in close. “And I love you no matter what happens, but if you should find that you could love both of us, would it be so terrible?”

Buffy stares in stunned disbelief at Tara. ‘Where did this come from?’ Thinking back briefly about Faith when they danced together, slayed together. ‘Could she be right? Is there something there?’ Buffy looks at Tara with a more wondering expression on her face. “How do you do that? I guess thinking back… but I wouldn’t even consider something like that then.”

Tara shakes her head before kissing Buffy on the lips, a quick hard press before pulling back. “I haven’t freaked you out?”

Buffy smiles slightly. “Maybe at first, but the more I think about it…” Trailing off Buffy looks at her with searching eyes. Starting to open her mouth to say something more, Tara places her finger over her lips. 

“Nothing has to be decided this moment. We don’t even need to discuss this any further if you don’t want to. I love you. I know you love me. That’s wonderful and perfect in and of itself. But both of our hearts are big and I believe it is possible to love more than one person.” Smiling gently, Tara leans in and brushes her lips over Buffy’s cheek. 

“Okay, no more discussing this right now.” Buffy smiles letting Tara know that everything’s okay. “Now, I need to get some clothes on so we can have dinner.” Buffy glances down at her robe smiling. 

Standing up to get dressed, not thinking about it, she drops the robe to put on underwear when she hears a deep inhale behind her. “Sorry! I wasn’t thinking.” Buffy quickly reaches back down to grasp the robe, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

Looking into Buffy’s hazel eyes, Tara smiles. “It just surprised me, Buffy.” Tara huskily states, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them with laughter shining in them. “Of course, seeing your sexy firm body better cause a reaction with me, if we’re girlfriends, don’t you think?”

Laughing self-consciously Buffy nods her head. “Yes, the physical side is a definite plus.” Buffy blushes darkly at imagining the blonde Wiccan naked.

“However, I’ll go ahead and check on dinner, while you get dressed.” Tara smiles and kisses her deeply before quickly leaving the room, leaving an aroused slayer behind.

***

Laughing at the bones, that are the only things left from dinner, Tara looks from one slayer to the other. “Maybe next time I should buy a bigger roast?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Buffy exclaims and points to Faith. “Talk to Miss Piggy over there. She’s the one that went back for FOURTHS!” 

Faith tries to look innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I’m just doing my portion to not waste food.” Smirking at the blonde slayer. 

“Sweetie, don’t pick on Faith too much. She needs to build up her strength for patrol tonight.” Tara grins at Buffy before smiling at Faith.

“Oooh. Speaking about patrol tonight.” Buffy pipes up smiling at Faith. “If it’s okay with you, we kind of thought we would all go out together. Give you a chance to get back in the swing of things. If you don’t mind? Plus, I was kind of looking forward to slaying with you again when I thought about it at work.” Buffy looks down blushing slightly, remembering the conversation with Tara earlier and that Tara probably knew her better than she did herself.

“You want to slay together again?” Faith asks in surprise, figuring she would be thrown out there on her own.

Nodding her head Buffy looks up, capturing Faith’s gaze. “If you want.”

Smiling hugely Faith nods her head. “I want.” Turning to look at the blonde witch she sees a look she can’t quite decipher in her eyes when she looked back. “Well, then. I’m gonna gather up the plates and put them in the dishwasher, since Blondie over there made dinner.” 

As Faith grabs the dishes up and takes them into the kitchen Tara smiles and raises an eyebrow at Buffy. “Thinking about slaying together at work, huh?” She whispers quietly, making Buffy blush slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. So maybe you know more than I was letting on, Miss Smarty Pants.” Buffy growls lowly before smiling at the blonde. “Of course in the long run, this will depend on her, too, you know.” 

“Yes it does. And it’s not something she’s ready for yet. She needs our friendship just as much if not more before we bring that into it.” Tara states softly before grabbing the glasses to take into the kitchen to add to the dishwasher. 

***

While Faith was taking out some much pent up frustrations, on the hapless vampire, Tara and Buffy looked on. A neck chain the vampire was wearing being broken and fell to the ground before Faith finally staked him. 

Slowly walking over to the chain and kneeling on the ground, picking it up Tara looks at it with a thoughtful expression. 

“What’s the matter, Tara?” Buffy asks lightly placing her hand on Tara’s shoulder. 

Faith walks over beside the two women, kneeling beside Tara at the necklace she’s running through her fingers repeatedly. “Blondie?” 

Looking up, as if just coming back to herself Tara smiles self-consciously. “Sorry was just thinking about something.” Standing up and brushing her skirt off, she looks back at the necklace again. “This is a nice gold chain.”

“Yeah, some of the vamps actually have decent taste.” Faith comments as they continue on patrol. 

“I have a really, really crazy idea.” Tara states softly looking from Buffy to Faith and back again.

“What would be new about that today?” Buffy grins as she teases her new girlfriend. 

Looking up and blushing slightly Tara shakes her head. “Okay, this one isn’t so crazy as some of my other ones today.”

As they continued walking, both slayers wait for Tara to explain her idea and when after two blocks she still hadn’t said anything, Faith finally rolls her eyes. “You know if you want to mention this crazy idea to the two of us, you have to say it out loud.”

Buffy snorts out a laugh as Tara blushes again. “Sorry. Everything turns to dust with the vampire when you stake him or take his head, right?”

“Yeah. That’s generally what happens.” Faith says slowly like she’s starting to wonder about Tara’s mental abilities.

“Don’t be a smart ass, Faith.” Tara states smiling and winking before continuing. “Well, what harm would there be if you took whatever money or jewelry they have on them before dusting them? I mean, it’s not like they’re going to need it. Plus it’s going to turn to dust anyway, right? So why shouldn’t you benefit from it?”

Buffy and Faith both stop dead in their tracks as Tara continues on two more steps before realizing the two slayers stopped walking. Turning around she looks at them confused. 

Faith turns to Buffy. “It takes Miss Goody Two Shoes to figure out something we should have been doing all along? I definitely don’t see anything wrong with this, do you, B?”

Buffy frowns slightly. “The only thing is, whatever money and jewelry the majority of vampires have on them is probably from their victims.” 

“Well if the victim was still alive to give their property back to, that would be one thing. However, most vampires don’t leave breathing victims.” Tara states softly. “Buffy it isn’t like they are burglars and break into people’s homes stealing their stuff to fence. They kill people. Most cases there isn’t anyone to return the stuff to. I know this seems to fall in a gray area, but is there any harm in this? Goddess, Buffy. You’ve died twice doing this job - a job you don’t even get paid for. Is it so wrong to make your life a little easier? How many times have either one of you been hurt? That’s not counting the clothes and first aid supplies you guys go through. All of that comes out of your pocket. It’s not like you can register as a charity and take in donations. Personally you two put your lives on the line day after day after day. And you don’t see anything for it.” 

Tara looks into the slayer’s hazel eyes, knowing Buffy is the one that would have the most problem with it. 

“You don’t think it’s wrong?” Buffy questions almost silently looking into lovely blue eyes. At the shake of Tara’s head, Buffy has to admit that it doesn’t make any sense to turn perfectly good money to dust. Nodding her head Buffy smiles slightly. “We’ll see. I say we don’t take any chances, but if an opportunity presents itself to check their pockets or take their jewelry, why not?” 

Smiling at Buffy, Tara pulls her in close and gives her a nice, long kiss. “I love you.” She whispers quietly as she pulls away, making Buffy smile.

“I love you, too.” Buffy states back. “Okay, so do we look for another vamp and see what’s the what?” She asks looking at Faith.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Faith almost growls out with a predatory smile on her face. “Here vampy, vampy, vampy. Fresh meat here. Three beautiful young women walkin’ alone just waitin’ to become a meal.”

Tara and Buffy both laugh at Faith’s shenanigans. “Do you think she’s being a little obvious?” Buffy asks Tara.

“Maybe just a little.” Just then a vampire jumps out from behind a bush in front of the three women. “Or maybe not.” Tara smirks looking at Buffy.

Rolling her eyes Buffy looks at the vamp, doesn’t look newly risen, maybe he did have something on him. “Faith, you want him?”

“Oh, yeah.” Faith grunts out as she does a quick roundhouse kick, knocking the vampire down to the ground. 

“She’s always been very quick and strong with the leg work.” Buffy conversationally states watching Faith wait for the vampire to get up to go after him again. 

“I see that.” Tara comments watching Faith jump up and kick the vampire hard in the solar plexus. Hearing a loud crack, Tara winces. “That hurt me, and I wasn’t the one being kicked!” Watching the vampire hit the ground and not move, Faith slowly walks up to it. 

“Hey B? You wanna come over here to make sure he doesn’t get any funny ideas while I frisk him down?” Faith asks.

“Sure Faith.” Buffy strolls over, before placing her boot down on the vampire’s chest making sure he doesn’t go anywhere, while Faith rifles through his pockets quickly. 

“Jackpot!” Faith smiles slightly. “It’s not a lot, but it looks like there’s roughly $75 here and a pack of smokes.” 

“No smoking. Your job is dangerous enough, you don’t need to try and kill yourself with cancer!” Tara states firmly, grasping the cigarettes out of Faith’s hand throwing them on the ground and crushing them under her shoe.

“Okay, smoking is a no, no.” Faith states quietly. Looking over at Buffy who shrugs her shoulders. “Hey, Blond… Tara, what’s up with the attitude about cigarettes?” Faith asks gently.

Looking up with a faraway look in her eyes Tara’s shoulder slump slightly, before she whispers. “My Mom died of cancer. She didn’t even smoke, but Dad did. She’s the one that died of lung cancer.” 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” Faith gently reaches out and places a hand on Tara’s slumped shoulder. Looking at Buffy silently asking her what to do. 

Buffy, seeing the pleading look in Faith’s eyes, slowly walks up to both women before pulling Tara into a gentle embrace. “I’m sorry, babe.” Buffy whispers gently pressing a kiss to Tara’s temple. 

Shaking her head Tara tries to smile. “No, I’m sorry. Everything happening lately has got me a little on edge.” Tara rubs her head lightly.

“No need to say you’re sorry. Personally, I think you’ve done pretty well considering everything.” Buffy catches Tara’s eyes and smiles gently. “Come on, let’s see if we can scare up a couple more vampires, save some lives and possibly see if they have any extra cash that needs to be saved from being dusted.” 

Giving a real smile Tara nods her head. “Okay. Let’s get cracking. Faith and I bought a pie, and personally it’s sounding real good right now.” 

“You heard the boss. Time to get crackin’.” Faith smirks looking at Buffy.

“Yeah, she’s the boss of this family.” Buffy smiles. “Just don’t piss her off. She’s hell on wheels if you get her going.” Buffy winks at Faith. “Come on, time to finish patrol.”

***

“Well, that was a pretty good night, if I say so myself.” Faith snorts out a little laugh. “We killed six vamps, that four horned purple demon, and saved that woman from a mugger.” Grinning hugely. “I don’t think he’ll be mugging anybody again.”

Tara giggles and looks at Faith grinning. “Of course, you picking him up over your head and threatening to rip his arms off if you caught him again wouldn’t have anything to do with it!” 

“Idiot. Like there isn’t enough shit going on with the demons, we got to deal with human assholes.” Shaking her head in disgust Faith puts her weapons up. 

Buffy rolls her eyes before lightly kissing Tara’s cheek. “And let’s not forget the $400 we actually saved from a dusting tonight. And you…” Buffy winks at Tara. “Came up with the idea. I still feel a little weird, but I guess…” Buffy trails off shrugging her shoulders.

“Personally, I’m with Blondie. It’s gonna turn to dust, if we don’t grab it. And B, you more than anyone deserves something good happenin’ to ya’.” Faith shrugs slightly. “I’m gonna get a piece of that pie, anyone else want one?”

“I do.” Buffy speaks up before turning to Tara, from putting her weapons away. “You better get a piece before the bottomless pit eats it all.” Buffy smirks at Faith.

“HH factor B. Since I can only take care of one of them…” Faith smirks slightly.

Tara looks from a smirking Faith to a slightly blushing Buffy and raises her eyebrow in question. “HH?”

Faith laughs as Buffy blushes even more. “Yeah. The Hungry and Horny factor. After slaying, you know. You mean to tell me B hasn’t told you yet?”

“No… but it might explain the yogurts that disappear at an alarming rate.” Tara smirks at Buffy. 

“Okay, okay. Please, let’s have pie.” Buffy mumbles heading into the kitchen, followed by a laughing slayer and witch.

***


	12. Chapter 12

“What are the plans for tomorrow?” Tara questions softly as she climbs in bed before turning on her side and watching Buffy hang her robe up and climb into bed beside her smiling slightly.

“Hopefully sleeping in, maybe waking up with a little morning groping.” Buffy smirks.

“You know…” Tara trails off blushing.

“Know what?” Buffy asks huskily easing closer to Tara and reaching out to brush the hair behind the blonde’s ear.

Searching Buffy’s hazel eyes, Tara smiles softly. “You know you don’t have to wait ‘til morning, right?” 

“Are you saying?” Buffy whispers looking at Tara. 

Smiling before running her finger down Buffy’s cheek Tara nods her head. “Only as far or as quickly as you want to go. Tonight with the mugger made me realize life is so short and could easily come to an end, and not just by a demon, it could be anything. That young woman could have been shot and for what? A few bucks?” Looking down, plucking at the comforter, Tara sighs quietly. “Any night you go out, there’s a very real possibility that you won’t make it back.” Tara whispers. 

Buffy leans in and gently kisses Tara. “I realized something tonight, also. I know you, the person you are. The most important part. But I don’t know a lot about your past life, before Sunnydale. Maybe, sometime, we could discuss it?” Buffy asks with a questioning look. 

“It’s not a pretty story.” Tara states sadly. 

Running her hand down Tara’s arm and clasping the fingers Buffy nods her head. “I kind of didn’t think it would be. I met your family.” Buffy whispers before lying back on the bed gently tugging Tara to snuggle against her. 

“You realize this conversation is not conducive to groping, right?” Tara states quietly. 

“I didn’t mean that we had to discuss it tonight.” Buffy quickly states. “Not that we have to do the groping, either… ARRGHH! Not that I don’t want to discuss it… How come I feel like I’m saying everything wrong?” Buffy mumbles. 

Giggling softly Tara shakes her head against Buffy’s shoulder. “You’re not saying it wrong. I could discuss some of it tonight, if you want.” Tara lightly runs her finger down the side of the slayer’s neck. 

“Do you feel talkative?” Buffy hugs her against her side.

“Honestly, Buffy. I don’t ever really feel talkative about that.” Tara states quietly, running her finger up over Buffy’s ear and through her hair. “My mom was the best. She taught me magic from the time I turned four until she was too sick to teach me anymore. Of course, you know Dad made me believe that the magic came from my demon side. He and Donnie…” Hesitating momentarily Tara frowns remembering that time. “They used to hit me, saying it was to control the demon.” Buffy hugs Tara a little tighter here, making her smile sadly. “After Mom died, I kind of ran away one night. There was a bar on the outside of town and it wasn’t the kind of place that asked for ID’s anyone and everyone was served there. Needless to say I got totally trashed. When I finally came stumbling home in the early morning hours, Dad and Donnie were waiting up for me. That night they didn’t hit me. They beat the hell out of me…” Shaking in remembered pain Tara inhales deeply before continuing. “I was in the hospital for three weeks from that.” 

Unable to keep silent anymore Buffy whimpers slightly, before asking in a hoarse voice. “How did you come out being the loving, kind person you are, with those two and what they did?”

“My mom. She helped guide me as much as she could. She loved me with everything she had.” Tara states softly, rubbing her face against Buffy’s shoulder before easing into the side of the slayer’s neck. 

“She raised a very wonderful daughter. And I’m extremely grateful.” Buffy kisses Tara’s forehead before smiling slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers kissing the skin of the slayer’s neck, before yawning. “Sorry.” Tara sheepishly apologizes.

“No. It’s late and you’re tired. Let’s go to sleep and see what we can get up to tomorrow, okay?” Buffy smiles slightly at Tara’s nod and reaches over to turn off the light. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“’Night, sweetie.” Tara whispers as she falls asleep. 

***

As Tara wakes up, she realizes that she has a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach, actually a slayer completely wrapped around her from behind and a face buried in her hair. ‘Okay, when did we shift to this position?’ Tara wonders smiling softly as she feels fingers lightly flexing into her stomach. Running her hand along Buffy’s forearm, Tara thinks about the previous night. The quiet support and love Buffy gave her, the understanding, just being there for her not trying to take control or ignore what happened.

“Mornin’.” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s neck, hugging her tightly before placing a light kiss on Tara’s shoulder. “When did we end up in this position?” Buffy smiles as she places another kiss on the skin in front of her. “And can I say, I like your tank tops. Skin is good.” Buffy starts kissing the skin of Tara’s neck and upper back humming quietly.

Giggling at the tickling sensation of Buffy’s humming Tara shakes her head. “So, are you suggesting I wear them all the time?” 

Buffy grins. “Hmmm. I wouldn’t complain. Tank top and shorts 24/7, the lovely long legs, all that delectable skin showing? I just might make all the rest of your clothes disappear.” 

Chuckling quietly, Tara slowly turns around and quirks an eyebrow at Buffy. “Lovely long legs? Delectable skin? I think you may need to have your head examined.” 

“Nope. I know a lovely woman when I see one.” Buffy lightly licks the blonde’s neck. “And I definitely know delectable skin when I taste it.” Placing a gentle kiss on the lips she had finally worked her way up to, Buffy pulls back and smiles. Getting serious for a second Buffy searches Tara’s eyes. “How are you doing this morning?”

“I’m okay. I hadn’t really planned on telling you the whole sorry story of my life last night.” Shrugging slightly and looking down.

“Hey, hey. None of that.” Buffy whispers, reaching up to tilt Tara’s face back up to look in her eyes. “No hiding. You had a rough life and you deserve much better. I feel honored that you love me.”

“Oh, Buffy.” Tara whispers, smiling gently. “I do love you.” Kissing Buffy lightly, Tara slowly deepens the kiss, gently running her tongue over Buffy’s lips and groans as Buffy opens her mouth accepting her questing tongue to gently battle against each other. Pulling back panting slightly Tara leans her forehead against Buffy’s smiling happily.

“Well, there’s the good morning kiss. But what happened to the morning groping?” Buffy smirks, pulling back to look at Tara. Seeing an absolutely wicked look come over the Wiccan’s face Buffy’s eyes widen.

Tara smirks as she lets her hand run up the slayer’s stomach to gently cup the slayer’s breast. “A little morning groping coming up.” Squeezing lightly before running a thumb over the quickly hardening nipple, hearing Buffy moan in response makes Tara smile.

“I was kinda planning being the one to do the groping, here.” Buffy moans louder as Tara lightly pinches her nipple through her top. 

“Who’s stopping…” Tara starts before she’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Mornin’ ladies. I’m gonna make that egg sausage bake thing that was on that mix we bought yesterday for breakfast. It looks easy enough that I shouldn’t mess it up too bad. Just letting you know if you want any, it’ll probably only take about 30-45 minutes.” Faith states through the door before heading down the stairs.

Flopping onto her back growling slightly Buffy shakes her head. “She has got to have the worst timing ever.”

Tara giggles. “Yes, she does. But she’s trying real hard. I think she really does want to fit in and be helpful.”

“Yeah, she is trying hard.” Buffy nods her head smiling in agreement. 

“Yes she is. She can be a wonderful, caring person, if she lets herself. We just need to be there for her.” Tara quietly states playing with the bottom of Buffy’s shirt. “And on that note, I think we should go down and see what kind of damage she’s done to the kitchen.”

Laughing out loud, Buffy gets out of bed before turning to look at Tara with a raised eyebrow. “So, can I talk you into keeping those on?” 

Blushing slightly at her tank top and shorts Tara shakes her head. “I don’t think so.” Tara looks down in embarrassment.

“Tara, you are an absolutely lovely woman, inside and out.” Buffy smiles genuinely. “Don’t ever doubt that.” Leaning in and gently placing a kiss on the Wiccan’s cheek she turns around to go to the bathroom. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Watching Buffy head to the bathroom Tara shakes her head. Changing quickly Tara heads to the bathroom as Buffy comes back pouting at the clothes Tara put on. “No fun at all.” Making Tara laugh as she shuts the door.

***

“Faith, this is great.” Buffy garbles around a mouthful of food.

“Very good, Faith.” Tara smiles thankfully at the brunette. “Anytime you want to cook, feel free.”

Faith mumbles, looking down almost in embarrassment. “Wasn’t too hard to follow the recipe.”

“HEY!” Buffy grumbles loudly. “I try to follow recipes and I end up with mush. So, it isn’t that easy.” 

Tara snickers quietly before winking at Faith. “That’s true. She tried to fix herself bacon sandwiches for lunch one day - half the bacon was burnt the other half raw.”

Laughing slightly, Faith actually smiles. “I can try. Never much got a chance to. Living in motel rooms a good amount of the time, then the pen…” Faith frowns slightly.

“Faith.” Buffy starts softly looking first at Faith then Tara and back again. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me, or not. But I am really, really sorry for the way I treated you in the past. You… you needed a friend, someone to be there for you. I never was what you needed. The things I did. I’m not proud of the way I acted. I realize now I was a spoiled brat and…”

Faith sits there shaking her head. “B, don’t. It ain’t your fault that I did the things I did. It’s my fault and no one else’s. You gave me chance after chance and I threw them back in your face. So don’t go all self-righteous and blame yourself for my fuck ups, okay?”

Tara holds her hands up getting both women’s attention. “Okay, I know I wasn’t here when all this happened. I also know that I heard this from a source that wasn’t exactly unbiased in what happened.”

Faith snorts out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, you could say that. I held a fuckin’ knife to her throat. She never much liked me to begin with, after that she hated my guts. Not that I blame her.” Faith trails off rubbing her forehead. “I’ve done so much shit. I deserve to be in jail. Hell, I deserve to be buried in the biggest pit you can find.”

“NO!” Both Buffy and Tara exclaim loudly. 

Faith jerks her head up in shock, looking from Buffy to Tara and back again. “Blondie over there don’t know personally what I did. She just knows me being an inconsiderate bitch to her. B, you know what I did and what I’m capable of. I ain’t no Brownie. I’m a cold blooded killer.” Faith quickly stands up walking to the kitchen with her plate and glass.

“This is going to be harder than I had hoped.” Tara states before quickly following Faith with Buffy nodding her head following Tara.

Tara comes up behind the slumped shoulders of Faith, standing at the kitchen sink. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder she feels Faith stiffen slightly. “Faith, I think we all need to sit down and talk. You may not want to, but it would probably be for the best.” Turning and looking at Buffy with a pleading look, Tara nods her head towards Faith.

“Faith, come on. Let’s go sit down in the living room and talk. She is very, very stubborn. When she gets something in her head it’s best to just give in and do what she wants.” Buffy states smiling sadly at Faith, who had turned to look at her when she started talking. “Come on Faith. Please?”

“What are you two trying to do to me?” Faith mumbles under her breath. 

“Trying to be your friends, right now.” Tara states gently, as they head into the living room. 

“Why?” Faith asks questioningly. 

“Because you’re a good person, Faith. You lost your way for a while, but you are a good, caring person.” Tara states sitting on one side of Faith, while Buffy sits down on the other, each grasping a hand. 

“Yeah, right.” Faith sarcastically states. 

Taking a deep steadying breath, Tara shakes her head before capturing Faith’s brown eyes with her blue ones. “I think this would be a good time for all of us to have a serious getting to know you. Dawn won’t be home ‘til around 5:00.” Before looking at Buffy with sad eyes before saying. “I guess I can go first and let you know something a little more about me and my life.”

Buffy looks at Tara questioningly. Seeing her smile sadly, she reaches over with her other hand, grasping Tara’s free hand over Faith’s lap. 

Tara goes on to explain her home life, going into more detail than she had done the previous night. Explaining more what had happened to her, explaining all the way through meeting Willow, falling in love with the redhead, the problems, the memory wipes, everything. 

As Tara was explaining about her home life, Faith frowns hard. Remembering her own home life. The abuse, being left to fend for herself since she was old enough to remember while her mom spent all the money on booze and later drugs. How one of her mom’s boyfriends tried to rape her, that was the night she left home and didn’t look back. She had realized nobody would look after her but herself. Living on the streets, doing whatever she had to, to survive. 

Turning to Tara, Faith without even thinking wraps her arms around her burying her own face in the blonde witch’s neck and starts crying, haltingly telling of her life, no father, abusive alcoholic and drug addicted mother, about almost being raped, later on selling her body for money to buy food and some place to stay, being found by her Watcher, the Watcher being literally tortured and finally torn apart by Kakistos, coming to Sunnydale, afraid to let anyone too close. On through the accidental staking of Finch, working for the Mayor, poisoning Angel, how she knowingly goaded Buffy into stabbing her, hating herself for forcing Buffy to do that, afraid it would make Buffy like she herself was.

Buffy and Tara quietly listened to the heartbreaking story, Tara holding her tight the tears falling from her eyes as Buffy rubs Faith’s back. Buffy, tears falling also, wraps her arms around both women.

Faith continues her story from waking up from the coma, the gift from the Mayor, switching bodies, escaping the Council’s goon squad, heading to L.A. wanting Angel to kill her, instead he forgave her and wanted to help her, the showdown in the hotel, where Buffy had actually tried to help her, even after everything she did to her, escaping and finally turning herself in to the police. Her time in the pen, how after a couple of the head bitches tried to make her their toy and she beat the hell out of them, everyone left her alone, and she got her GED while in jail. Finally winding down, it took her a few minutes to realize that Tara and Buffy were both holding her sandwiched in a tight embrace.

Tara realized that Faith had finally calmed down and was just holding her while they had her sandwiched in the embrace. Looking at Buffy, Tara smiles a sad smile. “Buffy, would you mind maybe getting something to drink for everyone?”

Buffy nods her head and quickly runs to the kitchen grabbing waters for all three women, coming in and handing one to Faith, who had finally pulled out of Tara’s arms, even though Tara wasn’t letting her get completely away and had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close. 

Tara takes the water offered her by Buffy. “Thank you.”

Downing half her water, Faith finally makes eye contact with Tara and then Buffy. She had expected to see disgust and hatred on their faces. She had never expected to see what she did. Sorrow, caring and compassion from the blonde witch. In Buffy’s eyes she sees caring, pain, and… shaking her head at her wishful thinking she looks back down before finishing off the water. 

Easing her arm from Faith’s shoulders, Tara scoots so she’s sitting sideways, her knee touching Faith’s thigh while running her hand lightly through Faith’s hair, gently pushing it off the side of her face. 

“How are you feeling?” Tara whispers quietly, continuing stroking the dark brown hair.

“Totally fucked up.” Faith snorts before looking up and taking a deep breath, looking into blue eyes that seem to see into her soul. “I ain’t never told nobody that before. And I feel slightly better. Everythin’ ain’t right in my world, but you two don’t seem to hate me for what I am, so that’s a plus.”

“No, Faith. We don’t hate you.” Buffy whispers. “I never hated you, Faith. Never.” Buffy reiterated. 

“Faith, you will always be the hardest on yourself. You need to learn to forgive yourself for something that you really didn’t have much choice over. Personally, I’m glad you did what you had to, to survive.” Tara softly states. “Because you’re here now, I get the chance to know a kind, caring, beautiful woman.”

Faith starts feeling a little better and smirks. “B, you better get a grip on your girlfriend. Sounds almost like she’s hittin’ on me.”

Buffy looks at Tara making eye contact with her, seeing the choice is up to her, Buffy takes a breath wondering. Knowing they made a huge break through with Faith, but is it too soon? Would it possibly send her spiraling backwards? Deciding it would be best to wait, Buffy decides to joke it away. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not her boss. Could you imagine her turning me into a toad? A toad with super strength. Not a pretty sight. Able to jump 20 feet in a single bound. Nope, not going to get jealous or tell her what to do.” Buffy smirks at Tara before winking at Faith. 

Smiling at Buffy, Tara shakes her head with a smirk herself. “No, not a toad. I don’t picture you as green. Maybe a ferret, a beautiful white ferret, slinky, likes to wrap itself around things. Yep, I can see you as a ferret.” Tara grins winking at Buffy letting her know that she’s kidding.

Laughing heartily Faith looks at Buffy. “You as a ferret. Damn B. I’d hate to see what she would turn me into.”

Tilting her head appraisingly at the Dark Slayer, Tara furrows her brows in contemplation. “You would be harder, Faith. But thinking about it I believe you would be a Rottweiler. A loving animal, that would do everything to protect its family. A very smart, caring animal. Often misunderstood, that often with the right care and treatment would die to protect the people it loves.” Tara states all this quietly and sincerely.

Buffy nods her head in agreement. “I think that nails her to a T.” Buffy smiles slightly. “Of course, you’re already stroking her head like a good puppy.”

Faith narrows her eyes turning to Buffy growling low in her throat. 

Laughing loudly Tara comments. “Be careful Buffy, she’s showing her protective side. Maybe she considers me family and you’re threatening what’s hers.” Tara’s shoulders are shaking, trying to hold back the laughter as Faith finally rolls her eyes and laughs with the other two. 

“What am I doing here? You two are gonna drive me nuts.” Faith grumbles good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, but at least it will be a good kind of nuts.” Tara states smiling at Faith. 

“Maybe.” Faith smirks slightly. Looking at Buffy, she narrows her eyes slightly. “You going to tell your story too?” 

Paling slightly and closing her eyes Buffy nods her head. “Yeah, I should.” Feeling Tara grab her hand squeezing gently Buffy half smiles. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Tara whispers. “Take your time.” 

Faith frowns wondering exactly what was going on. “If you don’t wanna…”

Buffy interrupts. “No, I need to do this. Tara’s aware of the more recent stuff, but not the earlier stuff, you’re aware of some of the earlier stuff but not the newer. This is best to get everything laid out in the open that way there’s nothing to come back and haunt us.” Buffy states looking down at her hand clasped in Tara’s. 

Quietly Buffy explains being called as a Slayer, the pain, and heartache of hiding what she was from her Mom. Becoming friends with Willow and Xander, hitting lightly on fighting the Master, other big demons, Kendra and how she felt to blame for Drusilla killing her. Faith showing up on the scene, how she held back from the Dark Slayer, not ever really offering her the friendship she so deserved, because in a way she was jealous of her, how everyone thought she was so cool, how she should have handled things, but instead screwed things up. Coming after Faith and stabbing her, how she was planning on feeding her to Angel to make him well, continuing on explaining how when their bodies were switched and the Watcher Council’s guys came after her, she realized how bad things were, what the Council was really capable of. How she felt glad when Faith escaped, the self-hatred she felt when she realized that Angel could reach Faith, where she had never even tried, on to Glory and jumping to save Dawn, being brought back, the lack of feeling or caring about anything. 

Here Buffy stops and looks away. Almost scared of what the Dark Slayer will think of her. 

“Buffy.” That one word, coming from Tara conveys her love and support. 

Smiling at the loving woman, realizing that yes, there was enough love in her heart for more than one person. She showed it with the caring she showed to all the Scoobies, especially Dawn. Buffy wonders quietly to herself if her own heart was big enough to love two women at the same time, deciding it might be the smartest thing she had ever done in her life. That these three women, hurt and damaged over the years, coming to care for each other and love each other may make more sense than anything else in this world. 

Finally continuing the story, Buffy explains everything about Spike, what happened, how things were from her point of view and raised a hand to Tara as she was about to interrupt, explaining how that with Tara’s help she came to realize that she needed something and didn’t know what it was at the time and how Tara offered friendship, a shoulder to cry on and just a soft smile when needed. How Tara saved her soul by giving her what she needed with tenderness and caring. Finally trailing off as she finishes the whole story. Buffy smiles at the love shining from the blonde’s eyes before looking with scared eyes towards Faith. 

Faith sits there in shock, realizing that all three of them had been through their own abusive relationships. Differing degrees, but something that tied them all together. Realizing that Buffy is looking at her, she makes eye contact with her and sees the scared look in her eyes. Confused for a moment, it takes Faith a minute to realize that Buffy is scared of what she thinks. Faith, the woman that had done so many things, she was afraid of her rejection. Allowing caring to seep into her eyes Faith reaches out and sets a hand on Buffy’s shoulder and is surprised to find herself in a bone crushing hug from the blonde slayer. 

“Thank you.” Buffy whispers quietly to Faith. Happy to see caring for her in Faith’s eyes and not hatred or disgust. After a few moments Buffy pulls back and laughs quietly. “We are a bunch of sad sacks today.” Looking first at Tara and then at Faith, she smiles. “But I’m very, very glad to get this out in the open. I’m happy that we’re all on the same playing field and know what each other has gone through. Maybe together we can help each other through this.”

Tara smiles, running her hands through both women’s hair. “That’s the smartest thing I’ve heard. Nobody.” Stopping to look at both women in turn. “And I mean nobody, can be their own island. The only way we can make it is to do this together. Be there for each other and let the others be there for us.” 

Faith shakes her head smiling slightly. “So, are we like being best buds here, or what?”

“To start with, best buds works.” Tara states with a smirk at Buffy, making her blush.

Frowning slightly Faith looks from Tara to Buffy and back. “How come I feel like I’m missing something here?”

Rolling her eyes Buffy shakes her head. “Right now, with everything that we discussed today? I definitely don’t want to scare you off with what that evil blonde Wiccan has going through her mind.”

“Hey!” Tara states in an outraged voice. “I am not evil. Wicked, I’ll give you. But not evil!”

Faith shakes her head smiling slightly. “I have this feeling that either I’m gonna love what’s going through her mind or run in the opposite direction.”

Tara and Buffy both state. “Hopefully the first.” At the same time then look at each other, busting up laughing. 

“Okay guys, if you ain’t gonna tell me, we need to change the subject before I get a complex or something.” Faith mutters before smiling at both of them to let them know she’s kidding.

“Personally, I’m getting hungry.” Buffy comments just as Faith’s stomach growls loudly, making them laugh. 

“Well, how about we order Chinese with some of the money we liberated last night?” Faith suggests, to everyone else’s agreement. 

After placing the order Buffy and Faith argue good-naturedly about who is going to go pick it up. Rolling her eyes at the childish display Tara whistles loudly. “How about we all go and pick it up?”

“That’s no fun, Blondie.” Faith smirks. “B, she’s taking all the fun out of things. If we can’t argue, what’s the use?”

Tara shakes her head. “If you two keep arguing the food will be cold! Personally, I think Chinese food is better hot not cold.”

“I got my bike. I could ride and pick it up.” Faith offers.

“Yeah, but you can’t carry the two or three bags of food and drive that thing at the same time.” Tara points out. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s get going and pick up the food.” Faith gives in. 

***

Dawn bops into the house as they are finishing eating the Chinese food, laughing and joking. Rolling her eyes at the three women, she plops down looking through what’s left. 

Tara smirks at Dawn. “What are you looking for Dawnie? I would have thought you ate dinner over at Janice’s”

“I did. But I was just seeing what you have left.” Dawn whines slightly not seeing much of anything. 

“It’s on the counter in the kitchen.” Tara rolls her eyes and Dawn screeches before heading into the kitchen.

“I have never known a child to be so happy over lo mein.” Buffy mumbles before laughing. 

“I like lo mein. What can I say.” Dawn mumbles around a mouth full of noodles. 

“Hey, brat! Finish the food in your mouth before you talk.” Buffy admonishes lightly.

“Okay.” Dawn pouts lightly before seeing an egg roll on the table, reaching for it, she gets smacked on the hand lightly by Faith.

“That’s mine, twerp.” Faith growls playfully.

“Faith! Come on!” Dawn pouts.

“Well, what you got in trade?” Faith teases the teenager.

“Oh, man. Faith. Please?” Dawn begs and bats her eyelashes at the slayer, making her laugh.

“Okay, twerp. But you’re gonna owe me.” Faith smiles as she slides the egg roll to the teenager.

“Thanks, Faith!” Dawn states before taking a bite out of the egg roll.

Gathering her dirty dishes Buffy whispers loudly to Dawn as she walks by. “She so owns you now.”

“What?” Dawn asks questioningly.

Tara shakes her head sadly to Dawn. “You never make a trade with someone without knowing what your portion of the trade is. Live and learn.” Tara sighs dramatically before following Buffy into the kitchen with her dirty dishes.

Smirking as Buffy and Tara now have Little D scared stiff, Faith raises her eyebrow and leans back on the two back legs of the chair. “Hmm, what do I want?” Faith eyes Dawn speculatively, making her squirm in her seat.

“Come on, Faith. It was only a measly egg roll.” Dawn whines loudly.

“Yeah, but the thing is, it was mine. And you wanted it. Makes it a valuable commodity.” Faith nods her head up and down thinking and trying not to laugh out loud at the scared look coming up on Dawn’s face.

“Let me see here. Do my chores around the house for a month don’t sound bad. But then again, we haven’t discussed how we split the chores up yet, so you might be getting off light.” Faith smirks slightly. “Wash and wax the bike once a week for the next two months, don’t sound bad.” 

Faith grabs her dirty dishes and heads to the kitchen, lightly tapping Dawn on the head with her plate. “I’m pickin’ on ya', squirt. You don’t owe me nothin’.” Faith states grinning before heading on into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Faith.” Dawn calls happily after the slayer, before continuing to eat her Lo Mein and egg roll. ‘Faith seems to be happier and more relaxed than before - good.’ Dawn thinks to herself as she eats. 

***


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy stops and grins at the picture of Tara bending over to put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. It takes her a few moments to realize that blue eyes are laughing at her, from where Tara’s looking over her shoulder at her.

Blushing at having been caught, Buffy looks down and whispers. “I was just bringing my dirty dishes in to the kitchen.” Looking up seeing that Tara is no longer bending over and is standing up looking at her with her arms crossed across her chest, and an eyebrow raised.

“Okay, okay, you caught me. But do you blame me?” Buffy smirks slightly. “Beautiful blonde, bending over, extremely nice… attributes?” Smiling, realizing Faith was standing behind her, she can’t resist. “What do you think, Faith? Do you agree?”

Faith eyes widen in surprise looking from Buffy to Tara and back. “Well, unfortunately I came in after she stood up. But beautiful blonde is definitely a given.” Faith appraises the blonde witch. Smiling and nodding her head. “Yep, beautiful is a given.”

Rolling her eyes Tara looks at the two women. “You two are calling me beautiful. Look in the mirror sometime. That’s beautiful. Not me.” Shaking her head she starts to get out the ingredients to make brownies.

“B, I want to do something, follow my lead?” Faith asks quietly so only Buffy can hear. 

Looking at Faith with a furrowed brow, Buffy wonders what she’s up to. “Okay.”

Running up the stairs, Faith grabs the free-standing mirror in her bedroom and carries it back downstairs, setting it up in the living room. 

Dawn looks at Faith. “What are you doing?”

Faith smiles slightly “I’m just tryin’ to prove something to Blondie in there.” Heading into the kitchen, she walks up to Tara, taking the mixing bowl out of her hands and tugging her slightly. “Come here, I want to show you something.” Nodding her head to Buffy for her to follow. 

“So, you think B’s beautiful. You think I’m beautiful.” Giving a snort at that Faith rolls her eyes. “And you think that you’re NOT beautiful, right?” 

“Where are you going with this, Faith?” Tara states in an exasperated tone. “I know I’m not beautiful.” Looking down at herself and shaking her head. 

“Personally, I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Buffy states looking at her. 

Dawn coming in to see what the three women were doing grins. “You are beautiful, Tara.”

“Okay, all of us know Tara is beautiful, except for Tara herself. Now, look at Buffy. What do you see that makes you think she’s beautiful?” Faith asks quietly.

“Her kind and caring heart. Her unselfishness in helping those in need. Ummm…” Looking at Dawn she raises her eyebrows. “I would feel better saying this if you weren’t here, Dawn. Would you mind? Please?” 

Dawn smirks looking at Buffy. “So, she’s gonna talk about your bod now and doesn’t want me to hear what she thinks about my sister. I guess I can handle that. I need to work on a project that’s due next week, anyway.” 

Shaking her head at the precocious teen Tara smiles as she heads to her bedroom. “Okay, in no uncertain terms, beautiful eyes, firm athletic body.” Here her eyes inadvertently stray to Buffy’s breasts and Tara grins slightly. “Definitely firm assets. That’s some of the physical portion.”

“Okay, I agree with all of the above.” Faith states smirking slightly winking at Buffy. “Now, what is the most important thing that you think makes Buffy, Buffy?”

“Her heart.” Tara states without any hesitation.

Nodding her head Faith smiles hugely. “Now, I want you to look in this mirror at yourself…”

Buffy interrupts. “Wait a minute. I want to hear what she thinks is beautiful about you, Faith. I had to stand here and listen to her talk about me. It’s your turn.”

“Ah, man. We don’t need to hear this.” Faith mumbles in embarrassment.

“I think we do.” Tara states nodding her head. Eyeing Faith up and down, Tara smirks slightly. Turning to look at Buffy she shakes her head. “Some things just kind of jump out at you, don’t they?”

Buffy giggles slightly and seeing the slight flush working its way up the Dark Slayer’s face, she laughs loudly. “Oh, yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, Faith. I couldn’t resist.” Tara grins unrepentantly at the slayer. “Okay, seriously. I see a woman that wants to do good. Has an extremely good heart, that unfortunately has been abused. I see a caring woman that given time will learn what love is, and is capable of loving with her whole heart.” Reaching up to gently run one finger down the slayer’s cheek, Tara smirks. “Then we have the deep soulful brown eyes and the sexy body.” Smiling over at Buffy, hoping she said what the Dark Slayer needed to hear, she whispers. “Your heart is also the most important part of you that makes you beautiful. It’s what’s inside a person that’s important, not the outside trappings. That’s just a bonus.”

Buffy crosses to Tara and looks her in the eye. “You can say that what’s inside the person is important, and not see the beauty that shines from your eyes? Your sweet, caring nature. Your heart that is so big that you can love without reservation, even with what has happened to you, you still open yourself up to love.”

Faith nods her head in agreement. “Your eyes are the windows to your soul, Tara. And you have an absolutely beautiful soul.” Turning her to make her face the mirror with Buffy and herself bracketing the blonde witch, Faith whispers. “See what we see when we look at you, Tara. See those beautiful blue eyes, the lovely honey blonde hair.”

Buffy takes over. “The classic features, the soft womanly curves that I just want to bury myself in and stay there forever.”

Faith nods and swallows slightly. “Tara, you are gorgeous inside and out.” 

Looking at herself in the mirror as the two slayers discuss her. At first, she feels uncomfortable, but slowly she starts seeing through their eyes, seeing what they see when they look at her. Realizing that in their eyes she is beautiful. 

Starting with a small smile that grows larger looking at both women’s eyes she shrugs her shoulders. “I guess we just need to admit that we’re all beautiful and not argue about it.” Tara smiles turning to hug Buffy tightly first, then turning and hugging Faith tightly too. “Thank you both.”

“Now, can I go back to the kitchen and make a double batch of brownies?” Tara smiles looking at both women with a raised eyebrow.

“Only a double batch?” Faith queries winking. “Two slayers in the house, a teenager and a witch. All these women and you’re only making a double batch?”

Tara rolls her eyes as both slayers start laughing. “Okay, I’ll make two double batches - one regular and one with walnuts, that sound okay?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Buffy smiles before coming up to the slightly taller blonde, pulling her into her body lightly before kissing her softly on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Now, let me get to baking.” Tara smiles before heading into the kitchen. 

Buffy follows her with her eyes smiling softly.

“You’re one lucky lady, B.” Faith softly notes.

Turning to Faith, Buffy shakes her head. “We’re lucky, Faith. Her heart really is big enough for both of us.” Buffy states quietly before grabbing the mirror and taking it back upstairs, leaving a confused Faith standing in the living room.

Shaking her head at the blonde slayer, Faith looks up the stairs before looking towards the kitchen and shrugging her shoulders, heads into the kitchen.

“Need any help?” Faith asks quietly watching the blonde mix up the batter.

Looking up, Tara smiles. “If you want to chop up the walnuts, I’d appreciate it.” 

Grabbing a cutting board and knife, Faith opens the bag of walnuts. “How much do you want me to chop?” 

Smirking slightly Tara states. “Depends on how much you like walnuts in your brownies.”

“I like nuts.” Faith smirks slightly. “I also like ‘em without nuts.”

Shaking her head at Faith she smiles. “Personally, I’m not much of a nut person myself. I prefer mine without.”

Walking into the kitchen Buffy smirks before stating. “And can I say how much I appreciate that fact? Hopefully, here soon, I’ll have more of a reason to appreciate it!” Buffy growls lowly before pulling Tara to her and giving her a firm kiss on the lips. 

Faith looks in surprise at both women. “You mean you two ain’t gotten down and dirty with each other yet?” 

“Well, that’s a nice way to put it, Faith.” Tara shakes her head at the slayer. “No, we haven’t made love yet.” 

“No, we haven’t.” Buffy grumbles. “It was looking promising this morning until somebody banged on our bedroom door.”

“Buffy! And who was all for having breakfast?” Tara raises an eyebrow looking at Buffy and then makes a show of poking her in the stomach. “Someone likes to eat.”

“Yeah, but I did try to talk you into staying in the clothes you were wearing.” Buffy pouts. “You had to go and put these on instead.”

“I wasn’t going to run around the house in my sleep wear!” Tara states blushing slightly. 

“Okay, hold up here. What exactly is her sleep wear and… Sorry for this morning.” Faith whispers the last, feeling bad.

“Faith, don’t worry about this morning. As for her sleep wear…” Buffy winks. “It really isn’t the sleep wear - it’s the person wearing it. Tank top and shorts.” Looking at the blushing blonde Buffy eyes her up and down. “Tight tank top, showing a lot of skin and shorts showcasing those sexy legs. Strip of belly showing. Mmmm, mmmm.” Buffy states smiling. 

Faith’s eyes unfocus slightly imagining the blonde… Shaking her head Faith holds up her hands. “Okay, on that note, I’m leavin’. You two are trying to kill me here.” Faith states huskily in her smoky voice before heading out of the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist, from behind her Tara watches Faith leave the kitchen. “We need to either stop teasing her, or let her know what we’re thinking about, our possible relationship, Buffy.” Tara states quietly.

“I know. But it’s fun. I haven’t ever seen Faith so off-centered, not knowing what to say or do. It’s kind of an interesting thing to see.” Buffy smiles slightly, before frowning. Turning around in Tara’s arms she asks in a scared tone. “What about Dawn? She was okay about me and you. But…” Trailing off she shakes her head. “I don’t know what this could possibly make her think, let alone Xander and Anya.”

Tara frowns wondering about Dawn before thinking about Xander and Anya, that thought makes her grin wickedly. “This will give Xander enough fuel for fantasies for the rest of his life. Anya, I don’t think anything can shock her.” Frowning again she searches Buffy’s eyes. “The main one I see us having a problem with is Dawn.”

Dawn pops into the kitchen at that moment, just catching the tail end of the conversation. “What will you have a problem with me about?” Dawn questions with a worried tone in her voice. 

“Goddess.” Tara quietly states lightly running her fingers over her temple. “Buffy, let me talk to her. Why don’t you go and keep Faith company. I don’t want her to show up during this conversation.”

Buffy looks at Tara with shocked eyes. “Tara? Are you sure, I mean, we haven’t really decided…”

Raising her eyebrow Tara states. “We haven’t?” 

“Well…” Buffy looks into Tara’s eyes. “I guess it has more or less been decided. But talking to Dawn? I mean, we don’t have any idea if this is even going to happen.” 

Dawn just looks from her sister to Tara and back trying to follow the conversation. “You two are really confusing me.” 

“I’m sorry, Dawnie. We don’t mean to. But, Buffy, Dawn’s 15 almost 16. She’s becoming a young woman. I honestly believe it’s best to let her know what could possibly happen. She’s matured a lot over the last few months. I say we be honest and up front with her. I… hope that she doesn’t end up hating us or thinking we’re…” Tara raises her eyes to the ceiling trying to think of a word for what she’s trying to say.

“Sick puppies?” Buffy asks with a small smile. 

“Well, that wasn’t the wording I was going to use, but for lack of something better, yes.” Tara smiles back softly at Buffy. “Let me talk to her. It might be easier for me to discuss this with her than it would be for you.” Nodding her head in agreement Buffy kisses Tara lightly on the cheek before heading into the living room.

“Dawnie, please sit down. Do you want anything to drink?” Tara asks at Dawn’s shake of her head, she quickly pours the brownie mixture into the two pans and scoops up the walnuts, pouring them into one of the pans, lightly swirling them around until they work their way into the batter. Putting both pans in the oven and setting the timer, Tara sits down across the island from Dawn.

“Tara, come on. What’s going on here?” Dawn asks in a worried tone.

“Dawn, it isn’t anything bad. At least I don’t think it is.” Tara looks Dawn in the eye trying to figure out how to bring this up to the teenager. “Dawn, you know that Buffy and I love you, right?” At Dawn’s quick nod Tara smiles slightly. “You know that we love each other also, right?” Dawn grins at that and then nods her head. “Okay, well I believe that a person’s heart is big enough to love everyone. Different love for different people.”

Dawn smiles. “I understand that. I love you, Buffy, Xander, Anya, even Faith. I love you all differently, but I do love you.” 

“That’s good, Dawnie. Well, I also know that you can be in love with more than one person. That there is possibly dozens or hundreds of people you can be in love with, and care for in a more intimate way.” Tara states watching as Dawn thinks about what Tara is saying.

“I guess that makes sense. I mean, if there was only one person in the world for you, what is the likelihood you will ever find that person?” Dawn nods her head accepting what the blonde was saying. “But why are you talking about this. I mean, I know you loved Willow, and now you love Buffy. You don’t have to explain this to me.”

Tara takes a deep breath, reaching over for Dawn’s hand, she clasps it gently. “This conversation doesn’t really have anything to do with Willow. Dawn, I’m going to ask a really big favor of you. I want to explain a few things to you and I need you to try and keep an open mind about it, and to please let me finish before interrupting. Can you do that for me?” Tara asks her softly.

Dawn sees the serious look in Tara’s eyes and the quiet pleading. Nodding her head she smiles slightly. “I’ll try and keep an open mind. I promise I’ll also try not to interrupt.”

“Thanks, Dawn.” Tara slowly explains without going into detail about her life previously, then hitting lightly on some of Faith’s life, without any details just that she had a hard time growing up, a mother that was abusive, nothing else, just letting her know that life had been extremely hard on the Dark Slayer. Finally working over to her sister, not saying anything about Spike but hitting on Buffy’s reaction when Faith came on the scene originally, her feelings, the antagonism between the two, continuing through, setting up the background of the two women. 

Taking a slight breather looking at Dawn, Tara watches the emotions crossing the teen’s face, the confusion trying to figure out where Tara is going with this conversation. Finally just looking back at Tara, waiting for her to continue. 

“Your sister has always cared for Faith. She wouldn’t allow herself to acknowledge those feelings.” Seeing Dawn about ready to interrupt, Tara raises her hand. “Let me finish, Dawn, please. Your sister loves me, I love her. That hasn’t changed and won’t change. But Buffy has finally realized that she loves Faith and has more or less loved her since high school. And, though I don’t know her that well, I’m coming to care for Faith deeply. Both Buffy and I have touched on this subject, it’s something that would be unconventional, but these feelings are there. Faith doesn’t know any of this, so I ask you, please don’t say anything to her. She may not even be interested in a relationship with us.”

Dawn snorts at that thought. “I’ve got to interrupt, sorry. But, Faith would jump at the chance to have either one of you, let alone both. I-I always thought that there might have been something between Buffy and Faith, but I never knew for sure. Heck, I wasn’t even really here when that happened.” Dawn frowns at that. “Tara I don’t know what to say, here.” Dawn looks up with confusion filling her eyes. “Are you saying that you each want to date Faith separately? Won’t that put a strain on your relationship with each other?”

Tara closes her eyes, opening them she looks at Dawn smiling slightly. “First off, if this were to happen, it will take some work from all three of us. However, I love your sister, and am coming to love Faith. I know your sister loves Faith and myself. As for Faith, I got the sense from her that she cares deeply for Buffy, but I don’t even know if she knows what love is. I know she likes me.” Shrugging slightly Tara smiles lopsidedly. “And we would probably see each other separately, but we would also all three of us be together, Dawnie.”

Still frowning in confusion Dawn looks at Tara shaking her head. “But… all three of…” Opening eyes wide Dawn blushes a dark red. “You mean… all three of you together, together.”

Blushing slightly herself Tara nods her head anxiously watching the teenager to see how she reacts to this news.

“You… three… wow… I…” Shaking her head in disbelief Dawn just stares back at the blonde. “Is it okay if I kind of let this sink in some? Let me sort it all out?” Dawn questions.

“Please, take all the time you need, Dawn.” Tara states quietly watching her intently. “Do you hate us?” Tara whispers, afraid what she had said may have been too much for the teenager.

Seeing the worry in the blonde’s eyes, Dawn quickly walks around the island to lightly hug the Wiccan. “No, I could never hate you. It’s just a lot to take in. I kind of want to think things through and sort it all out in my head.” Pulling back out of the hug she makes eye contact with Tara smiling slightly. “Can I talk to you, if I have any questions?”

Smiling back Tara’s smile turns into a grin. “As long as you aren’t going to ask any intimate details, I don’t see why not.”

Dawn rolls her eyes. “That I am NOT going to do.” Just then the timer on the stove goes off. “And it looks like we’re going to be having brownies, chocolate is our friend.”

Laughing at the teenager Tara pulls the brownies out, checking to make sure they’re done before agreeing. “Yes, chocolate is our friend. Thank you, Dawnie.” Tara quietly adds. 

“I love you guys. You’re my family. We support our family, right?” Dawn smiles slightly before saying with a grin. “Even if they are sick puppies.”

Rolling her eyes at the teenager, Tara shakes her head. “Yeah, yeah. I have this feeling your sister’s comment is going to haunt us for a long time to come.” 

“How long before the brownies cool enough to eat?” Dawn asks looking at the brownies almost salivating. 

“Probably need to give them about 15 minutes to cool decently. What kind do you want? With nuts or without?” Tara asks.

“One of each?” Dawn asks hopefully. 

Laughing Tara nods her head. “Okay, one of each it is. Would you mind checking with the other two ladies to see what kind they would like?”

Walking out to the living room Dawn giggles. The two slayers had moved all the furniture out of the way and were doing Tai Chi. “You know maybe you should clean out the garage and make it a workout room for you two. Wouldn’t that be easier?” 

Buffy sticks her tongue out at her sister as she and Faith finish. “Everything okay?” Buffy asks quietly, breathing a sigh of relief as Dawn nods her head smirking lightly. 

“She makes sense, B.” Faith smirks at the teen. “What all you got in the garage, anyway?”

“Pretty much a lot of junk, wood to cover the front window that has a tendency to get smashed in at least three times a year and tools that Xander keeps here.” Shrugging her shoulders she smiles. 

“Well, we can move the tools and wood down to the basement, right?” Faith asks thinking about the basement that only has Buffy’s kick bag hanging in it along with the washer and dryer leaving a lot of extra space left over.

“Yeah, that would work.” Buffy states thinking about it. “We could bring some of the equipment from the Magic Box here to use. Put some mats down for us to spar.” Buffy smiles. “Dawn, you’re a genius.” 

“Of course I am. We know I’m the smart one in this family.” Dawn laughs when Buffy growls at her. 

Tara comes into the living room. “Dawn, did you bother asking these ladies which kind of brownies they want? You’ve been out here long enough that I can cut them, now.” 

“Really!” Dawn yelps before heading back to the kitchen followed by two slayers and a witch that quickly dodges the herd. 

“I hope they’re good enough to make my almost being stampeded into the ground worth it.” Tara states following the other three into the kitchen. Seeing Dawn already munching down on a brownie with a big glass of milk in front of her, Tara laughs. 

Looking at the two slayers who are jostling each other good-naturedly to get at the brownies Tara rolls her eyes mumbling loudly. “I’m starting to think you two are the teenagers here.” 

Faith raises an eyebrow. “Actually, I still am a teenager.” Before turning to grab her plate piled high with brownies and a glass of milk to sit at the island in the kitchen, already shoving a brownie in her mouth.

“I thought you were the same age as Buffy. I just assumed…” Tara looks from Faith to Buffy.

Shrugging Buffy looks at Faith. “How old are you Faith?”

“I’ll turn 19 in a couple months.” She mumbles around a mouth full of brownie. “These brownies are great, Blondie.” Faith smiles up at Tara showing her dimples to the fullest, something she hadn’t done before.

Sitting down hard in the chair across from Faith, Tara looks at Faith. “Thanks Faith.” Tara states quietly. “Faith, can I ask you a question?” Faith nods as she chews another brownie. “You said you got your GED in prison. Would you be interested in taking college courses? Is there anything you are interested in further exploring?”

Faith stops chewing, looking with surprise at the blonde. She quickly finishes the brownie in her mouth and gulps down some milk. “Yeah, I kind of liked history and poetry.” She kind of mumbled the last word, but Buffy caught it. 

“You’re taking some advanced poetry classes this year for your degree, aren’t you, Tara?” Buffy asks looking at the blonde.

“Yes, I am.” Looking over at Faith she expands on the statement. “I’m going to become a teacher. In particular, an English teacher. Of course, I’ve taken a lot of different courses that help towards my credit certification, that includes poetry, history, of course English courses along with a lot of others. I should have been able to graduate this year, however because of the Glory situation, I’m still a semester behind even after loading myself up as much as possible and will need to take more classes next year to make up.” 

Faith’s eyes light up with interest. “I can see you being a teacher.” Smirking slightly before glancing sideways at Buffy she follows up with “If I had a teacher that looked like you when I was a kid, I mighta been more interested in goin’ to school.”

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Buffy looks at Faith. “You hitting on my girlfriend, Faith?”

“What if she is?” Tara interrupts trying to keep a straight face. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Still staring down Faith, Buffy finally smirks. “Tell her she’s got good taste.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, afraid she might have gone too far, Faith finally smiles. “Don’t scare me like that, B. I thought you were gonna nail me to the wall.” 

“She still might.” Tara whispers quietly with a knowing smile. 

Not sure she head Tara right, Faith gives Tara a questioning look “What was that, Blondie?”

Buffy, who was closer to Tara had heard her and blushed lightly, making Tara giggle. 

“Nothing, Faith. Just kind of thinking out loud. Since you’re going to be my bodyguard, you’ll be in the classrooms with me, get an idea what it’s like. See if you’re interested.” Tara smiles encouragingly at the Dark Slayer. “Most of my professors are interesting, only one of them is a bit of an ass.”

“Can’t be no worse than Professor Walsh.” Buffy grouches.

“No, but I have already talked with all my professors about the fact that I was going to have someone with me in the classes. They didn’t have a problem with it. Professor Gulden was a bit of a smart ass and never really okay’d my having someone with me.” Tara grumbles quietly.

Faith growls deep and low. “He better not give you a problem, or I’ll set him straight.” 

“Rottweiler.” Buffy nods her head smirking at the other slayer.

“Buffy, be nice. Next thing you know she’ll think we’re going to get her a spiked collar to wear around.” Tara grins at Buffy.

Faith chuckles. “I might like that.”

“Okay, you guys are getting just a little too weird for me. I’m going to work some more on my project. If I’m in bed when you get back from patrol, have a good night.” Dawn grins before heading upstairs.

“’Night, Dawnie.” Tara smiles gently at the teen.

“’Night, Squirt.” Faith winks.

Getting up from her seat and quickly placing her plate and glass in the sink Buffy goes to follow Dawn. “I’m going to talk to Dawn for a few minutes, okay?” Buffy looks to Tara briefly and smiles at her nod. 

***


	14. Chapter 14

Smiling at the papers strewn across her sister’s bed and floor, Buffy knocks on the door before stepping in. 

Looking up at the knock Dawn smiles. “What’s up?”

Taking a deep breath Buffy sits down beside Dawn. “I’m just checking in with you, see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine.” Dawn grins to herself, not giving Buffy anything extra to work with, knowing what she’s wanting.

“Dawn!” Buffy states exasperatedly. “How do you feel about what might be happening here?” Buffy finally states bluntly.

Surprised that Buffy actually came out and asked, Dawn smiles. “Honestly, Buffy, it’s weird. Tara explained things and I can see how this could and probably will happen. It’s just a little strange, you know?” Watching Buffy look down at her hands, that are clenching tightly in her lap, Dawn reaches over and lays her hand overtop Buffy’s. “Not bad strange, Buffy. Just different strange. I asked Tara for time to kind of think things over and try and figure it out in my head. So far that’s what I’ve come up with. I… I don’t think I have a problem with it. Honestly, I think you all deserve whatever happiness you can get.” Smirking suddenly as Buffy makes eye contact with her she continues. “And if that’s getting into a freaky relationship? What the hell. More power to you!” 

“DAWN!” Buffy loudly exclaims before her sister’s snickering turns to laughter and giving in, Buffy starts laughing too. “You know, this has been the weirdest few days in my life. First I figure out I’m in love with Tara and she returns the feelings. Then Tara brings up the fact that she knows I care about Faith, making me face up to my feelings about her, now a possible threesome? This is absolutely the be all, end all.” Buffy shakes her head in disbelief.

“Tara was the one that brought this up?” Dawn asks incredulously, before thinking it through. After thinking about it, Dawn giggles. “My sweet, shy, Wiccan, mother wanna-be is a little, no make that a lot more adventurous than I ever thought she would be.”

“Personally, I’ve come to find out recently, that Tara isn’t as shy as we thought she was. Or maybe it’s more of a case that she’s becoming more comfortable being herself.” Buffy states quietly before smiling. “It makes me feel good that we’re helping her become the person she should have been all along, you know?”

Dawn nods her head and wraps her arms around Buffy. “Make sure that she’s happy. Actually that you’re all happy, that’s what’s important. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

Hugging her sister back tightly Buffy smiles through tear filled eyes. “I love you. Tara was right, you are maturing and becoming a young lady.”

“I love you, too, Buffy.” Dawn whispers back. “Now, why don’t you go back downstairs and see what your girlfriend and possible future girlfriend are up to.”

Laughing at her sister, Buffy ruffles her hair before heading downstairs.

***

Buffy comes to a stop as she hits the bottom of the stairs, sitting down she just watches as Faith, standing behind Tara, helps the witch through the Tai Chi movements. Her body lightly pressed against Tara’s back, her arms under Tara’s working the witch gently through each move. Faith being gentle wasn’t something Buffy had ever imagined the woman being. But seeing her with Tara, she realizes that Faith was never given that opportunity. 

“Ready to try on your own? I’ll be in front of and to the side of you so you can follow my movements, ‘kay?” Faith asks quietly as she eases away from the witch to move in front, taking a breath to relax Faith starts the Tai-Chi movements, sensing as Tara matches her movements. 

Smiling, Buffy watches as Tara matches Faith’s moves perfectly, realizing that though the witch didn’t have the strength of a slayer, it doesn’t mean that she can’t be part of the training. Nodding her head at Faith showing Tara the form, Buffy smiles realizing that between the three of them, they are what each other needs. They both need Tara in their lives. The calming, stabilizing influence of the witch is something neither slayer should be without. 

“Hey, B. Are you gonna join us or just sit there and watch us?” Faith asks as she continues in the slow deliberate movements.

Watching as the sweat was starting to gather on the witch, Buffy grins. “Personally, I’m enjoying the view right now. You know, Tara, we really need to buy you some jeans to wear, possibly some sweat pants for when you continue training with us.” 

Tara stumbles over the movements stopping at Buffy’s words. “I wasn’t planning on training with you, I mean, witch here. Not slayer.” 

Faith chuckles quietly. “The Tai Chi you were doing with me is one of the things we do for training. Not everything is about strength and speed you know. You should train with us. It would be good for you to learn basic defense skills first then we can work on offensive moves.” Making eye contact with Buffy she smiles self-consciously. “It probably wouldn’t hurt for Squirt to learn, too.”

“Great idea, Faith.” Buffy nods her agreement. “My schedule at work is the only thing that really changes. Dawn with her schooling is the same every day, and Tara’s schedule is the same from week to week for the rest of the semester.”

“We can get together some kind of schedule. Personally, I enjoyed the Tai Chi. I don’t get as much physical exercise as I should, that would help me get rid of these.” Tara states, while running her hands down her hips, frowning slightly. 

“Don’t you dare!” Buffy jumps up growling slightly. “Don’t you change anything! I like you just the way you are!”

“Come on, Faith help me out here, my hips could use some slimming down.” Tara pleads.

“Nope. Not going there, Blondie. Personally I’m on board with B in this department. You’re perfect the way you are, I wouldn’t want you to change either.” Faith states shaking her head. “I’ll help out with teaching you the moves, but it won’t be because you need to lose weight. I just want you to have skills where you can protect yourself somewhat.”

Literally collapsing into a lotus position on the floor Tara looks from Buffy to Faith. “You’re both going to be a pain in my ass. Leave me alone.” Tara pouts.

“Sorry, not going to happen.” Buffy states trying not to laugh at the witch’s pouting lip. “Your lips are absolutely the most tantalizing lips in the world, your pouting makes it worse. So please stop before I attack.” Buffy grumbles lowly as she heads towards the witch. 

Faith looks in surprise at Buffy then turns to see Tara’s pout and silently agrees with the other slayer’s assessment. 

Tara just continues to pout, daring the slayer to make good on her words. As Buffy drops down in front of her and sucks her bottom lip in her mouth, Tara giggles. 

Sucking firmly on the lip she captured Buffy grins when Tara’s giggles turn to a low moan. Finally releasing the lip Buffy grins at the witch. “I love you. You, not your body.” 

Mock scowling at the slayer, Tara growls in a low voice. “You better be loving my body. You will have a very unhappy girlfriend on your hands if you don’t.” Seeing the look crossing Buffy’s face, Tara chuckles and finally laughs loudly. Winking at Buffy she looks over to Faith, who’s trying to ignore the two women. “Of course, if you aren’t willing to love my body, I’ll look around and see if there’s anyone else that would be up for the job.” 

Looking in shock at the Wiccan, Faith raises her hands backing up slightly. “I ain’t getting in the middle of this fight. This is between you two.” 

Buffy frowns, stands and puts her hands on her hips, eyeing Faith up and down while Tara stands looking at Faith with a grin on her face. “What do you mean you ain’t getting in the middle? We ain’t pretty enough for you?” Buffy growls.

“Yo, wait a minute. I didn’t mean anythin’.” Faith starts back pedaling away from an advancing, she thinks, angry slayer. “B! Come on! I didn’t mean nothin’.” Faith, keeping an eye on the advancing Buffy says. “Blondie, a little help here!” Hearing the blonde bust up laughing makes Faith look to Tara in confusion. “Your girlfriend is about to fry my ass and I don’t even know why!!”

“Faith, you aren’t dense. Figure it out.” Tara states shaking her head. “I’m going to go change for patrol. You two get the living room straightened out.”

Looking at Buffy who’s standing there looking at her with her hands on her hips, just watching, Faith yells. “What the fuck am I missing here? Obviously I’m missing somethin’ but what?”

“Come on. Let’s get the furniture back where it belongs before Tara lays into us when she gets back.” Buffy sighs quietly, picking up the coffee table to set back in front of the couch.

Both women quickly get the living room set to rights and grab weapons, the whole time Faith keeps looking at Buffy trying to figure out what is going on. Replaying what happened in her mind over again, Faith shakes her head. Blondie looking at her when saying that she would find someone else to love her body, B getting upset (? Did she) and coming at her questioning that they weren’t pretty enough for her. Faith shakes her head thinking about past comments made. 

Sitting down heavily on the end of the couch Faith looks with stunned eyes at Buffy who’s strapping her sword against her back and tucking a stake into the back of her pants. Hearing Tara come down the stairs Faith’s eyes open wide. Tara’s wearing tight blue jeans with Doc Martins and a tank top that didn’t quite reach the waist band of the jeans. Feeling her body tighten at the sight of the curvaceous blond, Faith closes her eyes tight. 

Seeing Faith looking at Buffy with the stunned look on her face, Tara thinks that maybe, finally Faith might realize what’s going on. As Faith’s eyes turn on her and she can actually see the desire crossing the Dark Slayer’s face as she looks over her body, Tara feels her body flush with the obvious appraisal. 

Buffy turns around as she hears Tara on the stairs. “Oh, my God.” Buffy whispers looking over Tara’s body. Glancing to see what Faith’s reaction is Buffy nods her head. ‘Definitely interested.’ She thinks to herself, seeing the emotions on Faith’s face. Looking back at Tara Buffy swallows hard. “Tara, not to be a girlfriend that orders you around or anything, but I’m going to burn your skirts. You will be wearing jeans from now on.” 

Faith opens her eyes at Buffy talking to Tara. Nodding her head in agreement Faith huskily whispers. “B, might want to get her a pair of leather pants, she would really be hot in black leather pants.” 

“Faith, we’re gonna have a hard enough time keeping men away from her, you want to put her in leather? We’ll have to blind every man and woman in Sunnydale. They’ll all be after her.” Looking Tara up and down Buffy’s eyes darken slightly. “Yeah, black leather would look good. But I think white leather would be the color for her to wear. Black’s more your trademark, Faith. I like wearing brown or red. Get her some tight crop tops to wear with tight white leather pants.” Panting slightly at the thought Buffy walks slowly up to the witch who’s eyes are wide in shock at the conversation going on around her. “My God. Look at this.” Buffy whispers looking at the strip of stomach showing. The softness, the slight roundness poking out. Looking at the belly button, Buffy groans. Running her fingers lightly over the exposed skin, unable to keep from touching Buffy turns to look at Faith. “What do you think?” Buffy asks, lightly running her fingers around Tara’s belly button.

“Before I say anything else…” Faith starts in an extremely low, hoarse voice. “I gotta know, are you two offerin’ what I think you’re offerin’?” 

Tara places her hand on Buffy’s arm whispering. “Let me.” At Buffy’s nod, Tara gently kisses her lips before turning to face Faith. “I guess it depends on what you think we’re offering, Faith.” Sitting down in front of the slayer, Tara looks her in the eyes. “I’ll tell you what we’re not offering. We’re not offering a one night stand. We’re not offering the get some get gone mentality. What we are offering is friendship, caring, family and most importantly, love. The decision is yours. We won’t force you, we won’t be mad at you if this isn’t what you want, just know that no matter what you still have all that we are offering.” Here Tara smiles gently at the slayer. “It just won’t be in a more physical sense. It will be just in a family way.” Leaning in to where there’s just a breath separating her lips from Faith’s, Tara whispers. “Just know that Buffy loves you and actually has loved you since you first came to Sunnydale. And I am coming to love you as much as she does.” Searching the slayer’s eyes seeing the battle going on inside, Tara gently places her lips against Faith’s, before pulling away and standing up to walk back over to Buffy. 

“If you have anything you want to add, Buffy, you might want to say it now.” Tara quietly states looking at Faith sitting on the couch. 

Slowly walking to stand in front of Faith, before kneeling Buffy looks her in the eye, seeing the same struggle Tara had seen. Seeing the love fighting against the thought that no one could love her. “Everything she told you is true, Faith. Just one more thing, you do deserve to be loved. We all do.” Buffy leans in and places a firm, hard kiss to Faith’s mouth before pulling away. “We all do.” She states again as a tear slips down Faith’s face.

Slowly standing Buffy looks back and sees Tara approaching quietly. Offering her hand to Faith, Tara gently states. “Let’s go on patrol, Faith. We need to save the world from the demons.” Faith gently takes the hand looking searchingly in deep blue eyes, Faith stands and looks down, not believing what these two beautiful women are offering her. 

Buffy smirks slightly at Tara before looking her outfit up and down. “I just want to know where you’re gonna put a stake in that outfit.”

Turning to look at Buffy with a raised eyebrow Tara states in a slightly mocking tone. “Why, my dear, I don’t need to have a stake I have two slayers to protect me from the evils of Sunnydale.” Rolling her eyes Tara walks over to the wall and grabs her leather jacket. “Plus I’m wearing my jacket, it has three stakes placed into hidden pockets inside it along with the holy water and cross that I carry.”

Realizing that neither Buffy nor Tara are going to push her for a decision. Faith looks up from one woman to the other. “Why?” She questions softly.

“Why what, Faith?” Tara answers just as softly. 

“Why are you offering me a place in your hearts, why are you offering to let me be a part of your relationship?” Faith asks in a strained voice.

“We aren’t offering you a place in our hearts, Faith. You already are in our hearts.” Tara states firmly. 

“And because we love you, we don’t want it to be our relationship.” Buffy states emphasizing ‘our’ with a gesture between herself and Tara. “We want it to be our relationship.” This time gesturing to include Faith. 

“Let’s patrol and talk.” Faith states slowly, thinking about what was being offered. 

As they are walking down the road heading towards the first cemetery, Faith glances occasionally from one woman to the other. “Are we talking about all three of us together at the same time here, or just as couples, like Buffy and Tara one night, me and Buffy another night and Tara and me the next?” Faith asks as they get to the first cemetery, cruising around looking for fresh graves and making sure there weren’t any older vampires in the vicinity. 

“Well, we haven’t really discussed things that far.” Buffy states looking questioningly at Tara. “You’re the one that brought all this up originally, which way were your thoughts on this?”

Faith speaks up, loudly. “WHAT?” Turning to the witch with a raised eyebrow. “This is all happening because of you?”

Buffy nods her head. “Yep. If she hadn’t brought it up, I never would have acknowledged my feelings for you.” 

Tara grins her lopsided grin looking at Faith. “I guess that you can blame me for your confusion.” Shrugging her shoulders slightly Tara continues. “I’m not sorry for bringing it up. I know Buffy loves you, she loves me it went from there.”

“Actually I think when she made the comment about herself being a Sex Kitten with two slayers for lovers, it got her thinking.” Buffy smirks over at Tara. 

Eyeing Tara up and down Faith smirks. “Oh, yeah. I can see sex kitten.” 

Just then a vampire breaks through the fresh grave they had been standing by, unconsciously waiting for him to rise. “Play or stake?” Faith asks Buffy.

“Stake him, he’s new and he isn’t going to have any money on him.” Buffy smiles as Faith stakes the vampire right after she gets out the words ‘stake him’. 

Twirling the stake between her fingers, Faith prowls around the cemetery. “Do you feel anything else, B?”

Shaking her head Buffy glances around. “No, I don’t. Kind of unusual, most vamps check on their progeny. Maybe Daddy was one of the vamps we staked last night.” 

“Let’s head on out, then.” Faith states before putting her stake away. “So, how was this possibly going to work, if this does come into being.”

“Actually, I kind of figured we would be doing things as a threesome and as individual couples. As long as everybody knows what the other two are doing, we’d more or less play it by ear. We just need to make sure to keep an open communication between all of us. I don’t want one person to feel left out or anything. Jealousy between the three of us needs to be non-existent for this relationship to work.” Tara states calmly as she had been thinking about this, trying to figure it out in her own mind. 

“And we would be in a relationship, the three of us. No other people will be invited into our beds. No more get some get gone, Faith.” Buffy states quietly, not accusingly. 

Faith thinks about that. ‘Can I give up the one night stands? Yes. That wouldn’t be anything to give up, especially if I had these two in my life. Can I allow myself to love? To love these two women?’ As they walked Faith thought about what she was being offered, what she had compared to this. Realizing she had nothing. She had always had nothing, because she wasn’t willing to open herself up, to allow herself to love. These two women knew her darkest secrets, and were still willing to love her. No, not willing to love her, they did love her and they would no matter what her decision was. Finally deciding, Faith walks ahead of the two women and turns, facing them. 

“Well, as I see it, there’s only two more things that I need to know before my final decision is made.” Faith states seriously looking from one woman to the other.

“What two things do you need to know?” Tara asks quietly, and just as she finishes asking the question, Faith’s lips are pressing insistently against hers, strong arms pulling her into a gentle embrace as a questing tongue gently flicks out across her lips, making Tara moan in pleasure and then groan as the tongue gently strokes hers, enticing it into Faith’s mouth, where Faith gently sucks and nibbles before releasing and following it back into Tara’s mouth to gently duel for long moments, finally pulling away when the need to breathe became a necessity. 

Slowly turning with passion-filled eyes, Faith grins wickedly, pulling Buffy into a rough embrace, plundering her mouth roughly. Where her kiss with Tara had been gentle and teasing, this one was rough and taking. Violent battling for dominance between the two slayers, first battling in Buffy’s mouth before Buffy chases Faith’s tongue back into her own mouth, growling as Faith sucks roughly on her tongue before forcing her tongue back into Buffy’s mouth, searching out all the nooks and crannies before finally pulling back panting heavily. 

Tara starts giggling and finally laughing loudly. “Well, Faith. What’s your decision?” Realizing what Faith had needed to know.

“Oh, yeah.” Faith growls lowly before grinning at the blonde. Turning with a lighter step the three women continue on patrol. 

“You mean to tell me, she wanted to know how good of a kisser we were before she made her decision?” Buffy asks exasperatedly. 

“Yep. If I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you two, I want to make sure you’re good kissers. Can’t abide a terrible kisser.” Faith states seriously. “If a person can’t kiss, how can they do other things right?”

At that Buffy stops, looking in stunned disbelief at Faith. “Why the fuck didn’t you let me in on that before I met Riley! That damn boy couldn’t kiss to save his life. He was all open mouth as wide as it will go and slobbering all over me. Damn!” Buffy continues griping as the other two women laugh at her. 

“I don’t know about that, but I can honestly say I want Faith to give me a kiss like she did you, Buffy.” Tara grins evilly at Faith. “Just because I’m the only true lesbian out of this threesome, it doesn’t mean I want it all soft, sweet and gentle all the time, you know.”

Faith’s eyes light up and she grins ear to ear. “Oh, yeah.” Quickly reaching in and treating the blonde to a rough, searching kiss Buffy shakes her head at the two women. 

“How come I have this feeling that things are going to get hot and heavy quick?” Buffy states rolling her eyes before feeling lips pressing hard and insistent against hers, quickly opening her mouth to the persistent tongue Buffy groans loudly at the quick flicking of a tongue against hers before the tongue retreats quickly followed by the lips. Opening haze filled eyes she opens to see laughing blue eyes looking back at her. 

“Because you may be right.” Tara smirks before heading off to continue patrol with Buffy and Faith grinning at each other and turning to watch the swaying of the blonde’s hips. 

“Definitely can’t let her try to get rid of them.” Faith whispers quietly to Buffy as they start following Tara.

“You got that right.” Buffy growls enjoying the view. 

“If you two are finished ogling my ass, would you like to come up here and join me?” Tara calls out shaking her head at the two slayers. 

“We weren’t ogling. We were….” Buffy looks to Faith for help.

“We were appreciating the gentle swaying of your derriere.” Faith grins at her eloquence.

“In other words you were ogling my ass.” Tara states with her hands on hips looking at the two women.

Looking at each other, Buffy and Faith look back at Tara and grin. “Yeah, we were ogling your ass.” They both admit.

As Tara turns around and continues walking, Faith and Buffy smile at each other. Buffy leans towards Faith, whispering. “We are definitely burning her skirts and buying her nothing but jeans and leather pants, you with me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Faith whispers back, quickly pulling away as Tara stops and turns to look at both of them with a frown on her face.

“Are we actually going to do a patrol tonight?” Tara asks in exasperation at the two slayers.

“Yes, ma’am.” Faith states quickly walking up beside the witch with Buffy following quickly to stand on the other side of Tara. Both women wait for Tara to start walking again. 

Tara looks from Faith to Buffy. “What are you two doing now?” 

“We’re waiting for you.” Faith answers.

“Goddess save me from slayers trying to drive me insane.” Tara mumbles before turning around to continue walking, both women walking with her.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Faith asks as they head into the next cemetery, not noticing any new graves before continuing on patrol.

“Well, my first class is at 9:00 am and I have classes all day tomorrow until 3:00 with a break from 12:30 - 1:00 for lunch.” Tara states continuing walking. “I usually take a piece of fruit for lunch.”

Faith frowns slightly at the blonde when she admits she usually only eats a piece of fruit for lunch. Turning to look at Buffy, she sees Buffy frowning also. “Okay, B. We’ll take care of that. What’s your schedule for tomorrow?”

“DMP arrive at 5:00 for breakfast and work through lunch, I should be home by 2:00.” Buffy gives a quick rundown. “When I get home, I might get started on the garage and move the wood and tools downstairs. The rest of the stuff we need to go through, see if there’s anything worth keeping.” Hesitating slightly, Buffy feels a tear sliding down her cheek. “Mom put a lot of stuff out there that she was going to go through, but never got the chance.”

“Oh, Buffy.” Tara quickly gathers Buffy in a tight embrace, rocking her gently. 

“I miss her, you know? Most of the time I’m okay, but occasionally it sneaks up on me.” Buffy quietly states into the witch’s neck. 

“Your mom was the best, B.” Faith states, her voice slightly rougher than normal. “She always treated me right. I was sorry when I found out.” 

“She always liked you, Faith.” Buffy sniffs, lifting her head looking at Faith over Tara’s shoulder. “She once told me that she should have insisted on you coming to live with us, instead of staying in the motels.” 

“She was a class act.” Faith smiles sadly. Watching as Buffy finally pulls herself together gently kissing the witch’s cheek before reaching out and clasping Faith’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Let’s continue. Tonight’s been a slow night so far.” Buffy states looking around.

“We’re only a few blocks away from the Bronze, wanna make a run by there and see if there’s any action?” Faith offers.

“Sure. It’s usually good for a vamp or two. After that we can make a run around the college campus and see if we can find any trying to have a late night co-ed snack.” Buffy suggests.

“Okay, let’s get going.” Faith states heading towards the Bronze at a good clip, quickly followed by the other two.

“I think she just wants to dance.” Buffy whispers loudly towards Tara smirking slightly.

“If we have time for one or two dances while scoping out the place, I say we go for it!” Faith whispers loudly back. “I want to see Blondie there shaking that ass.”

Tara’s eyes open wide and her head starts shaking quickly. “No. No. I don’t dance. Not going to happen, I’ll watch.”

Faith smirks at the witch. “You’ll dance.” Turning and grinning at Buffy. “What do you think? She needs to have the fun, right?”

Buffy grins in return. “Oh, yeah. She needs to have the fun. You going to give her the treatment, Faith?” 

Tara turns pale. “Please you two, come on, I really can’t dance. You’re not going to make me, are you?”

“Okay, you don’t have to dance.” Faith gives in quickly, hearing Tara breathe a sigh of relief, she lets her get a step ahead of her and Buffy before winking at Buffy. “Nope, you don’t have to dance at all, we’ll do all the dancing.” Faith whispers so low only Buffy could hear her, making Buffy smirk.

Faith pays their cover charge. “You want to hit the upstairs while Blondie and I check out down here?” Faith asks quietly.

“Meet you on the dance floor.” Buffy grins, heading upstairs. 

Grasping Tara’s hand, Faith leads them around the main floor of the Bronze. Letting go of her hand, Faith quietly states. “Stay close, but not real close, okay?” Getting a nod in answer, Faith quickly walks up to a guy that has a woman pressed against the dark corner by the bathrooms. Quickly staking the vampire, Faith checks the woman, seeing she’s still conscious, she tells her to get out of here and be more careful in the future.

Walking back over to the witch, Faith takes her hand, lacing her fingers with Tara’s and smiling gently. “Well, that makes the tally so far, Slayers two, vamps zero. Do you want a soda?” Faith asks as they continue to walk around the outer edges of the dance floor, seeing if there are any more vampires. 

“A coke would be nice.” Tara smiles at Faith, feeling the slayer gently squeezing her fingers. 

Walking up to the bar she sees Buffy coming down the stairs, brushing at her pants. “B must have got one.” Buffy quickly walks toward the two women just as Faith is paying for the three cokes she ordered. Handing one to Buffy and then one to Tara, she quickly grabs hers, heading towards an empty table at the edge of the dance floor.

Sitting down at the table and sipping her drink Tara glances around. Watching Faith head out onto the dance floor, eyes opening wide as she sees her start dancing a couple feet from the table. 

Buffy tries not to smirk as Faith starts her sensual rhythm that usually has every male at her side within seconds. Looking over at Tara and seeing her eyes open wide, Buffy grins before looking back out onto the dance floor. Seeing a couple guys easing up to the Dark Slayer, Buffy growls lowly. Watching Faith shake her head and push them away, but continue dancing, Buffy smiles at Faith in appreciation. Catching Buffy’s smile Faith grins back. Glancing over to Tara she raises an eyebrow. 

Buffy looks at Tara and sees that she’s watching Faith intently. Slowly easing off the seat and towards Tara, Buffy whispers in her ear. “Come on, let’s go dance with Faith and let all these guys know she’s taken.” 

Tara, not even thinking nods her head, in a complete daze. She had never seen anyone dance so blatantly sexy in her life. Those moves were putting all kinds of ideas in Tara’s head. Letting Buffy lead her out on the dance floor it takes her a few minutes to realize that she was dancing, following the Dark Slayer’s moves, not unlike how she had followed her Tai Chi movements earlier that evening. Stiffening slightly she feels Buffy ease up behind her. “Oh, no you don’t. You were doing absolutely wonderful. Don’t think, just flow with the music.” She whispers in Tara’s ear, gently resting her hands on the blonde’s hip smiling as she feels Tara relax as Faith eases in closer against her body literally slithering up and down Tara’s body, making her groan at the pure sexual display. 

Faith smiles into Tara’s dark blue eyes. “Seems to me you can dance. I don’t ever want to hear you say you can’t dance again, okay?” 

Swallowing and nodding her head in acceptance, Tara can’t say a word as she feels Buffy pressing against her back and Faith against her front. 

“I think you broke her, Faith.” Buffy huskily comments. “And if we continue on with this, we’re not going to make it to the campus tonight. So I say let’s finish our sodas and head out.” Pulling away from Tara to turn towards the table, she hears a whimper come from the blonde. Turning back she looks at Tara, realizing both Faith and herself had pulled away at the same time. “Faith, might want to keep some contact going here for a few moments.”

“I am so not complainin’.” Faith growls lightly, easing back into Tara’s body hearing Tara sigh quietly, she grins. Putting Tara’s hands on her waist and gently grasping the blonde’s hips, Faith gently guides Tara back to the table. Handing Tara a drink, which she finally has enough cognizance to take and sip, Faith smiles at Buffy. “We need to do this again, preferably after patrol and when we don’t have to get up early in the morning.”

“We certainly will.” Buffy murmurs watching as the dazed look in the blonde’s eyes slowly dissipates. 

“What the hell just happened?” Tara mumbles blushing deeply. 

“You showed you can definitely dance, and you promised to come dancing with us again.” Faith chuckles.

“Please tell me we weren’t practically having sex out there on the dance floor.” Tara begs.

“Nope, we weren’t.” Buffy grins. “All clothes stayed on. No inappropriate hand placement.” Giggling at Faith, Buffy continues. “I mean other than the fact that Faith was practically rubbing herself all over you and you were doing a damn fine job of returning the favor, no, there wasn’t any sex on the dance floor.”

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara cries out quietly before burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Buffy and Faith hop off their chairs, Buffy putting an arm around the Wiccan’s shaking shoulders and Faith rubbing her hands up and down Tara’s arms. 

“Tara, I’m sorry. I won’t ever do that again, I promise. Please don’t be upset.” Faith quietly but urgently pleads.

Finally a small laugh followed by more laughs escape the witch, shocking the two slayers. Before finally pulling her hands away from her face, they realize her shoulders were shaking from laughter, not tears. 

“You two are going to turn me into one big puddle.” Tara laughs as she shakes her head at the two slayers. “I need some fresh air, let’s head out.”

“I need to visit the bathroom real quick. If you two want to go ahead and head out, I’ll catch up to you.” Buffy states quickly before heading to the bathroom.

“Let’s go, Blondie.” Faith grins watching Buffy leave.

“Okay. Are you okay with this, Faith?” Tara asks seriously as they leave the Bronze, walking towards the campus.

“You mean all of us together?” Faith asks quietly.

“Yes. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being pressured into anything here, because you really aren’t.” Tara explains.

“I know I’m not. You two are actually offering me the world on a platter, you know?” Faith grins. “B ain’t been with a woman before, has she?”

“No, she hasn’t. I’m taking it you have?” Tara smirks slightly.

“Oh, yeah. Guys are easier, but I actually prefer women.” Faith shrugs looking at the blonde. “I think you two should get together before bringing me into the mix, okay?”

“Why?” Tara wonders.

“Because with B not having experience, I just kind of figured her first time should be with you, not a combination to confuse matters.” Faith smiles. “No splitting of time between us, if you know what I mean.” 

“Faith, you are a very considerate woman, you know that?” Tara smiles softly, wrapping her arm around the waist of the slayer as they continue their walk towards the college campus. 

“Hey, there my two lovelies, what are you two doing?” Buffy comes up on the other side of Tara, wrapping her arm around the witch’s waist. 

“Heading towards campus tryin’ to find some action, you?” Faith smirks over at the slayer. 

“I go where the hot babes go.” Buffy smirks back. 

“Yeah, she was following us for the last two blocks ogling our butts, Faith.” Tara stage whispers. 

“Well, I know yours is ogle worthy, but mine is a little lacking right now.” Faith states trying to look at her own ass. 

Running her hand from Faith’s waist down to her butt, Tara grabs a cheek before lightly smacking it. “We’ll get you fed and filling out these pants properly in no time.” 

“Tara can definitely cook.” Buffy grins patting her stomach lightly. “I’ve gained three pounds since she came to live with us. I’m going to have to start watching what I eat or my clothes won’t be fitting me much longer.” 

“Nah, you can use a few pounds on ya’ there B.” Faith nods looking her up and down. “Watch the hands, missy. There’ll be consequences for that kind of thing.” Faith leers at Tara.

“What kind of consequences?” Tara leers right back before blushing and giggling lightly. “Goddess, what is going on with me? I’ve never been this forward in my life before.”

“Personally, it looks good on you.” Buffy grins. “I just think you’re feeling freer, not afraid of what people think. That’s of the good.” Buffy nods her head.

“Oooh, looks like we got a live one here, B.” Faith growls lowly, coming up on a vampire following a young co-ed. “You want him?”

“Go ahead, Faith. You need help, let me know.” Buffy smiles as she watches the feral grin cross Faith’s face.

“Thanks, B. I can definitely use a work out.” Faith quickly runs up to the vampire, tackling him over into the grass before popping up quickly waiting for him to attack. 

“Come on, blood breath. Let’s see what you got.” Faith taunts the vampire, making him take a swing which she ducks and rams a fist in his stomach. Bouncing back on the balls of her feet she shakes her head. “Come on, fang boy. You gonna let little ol’ me get by with that?” As the vampire runs and lunges for the slayer, Faith spins out of his grasp and kicks him hard in the back, making him land face first. “B, this guy just ain’t no fun.”

As the vampire turns and snarls at her, Faith lets loose and pounds him literally into the ground, as the vampire is laying there dazed she quickly checks his pockets pulling out a few bills before staking the vamp. Walking towards Buffy and Tara, Faith looks down at the money and raises her eyebrows. “Not bad, little boy there had $300 on him.” 

“We keep this up, I might be able to catch up on some of the past due bills at the house.” Buffy smiles happily.

“Okay. First things first, we get Buffy’s bills caught up, of course keep the kitchen stocked with food and all other essentials we need in the house. After that I guess we can maybe go shopping?” Faith passes the idea onto the other women.

“That sounds good. Buffy, how much do you owe?” Tara questions.

“I don’t even want to think about it, honestly.” Buffy frowns slightly. “A few things I’ve been floating with partial payments, like the phone and electric bill. The house payment is about two payments behind. I guess roughly a couple thousand dollars should catch me up.” 

“The bike is in my name, I could sell it and easily get the money to catch up everything and have some left over.” Faith suggests.

“No. Keep the bike, Faith. It might come in handy. Eventually I wouldn’t mind getting a vehicle, but that’s just more bills, plus the fact me and vehicles don’t get along too well.” Buffy smirks slightly, remembering when she had driven her mom’s Jeep and it getting clobbered in the side. 

“Plus, we can always borrow Xander’s if we need a vehicle.” Tara suggests. “I have a license, so I can drive it.”

Looking around the campus, Faith shakes her head. “Damn, B. I figured this place would be hopping with vamps, what’s going on?”

“It’s pretty slow tonight, isn’t it?” Buffy looks around. “Maybe the demon population found out there are two slayers in town and are laying low?” 

“Could be. Well, I guess we can head home. Actually a halfway early night of it.” Faith states looking at the witch’s watch seeing it’s only a little after 10:00. “Is that okay, B?”

“Yep. An early night sounds good. Plus four vampires not bad, but still a little slow. Let’s head to the house.” Buffy smiles, reaching down to grasp Tara’s hand.

Faith leads the way home, followed by Buffy and Tara. 

***


	15. Chapter 15

As the three women walk into the house, Faith splits off mentioning something about brownies and milk. 

Laughing at the slayer, Tara turns to look at Buffy. “I love you.” Leaning in, she kisses Buffy on the lips gently. “Do you want some brownies too? Or could I interest you in something a little different?” Tara smiles at the slayer with a glint in her eye. 

Wrapping her arms around Tara‘s neck, Buffy grins. “Oh, I think you can definitely interest me in something different.” Starting off with a gentle kiss, Buffy slowly deepens it into an exploring kiss. Gently mapping the inside of the witch’s mouth making Tara groan lightly before pulling back. “Upstairs?” Buffy whispers before placing gentle kisses down the side of Tara’s neck. 

“Oh, yes. Most definitely upstairs.” Tara whispers hoarsely. “Let me go talk to Faith, okay?” Smiling at Buffy’s nod, Tara presses a quick, firm kiss on her mouth. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Buffy smiles before trotting up the stairs, whistling lightly. 

Shaking her head at her girlfriend, Tara quickly heads to the kitchen and laughs at the sight of Faith sitting there with what had to be most of the brownies on a plate in front of her and a huge glass of milk. “Are you going to leave any of those?” Tara winks.

“Hey, you snooze, you lose.” Faith answers after finishing off a bite of brownie. “Heading upstairs?”

“Yes. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and hadn’t changed your mind.” Tara questions quietly.

“Nope. I think this would definitely be best for all of us. Go ahead.” Smirking, Faith walks over to the blonde pulling her in for a hungry kiss. “I’ll get mine soon. Patience is something I sort of learned in jail. Of course, I wasn’t getting any in there, so the quicker you two get it on, the happier I’ll be.” Faith jokes and winks before sitting back down to eat the brownies. 

Walking over to the refrigerator, Tara pulls out a bottle of water before stopping beside the slayer and kissing her on top of the head. “I love you, Faith.” Tara whispers so low, that Faith almost didn’t hear it, before quickly heading out of the kitchen and upstairs. 

Faith sits there looking to where the witch had disappeared. The quiet, heartfelt statement warming her inside like nothing had before. With a shaking hand, she sets the brownie back down on the plate, it really hitting her for the first time that they love her. And, yes, she loves both women back. Feeling a tear come to her eye, Faith swallows realizing what it means to love someone. Putting their needs and wants ahead of yours, taking care of them… Smiling Faith looks at the clock, realizing it’s too early yet for her to go to bed so she vacillates between going in to watch something on the television or maybe seeing if she can take some of the stuff from the garage to the basement. Deciding to get a start on the garage, Faith heads for the door.

***

Easing into the bedroom, Tara stops, watching Buffy as she stands in front of the window brushing her hair, wearing her pajamas. Closing and locking the door behind her, Tara sets the water on the nightstand and slowly starts unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

Hearing the door click shut behind her, Buffy turns to watch Tara. Inhaling sharply as Tara starts to slowly undress. Watching the blonde ease the jeans down her legs, leaving her wearing the tank top and a skimpy pair of blue panties, Buffy feels her heart start to pound in her chest. As Tara lifts the tank top over her head, showing that the bra matches the panties, Buffy drops the hairbrush on the floor. 

Smiling at Buffy’s reaction, Tara reaches behind her back to unhook her bra before easing it down off her shoulders and down her arms before putting it with the rest of the clothes she had thrown in the hamper. Hearing a strangled whimper come from Buffy, Tara turns to watch the slayer, seeing the flush of her skin, not in embarrassment, but in need. Placing her hands on the edge of the waist band of her panties, Tara whispers. “Do you want?”

Buffy moves her eyes from Tara’s breasts up to look in the blue depths staring at her. Taking a moment to remember that Tara had asked her a question and what it is, Buffy’s eyes widen. “Oh, God yes.” Buffy breathes out, looking back as Tara slowly eases the panties down off her hips past her knees to gently kick them off and pick them up to place in the hamper. 

Walking slowly towards Buffy, Tara can’t help but grin. “Do you like what you see?” As Buffy’s head nods up and down enthusiastically, Tara chuckles quietly. “Would you like to touch?”

“Please.” Buffy whispers gently, eyeing the blonde witch, feeling the desire coursing through her body, aching for this beautiful woman.

“What are you waiting for? You don’t need permission, Buffy.” Tara whispers and groans as Buffy quickly presses herself into her body, kissing her hungrily and deeply, her hands running down Tara’s back to gently cup her ass and pull her tighter into her body.

Buffy moans at the warmth of the witch’s skin against her hands, enjoying the sensation of the softness of the woman she loves. 

Pulling back slightly, Tara pants out quickly. “I think someone is a little overdressed for this, don’t you?” 

Buffy nods her head, starting to unbutton her top before she’s stopped by Tara’s hands on hers. “Please, let me.” Tara whispers and unbuttons the slayer’s top as Buffy raises her hands to run them through her blonde hair. Leaning in and placing a kiss on full lips Buffy smiles as she feels a hand reach in her unbuttoned top and gently cup her breast. 

Easing her hands over the slayer’s shoulders to push the top off, Tara inhales a deep breath at the firm, pert breasts staring at her with hardened nipples begging to be explored. Unable to resist Tara leans down quickly sucking one nipple in her mouth and gently laving it with her tongue, making Buffy groan loudly in response. Slowly easing away Tara smiles as Buffy tries to push her breast back towards her. Placing her hands on the pajama bottoms, Tara checks with Buffy to make sure it’s still what she wants and kisses her lightly as she feels Buffy’s hands gently helping her push the pajamas down her legs, kneeling in front of the slayer, smelling the arousal coming from her, Tara’s head lightens at the musky smell. Closing her eyes and slowly getting control of herself, Tara eases first one foot then the other out of the pajamas, before standing back up and gently running her hands up the outside of the slayer’s legs to place her hands at Buffy’s waist. 

“Buffy, I want to make love to you.” Tara whispers raising one hand to run it through Buffy’s hair. 

“Yes, please.” Buffy huskily states before kissing Tara gently, but deeply, both tongues moving languorously against each other. Pressing her body against Tara’s, Buffy groans loudly at the pleasure of her breasts, stomach and thighs pressing against the blonde’s. Feeling her body start to shake with want, Buffy pulls back from the kiss breathing heavily. “Can we lie down?”

Smiling at the slayer, Tara reaches to pull the covers back on the bed, easing down to lay on it, before gently tugging at Buffy’s hand to urge her in beside her. As they face each other, Tara leans in to suck Buffy’s bottom lip gently in to her mouth before releasing it and slowly twirling her tongue around Buffy’s stroking gently at first, but with more pressure as the kiss progresses. Running her hand down Buffy’s side to cup the slayer’s hip before squeezing gently. Easing from the kiss, Tara starts placing gentle kisses along Buffy’s cheek and jaw line before nibbling lightly on Buffy’s earlobe. Easing Buffy onto her back, Tara groans as she feels the slayer’s hands cupping her breasts and thumbs gently caressing her nipples into hardened peaks. 

Hearing Tara groan, Buffy smiles slightly before flicking her thumbnail across the hardened nub feeling Tara press hard into her hand, Buffy repeats the gesture on the other nipple and moans as she feels Tara suck on her pulse point. 

Easing down Buffy’s body, Tara gently places kisses across the breastbone of the slayer, lightly licking up the stray sweat that was starting to gather on the slayer’s body. Placing a kiss between the slayer’s breasts Tara groans as Buffy gently pinches both nipples, making her arch into the slayer. “Goddess that feels so good, Buffy.” Tara hoarsely states before leaning down to suck one breast into her mouth while lightly flicking the other nipple with her fingertips. 

Reaching behind Tara’s head with both hands, Buffy presses the witch against her aching breast, arching up hard into the caresses. Groaning loudly in pleasure as Tara gently scrapes her teeth over the nipple before sucking hard. Feeling her juices easing out of her body, Buffy arches her hips up looking for something to ease the pressure building inside her.

Feeling Buffy arch her hips Tara eases her body between the slayer’s legs, gently pressing her stomach into the slayer’s wet center, hissing out in pleasure at the wetness coming from Buffy. Feeling Buffy press up hard against her, Tara presses back down, giving her the contact she needs. Licking up over the slayer’s breast and nipple, Tara switches to the other breast gently kissing and nibbling, making Buffy squirm and buck under her. 

“I love you, Buffy Summers.” Tara whispers as she eases down kissing and licking the slayer’s tight abdomen and stomach, gently nipping at the lower abdomen before placing a kiss on the neatly trimmed mound of the slayer. 

“I love you, too.” Buffy groans, bucking up into the witch as she feels her place a kiss so close to where she needs her, feeling fingers gently separating her lips and a warm breath blow across her most intimate area. Panting heavily, Buffy gets out. “No one’s ever done this… OH GOD!” Buffy stops and exclaims loudly as Tara gently sucks her nub into her mouth, flicking her tongue gently over the swollen muscle. Feeling her body tightening at the immense pleasure rocketing through her, Buffy can’t believe the feelings coursing through her. 

Hearing Buffy try to say no one had ever given her this pleasure before, Tara smiles gently before sucking the slayer’s clit in her mouth, so hot, so swollen. Tara gently sucks the clit and starts flicking the tip of her tongue repeatedly over the muscle, knowing that if Buffy had never had this pleasure it probably wouldn’t take long and might come in a serious flood. Easing her finger up, to gently run it through the slayer’s juices, Tara places it over the muscle to gently rub, keeping her on edge. “Buffy?” Tara states her name questioning.

“Yes.” Buffy finally gets out a minute later, rocking her body against the pleasure Tara is giving her. 

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” Tara asks quietly. She had wondered previously about it, with Angel, it wasn’t likely since it was just the one night. Riley, probably not, if the conversation earlier tonight was any indication and Tara didn’t even want to think about Spike.

“I… God!” Buffy whispers at the pleasure that was unknown to her shifts through her body. “This is the most… yes, harder, please! Most pleasure I’ve ever had…” Buffy finally gets out in between pants and moans.

Hearing Buffy’s answer and her pleading for more pressure, Tara presses harder into the slayer’s clit, rubbing in a circular motion briefly before quickly replacing her finger with her mouth, sucking and licking hard and furious, quickly bringing the muscle to one continuous quivering exploding mass. ‘Oh Goddess, this has been building up forever.’ Tara thinks as the slayer keeps coming. Tara keeps up her continuous licking motion while swallowing the slayer’s juices. As the juices stop flowing, Tara eases up on her licking, knowing the slayer is probably getting tender. Shifting her body slightly further down, Tara kisses first one quivering thigh and then the other before gently separating the slayer’s outer lips with her fingers and lapping at the slayer before stiffening her tongue to a point and quickly inserting it into the slayer, setting up a quick in and out rhythm, making Buffy buck into her tongue and mouth.

Feeling her body explode, Buffy screams silently at the pleasure coursing through her as she comes continuously. Finally collapsing back down and panting heavily, Buffy goes to reach for Tara when she feels her separate her lips and a warm wet tongue inserts itself in her body before coming in and out, making the tension in her body ratchet up again.

Feeling Buffy building, Tara buries her tongue as deep as she can inside the slayer, flicking it up trying to reach the elusive sweet spot, feeling Buffy buck harder against her, Tara lays her hand across the slayer’s abdomen, pressing down gently while stroking her tongue over the spot again and again, feeling the slayer’s muscles clenching around her tongue, Tara groans loudly into the slayer’s body as Buffy releases into a mind blowing orgasm. Quickly lapping up the overflowing juices while inserting a finger, to continue the stroking over the slayer’s sweet spot to extend her pleasure as long as possible, Tara lays her head on Buffy’s thigh, keeping up the stroking in the slayer’s body, until Buffy has given her everything she has. Looking up at the glistening mound and the still swollen, red clitoris Tara growls low in her throat, wanting more, loving the musky sweet taste of the slayer. Leaning in, Tara gently licks across the slayer’s clit, making her body jump up hard into her mouth.

“Oh, God TARA!!” Buffy screams out Tara’s name as she comes again arching hard before collapsing on the bed, her body shaking from the pleasure. 

Slowly kissing her way up the slayer’s body, Tara shifts so one thigh stays between the slayer’s legs, gently pressing against her apex, while her own wet swollen sex gently presses against Buffy’s thigh. Kissing the slayer’s neck, Tara starts a slow rocking motion, unable to ignore her body any longer. As her body slides easier on Buffy’s thigh as it gets wetter from the juices flowing from her, Tara picks up the speed and presses down harder.

Buffy, feeling Tara rock against her leg is surprised to begin with, but feeling the dampness easing out of the witch, she realizes what she’s doing. As Tara starts rocking faster and pressing down, Buffy stiffens her thigh and presses up, giving Tara more pressure to rock against. 

Groaning loudly in pleasure, Tara bites down gently on the slayer’s shoulder as she feels her body coiling up, ready to release. As Buffy presses up even harder into her, Tara pushes down hard yelling out Buffy’s name as she climaxes. Still rocking against the slayer’s thigh Tara finally eases down from the climax slowing the rocking motion of her body until she finally lays there, lower body tight against Buffy, her upper body being held aloft by her arms, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body as she pants heavily, trying to get control of her breathing. 

Wrapping her arms around Tara, Buffy gently tugs on the witch, until Tara collapses on top of her. “Much, much better.” Buffy murmurs at the weight. Running her hands up and down Tara’s back Buffy kisses the top of her head. 

Finally getting her breathing under control, Tara kisses the slayer’s neck before easing her head away and smiling gently at the slayer. “So, was it worth waiting for?”

Buffy’s eyes widen at the witch. “I never… my God, woman. What did you do to me?” Buffy blushes deeply. “I’ve never felt that before… I mean, I enjoyed, but I never… GOD!” Buffy finally explains before closing her eyes and pulling Tara down so she can bury her face in her hair. Finally mumbling. “Yes it was worth waiting for, and how soon can we do it again?”

Laughing heartily at the slayer, Tara shakes her head, running her hand down the slayer’s side, playing with her hip. “We can do it again right now, if you’re serious.” Tara whispers, shifting her thigh back a little to gently ease her hand between their bodies, cupping the slayer’s mound.

Bucking up at the hand pressing against her, Buffy moans rocking slightly. 

“Of course, you need to be at work in roughly four hours, so you may want to get some sleep.” Tara states quietly, leaning down and kissing Buffy’s shoulder. 

“Damn early shift.” Buffy grumbles before jerking up as Tara flicks a fingertip over her clit. 

“I mean, it’s up to you.” Tara smirks as she eases a finger down and gently inside the slayer, starting a slow steady rhythm, that’s quickly matched by the slayer’s hips. Feeling the wetness and ease of the in and out motion, Tara quickly adds a second finger, moaning as she feels Buffy’s muscles clenching at her. Laying her head on the pillow beside Buffy, Tara whispers huskily. “Do you want me to stop?” Tara brings her thumb up to gently circle the slayer’s clit, pressing lightly, keeping up the circular motion while pumping in and out of the slayer gradually picking up the motions of her fingers, using her thigh to give her extra force. 

“Don’t… you… dare!” Buffy growls out between pants rocking up harder and harder against the Wiccan’s hand before feeling her body start shaking as the orgasm works through her, making her groan loudly and grasp the witch’s waist, pulling her body in tight against her as she arches hard, burying Tara’s fingers deep inside her as she comes. Pushing down and grinding her hips in a circular motion, Buffy grunts out in pleasure, before easing back down on the bed. 

Holding her fingers still inside the slayer, Tara waits until Buffy finishes clenching and unclenching before easing out and shifting her body to lie beside her lover, gently stroking fingers over the slayer’s stomach. Leaning in and kissing Buffy on the temple she smiles at the look of utter happiness and completion on the slayer’s face. 

“I brought water up with me, would you like some?” Tara whispers gently, running her fingers down Buffy’s neck. 

“Please.” Buffy hoarsely gets out. Feeling Tara shift as she reaches for the water Buffy smiles. 

“Here, baby.” Tara whispers handing her the opened bottle, helping her sit up so she can drink it. 

Sipping half the water down, Buffy smiles in thanks at Tara and hands her the water back. “You finish it.” Watching as Tara accepts the water and tilts the bottle up to swallow, Buffy’s eyes watch as her throat moves as she swallows, never realizing how sexy that simple action could be. Leaning in, Buffy kisses Tara’s throat lightly, kissing down between her clavicles before easing over to her pulse point, lightly sucking on it, hearing Tara moan in pleasure. 

“Buffy, honey. You have to get up in a few hours.” Tara groans, shakily setting the water back on the nightstand. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Buffy hums into the side of Tara’s neck. Lightly licking up the side of her neck to suck on the tender skin behind her ear, growling lightly Buffy pulls away. “But I haven’t had a chance to explore all this delectable skin that is exposed to my hungry eyes, mouth and hands.”

“Goddess, Buffy.” Tara swallows hard. “But you need to get up early and I would really prefer you not hurt yourself at work tomorrow. I have a full load of classes tomorrow, also.” Tara loses her concentration as Buffy works her way down to gently suckle on one nipple before nibbling lightly. Breathing heavily, Tara knows if she doesn’t stop Buffy soon, she won’t be able to, and she really does need to concentrate in class tomorrow with Finals coming up. “Buffy, please?” Tara begs.

Buffy growls deep in her throat, hearing that note in the witch’s voice, knowing she’s right, they should really sleep. Pulling away from the nipple she was enjoying Buffy looks in Tara’s eyes. “One night, real soon, you are mine completely so I can learn and enjoy all your delights, understood?” At Tara’s nod Buffy smiles. “I have a lot to learn and you’re going to be busy teaching me. I might have to do things for hours and repeatedly to make sure I’m doing them right, you know.”

“Goddess!” Tara hoarsely states. “You keep this up and we won’t get any sleep tonight.” 

Buffy frowns. “And you have finals coming up soon.” Buffy shakes her head before gently kissing Tara on the lips. “You need your rest and I’m being all selfish wanting to…” Trailing off Buffy scoots down to lay on the bed, gently tugging Tara to lie down. Reaching down for the covers, Buffy pulls them up before snuggling in against the blonde, resting her head on the blonde’s breast and whispering. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Buffy.” Tara whispers back kissing Buffy on the head. “And you weren’t being selfish, if it wasn’t for finals coming up, I would definitely be taking you up on your offer.” Running her hand through Buffy’s hair, Tara feels her eyes getting heavy.

“’Night, love.” Buffy whispers as she feels Tara’s hand slow with the stroking before stopping heavily resting on her back as she falls asleep. Smiling slightly, Buffy gives in and falls asleep, also.

***


	16. Chapter 16

As the alarm goes off, Tara groans looking over before reaching to turn it off. Smiling as she hears Buffy mumble ten more minutes into her breast. Resetting the alarm to wake herself up in a couple more hours Tara gently shakes Buffy’s shoulder. “Honey, wake up, you need to get ready for work.”

“Don’t wanna.” Buffy grumbles realizing what she’s burrowing into Buffy opens one eye seeing a nipple looking back at her and smiles. “Mine.” She whispers before sucking the nipple in her mouth. Gently suckling on it, Buffy closes her eye back and almost falls asleep again.

“Buffy!” Tara cries out quietly in pleasure. 

Realizing what she’s doing, Buffy finally releases Tara’s breast looking up at the dark blue eyes looking back at her. “I’m not helping matters, am I?” Buffy questions quietly.

Shaking her head, Tara smiles lopsidedly at the slayer. “No, and if you keep it up, you’re going to be really late for work. And I’ll be sleeping through a couple of my classes.”

“Okay, I’m going. I’m going to have Faith come in, okay?” Buffy asks quietly before gently kissing the witch before climbing out of bed. 

Tara smiles at the slayer, before snuggling back under the covers, “Okay.” Tara mumbles already falling back asleep.

“I love you.” Buffy lightly kisses Tara on the temple before putting on a robe and grabbing her clothes, heading into Faith’s room.

“Faith?” Buffy quietly calls the slayer’s name. “Faith?” She calls out a little louder.

“What?” Faith’s gravelly voice asks as she sits up in bed blinking away the sleep in her eyes. 

“Can you go in with Tara? I’m getting ready for work.” Buffy asks quietly. 

“’Kay.” Faith states standing up wearing a tank top and panties before walking towards the door, stopping when she reaches Buffy. Kissing her lightly on the lips she smirks. “Sounds like you had a good night, B.”

“Faith!” Buffy hisses quietly. Starting to smile Buffy lets it turn into a full fledged grin. “I had no idea how good it could be. I mean, damn!” Buffy whispers to Faith. “I need to get ready. I’ll pop in before I leave, okay?” 

“Sure, B.” Faith yawns, heading toward the other bedroom. Quietly opening the door she smiles at the sleeping Wiccan before gently easing the covers back getting ready to climb in bed beside the witch when she sees naked breasts staring back at her. “Ah man! She couldn’t get her to at least put a shirt on before telling me to come in here?” Faith growls out quietly. Taking a deep breath, Faith eases in beside the witch, pulling the covers up to cover the breasts that were peeking at her. 

“Shut up, Faith.” Tara mumbles half asleep before rolling over to bury her face in Faith’s neck, laying her arm across the slayer’s stomach, mumbling about clothes before reaching under the shirt to reach up and cup Faith’s breast while easing her leg over Faith’s. “Hmm. Better.” Burrowing in, Tara falls back asleep. 

Looking up at the ceiling, Faith shakes her head. ‘You’re tryin’ to kill me. I know you are.’ Faith thinks to herself before wrapping her arm around the witch’s back, hugging her gently to her body, while running the other hand over her arm. Hearing the door open she sees Buffy come in quickly and smile down at them. “Is she always like this?” Faith asks quietly.

Chuckling quietly Buffy answers. “No, that’s usually my position against her. Though my face is usually buried against her breast. Take care of her, if you need me, call me on the cell.” Leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to Faith’s lips, she turns and places a gentle kiss against Tara’s temple. “Love you two.” Buffy states before heading towards the door.

“B?” Faith questions quietly. 

“Yeah?” Buffy answers.

“I…” Hesitating, not able to say it Faith looks at Buffy hoping she understands.

“I know.” Buffy smiles gently at the brunette before leaving the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind her and heading to work.

“Thanks, B.” Faith quietly says to the closed door, wishing she could tell the slayer she loved her. But knowing that she understood why she couldn’t.

***

Hearing the alarm go off for the second time that morning, Tara reaches out to shut it off before realizing her hand is caught in a top. The next thing she realizes is that her hand is cupping a full, warm breast. 

“What the fuck?” Faith growls, half asleep. Reaching with a hand, Faith slams it around on the nightstand before finally giving the thing making the noise a violent death. “Teach you.” She grumbles before reaching back, running her hand back over the arm across her body.

Chuckling quietly at the slayer, Tara buries her face in Faith’s neck, gently squeezing the breast in her hand before pulling her hand out from under the tank top the slayer is wearing. “Morning, sunshine.” Tara grins pulling away looking at Faith.

“Bite me.” Faith grumbles before yelping when she feels teeth bite down on her shoulder.

“I’m going to take a shower and get ready for school.” Tara grins at the look she’s getting from Faith.

“So, you’re just gonna bite and run? Isn’t that, like against the rules or something?” Faith asks in her rough voice. “I mean, if you were a vampire, you’d stick around to suck the life from me.” Faith smirks as she comes fully awake. “I’m all for you sucking the life out of me. From what I heard, you’re pretty good at that.”

“Damn!” Tara groans loudly. “Between you and Buffy, I have a feeling I’m not going to get much sleep around here.” Grinning wickedly Tara continues. “Death by orgasm. I like the idea.”

Laughing in appreciation Faith gives her a quick kiss. “Go on, get ready for school, I’ll be right behind ya’.” Faith watches as the blonde climbs out of bed, walking over to the closet to grab a robe to wear. Giving a low wolf whistle, Faith grins as she sees the blonde blush. “Come on, Blondie. You’re hot. If you didn’t have to go to school I’d have you back in bed showing you how hot you are.”

“Shower time.” Tara states quickly, running out the door hearing Faith’s chuckles behind her as she slams the bathroom door. 

Grinning, Faith swings her legs around the edge of the bed. Stretching and yawning Faith’s eyes open wide. Getting a good whiff, she can still smell the sex from last night, how she didn’t smell it before now, she didn’t know. Inhaling deeply, Faith grins. “Oh, yeah. She definitely had a good time last night.” Faith growls before deciding to head to her bedroom to get ready to play bodyguard. Opening the bedroom door, she steps into the hallway and almost runs into Dawn. 

“Morning, Faith. I trust you had a good night?” Dawn smirks at the slayer before heading downstairs. 

Faith stands there confused, wondering what the hell was going on. Shaking her head she goes to her bedroom, grabbing clothes to wear for the day before heading back towards the bathroom. Hearing the shower shut off, Faith grins evilly. Reaching down, gently turning the doorknob, Faith realizes Tara didn’t lock it. Poking her head around the door she grins, watching the witch dry herself off. 

“Faith, if you’re coming in, get in here and shut the door. It’s one thing for Dawn to know what’s going on, another to see you poking your head in here for a free show.” Tara smirks as she looks up, catching Faith’s eyes. 

“Squirt knows?” Faith’s eyes open wide at the thought. “I mean… when, how?” Faith mumbles, temporarily distracted from watching the blonde dry her body, coming into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

“Yes she knows. Last night. I talked to her.” Tara answers the questions, seeing the confusion on Faith’s face as she tries to figure out what she’s saying. Finishing drying her body, she tosses the towel in the hamper. Grabbing the other towel, Tara gently rubs her head, drying her hair.

Faith gives up on trying to figure out what’s going on. Deciding it’s not something to worry about if Tara isn’t worried. Focusing back in on the blonde, Faith’s eyes are drawn to her breasts, which are jiggling tantalizingly as she rubs the towel over her head. Unconsciously licking her lips, she steps closer to the blonde her eyes not straying from the sight before her.

“Faith, take a shower. There isn’t time for anything else.” Tara grins, enjoying the effect she seems to have on both slayers. Figuring her hair is dry enough, Tara throws that towel in the hamper before turning to the mirror, brushing the knots out of her hair until it’s smooth. Reaching over for her clothes on the chair she pulls her panties on and reaches for the bra when a hand intercepts her. 

Faith growls lightly. “Let me just do this then I’ll behave.” Leaning down, Faith gently sucks Tara’s nipple in her mouth, while reaching with her hand, lightly pinching the other nipple, making Tara groan quietly. Pulling away Faith takes a deep breath looking into the blonde’s blue eyes, she smiles. “Yummy,” Before quickly turning to jump in the shower turning the water on full blast cold, to the laughter of the witch.

Shaking her head at Faith, Tara grabs her toothbrush to quickly brush her teeth and gargle before getting dressed for school. Looking down at her skirt and loose top, she giggles, remembering last night and the two slayers’ threats. 

“Don’t giggle, witch. Those clothes will be gone in a matter of time, trust me.” Faith states between chattering teeth as she hops out of the shower. “Fuck, I forgot to get a towel.” 

“I’ll get it.” Tara laughs as she cracks open the door before heading out to the linen closet and grabbing a couple towels for the Dark Slayer. “Here.” She throws the towels at Faith. “I’m going to go downstairs and fix something for breakfast. I can probably fix you a dozen scrambled eggs with cheese and some toast if you want?”

“Won’t hear any complaints from me.” Faith grins at the witch. “Thanks, Tara.”

Stopping in surprise at Faith using her name Tara smiles walking over to the slayer and placing a quick firm kiss to her lips. “You’re welcome, Faith.” Before turning around and heading downstairs to fix breakfast.

***

“Good morning, Dawnie.” Tara grins at the teenager eating a bowl of cereal. “You’re going to have a good dinner tonight, with eating that sugar for breakfast.”

Rolling her eyes, Dawn can’t help but smile at the woman. “Yes, Mom. I’ll be sure to eat my vegetables for dinner like a good little girl.” Smirking at the witch, Dawn raises an eyebrow. “So, you three get everything situated last night?”

Looking up quickly catching Dawn’s eye, Tara laughs at the teen. “Well we got some things situated. Yes, we three are going to be together, Faith decided after talking and …” Tara looked up at the ceiling blushing slightly. “After kissing each of us in turn to make sure we were good kissers.” 

Dawn giggles then starts to laugh loudly. “So, I’m assuming if you’re together, you must be a good kisser, huh?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had the opportunity to kiss myself.” Tara smirks at the teen. Getting a mixing bowl out, Tara grabs the eggs out of the refrigerator along with cheese and butter and quickly scrambles the eggs before pouring them into the heated skillet, quickly adding the cheese. 

“Do you need any help on your project?” Tara quickly glances over to Dawn. 

“Nope, almost got it done. I’ll probably finish it tonight and turn it in tomorrow. Maybe I’ll get extra credit for getting it done early.” Dawn smiles as she hops off the stool to rinse her bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Quickly kissing Tara on the cheek she grabs her book bag to head to school.

“Have a good day, Dawnie.” Tara calls after the teen.

“You, too, Tara! See you tonight.” Dawn calls out before heading out the front door.

***

Scooping the scrambled eggs out onto a plate with six pieces of buttered toast for the slayer, Tara makes herself a fried egg sandwich before sitting down. Taking a bite of her sandwich Tara looks up as Faith comes in the kitchen. Looking at the slayer in jeans and a tight t-shirt Tara grins. Taking a sip of juice watching the slayer sit down and dig into her breakfast, Tara giggles slightly. 

“Okay, what’s so funny?” Faith asks around a mouth full of eggs. 

“Just seeing bad ass Faith wearing a Tweety Bird t-shirt.” Grinning Tara winks at Faith. “I honestly think of you more as Taz. We’ll have to buy you some t-shirts with him on it, instead.”

“Be careful what you wanna do.” Faith smirks at the witch. “I’ll get you back.”

“I certainly hope so.” Tara flirts as she finishes her breakfast and gets up to put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “I need to grab my book bag, I’ll be right back.” 

“’Kay.” Faith mumbles around her food watching the witch. Quickly finishing her breakfast and putting her dishes away, Faith heads to the living room, putting her shoes on looking up the stairs as Tara quickly heads towards her with the book bag slung over her shoulder. 

“We need to hurry for me to make it to my first class.” Tara says, grabbing Faith’s hand to head out the door. 

“Wait a minute!” Faith growls before pulling her back and kissing her quickly. “We can take the bike, that way I can get a couple more kisses in before we have to leave.” Faith leans in and presses her lips firmly against Tara’s, insistently passing her tongue over her bottom lip before sucking the lip in her mouth, making Tara groan. 

Easing her body into Faith, Tara drops the book bag before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Faith’s neck. Gently pushing against the slayer’s body until her back is against the wall. Opening her mouth, she lets Faith’s questing tongue in to battle gently with hers. Capturing the tongue, Tara sucks gently at first and then more firmly as she hears the deep moan come from the slayer. 

Finally easing back away from Faith, Tara rests her forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily. Taking in deep gulping breaths until she finally gets control, Tara finally looks up to see dark brown eyes shining with love looking back at her. Feeling her knees weaken slightly at the look, Tara runs a hand through Faith’s hair and gently pulls her in for a sweet, gentle kiss. “I love you.” Tara whispers quietly as she pulls away before bending down to pick up her book bag. “Come on, let’s get me to school. I got some higher learning to do.”

“Okay, Blondie.” Faith huskily states. “Here, you wear the helmet. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to invest in a couple more helmets for everyone.” Quickly hopping on the bike, Faith starts it up, waiting for Tara to climb on behind her. 

“You know I’m wearing a skirt, right? Plus, what am I supposed to hold onto?” Tara asks loudly to be heard over the engine.

“You’ll be showing some leg by hiking up your skirt, so climb on and you’ll be holding onto me, baby.” Faith grins. 

Tara smirks. “Okay.” Making sure she has her book bag situated, Tara wraps her arms around Faith and then raises her hands to cup both breasts, grasping firmly. “Ready.”

Laughing at the witch, Faith shakes her head before gunning the engine and easing out the clutch to head towards the college. Feeling Tara ease her hands down to clasp around her waist, Faith pouts at the loss.

Faith quickly and carefully drives them across town to the college. Pulling up to the parking lot, she shuts the engine off and waits as Tara gets off the bike. Putting down the kickstand, Faith swings her leg over to watch as Tara takes the helmet off and grins at the witch. “Looks like you enjoyed the ride.” Faith smirks.

Tara, flushed and grinning from ear to ear, nods her head. “That was great! Where should I put the helmet?”

“I’ll carry it.” Faith takes the helmet, following the witch to her first class. Sitting down beside Tara, Faith looks around the classroom as the other students file in grabbing seats. 

“What class is this?” Faith whispers quietly. 

“Psychology.” Tara whispers back. “This class is two hours long. The teacher is nice and interesting. Hopefully you won’t be too bored.”

Faith shrugs, then smirks slightly. “I can always watch you if I get bored.” 

“Faith!” Tara tries to keep a stern note but ends up giggling. “Maybe we should get you some books or something to read, just in case.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” Faith smiles while looking around with interest. Just then a slightly older woman enters the classroom shutting the door behind her and walking up to the board. Faith pays attention as the teacher discusses the chapters the students had read since the last class, asking if anyone had any questions or wanting to argue any points, as the discussion went on, Faith became engrossed in the different arguments brought up by the students and smiles as the teacher plays devil’s advocate to their discussion. All too quickly the class ends and the teacher loudly states to read the next ten chapters before the next class and they would have a quiz that day, so be prepared.

Tara had watched the emotions crossing Faith’s face as the class went on and grinned as she saw the interest in her eyes. “So, what did you think?”

Looking at Tara, Faith smiles. “After you read your chapters and study, can I borrow your textbook? It kinda piqued my interest.” 

Tara smiles, wrapping her arm around the slayer. “Let’s head to my next class. You can borrow it anytime.” 

Faith grins happily, never realizing that school could actually be interesting. 

***

Buffy groans as she lets herself in the house. “Definitely need more than a couple hours sleep, my ass is dragging.” Buffy mumbles to herself as she heads upstairs to shower.

Scrubbing her body five times and still feeling like she didn’t get all the grease off, Buffy shakes her head. “I have definitely got to find a new job. I’m going to turn in to a big pile of grease one of these days.” Quickly drying off, she goes into the bedroom and grabs shorts and a t-shirt to wear. Stopping to smile at the bed, she thinks about the night before. Turning to head out of the bedroom, she spies the remains of her alarm clock and laughs. “Faith must not have liked the alarm clock.” Quickly throwing the remains in the trash Buffy heads down to get a snack before heading to the garage.

Walking into the garage, Buffy stops confused. Looking around, she doesn’t see the tools or the wood that was normally in the one corner. Quickly turning around she heads back into the house to the basement, seeing the tools and wood neatly organized Buffy grins. “Guess Faith decided to get a head start last night.” Heading back upstairs, Buffy opens the garage door to let some air circulate through and starts sorting through the boxes, making a pile of junk to throw away, a keep pile and a questionable pile. 

Hearing the phone ring, she runs inside and grabs it. “Hello… Hi Tara… You are?… Okay… Do you want to tell them now?… Yeah it would be best to let them know what’s going on… I just don’t want to take advantage of you… I mean you talked to Dawn and now you’re talking to Anya about our relationship, shouldn’t I be helping you out?… You’re going to tell them about Faith, also? Don’t you think that might be too much at once?… Yeah, but I kinda wanted to see Xander’s face when we told him!… Yeah, inviting them over to dinner would be good, we can order pizza… Okay, babe. I’ll talk to you later… Love you too, bye.” 

Buffy gets off the phone grinning. Looking over at the clock on the stove Buffy realizes she probably has another hour that she can work out in the garage before needing to finish up to take another shower before everyone got there. 

***

“So, I take it from the convo, that we’re inviting Xan-man and the demon to dinner tonight?” Faith questions.

“Yes, we are. That way we can let them know what’s going on with our relationship.” Tara smiles reaching out to brush some hair off Faith’s face. “I spent too much of my life hiding away, Faith. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Faith nods her head, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Come on. Let’s head over to the Magic Box so you can do your thing.”

Hopping back on the bike behind Faith, Tara shakes her head realizing that she will definitely have to buy more pants if this became an everyday occurrence. As Faith pulls up in front of the shop, Tara looks around, feeling like someone is watching them. Not seeing anything she hops off the bike and heads into the shop, closely followed by Faith.

“Welcome to the Magic… Hi, Tara.” Frowning at Faith, Anya walks over to her. “Just to let you know, Xander is mine. You had your chance you’re not getting another one. You leave him alone and we’ll get along fine.”

Tara had headed over to the books, looking for something that might have a spell to ward the house against Willow, half listening to Anya and Faith.

Raising her hand and backing away from the ex-demon Faith shakes her head. “No problems, there demon girl. I got an offer I couldn’t refuse last night, and it’s kinda a forever kind of thing.”

Chuckling at the comment Faith made, Tara looks up with laughing blue eyes looking at the Dark Slayer.

Anya frowns turning to look at Tara as she chuckles and looking back at Faith. “NO! Damn it, I wanted Tara and Buffy to get together. You need to leave her alone, she isn’t yours!!” Anya states angrily.

Shocked at the display of anger coming from Anya, Tara quickly walks over to the ex-vengeance demon. Laying a calming hand on her shoulder Tara quietly states. “Anya it’s okay. It isn’t quite what you think. Please, I want you and Xander to come over for dinner tonight, so we can discuss things, okay?” 

Anya still frowning at Faith turns to look into Tara’s calm blue eyes and sighs. “You’re my friend. I’ll let you explain, but she…” Turning to give Faith the evil eye, Anya continues. “…better not be messing things up.”

Tara hugs Anya to her. “She’s not, Anya. Trust me.” Feeling Anya hug her back Tara smiles before pulling away. “It’s really okay, Anya.”

Nodding her head Anya heads back over to the cash register, counting the money and calming down, occasionally looking up to eye the slayer who sat down at the table and was watching the witch intently. 

“Anya, can I borrow this book? Actually, can I ask you a question?” Tara speaks up as she flips through the spell book, looking for anything that might work.

“Of course you can ask me anything. You promise to take care of the book if you borrow it?” Anya asks frowning slightly. 

“I promise to take very good care of the book. And I greatly appreciate you letting me borrow it.” Looking up, making eye contact with Anya, Tara asks. “Do you know of any spells that we could use to guard the house against Willow, so she can’t just pop in and out at will using magic?” 

“Oh, no! Did she do something?” Anya asks worriedly.

“She kinda popped in on us Saturday afternoon and pissed me off.” Faith growls out lowly. “I want the house to be Willow-proofed if possible, that way Tara has somewhere that she doesn’t have to worry about running into the bitch.” Faith spits out the last word.

Anya unconsciously backs away at Faith’s vehemence. The slayer seemed to be taking this very seriously. “I can’t think of a spell off the top of my head. The book you have might have something…” Quickly walking over to the books on the shelves Anya runs her hands over the bindings, reading them and coming across two more. “Here these two might have something in them also.”

“Thank you, Anya.” Tara smiles in gratitude. “I have a spell at home that should work, but it calls for a couple of ingredients that are extremely expensive and rare. I was kind of hoping to find a different spell to use.”

“What ingredients?” Anya questions.

“Mangabola Root and Drazna blood.” Tara quietly states watching the ex-demon.

“Damn.” Anya frowns pacing back and forth across the floor. “I think I can get the Mangabola Root. The Drazna blood will be the hardest to get ahold of.” Looking up at the witch Anya tilts her head slightly. “I would be willing to sell them at cost when I got them, but as you said, they would be very expensive. I will start checking with my resources tomorrow to see what I can find out.”

“Thank you, Anya.” Tara smiles in thanks. 

Waving her hand away at the thanks Anya nods her head. “This is what one friend does for another. See I’m learning.” Anya smiles, happy with herself, before dusting the shelves behind the counter.

Adding the three books to her book bag, Tara grunts quietly as she lifts the heavy bag. Looking up in surprise as Faith’s hand gently covers hers and relieves her of the bag, Tara looks up.

“Let me get this for you.” Faith huskily states looking at the blue eyes of the witch. “It’s the least I can do.” Handing the helmet to Tara, Faith turns around and heads towards the door.

“Thanks again, Anya. See you at 7:00 for pizza?” Tara calls out heading towards the front door.

“Yes, we will be there.” Anya calls out waving as the blonde leaves the store. 

***

Waiting for Faith to get on the bike and get the book bag situated on the gas tank, Tara looks around frowning.

Faith looks up and sees Tara frown. “What’s up, Blondie?”

“I don’t know. I just have this feeling we’re being watched.” Tara looks up the street. 

Faith swings her leg back off the bike and looks around. Nothing setting off slayer senses, but it doesn’t mean a human or possibly Willow isn’t in the vicinity. “Stay here in sight. I’m just gonna make a quick trip up and down the street, ‘kay?” At Tara’s nod, Faith walks quickly up the block, looking around. Crossing the street she heads back down the other side, stopping at an alleyway that is almost across from where Tara is standing, Faith looks trying to see if there’s anything there. 

All of a sudden a two by four comes flying out of the darkness of the alley straight for Faith’s head. Quickly dodging, the wood grazes her shoulder. Growling deeply Faith runs to the area she was sure the wood had come from. 

“FAITH!” Tara yells out seeing the piece of wood glance off the slayer, quickly looking for vehicles, Tara runs across the street to make sure Faith is okay. Feeling the magic in the alley Tara pales slightly. “FAITH!! BE CAREFUL! It’s Willow and she may not be able to use magic against you directly, but she’s figured out she can throw other objects at you.”

“Why don’t you come out and fight like a man, Red?” Faith growls loudly being more careful after hearing Tara. 

“She’s mine, killer.” Willow hisses out of the darkness. “She’ll never love you. She’s too pure and sweet to love a killer.” 

Tara quietly listens to the two women, readying a spell to reveal where Willow is.

“I don’t think you know your ex too well there, Red.” Faith mocks the Redhead. “She loves who she chooses, not who she is forced to love. You need help, Red. This jealousy thing you got going don’t work for you none.” Faith eases around the dumpster to see if Willow is hiding behind it.

The spell ready, Tara yells out to Faith. “Be ready, Faith.” Setting the spell in motion with the last word… “REVEAL!” …there’s a flash of light as it shoots down the alley hitting and exposing the invisible Willow to Faith and Tara.

Faith quickly dodges a knife that’s thrown at her before taking a swing at Willow, barely catching the witch a glancing blow as she dodges quickly. 

“I’m not going to be easy for you, Slayer.” Willow taunts. “My magic will help protect me.” Sending two knives at the slayer this time, Willow laughs.

Quickly doing a back flip onto the top of the dumpster, Faith is able to dodge one knife that imbeds itself into the wall, but the other one slices her thigh before bouncing off the wall. “FUCK!” Faith yells out in pain as the knife cuts her, causing her to lose balance and fall off the dumpster. 

“FAITH!” Tara screams, quickly putting a protection spell around the slayer before turning to Willow. “You have no right. This is going to end one way or another, I won’t have you hurting the people I love.” Tara growls angrily at the redhead, her eyes sparking as she slams a bolt of white magic into Willow.

Screaming out in pain at the magic coursing through her, Willow collapses to one knee looking up at her ex-lover with hatred in her eyes. Slowly her eyes and hair turn coal black. Standing up she advances on Tara. “You love that murdering bitch? But you can’t forgive me for a little spell?” Willow spits out.

“You just can’t figure it out, can you Willow?” Tara yells exasperatedly. “It isn’t the damn spell, it’s the fact that you lied to me, took away my right to be angry, treated me like a possession and you can’t even see what you did as being wrong! I gave you my love and you spit on it! Buffy and Xander are your best friends and you turned your back on them, treat them like shit! If you don’t get help, you’re going to die. I really don’t want to see that happen.” Standing to where she’s nose to nose with Willow, Tara tries to get control of her emotions. “But if you harm anyone else, especially Faith and Buffy, I will strip you of your powers and send you to hell.” Tara states calmly and quietly, so even Faith with her slayer hearing can’t hear her. 

“You don’t have the power!” Willow snarls back at the witch.

“Don’t fuck with me, Willow.” Tara hisses. “Just because I don’t use my powers at a drop of a hat doesn’t mean I’m not powerful. Maybe you should pay more attention to the people around you. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here, before I make you.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Willow yells as she swings at the witch trying to slice her with her fingernails.

With a quick raise of her hand, Tara blocks the blow with magic and sends Willow back slamming against the building. Pressing her hard against the bricks, Tara slowly advances on the pinned redhead. “You hurt my family, I will wipe your ass from the face of this earth. Do you understand me?” Tara yells her eyes white with sparks shooting from them. “I won’t like it, but I will do it!”

Willow actually looks in fear at her former lover, seeing the power in her eyes. Deciding for now, that it would be best to leave and regroup for later, Willow narrows her eyes. “This isn’t over.” She hisses before transporting herself away.

Shaking with the power coursing through her, Tara breathes deeply before turning to run towards Faith. “Are you okay?” Tara asks hoarsely seeing the blood soaking the slayer’s pants.

“I will be.” Faith groans out. “What the hell just happened?”

“We’ll talk later. We need to get you taken care of first.” Tara whispers, gently helping the slayer up onto her feet and supporting her back into the Magic Box.

“Oh, my God! What happened?” Anya cries out as Tara helps Faith into the shop. 

“Willow!” Tara spits out the name. “I’m taking her in back. Can you get the first aid kit?”

Nodding her head, Anya quickly runs to the bathroom grabbing the kit and following the two women to the back room, setting the box down. “I have customers, I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Anya.” Tara states without looking up, slinging open the first aid box and pulling out the scissors. Quickly cutting the jeans away from the wound, Tara reaches for some clean cloths to gently wipe the blood away. Pressing a pressure bandage against the cut, Tara reaches with one hand for the rubbing alcohol, setting it down beside her before grabbing the thread and a needle to stitch the wound.

Looking up into the pain-filled eyes of the Dark Slayer, Tara hesitates a second before reaching up with her free hand and gently pushing the hair behind her ear. “You’ll be okay.” She whispers quietly and smiles in response to the grin Faith gives her.

“Let me put the pressure on the wound, while you get the needle and thread ready.” Faith offers around a grimace.

Nodding her head, she lets Faith’s hand replace hers while pouring some of the alcohol on her hands before grabbing the needle, threading it quickly. Laying it aside, she soaks a pad with the alcohol. “Release the bandage. I need to clean it off to see what I’m dealing with.” Tara quietly states, before gently easing the soaked bandage from the wound, Tara inhales sharply. “It’s deep, but I don’t think it’s done any nerve or tendon damage.” Quickly wiping the blood away from the wound and cleansing it as gently as she can, Tara inspects it a little more intently. “She didn’t hit the artery, thank God.” Tara whispers noticing it isn’t the deep dark red of arterial blood. Reaching quickly for the needle, Tara glances up at Faith. “I need to stitch this, here.” Reaching for a clean cloth, Tara rolls it up tight before pushing it in the slayer’s mouth. “Bite down on this. I didn’t see anything in the box to give you for pain but regular aspirin.”

“Ready?” Tara asks and at Faith’s nod she smiles reassuringly at the brunette. “I love you.” She states quietly before leaning down to gently start stitching the wound closed. Roughly twenty stitches later, Tara ties off the thread for the last stitch, snipping it and reaches for a bandage to put on the slayer’s thigh. Quickly taping it down she looks up to see Faith watching her closely, having pulled the cloth out of her mouth. “What?”

“When did you learn to do that?” Faith queries. 

“Around here?” Tara rolls her eyes. “Come on, it’s kind of a prerequisite to do this type of thing. If we went to the hospital every time something happened, our medical bills would be in the million dollar range for all of us all together.” Smirking slightly Tara looks at Faith before leaning in and kissing her lightly. “Plus, when I have spare time I read up on medical texts, trying to flesh out my talents so I can be of help.” 

Hearing the door slam against the wall, both women turn to see a scared Buffy come running in. “What happened? How badly are you hurt?”

“How did you know I was hurt?” Faith questions, at a loss as to how Buffy knew, as she nor Tara had called Buffy.

“Anya. Now tell me.” Buffy slides to a stop beside the two women, quickly dropping down on her knees looking at the wound that was now bandaged. With a shaking hand she reaches out to try and move the bandage to look underneath it.

Capturing Buffy’s hand, Faith looks her in the eye. “I’m okay. Tara stitched me up and she doesn’t think any serious damage was done. I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“What happened?” Buffy growls low in her throat looking from one woman to another.

Alternating turns, Faith and Tara explain what happened, when Faith was telling Buffy about Tara slamming Willow with her magic and her yelling at Willow, telling her she would wipe her from the face of the earth, Buffy looks at Tara, seeing a serious hint of coldness in Tara’s normally warm blue eyes.

“She will not hurt my family.” Tara states. Neither woman doubt that Tara will do whatever she deems necessary to take care of them. 

Reaching out to place a calming hand on the witch, Buffy shakes her head. “Tara, we’ll figure out something. I’m going to call Giles, Faith take a couple aspirin for now. I have some pain killers at the house.”

Reaching over and gently kissing the witch on the lips Buffy runs a gentle hand down her cheek before turning to Faith and kissing her gently. Standing up and turning to head out to the main shop she stops as Anya is in the doorway watching the three women. “Umm, Anya…”

Anya smirks, the surprise quickly disappearing off her face as she looks from one woman to the next. “I guess that explains things.” Nodding her head before smiling genuinely. “Good for you.” Turning and walking back out into the shop, leaving three women staring after her, and Tara’s the first to laugh. 

“You said she wouldn’t have a problem with it.” Buffy mumbles under her breath. “I bet you’re going to be right about Xander too.” Buffy grumbles before leaving the training room.

Gathering up the used cloths and throwing them in the trash, Tara puts the rest of the items up in the first aid box. Setting it aside she moves to sit behind and slightly to the side of Faith, so Faith can prop herself against her. Running her hands through the dark curls Tara leans her head into Faith’s neck. “I’m sorry.” She whispers quietly feeling the tears welling up inside her.

Reaching down to grasp the witch’s leg gently Faith asks quietly. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t quick enough with the spell to keep you from getting hurt.” Tara whispers before a quiet sob escapes her. 

Shifting her body, Faith grasps Tara in a tight hug. “Normally she wouldn’t have even come close to getting me, Tara. This isn’t your fault. I’m still slow from not being able to keep up with my training. My reaction time is screwed up. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Nodding her head Tara wraps her arms around Faith and rests her head on her shoulder. “We all need to be more careful. I honestly didn’t think she would harm anyone else, but I believe she’s actually capable of killing you. I don’t want you going anywhere alone, okay?” Tara whispers quietly.

“Tara…” Faith starts and Tara cuts her off.

“No, damn it! Out of every one of us, she would be most willing to go after you. I’m not going to let that happen, you hear me?” Tara looks deep and hard into Faith’s eyes, daring her to argue. “I’ve just found you and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let her take you away. So no arguing.” Tara leans in and gives Faith a punishing kiss on the lips before pulling back to stand up and grab the first aid kit. “I’m going to go put this up.”

Buffy stands there watching the display and watches a scared and angry Tara stride by her before coming in to sit down beside a stunned Faith. “I think she’s right, Faith. Giles doesn’t have any new information for us. He said that there are binding spells, but he doesn’t know if they’ll work on Willow. Most of them have been used on witches with a lot less power and even then they have been able to break them in a matter of time.”

Faith looks into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “We can’t let it come down to Tara taking Willow out. It’ll kill her. She isn’t like me, it’ll tear her up inside until there’s nothing left.” Faith hoarsely states.

Buffy sees the fear in Faith’s eyes. Not for herself but for Tara and nods her head. “I know.” Taking a deep breath Buffy looks up to the ceiling in contemplation. “I don’t think I can do it either, Faith.”

“I don’t expect you to be able to do it, Buffy.” Faith states quietly, looking down at her clasped hands. 

Placing her hands on top of Faith’s, Buffy shakes her head. “You’re not going to do it either, Faith. We’re going to find some way to do this, but it won’t be any one of us taking her out. Hopefully another alternative will show itself.” 

Looking up with tears in her eyes Faith shakes her head. “I’ll do it if I have to.” She states roughly. “I may not be able to say it, but I… care too much for you two to let anything happen to you.” 

“I know you do, Faith. We both do.” Buffy whispers before placing a kiss on her forehead. “We love you, too.” Pulling her into her arms Buffy rests her head on top of Faith’s. “We’ll get through this.”

***

“Don’t worry about dinner tonight.” Anya quietly states to Tara. “I’ll talk to Xander. I am assuming what I saw in there is you three are together, right?” 

Tara looks up at Anya and nods her head. “Yes. Or at least we will be.” She smiles slightly. “Buffy and I admitted our feelings for each other a few days ago and when Faith came here, she let me read her aura and I knew that she loved Buffy, even if she wasn’t aware of it herself. Kind of went from there.” Tara shrugs slightly. “I guess Willow was right.”

“Willow was right about what?” Anya questions.

“She accused me of having Buffy, then Faith as lovers. Even though technically Faith and I aren’t lovers yet, it is going to be true.” Tara smirks, though there’s an underlying sadness in her eyes. 

Anya smiles. “Personally, I see all three of you having lots and lots of orgasms together. Kind of makes me jealous, but I wouldn’t trade my Xander for anything.”

Just then Xander comes in the Magic Box, smiling at Tara and reaching over to kiss Anya. “Hi, Ahn. Good evening, Tara. What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Xander jokes.

“Nothing good.” Tara growls the words, before heading back to the training room, leaving a shocked and confused Xander behind.

“Wha-?” Xander turns to Anya. 

“Willow hurt Faith. They need the vehicle to drive Faith to the house. Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?” Anya asks bluntly.

“Uh, I drove one a couple times when I was younger, I think I can still drive one, why?” Xander asks, stuck on the fact that Faith was hurt.

“Good. You drive the motorcycle to the house. Tara can drive Faith and Buffy home, then you can come back and pick me up. I’ll explain what’s going on then.” Anya quickly gets out before heading back to the training room.

Xander stands there shaking his head. “What the hell is going on?” He asks the empty room. 

“Xander will drive the motorcycle back to your house, Buffy. Tara, you can drive the rest of you home in his car, okay?” Anya asks as she comes in to the training room seeing Buffy and Tara helping Faith up to balance on one leg. 

Faith turns pale as she stands up.

“Easy, Faith.” Tara whispers holding on to her tightly as she sways a bit. “You lost a lot of blood and even with slayer healing it will probably take you a few days to get back to normal.” 

Buffy, supporting Faith on the other side, nods in agreement. “You need to take it easy.”

Faith, finally feeling the light headedness leave, grumbles. “What the fuck good am I if I can’t protect her, B?” 

“Don’t even fucking go there!” Tara growls right back at Faith. “I won’t put up with that kind of talk or thoughts! I’ll tear a strip out of your ass, you hear me?”

Faith’s eyes open in shock at the seriousness in the voice of the normally calm witch. “Okay.” Faith whispers quietly in agreement.

Helping Faith out to the vehicle Tara turns to Xander as Buffy finishes getting Faith situated. “The keys are probably still in the bike. I appreciate this, Xander.”

“I’m not doing much, but I would like to know what’s going on.” Xander looks from Tara to Buffy fussing over Faith. 

“Anya can probably fill you in on the basics. Maybe we can get together in a few days to discuss it in more detail.” Tara wearily states as the events of what happened finally starts hitting her. “Right now, I want to get my family home and taken care of. Thanks Xander.” Tara turns and gets in the vehicle and drives off.

Xander watches her leave before getting on the bike, putting the helmet on and starting it up, after a few seconds of playing with the gears, he slowly heads towards Buffy’s house. 

***


	17. Chapter 17

Parking the motorcycle up near the garage door, Xander heads into the house to get his keys and leave the keys to the bike. He stops in shock looking at the couch in the living room as Buffy has Faith’s head in her lap and is gently stroking her fingers through her hair. ‘What the fuck?’ Xander wonders to himself before turning as Tara taps him on the shoulder. 

“Here’s your keys, Xander. Thank you.” Tara smiles softly at the young man. “I’m sorry for getting an attitude earlier.” Looking over at Buffy and Faith, her eyes fill with worry. “We’ve got to do something about Willow. I honestly didn’t think she would physically harm anyone, but I guess I was wrong.”

Xander looks at Faith and Buffy on the couch and back to Tara. “Tara… I kind of thought you and Buffy…” Trailing off he looks in Tara’s eyes worriedly. 

Smiling gently at Xander, Tara quietly offers up a quick comment. “You aren’t wrong, Xander.” Looking back at her lover, and hopefully soon to be lover, she looks back at Xander. “It’s a little different dynamic now. Do you think you’ll be okay with that?”

Xander blinks in confusion and looks from the two slayers back to Tara and back again. “Okay, what the hell am I missing here?” He asks quietly.

Tara can’t help but giggle. “I’m sorry, Xander. All three of us are in a relationship together. Or will be when Faith is healed up enough.”

Xander stands there still not quite getting it, then his eyes widen in surprise looking at Tara. As he continues thinking about it for a moment, his eyes start to glaze over.

Trying not to laugh as she watches the emotions crossing Xander’s face Tara starts to blush as his mouth opens and a little bit of drool escapes. “Xander, go get Anya from the shop.” Tara laughs smacking him on the shoulder.

“What?” Xander shakes his head looking at the blonde and then blushes when he realizes what he had been thinking. “Okay, get Anya, go home. I can do that.” Turning to leave, he’s stopped by Tara’s voice.

“Do you think you’ll be okay with this?” Tara asks quietly.

Xander looks at her before grinning widely. “I don’t know, Tara. Three hot chicks, together? It might be too much for me to handle.” Softening the grin he looks her in the eyes and seriously states. “Do you love them?” At Tara’s nod he smiles softly. “If you guys love each other I guess that’s all that matters. Who am I to judge anyone? I think I’ve done enough of that. Plus I’m in love with an ex-vengeance demon, I think I need to grow up and let everyone else live their own lives.”

Reaching up and kissing Xander gently on the cheek Tara pulls away smiling. “Thank you, Xander.”

Blushing and looking down, Xander mumbles. “You’re welcome, Tara.” Before heading out of the house.

***

Dawn waves goodbye to Janice and her mom as they leave from dropping her off. Turning and heading into the house she turns to go in the living room and sees Faith laying there with her leg propped up on a pillow and reading one of Tara’s text books. Dropping her book bag on the floor she rushes over to the woman and kneels beside her. “What happened?”

“Willow happened.” Tara states coming from the kitchen with a couple pills and a bottle of water. Handing them to Faith, Tara sits down gingerly beside the brunette on the couch and gently runs her fingers through her hair. “She attacked Faith. I had to stitch her leg up. It should heal in a couple days.” 

Dawn pales looking down at the bandages on the slayer’s thigh and then back up at Tara. “Why is she doing this?”

Looking with concern at Dawn, Tara reaches out with her other hand and lays it gently on the young girl’s shoulder. “I really don’t know why, Dawnie. I can just guess.” 

“Why do you think she’s doing all this?” Dawn whispers watching as Tara’s eyes sadden.

“I think it all boils down to the power. She wants to control everything and everyone. She thinks of us more as possessions than thinking, breathing humans with our own choices to make.” Tara sighs looking down. “I don’t think we’ll be able to reach her, Dawnie. I think she may have already crossed the line. When she physically hurt Faith….” Closing her eyes in pain Tara shakes her head and a tear slips down her cheek as she feels Faith wrap her arm around her waist, pulling her tight against her side. 

“You need to make sure to be careful, Little D.” Faith huskily states looking seriously at the teen. “I don’t think she’ll actually physically harm the rest of you. I think because of our past history she doesn’t care if she hurts me.” 

Buffy smiles sadly at her family as she comes down the stairs. “Unfortunately Faith is probably right. There never was any love lost between the two even when Faith first came here, before everything else happened.”

“That’s because she was jealous of your relationship with Faith.” Tara offers up the answer quietly.

“What?” Buffy asks sitting down at the other end of the couch, gently placing a hand on Faith, rubbing her thumb across the ball of her foot. 

“From what little she told me before about what happened, I got the feeling that Willow knew how you felt for Faith and was jealous.” Making eye contact with Buffy, Tara continues. “She felt like Faith was stealing you away from her and she didn’t like it. I think she might have gone out of her way to cause any kind of antagonism between you two that she could. It’s probably nothing that you would even be able to recall now, but I think this has been brewing inside Willow for a long time.” Looking down at Faith, she smiles softly. “It could have just been a simple word or two placed in a conversation that would make you take something out of context. It wouldn’t take much.”

Buffy and Faith look at each other, wondering if Tara could be right. “She’s been pretty dead on with everything else, she could be right about this.” Buffy states to Faith.

Faith nods her head looking back up at Tara. “I guess it would have been easy to drive a wedge between us back then. Okay guys, enough sad and depressing talk. What’s for dinner?”

Laughing at Faith, Tara reaches down and kisses her quickly on the mouth. “I haven’t laid anything out for dinner and unless everyone wants soup, I guess we better order out.”

“I ate at Janice’s when we were doing our Science homework.” Dawn relaxes somewhat as the tension seems to ease in the room. “I think I’ll head upstairs and finish the project I was working on.” Dawn grabs her book bag and quickly heads upstairs. 

“She really is okay with this, isn’t she?” Buffy whispers watching her sister run up the stairs.

“Yes, she is.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy. “I think she’s pretty much like everyone else. She just wants everyone to be happy. Even if we are sick puppies.” Tara smirks at Buffy.

“I’m going to pay for that comment, aren’t I?” Buffy groans, rubbing her chin before smiling. 

“For a very, very long time.” Tara grins. “What do you guys want to eat?”

“Well, we had planned on ordering a pizza, I guess we still could?” Buffy suggests.

Looking at Faith and seeing her nod Tara stands up. “Any requests for toppings?”

“Meat!” Faith yells out, making Tara and Buffy laugh. 

“One Carnivore’s Delight for Faith.” Tara jokes looking at Buffy. 

“I’ll take anything, I’m easy.” Buffy smiles up at Tara.

Tara walks quickly over to Buffy. “I know you’re easy.” She growls lowly, before kissing her passionately. Finally pulling back after a few minutes she grins at the slayer’s dazed expression. 

“Hey! What about me?” Faith whines slightly. 

“Are you trying to say you’re easy, too, Faith?” Tara smirks easing up beside the slayer and kneeling on the carpet beside the couch looking at Faith.

“If I get a kiss like that, hell yeah.” Faith smirks back at Tara and then moans as her lips are captured in a pressing firm kiss. As she moans, Tara’s tongue slips in battling gently with hers before being chased back into her own mouth by Faith taking control of the kiss. Faith growls deeply as Tara captures and sucks firmly on her tongue, flicking it lightly at the same time. 

Pulling out of the kiss Tara grins at Faith. “Let me get the pizzas ordered. Then I’ll want to double check your leg and put some ointment on it before seeing if it needs to be wrapped back up.” 

Both slayers watch the witch head into the kitchen before looking back at each other and smiling. “That woman can damn well suck the paint off the side of the house!” Faith growls lowly.

Eyes becoming unfocused Buffy nods her head. “Oh, yeah.” Shifting slightly at the arousal coursing through her at the thought of how well Tara can suck, Buffy groans deeply.

“Damn, B! That good?” Faith questions watching Buffy and smelling the arousal coming off the other slayer, feeling her own arousal kicking up another notch in response.

Leaning in to whisper quietly, Buffy rumbles lowly. “She made me come like four times last night, Faith.” 

Eyes darkening in response, Faith groans quietly. “I’m about to pop here, with the damn teasing and everything, B.” 

It hits Buffy that Faith probably is, since she hadn’t been with anyone since coming here, and that was one thing Faith wasn’t shy about before. “I’m sorry, Faith. I wasn’t even thinking.” Shaking her head at her own selfishness, Buffy frowns.

“Yo! B. It ain’t your fault. Just all the teasing before was fine, but here lately with the kissing and touching it’s just kind of keeping me on edge. Now…” Faith trails off closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Now, thinking about it, it kind of pushed me almost over the edge, you know?”

“I’m still sorry.” Buffy whispers looking to see if Tara had come back in from the kitchen yet. “Let me see what’s taking Tara so long.” Buffy gets up and runs her hand through Faith’s hair before heading into the kitchen.

“’Kay.” Faith shifts, to get more comfortable. Picking at the bandages Faith pulls the tape back to ease the bandage off and look at the stitch job the witch had done. ‘Damn, girl can make nice tight small stitches.’ Faith thinks checking them out, lightly running her finger over the wound.

***

“Hey, are you okay?” Buffy asks coming into the kitchen seeing Tara standing at the kitchen sink staring out the window.

“Hmm?” Tara turns her head slightly to look at Buffy.

Walking up behind the witch, Buffy wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Placing her hands on top Buffy’s arms, Tara looks out at the darkening sky. “She could have easily killed her, Buffy. I can’t let Willow hurt any of you.”

“Tara, we can’t let you take her out. There has to be some other way to get control of her.” Buffy whispers quietly. 

“It doesn’t look good, Buffy.” Tara clenches her jaw. “I won’t let her hurt you guys. If something like this happens again…” Shaking her head Tara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Let’s not think about this right now.” Buffy whispers quietly before placing a kiss on the witch’s neck. “Right now we need to think about a certain horny slayer that’s lying on the couch in the living room.” Buffy smirks at Tara. “I think you might want to drag her ass up the stairs when I go on patrol and help her out.”

Tara snorts back a laugh. “What were you two discussing or doing while I was in here ordering the pizzas?”

“Oh, we were just talking somewhat.” Buffy smiles as Tara turns in her arms and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, we were discussing you. Your kissing abilities, among other things.”

“Really? And what other things were you discussing while I was making sure you two are going to be fed?” Tara smirks at the fidgeting slayer. 

Blushing a deep red, Buffy looks down and mumbles extremely lowly. “Sucking ability and making me come four times last night.”

Not quite catching what Buffy said, Tara leans in and asks. “What was that?”

“Tara!” Buffy whines, making the witch laugh.

“Okay, I won’t make you say it.” Tara grins before gently brushing her lips across Buffy’s. Pulling back and smiling into the slayer’s eyes, Tara reaches up behind her neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, flicking her tongue repeatedly against Buffy’s before swirling it around gently. Finally pulling back, panting quietly, Tara rests her forehead against Buffy’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy whispers hugging Tara tightly to her. “Better check on Faith’s leg before the pizza gets here.”

Chuckling Tara pulls away gently before tapping her finger on the slayer’s nose. “I’ll check on Faith’s leg, among other things tonight.” 

“Hmmm. Makes me wish I didn’t have to go on patrol. I would kind of like to watch that. I learn well from watching.” Buffy huskily states, making Tara laugh.

“You are hopeless. And you’ll definitely get your chance.” Tara smiles.

“My chance at watching or doing?” Buffy questions smirking.

Walking towards the living room Tara smirks back over her shoulder. “Both.” Making Buffy laugh quietly. 

***

“Faith!” Tara exclaims coming into the living room, seeing the slayer poking at her wound. “Stop that. What do I have to do sit on you to make you behave?” 

Looking up at Tara practically yelling her name Faith leers at the rest of the comment. “Oh, yeah you can sit on me to make me behave, come on over here.”

Rolling her eyes at the slayer, Tara sets the supplies on the coffee table and sits down by Faith’s knees. She reaches out to look at the wound. “Your slayer healing has kicked in.” Tara sees that the skin looks like it’s already knitting together nicely. “Some redness around the stitches, but that’s to be expected. Hopefully between your slayer healing and the small stitches, you shouldn’t scar.” Reaching over for the healing salve, Tara gently works it into the cut. 

“Tara.” Faith huskily calls her name. 

Looking up at Faith, Tara stops the light motion. “What is it?” 

Reaching up with her hand, Faith pulls the witch down on top of her and kisses her deeply. Pulling back a short distance Faith places small kisses up Tara’s jaw line to her ear. “I want you.” Faith hoarsely whispers before kissing her way down her neck, nibbling at her pulse point before sucking gently.

Groaning at the sensations Faith is causing, Tara reaches up grasping the Dark Slayer’s hand, squeezing tightly. “Faith, I don’t think… oh Goddess… the couch is a good place for this.” Tara pants out roughly. 

Scraping her teeth over the witch’s neck, Faith sucks down hard on the soft skin, moaning loudly. “Don’t care.” Faith mumbles as she pulls away from the skin that had garnered her attention. Looking at the mark on the witch’s neck she smirks. “Ooops.”

Sitting back up slowly, Tara looks at Faith with passion-filled eyes. “How come I got this feeling I’m going to have a mark on my neck for a week?” 

Looking at Tara with raised eyebrows Faith shrugs. “I don’t know what gives you that idea.”

“Maybe because you placed a mark the size of a half dollar on her neck?” Buffy growls playfully, having watched the two women kissing. “I’m really hating having to go out on patrol now!” Buffy mumbles before heading back to the kitchen. 

Taking a deep breath, getting control of her hormones, Tara looks at Faith, reaching out and running her hand through the dark locks. “How’s your leg feeling?” 

Closing her eyes at the pleasure from the soft touch, Faith slowly opens them back up smiling. “Its feeling good, slayer healing should heal it great by tomorrow morning. We should be able to take the stitches out then.” 

“And having a good dinner tonight will help also.” Tara states before grinning. “Still don’t mean you aren’t on bed rest all day tomorrow.”

Frowning in displeasure, Faith snarls. “Come on. I’ll be almost good as new in the morning, I can still go with you to your classes, I mean all I’ll be doing is sitting there, that’s as good as bed rest.”

Standing up and gathering the items Tara raises an eyebrow. “It’s not open for discussion, Faith.” Tara quickly takes the items to put them up. 

“Pain in my ass.” Faith grumbles loudly.

“I heard that.” Tara states heading up the stairs.

“You were meant too.” Faith states sarcastically. Looking up to see that Tara was up the stairs, Faith swings her legs around and slowly stands, grinning before heading towards the kitchen limping slightly.

“Get your ass back on the couch, Faith before Tara comes down here and flings you on it.” Buffy quietly states standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Damn it, B! You know as well as I do that I’ll be pretty much healed by the morning. So what’s the big?” Faith growls out.

“The big is that you were hurt badly. You were hurt by my best friend since sophomore year of high school. You were hurt by Tara’s ex-lover. And it scared the shit out of Tara. That’s the big. Now get your ass on the couch and don’t give Tara a hard time or I’ll fucking kick your ass, understand?” Buffy states lowly and quickly.

By the time Buffy finishes Faith’s shoulders are slumped and her eyes are filled with sadness. “I’m sorry, B. I didn’t realize…” Shaking her head Faith turns around and limps back to the couch, lying down. Tucking her arm under her head she looks up at the ceiling with a tear working its way down her face. 

“Faith… I didn’t mean to…” Buffy closes her eyes trying to think of what to say. Walking over to the slayer and kneeling down beside her. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Faith.”

Faith looks over to Buffy as more tears start rolling down her cheeks. “It’s hard isn’t it?” At Buffy’s questioning look Faith takes a deep breath. “Caring for people, letting people care for you… Loving someone.” Faith roughly wipes the tears from her face. 

Buffy nods her head swallowing. “Yes, Faith. It’s hard, it’s painful, sometimes it feels like it’s going to rip the heart out of your chest. But it can also be the most wonderful thing in the world. The feeling of being loved, loving back and having someone care for you. Someone that when you think about them you smile. Someone that with a single touch can make you want them so much…” Buffy trails off for a second. “I never really had that before, Faith, not the good parts. Now I have that with two wonderful women I’ll be damned if I’m going to give it up.” 

Just then the doorbell rings announcing the pizza delivery. Looking at Faith, Buffy leans down and whispers quietly. “You are loved, and even though you can’t say it, you love us. We both know it Faith and we’ll be here for you no matter what.” Standing up and answering the door, Buffy pays for the pizzas before taking them to the kitchen. 

Tara comes down the stairs with slightly reddened eyes, heading straight for the kitchen. She grabs plates down then turns to the refrigerator to grab drinks out for the three women. As she turns from the refrigerator she feels strong arms wrap around her. “I’m sorry.” She whispers into Buffy’s neck as she starts shaking. 

“Shh. It’s okay, Tara. The adrenalin of what happened finally ran out and your natural reaction came to the forefront. You did great… You’re doing great.” Buffy whispers, hugging her tightly. “You took care of Faith. And you kept yourself from being hurt. That’s what’s important.” 

“I love you both so much. I’m afraid that something bad is going to happen to you and it scares me so much.” Tara cries softly into Buffy’s neck. Taking a couple deep breaths, getting control of herself before pulling back, she grins sheepishly at Buffy. “Just hormones going crazy. Will Faith be okay in the morning?”

Buffy smiles softly. “Pretty much. The stitches will need to be pulled out. She might be a little sore and stiff but getting up and walking around will help that. The blood loss will probably take another day to get her back to normal, but it isn’t anything that should keep her from her normal activities.”

“I kind of went a little overboard, huh?” Tara smirks softly.

“Yeah, but I understand why.” Buffy smiles softly. “We better get the food in there before she starts yelling and screaming that we’re starving her to death, since we won’t let her hobble around.”

“I’ll take a plate piled with her pizza and a soda.” Tara smiles. “Maybe she’ll accept the peace offering.”

Grabbing up the plate she fixed for the slayer, Tara quickly heads to the living room. 

Watching Tara take the plate to Faith, Buffy smiles. “I don’t know what we ever did to deserve you, but I’ll pray to whatever God, Goddess, Deity that there is and thank them for the rest of my life.” Buffy whispers to herself. Shaking her head out of her contemplation, she grabs a plate and piles it high with pizza for herself before grabbing one for Tara and putting a couple pieces on it for her. 

***

Carrying the plate and soda into the living room, Tara sets them down on the coffee table before turning to look at Faith. Seeing sad brown eyes looking back at her, Tara feels her heart going out to the slayer. Sitting down on the edge of the couch Tara places her hand above Faith’s heart. “I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass earlier, Faith.” Tara quietly states looking at her hand. “If you feel up to it tomorrow, I would love for you to take me to school.” 

Raising her hand up to cover Tara’s, Faith smiles softly. “Look at me, Tara.” As Tara raises her eyes looking back into those beautiful brown eyes, she feels the tears start to fall again. Reaching up and gently wiping the tears from the witch’s face, Faith smiles. “It’s okay. I’m here and I’m alive. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Moving her hand up and around the slayer’s shoulder, Tara pulls her up gently to hug her tightly against her. “It wasn’t your fault, Faith. It just hit me hard how easily we could have lost you. I’m sorry I went kind of off the deep end tonight.” Pulling back Tara smirks at Faith. “Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Faith grins hugely. “I’m sure I can think of something.” She states making Tara laugh. 

“Are we okay?” Tara asks seriously.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Blondie. I’ll be more careful from now on, that way I don’t bring out your butch side.” Looking the blonde up and down Faith smirks slightly. “Even though it does do something for me.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get to see it again.” Tara smiles. Standing up, she swings Faith’s legs down on the floor and hands her, her plate of pizza before sitting down beside her, watching her eat. 

“Is it safe for me to come in here now?” Buffy asks from the hallway holding both plates in her hands and smiling.

“Get in here, Buffy.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “And I’m assuming one of those plates is for me?” At Buffy’s nod Tara smiles in thanks.

Coming over to the couch Buffy hands the plate to Tara and sets her plate down on the table before going back to the kitchen and grabbing a soda for Tara and herself. 

Coming back to the living room she sets the sodas down before sitting down and grabbing a piece of pizza to eat. Looking over, she sees that Faith has already eaten all the pizza that was on her plate and Tara was slowly eating a piece of hers shaking her head in disbelief at the Dark Slayer. 

“Go ahead and get more, Faith. I know you want to.” Tara smiles softly as Faith grins standing up grabbing her plate and limping into the kitchen. Turning to Buffy, Tara leans over and places a kiss on her cheek. “You have my permission to take me down a notch if I get all Alpha Female again, okay?” 

Blushing slightly Buffy smiles. “Actually, I think I’m kind of like Faith. I like it when you go all butch.” 

Rolling her eyes at Buffy, Tara reaches for her soda. “Next thing I know you two are going to insist on getting me a harness and vibrator.” 

Faith smirks as she walks back in. “There’s an adult store over on Elm and Chestnut, Buffy. They should have those items.”

Plopping back against the couch Tara closes her eyes and blushes. “Figures.” She states resignedly, making both slayers laugh. 

“My birthday’s coming up in a few months….” Faith hints as she sits down and eats another piece of pizza.

Buffy looks at Faith and grins. “Do they have different kinds? I never have checked them out before.”

“Goddess help me.” Tara murmurs before standing up and grabbing her plate to take to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Different colors, different lengths, thicknesses. I would say one of the soft leather harnesses would be best to have.” Faith states around a piece of pizza. “Probably one that’s either hot pink or purple, I think that would appeal more to Tara.”

Buffy blushes slightly. “You seem to know a lot about these things, Faith.”

“Better believe it. I didn’t always want a bed partner, you know. Sometimes a little help makes a world of difference.” Faith smiles at Buffy. 

“I’m sure Tara will come around if you really want it, Faith.” Buffy smiles softly. “She’d do anything for us if we asked.”

Nodding her head Faith grins slightly. “Yeah, I know it. That’s why I’m not going to ask.” She whispers quietly. 

Frowning in confusion at Faith, Buffy shakes her head. “It’s why… What are you saying?”

Looking towards the kitchen to make sure Tara wasn’t coming back Faith turns to look at Buffy. “I’m not gonna ask because if I ask, she’ll do it. I… I don’t want her to do it because of me, does that make any sense?” Faith asks Buffy.

Staring at Faith for a few long seconds Buffy finally realizes what she’s saying. “You’re afraid if you ask her, the only reason she would be doing it is because you asked her, not because she wanted to.” 

“Right.” Faith smiles, happy that Buffy understood what she was trying to say. “Are you working tomorrow?”

Buffy nods her head. “Yeah, I work 11-7 tomorrow.” Buffy puts down her empty soda can, debating on whether or not to get another piece of pizza. “What is Tara up to now?”

Faith smiles. “Can I go and see?”

Buffy grins. “She let you go to the kitchen before, I don’t see why you can’t again.”

Smiling in thanks at Buffy, Faith hops up and quickly limps into the kitchen. Seeing Tara scooping out batter onto cookie sheets Faith chuckles. 

Turning around when she hears the chuckle Tara smiles at Faith. “What are you laughing at?” Turning back around to finish putting the peanut butter cookie mix on the sheet, Tara quickly slides it into the oven. Turning around and running hot water into the bowl, she turns it off and looks back at Faith, drying her hands on a tea towel. 

“I’m laughing at the fact that Buffy and I were worried about what you were doing and you’re in here making…” Sniffing the air deeply, Faith smiles. “Peanut butter cookies.”

“Well, it seems that certain people in this household have a sweet tooth. And since I am such a nice, kind, caring girlfriend, I need to fix stuff to take care of this problem.” Tara smiles at Faith. Slowly walking over to her, she looks her up and down. “I guess I could have at least got you something to wear.” 

Looking down at the mutilated jeans Faith grins. “Might as well finish cutting that leg off and then the other one and make a pair of shorts out of ‘em.” Faith suggests. 

“I can do that.” Tara whispers before reaching up and running a hand down her cheek. “I love you. And I really, really want to make love to you.” Leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Faith’s lips, Tara pulls back. “May I make love to you tonight, Faith?” 

Faith swallows hard and closes her eyes. Breathing heavily Faith realizes that Tara was being literal. That she wants to make love to her. Not have sex and not fuck her, but make love to her. Opening her eyes looking into the blue depths so filled with caring and love Faith can’t help but nod her head. “Please.” She quietly states. 

“Thank you.” Tara whispers. Reaching in and kissing Faith lightly again on the lips, Tara smiles as the timer goes off on the stove. “Cookie time.”

Pulling the two sheets of cookies out of the oven and laying them out to cool, Tara turns and smiles as she sees Buffy standing behind Faith with her arms wrapped around the Dark Slayer. 

“I need to head out for patrol. Will you two be okay?” Buffy asks quietly. 

“Yeah, we’ll be okay, B.” Faith grins and winks at Tara. “I’m gonna see if I can get Blondie over there to scream my name tonight.”

Grinning wickedly at Tara, Buffy whispers in Faith’s ear. “Make sure you make her come at least three times for me, okay? Last night was a little one sided if you know what I mean.”

Chuckling as Tara scowls at the two of them, Faith leans back to whisper in Buffy’s ear. “You mean to tell me, that she made you blast off four times to her once?” At Buffy’s nod Faith smirks slightly before whispering again. “Did you at least get a taste?”

“No. She actually borrowed a thigh.” Buffy whispers as she blushes at the thought of going down on the blonde witch. “I still haven’t…”

“You will. And a lot of it.” Faith growls before nibbling on her earlobe. “Just do what feels natural, trust me.” 

“Enough with the whispering you two.” Tara states walking towards the two women. Leaning in and giving Buffy a quick kiss, she pulls back smiling softly. “Be sure to come back in one piece. Let us know when you get home, or just come on in.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows slightly. 

Buffy’s eyes open wide before she blinks a couple times and whispers. “Okay.” 

Chuckling at Buffy, Faith turns and gives her a quick passionate kiss. “Be careful out there, B.”

“I love you.” Tara whispers as Buffy turns to get ready for patrol. 

“I love you, too.” Buffy turns back and kisses the witch before turning to Faith and kissing her. “I love you both.”

***

“Do I even want to know what you two were whispering about?” Tara asks as she goes to pull the cookies off the cookie sheets.

Coming up behind the blonde, Faith sneaks a hand around her and grabs a cookie. “I’ll give you three guesses.” Faith smirks as she munches. 

“Well, I figure it’s obvious it was about me.” Tara looks at the Dark Slayer with a raised eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” Faith smiles watching Tara’s eyes narrow slightly. Reaching for another cookie Faith leans a hip against the counter a short distance from the blonde. 

“Hey, do I smell cookies?” Dawn squeals when she sees the peanut butter cookies. “I’m getting my fair share of these, especially since someone.” She looks pointedly at Faith. “Got the majority of the brownies.” Dawn reaches and grabs four cookies. “I finished my project and I’m going to watch that show on Discovery.”

As quickly as Dawn popped in she was out of the kitchen again, making both women chuckle.

“How come I always feel like it’s been a drive by teen-ing with Squirt?” Faith states grinning. 

“That pretty much sums it up. She’s a good kid.” Tara smiles softly before getting down a container to put the cooled cookies into leaving some on a plate wrapping it with saran wrap for Buffy when she gets home from slaying.

Watching the blonde stretch up for the saran wrap, Faith watches the witch’s shirt tighten across her breasts. Eyes darkening she watches ‘til Tara’s done wrapping the plate before reaching for her. Shifting her body so her back is against the counter and her legs spread, she pulls Tara in, wrapping her arms loosely around the witch’s waist.

Looking at Faith in surprise at the maneuver that only took seconds, Tara relaxes into the slayer’s body. Raising a hand to run her fingers through the slayer’s hair and the other hand grasping her hip, Tara raises an eyebrow. “You’ve got me, now what are you going to do with me?” Tara asks huskily. 

“Please, before you do anything with her can I get something to drink?” Dawn pleads from the doorway to the kitchen. 

Growling under her breath at the interruption Faith looks at Dawn and can’t help but laugh. “Go ahead and get something to drink, I’m going to take this to somewhere a little less busy.” Faith grasps Tara’s hand and pulls her up the stairs and to the bedroom.

“Faith!” Tara exclaims before laughing as she hears Dawn mention something about horny slayers.

Pulling Tara into the bedroom, Faith quickly shuts the door behind her, and pulls the witch into a tight embrace, going in with open mouth and tongue searching and finding a willing mate. Tongues wrapping around each other rolling in continuous motion Faith groans in pleasure as Tara wedges her thigh between her legs and presses against her center. Grasping the blonde’s hips and pulling her in tighter against her, Faith works her hips in a circular motion against her thigh. Capturing the blonde’s tongue, Faith sucks gently at first and then more forcefully as she feels the pleasure building inside her. 

Pulling back, panting heavily Tara looks at Faith with passion-filled eyes. “This time isn’t going to be fast and rough, Faith. I want you to know that. There’s time for that later.” Tara leans in and kisses Faith gently but firmly, starting a softer exploration. 

Groaning out in frustration Faith finally breaks away. “But, Tara….” 

Quickly pressing her lips against Faith’s to quiet her Tara pulls back. “My way first, then your way, okay?” Seeing Faith battling with herself Tara pleads silently with her and the moment she sees Faith acquiesce she softly smiles. “Thank you.”

Faith looks at the blonde with a slightly worried look on her face. “I ain’t used to soft and slow, Blondie.” Faith whispers quietly.

“You’re not used to being made love to, Faith.” Tara whispers back keeping eye contact with the Dark Slayer. “But you will be.” Leaning in and running light gentle kisses along the slayer’s cheek and jaw line to her ear before whispering. “I’m going to undress you slowly and as each piece of skin is revealed I’m going to make love to it.”

Moaning at the heat running through her body just from the witch’s words Faith looks at her. “You’re gonna kill me. I know you are. But what a way to go.” Faith growls lowly and then smiles at the blonde. “I’m yours to do what you want, but remember payback is a bitch.”

“Goddess, I hope so.” Tara murmurs before pulling away and gently tugging the slayer’s hand to have her go to the bed. “Lay down.” Watching with dark blue eyes as Faith lays down in the middle of the bed Tara smiles softly. “I’m going to ask something of you, and I know it won’t be easy.” 

Faith growls out roughly. “What?”

“Can you try and keep your hands to yourself until I tell you to touch me?” Tara whispers watching the slayer’s face. Watching the slayer’s refusal on her face, Tara sighs quietly. “I’m going to let you touch me, hell I’ll let you do anything you want, but just let me have this? Please?”

“You’re asking a lot here, Blondie.” Faith growls lowly. “And this ain’t gonna be like last night, I’m giving you a head’s up right here and now.”

Blushing slightly Tara looks down. “Is that what you two were talking about earlier?”

“Damn straight. B wanted to make sure you got yours tonight. I’m gonna make sure that happens.” Faith looks the blonde up and down before smiling with a calculating look on her face. “How about we make a sort of compromise?”

Tara looks at her trying to figure out what the slayer is up to. “What is it?”

Chuckling at the blonde Faith shakes her head. “Nothin’ bad. How about we both go ahead and get naked, and you can do your thing, but maybe not as slowly as you planned?” Faith raises an eyebrow, having a feeling the blonde was going to draw it out for hours until she was screaming in frustration. “And if you do that, I’ll try real hard to keep my hands to myself while you do it?”

“I don’t get a promise?” Tara asks, knowing already that Faith was giving her a lot more than she had honestly expected from the woman.

Faith shakes her head. “I can’t promise. I’ll try real hard, but that’s a promise I can’t make to you.”

Nodding her head in acceptance Tara smiles. “Deal.”

Faith grins hugely and rolls off the bed to quickly start stripping, as she hears Tara laugh quietly in front of her she looks up with a bra in one hand and the fingers of her other hand at the button of her pants. “What?”

“Easy there, wild child.” Tara murmurs as she puts her hand over the slayer’s. “Let me help you out of the pants, I don’t want you to accidentally mess up my handiwork, okay?”

Faith, realizing the blonde has a point, nods her head. “Okay. But I get to help you out of your clothes.” As Tara chuckles Faith smiles. 

Easing the button out of the hole and unzipping Faith’s pants, Tara kneels in front of Faith and eases them over the slayer’s hips and inhales realizing Faith has gone commando. Stopping for a moment Tara looks at the completely bald mound of the slayer and the juices glistening on it. Inhaling deeply, Tara moans at the dark spicy smell coming from Faith. “Goddess you aren’t making this easy.” Tara murmurs before easing the pants slowly over the wound and down the slayer’s legs, smiling as Faith steps out of the pants. Looking back over at the wound one more time to make sure it looks okay, Tara slowly stands up looking Faith in the eye before leaning in and pressing a firm kiss on her mouth. 

“My turn.” Faith states huskily. Pulling the top off the witch and seeing the white lace bra underneath Faith groans at seeing the nipples insistently poking at the fabric. Brushing her thumbs over the nubs Faith growls wanting another taste. 

Moaning as the slayer plays with her nipples Tara steps back. “You’re supposed to be undressing me, not playing.” Tara states quietly.

“Bitch.” Faith mumbles good-naturedly. 

“I can be.” Tara acknowledges before reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra to quickly pull it off. Seeing Faith is leaning down towards her breasts, she puts a hand up. “Nope.”

Snarling her lip slightly Faith flops back on the bed. Easing to the middle of the bed, Faith turns on her side to watch the witch undress. 

Easing off her skirt, Tara grabs the clothes on the floor and quickly drops them in the hamper before hooking her thumbs in the side of her panties and easing them down her legs. Looking over at Faith she smiles. Faith’s eyes are glued on her breasts watching them sway gently. “Enjoying the view?” Tara asks huskily as she stands up and quickly discarding the panties before she walks towards the bed. 

“You have no idea.” Faith whispers in a low rough voice. “You are absolutely gorgeous. And after we go shopping for you, I am going to make damn sure that belly button of yours gets pierced. Your stomach is just crying out for attention to be drawn to it.”

Tara blushes and places a hand to her stomach. “I’ve never liked my stomach, the poochiness of it. I thought it was ugly.” Tara explains.

“Oh, no. God no, Tara.” Looking up with pleading in her eyes. “Can I touch it, please?”

Tara nods her head in acceptance, realizing she isn’t going to be able to keep Faith from touching her, she slowly climbs into the bed to lie beside the slayer. 

Reaching down with her hand to run it lightly over Tara’s lower abdomen, Faith smiles. “It’s soft and warm and beautiful, Tara. It calls out to be kissed. I want to rub my face over the softness, lick and nibble it.” Faith lightly arches her hand so her fingernails gently scrape across Tara’s stomach, making her arch up into the slayer’s touch. “So responsive. I wish I knew the words to explain what you make me feel inside, Tara. Not just your body, but you.” Looking up with a serious look in her eyes Faith whispers. “I care for you so much. You and Buffy both.” Feeling a tear ease from her eye and run down her cheek she looks down. “I wish I could say it…”

“It’s okay, Faith.” Tara whispers quietly. “One day you will. For now, Buffy and I know you love us, and that’s the most important thing.” Leaning in Tara gently kisses the tear away. Starting softly and slowly, Tara starts placing kisses over the slayer’s forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, cheekbones, jaw line and finally, reaching the slayer’s bow shaped lips Tara gently eases her tongue inside to gently caress the inside of the Dark Slayer’s mouth, gently making love to her with her tongue before gradually pulling away to Faith’s displeased groan. “Got more to kiss, Faith.” Tara mumbles as she eases Faith onto her back and starts to slowly kiss down the slayer’s neck, lightly nibbling on the cord at the side until reaching the pulse point that’s beating so quickly with the slayer’s blood pumping through.

Licking repeatedly over the area before gently sucking on it Tara listens as Faith moans, making Tara heady with want. Lightly kissing across her strong shoulder, Tara works back around to the collarbone, licking and sucking. Working her way down, Tara runs one hand up to lightly circle the slayer’s breast with her fingertips, while supporting herself with her other arm. Easing herself further down, Tara slowly kisses around the other breast, licking with a firm tongue on the sensitive skin underneath where it meets the rib cage smiling as she feels Faith buck up slightly. 

Clenching her hands into the bed sheets so she doesn’t grab the witch and make her take her nipple into her mouth, Faith groans at the teasing, at the love coming from Tara. Unbelieving of anything feeling this good, but God, needing so much more. 

Licking up and around the nipple, not touching it with either her hand or her lips Tara smiles, pleased Faith is trying to keep her end of the bargain. Glancing down at the dark rosy nipple that she’s been teasing around she sees Faith’s hands clenched in the sheets so tightly that her knuckles are white. Feeling the tension in Faith’s body Tara shakes her head, realizing she isn’t going to be able to take her time as much as she wants to. Changing her mind about what she’s going to do to the slayer, this first time, Tara quickly sucks the nipple in her mouth while pinching gently on the other nipple at the same time, making Faith arch up into her. Sucking firmly and flicking it with the tip of her tongue Tara feels it harden even more. Pulling slightly away, Tara lifts her body, making sure to not hit the slayer’s sore thigh. Easing the slayer’s legs apart so she’s lying between them before leaning down and lavishing attention on the other nipple, while pinching the one she was previously sucking on more firmly. 

Groaning in approval at the firmer treatment the witch is giving her, Faith pushes her hips up, pressing against Tara. 

Deciding she would come back to the slayer’s luscious breasts later, Tara quickly works her way down kissing the slayer’s ribs and stomach, running her finger over the scar that Buffy had given her. Kissing the scar then lightly running her tongue over it, Tara thanks the Goddess that she had spared Faith’s life that day. Shifting herself down further, Tara eases Faith’s legs up and over her shoulders to make her more comfortable before inhaling deeply, watching as the juices flow from the slayer, Tara quickly leans in and starting at the bottom of her slit she quickly runs her tongue up collecting the juices and moaning at the spicy flavor. “Goddess, so good, Faith.” Tara moans quietly. Quickly delving her tongue between her lips, Tara greedily gathers more of the slayer’s essence before sucking on first one outer lip then the other quickly sucking the juices off before diving back in, flicking her tongue up and over the swollen muscle aching to be touched. 

Faith bucks up hard as she feels Tara flick her tongue over her clit, groaning loudly and rolling her hips around. “Please, Tara.” Faith groans out.

Quickly bringing her hand up, Tara separates the outer lips and then the inner lips of the slayer before bringing two fingers to her opening, glancing up she sees the glazed look in the slayer’s eyes and the need coming from her before quickly easing two fingers in the slayer, keeping eye contact and watching as Faith closes her eyes and pushes her hips against her fingers. As her fingers easily slip into the slayer, Tara pulls them almost all the way out before quickly going back in with three fingers and leaning down to suck the swollen clit in her mouth, setting up a quick pace inside Faith as she sucks continuously on the swollen muscle, not stopping, a continuous steady strong sucking and feeling as the muscle starts quivering and spasming in her mouth, Tara quickly flicks her tongue over it repeatedly as she sucks harder, making Faith buck hard over and over against her as she climaxes. Curling her fingers in the slayer, Tara searches out the sweet spot, locating it, she rubs firmly but gently over it continuously until she feels Faith’s whole body shaking in response and growls as Faith grasps her head pulling her tighter against her as she explodes drenching her and the covers. 

Keeping up the motion with her fingers, Tara eases back from the slayer’s clit, licking up the sweet juices that came from the orgasm the slayer had just had. Licking around her hand and back up to repeatedly placing gentle kisses on the slayer’s mound, feeling as the slayer’s muscles finally relax, letting her gently remove her fingers from inside her. Pulling her hand up to her face Tara smiles at the fluid running down before lapping it up quickly, enjoying the slayer’s essence to the fullest. Finally Tara rests her head on the slayer’s stomach, realizing her own body is rocking slightly, looking for release she chuckles quietly.

Slowly getting her bearings after the most intense orgasm of her life, Faith looks down at the chuckling witch. Feeling the bed rock slightly it takes Faith a moment to realize that it’s the witch rocking, her body craving its own release.

“You want some help with that?” Faith calls out quietly in a sex roughened voice.

Looking up at the slayer in confusion Tara frowns slightly. “Help with what?” When she sees the lascivious smile cross the slayer’s face, her confusion clears up and she blushes lightly. 

“Come up here.” Faith whispers. As Tara eases up her body, gently dragging her breasts up her stomach and then presses them down hard against Faith’s breasts, Tara moans and closes her eyes, rubbing her breasts firmly over the slayer’s Tara leans her head down against Faith’s shoulder taking a deep breath. 

Enjoying the pleasure of their breasts rubbing together Faith pushes up slightly to cause more pressure. Reaching up with one hand, Faith reaches around the witch and slowly runs it down her back, following the line of her spine, before reaching the top of the witch’s ass. Teasingly running her fingers along the crevice between the witch’s firm butt cheeks, Faith finally cups one cheek tightly, squeezing it firmly. Keeping the one hand on the witch’s ass, Faith takes her other hand and reaches for Tara’s head, gently urging her from her shoulder to look up. Looking into the dark, dark blue eyes of the witch, Faith groans before pulling her down for an intense, dominant kiss. Flicking her tongue repeatedly against Tara’s before invading her mouth fully wrapping her tongue around Tara’s repeatedly before pulling back slightly, panting heavily. 

“You’ve got two choices and you better make your decision quick.” Faith hoarsely states. 

“What choices?” Tara asks between pants rocking her body against Faith’s, enjoying the pleasure of her breasts rubbing against Faith’s firm, full breasts. 

“You keep climbing until you’re above me and I make you come until you can‘t support yourself, or you can roll over onto your back and I’ll spend the next couple hours making you squirm all over this bed in pleasure. Either way you’re mine.” Faith states intensely. 

Tara feels her body already starting to shake in response to the slayer. Knowing she probably won’t be able to support herself much longer, she kisses Faith firmly before easing off the slayer to lay on her side looking at Faith. “You irritate your leg I’ll kick your ass, understood?” Tara seriously states looking in Faith’s eyes. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Faith states before grinning hugely. “You are so mine.” Faith growls before shifting her body and gently pushing Tara onto her back before kissing her over and over again, both of them moaning in pleasure. Easing down Tara’s neck, Faith sucks where the skin of her neck meets her shoulder, sucking down hard leaving a mark. 

Tara groans loudly as Faith sucks on her neck. Running her hands through Faith’s hair repeatedly, Tara cries out as Faith eases down and takes a nipple quickly in her hot, wet mouth, flicking her strong tongue over the nipple repeatedly while pinching the other nipple firmly.

“Mmmm. Taste so good.” Faith mumbles before switching to suck on the other nipple. Gently trapping the hardened nub between her teeth and pulling up gently.

“FAITH!” Tara cries out in pleasure as Faith’s teeth bring that pleasure bordering on pain that can be so sweet. 

Smiling to herself at the witch’s response, Faith releases the nipple before laving it gently with her tongue. Easing her body further down, Faith rubs her face against Tara’s lower abdomen growling out at the smell of the witch’s arousal, easing a hand down to the witch’s opening and gently running her fingers between her lips, making Tara buck up into the touch. Kissing and nipping at the witch’s soft stomach Faith huskily states. “Want to spend hours here kissing your stomach. I will one day, but not today.” Shifting her body further down Faith looks upon the witch’s most intimate place. 

Inhaling deeply Faith moans silently. Looking at the neatly trimmed mound Faith’s mouth waters at the thought of soon tasting the witch. Seeing the swollen sex, the witch’s clit poking out insistently, begging for attention. Blowing a warm breath of air across the muscle Faith smiles as she sees the slight spasm in response.

“Faith…” Tara begs quietly looking down at Faith, rocking her hips against the fingertips just teasing her opening and the mouth blowing warm air across her. 

Looking up and seeing the desperate need in the witch’s eyes, Faith whispers. “Okay.” Before looking back down and running the flat of her tongue over the swollen muscle as she eases a finger gently in the witch’s opening.

“Yes!” Tara hisses as Faith starts a slow easy pace inside her while running her tongue repeatedly over her clit. Rocking her body against the slayer, Tara groans as her body quickly tightens, looking for release.

Faith, feeling Tara’s body tightening under her and the muscle she’s licking gently over and over again flex against her tongue realizes it won’t be long before the witch reaches orgasm. Quickly adding a finger Faith moans as she feels the witch clenching down repeatedly on the fingers easing in and out of her. Picking up the pace of her fingers, Faith sucks the swollen muscle in her mouth gently. Keeping up a gentle sucking motion, Faith flicks the tip of her tongue against the muscle. As the muscle starts to spasm continually, Faith hums into the witch and flicks her finger against the witch’s g-spot making her scream out as she comes in her mouth.

Rocking hard into Faith’s tender ministrations, Tara screams out Faith’s name loudly as she feels her body release. Clenching the slayer’s fingers hard inside her Tara pushes hard against Faith before easing her hips back down against the bed, her legs shaking from her release and panting heavily. 

Faith releases Tara from her mouth and starts placing gentle kisses around the witch’s clit before gently easing her fingers out of her as Tara unclenches her muscles. Leaning down further Faith gently licks up the witch, running her tongue repeated over the outer lips collecting all the stray juices before running her tongue between the lips and sucking on each inner lip alternately. Feeling Tara grasp gently at her head, Faith smiles before swirling her tongue around her opening, tickling the sensitive nerve endings there. As Tara starts rotating her hips, Faith slips her tongue deep inside the witch flicking with her strong slayer muscles.

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara cries out quietly, rocking against the slayer’s tongue. 

Feeling the witch building up again and her clenching down on her tongue, Faith curls it up, hitting the pleasure spot within the witch. Flicking over the spot repeatedly until Tara screams out her name, flooding her mouth with her juices. 

Collapsing from the strength of the orgasm, Tara grasps Faith’s head once more before dragging her hand up her own body and placing it upon her pounding heart. Breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, she feels Faith easing up her body placing kisses here and there on her way up, licking up a pocket of salty goodness on her way to Tara’s breasts, flicking a strong tongue over one nipple then the other, alternating back and forth continuously until Tara grasps her head and pulls it to a stop between her two breasts, making Faith chuckle quietly. 

Still breathing heavy and not able to say anything just yet, Tara runs her hands over Faith’s shoulders and upper back. Smiling as she feels Faith place tiny kisses between her breasts as she runs her hands up and down her sides. 

Pulling back slightly Faith places a hand on either side of the witch’s outer breasts and gently pushes them together. Smiling Faith quickly sucks both nipples in her mouth at the same time, making Tara groan appreciatively. 

Hearing a knock on the bedroom door, Faith pulls her mouth away from the witch’s nipples. “Who’s there?” Faith calls out huskily and laughs when she hears Buffy’s quiet answer, which only slayer hearing picked up. “Come on in.”

“What did she say?” Tara croaks out. Smiling as Buffy eases open the door and slips in the room, turning to lock the door behind her. 

Turning back after locking the door, Buffy grins at the sight before her. Stripping the towel that she had wrapped around her after her shower, she throws it in the hamper before walking towards the bed. “I said a horny slayer.” Looking from Faith laying on top of Tara and the fact that she had obviously been enjoying the witch’s assets, Buffy’s eyes darken slightly, seeing Faith’s darkness contrasting so beautifully against Tara’s lightness. “You two are beautiful.” She whispers before kneeling on the floor by the bed, crossing her arms on top of the mattress and resting her chin on them. 

Inhaling deeply of the arousal coming from both women, Buffy smiles. “Don’t stop on my account.” She huskily states and chuckles as Faith squeezes Tara’s breasts back together and sucks both nipples into her mouth at once. 

“Faith!” Tara exclaims quietly before lightly smacking her on the back of the head. Looking over at Buffy, Tara . “How was patrol tonight?” Arching her back up into Faith’s mouth, Tara smacks her a little harder on the back of the head. “Stop that! We could at least talk to Buffy first.”

“You talk, I’ll play.” Faith mumbles around the breasts in her mouth. 

“Do you want me to cut you off?” Tara threatens and giggles as Faith quickly stops and pulls up slightly. 

“So, how was patrol tonight?” Faith asks with a fake smile on her face, making both women laugh at her. 

“It was fine. Dusted four vamps and some demon munching on this poor dog that decided I might be a better dinner.” Buffy snorts in disgust at that thought. 

Faith smiles. “So not too bad of a night.” Quickly turning and sucking Tara’s nipples back into her mouth. Being smacked on the back of the head again Faith pulls away and loudly asks. “What? I talked, we discussed, we’re done! It’s play time.”

“Enough play for the moment, let me check your leg.” Tara states while rolling her eyes. 

Growling lightly Faith squeezes the breasts in her hands quickly before rolling off the witch and onto her back looking up at the ceiling. 

Shaking her head at the impossible slayer, Tara looks at Buffy and sees her smirking. “Would you mind turning on the overhead light?” Tara quietly asks Buffy.

Nodding her head, Buffy quickly hops up and turns on the light coming back and sitting on the edge of the bed looking with Tara at the healing wound. “It’s looking good.” Buffy comments quietly. “You’ll be able to take the stitches out in the morning and probably by tomorrow night it’ll be like new.”

“Goody!” Faith states sarcastically. “Now can we please continue with play time? I wasn’t done, you know.” 

“Did I interrupt before you guys actually did anything?” Buffy questions looking from one woman to the next. “I think she’s grumpier now than she was earlier.”

“Personally I think she’s perpetually horny.” Tara smirks. Running her eyes over Buffy’s body she sees a bruise on her ribs. “What happened?” She questions quickly leaning in lightly running her fingers over the bruise. 

“I’m okay. One of the vamps got in a lucky shot, is all.” Buffy dismisses Tara’s worry. “So what are we going to do with horny slayer?” 

“You two do realize I’m lying right here and can hear everythin’ you two are saying, right?” Faith growls quietly. 

Tara winks at Buffy and gets up and walks around the bed to the other side, easing her body close to Faith. “Buffy, want to get the overhead light? I appreciate it, baby.” Tara smiles as Buffy quickly turns the light off and climbs into the bed on the other side of Faith, mirroring Tara’s position. 

Leaning down and nibbling down the side of Faith’s neck to her shoulder and running her hand up to cup the breast nearest her, Tara looks over to see Buffy watching what she’s doing before repeating the caresses down Faith’s other side. Looking up into Faith’s eyes Tara smiles before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Pulling back she shifts her body down slightly to kiss around Faith’s breast watching Buffy lean in and kiss Faith more roughly and passionately. 

Groaning at the dual pleasure of having both women working over her body, Faith moans in approval as both women start suckling at her breasts. Reaching a hand up to gently cup behind both heads she smiles. “Oh, yeah.” She groans loudly feeling one breast being sucked on strongly while the other one’s being nibbled on gently and tentatively. Lifting her hips and rotating them around, Faith feels her arousal hitting a higher level. 

Glancing over at Buffy as she sucks strongly at Faith’s breast she catches her eye and pulls her hand up from where it was resting on Faith’s lower abdomen and wiggling it at Buffy. Buffy frowns slightly in response before it hits her and she raises her hand to Tara, letting Tara intertwine their fingers together before easing both their hands down Faith’s body. 

Extending her index finger straight out, Buffy does the same, pressing the two fingers together. Tara eases their hands between Faith’s thighs to run the extended fingers gently through the slayer’s wetness. Watching the emotions crossing Buffy’s face, the surprise and then the desire Tara smiles softly before releasing the nipple she had been sucking on. Easing her body slightly further down she kisses across the ribs and abdomen of Faith slowly while continuing the stroking between the slayer’s lower lips before gently easing past the lips to flick Buffy’s fingertip over Faith’s clit, making her hips buck up against the light, teasing flick. 

Leaning across Faith’s stomach Tara gently kisses Buffy on the lips before pressing in harder, flicking her tongue out to tangle with Buffy’s repeatedly. Continuing the stroking up and down Faith’s lips to occasionally flick her clit. Slowly easing down to Faith’s opening Tara pulls out of the kiss with Buffy, panting slightly before leaning back in to suck her bottom lip in her mouth and nibble on it lightly. 

“Man, that’s hot!” Faith mumbles having been watching Buffy and Tara kiss as she was trying to buck her hips up to get more pressure against her clit. 

Looking up at Faith, Tara winks before whispering. “You ain’t seen nothing yet!” Making Faith strangle out a laugh. Slowly easing both hers and Buffy’s index fingers into Faith, Tara looks back at Buffy smirking at her incredulous expression. Feeling Faith clench and unclench repeatedly against their fingers. Easing the two fingers back out Tara winks at Buffy as she extends out her middle finger, Buffy quickly following before slowly easing the four fingers into Faith.

“Yes!” Faith hisses softly at the additional fingers and consequential fullness she’s feeling, rocking her hips against the invading fingers, trying to urge them to a fast rhythm. 

Sliding further down Faith’s body Tara whispers to Buffy. “Do you want to taste?” Hearing Faith groan and push up even harder at her suggestion she smirks slightly before shaking her head at the impatient slayer. 

“Oh, God, yes.” Buffy murmurs quietly back. 

Easing their fingers out of Faith, to her vocal disapproval Tara states “Behave Faith. You’ll get what you want and even more if you can be patient.” 

“Shit!” Faith grumbles before shutting up.

Looking back at Buffy, Tara smiles encouragingly. “Do you want to explore on your own, or do you want some visual aids?” Faith groans loudly at that comment.

Buffy’s eyes open wide and she blushes deeply. “I-I don’t know.” Looking up and making eye contact with Faith she simply questions “Faith?”

Looking at the question in her eyes Faith shakes her head. “It’s up to you, B. Whatever you’re comfortable with doing.” Faith states hoarsely.

Watching Buffy with soft gentle eyes Tara states quietly. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. You don’t have to do anything tonight, if you don’t want to.” 

“What do you suggest?” Buffy looks to Tara for her honest opinion.

“Well, most people don’t get someone to show them the lay of the land as it were. Part of the fun is figuring things out. You might do something different than I do because of that. Where as if I show you, you will subconsciously pick up and do things the same way.” Tara shrugs her shoulders lightly. 

“That is so not a bad thing, Blondie.” Faith growls out. “But whatever someone decides, will you please hurry up? I’m ready to pop, here.”

“Really?” Tara asks grinning wickedly as she runs her hand down between Faith’s thighs and quickly inserts three fingers, setting up a hard fast rhythm, curling her middle finger before pushing her thumb against her clit rubbing it almost in a punishing circular motion, bringing Faith quickly to the edge before stopping her motion with her fingers buried in the slayer.

Grunting out loudly Faith opens her eyes seeing the glint in Tara’s eyes and the surprise in Buffy’s. “Tara!” Growling out in displeasure. Then as Tara slams her fingers in and out quickly, pressing hard against her clit, making Faith come fast and hard screaming out her name, Tara smirks. 

Easing her fingers out of the dazed slayer’s body and unconsciously bringing them up to suck on them one after the other Tara turns to Buffy. “Go ahead and explore to your heart’s content Buffy.” 

“Damn, Tara.” Buffy mutters in shock and arousal. “You definitely have butch in you.” 

Tara tilts her head considering the comment. “You could be right. Do you want to explore? Or…” Looking over the slayer’s body, Tara’s eyes darken considerably. “Do you want to meet Butch Tara?” She huskily asks. 

Faith raises her hand and mutters. “Go for Butch tonight, B.”

Tara grins crawling over Faith and smiles as Faith shifts over to the edge of the bed, giving the two women more room. “Guess you’re mine now, Buffy.” Tara growls out lowly closing in pressing her lips forcefully against Buffy’s before exploring the inside of Buffy’s mouth. Pushing gently against Buffy until she is lying down on her back, Tara contemplates a second and whispers. “Turn over.” 

Buffy blinks a moment at the order and turns over, turning her head with a questioning look toward Faith. Seeing Faith’s shrug and inquisitive look as she watches Tara, Buffy knows she isn’t going to get any help from there. 

Easing behind Buffy and straddling one of her legs, Tara reaches down to her hips, lifting gently to get Buffy to pull herself up onto her knees. Reaching behind and down, Tara runs her fingers through Buffy’s wetness, groaning at the juices dripping from her lover before feeling for her clit moaning at how swollen it is and the heat coming off her. 

Reaching around with her left hand under the slayer’s waist and running her fingers through the slayer’s wetness, she uses her left hand to gently rub the slayer’s clit while with the right hand she quickly presses two fingers inside the slayer, moaning in pleasure at the slickness, Tara quickly adds a third finger and starts pounding into the slayer, at the same time pressing in hard against her clit. 

Not noticing that Faith has shifted her body behind her, she jumps and groans loudly as Faith quickly inserts two strong fingers inside her, starting a steady rhythm while kissing and licking her neck. Realizing that she’s letting off the pressure on her own ministrations when Buffy whimpers, Tara quickly picks them up again putting a little more force behind her thrusts. Feeling Buffy clenching around her fingers, Tara feels her own body clenching in response as they both come at the same time. 

Partially collapsing over top of Buffy, Tara kisses her back before easing her fingers out. After a few moments, Tara rolls off Buffy. Flopping onto her back beside Buffy, in the middle of the bed Tara closes her eyes, realizing the sweat is almost dripping from her. “I think I need a shower.” She mumbles out to no one in particular.

Faith chuckles as she curls up on the other side of Tara and watches as Buffy finally collapses on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. “You don’t need a shower, you smell of good clean sweat and hot sex. In other words you smell absolutely wonderful and if we could bottle it we would make a fortune.”

“Faith, you are one sick puppy.” Buffy mumbles from her pillow. A few seconds later you can hear her giggling quietly. “I still haven’t gotten a damn taste.” Buffy bitches quietly. 

“Not my fault.” Tara mumbles sleepily. “Buffy, sweetie?”

“Yes.” Buffy answers quietly, looking over at the blonde that was half asleep and sees Faith looking up smirking slightly, but with heavy eyes. 

“Can you turn the lamp off?” Tara whispers and as Buffy turns the light off she smiles in thanks. “I love you two.”

“Love you too.” Buffy smiles over at Faith. “Love you, Faith.” Shifting her body down to burrow her face against the witch’s breast, Buffy reaches over to touch Faith as she snuggles up against the other side of Tara. 

Throwing a leg over the witch and burying her face in her hair, Faith smiles reaching up to run her hand over Buffy’s arm. Slowly the three women fall asleep.

***


	18. Chapter 18

Faith stretches as she slowly wakes up and looks across a sleeping Tara into mischievous looking hazel eyes. Raising her eyebrow slightly, she whispers. “What ya up to B?”

Buffy had woken a few minutes earlier and was lightly running her fingertips over Tara’s body, debating on letting her and Faith sleep or waking them up for an early morning love fest. Watching Faith wake up Buffy smirks slightly at the Dark Slayer’s question.

“I was thinking about possibly having an early morning snack.” Buffy whispers so quietly that only Faith’s slayer hearing could pick it up so as not to disturb Tara yet.

Faith smirks at Buffy before looking at Tara, sleeping so peacefully. “Thinking about maybe a little payback?” Faith whispers back and at Buffy’s nod, she grins. “Go for it, B.”

“I… Should I?” Buffy hesitates slightly, looking at Faith.

“Hell, yeah. You want to. And if there’s something I know about Blondie here after the short time getting to know her, she’s happy making you happy.” Faith grins hugely. “And if that makes you happy…” Faith trails off quietly.

Buffy smiles and leans over to give Faith a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” Eyes lighting up looking at the witch’s body, Buffy starts placing feather light touches across her breasts, gently working her way down between the witch’s thighs. Hearing a slight moan, and feeling Tara shift slightly, Buffy stops looking up. Seeing Tara is still asleep Buffy eases the witch’s legs further apart and settles her body between her thighs. Looking for the first time upon this most intimate place, Buffy inhales deeply. Smelling the witch’s rich, musky, earthy smell makes Buffy groan quietly. Gently running her fingers over the witch’s lips, Buffy strokes and separates them. 

Seeing Tara in this way is a humbling experience and Buffy stops to thank God for letting her know this wonderful woman before slowly extending her tongue and easing it out to touch the witch gently. Tentatively easing her tongue in to gather the juices that were already starting to ease from the witch, Buffy tastes Tara for the first time and groans in pleasure. Not able to help herself, Buffy dives in licking more firmly up the witch, gathering more of the wonderful nectar, before running across the witch’s clit. Hearing a loud groan come from the witch and her body starting to shift more, Buffy smiles. Licking more firmly over the hardening muscle, starting to feel it spasm under her attentions, Buffy groans and sucks it into her mouth gently.

Slowly waking from what she believes is a very wonderful dream, Tara realizes that parts of it definitely are not a dream. Feeling an insistent sucking motion on one of her breasts and a hand stroking her stomach she smiles recognizing Faith’s firm, confident touch. Coming more awake she jerks her hips up in response to a persistent mouth sucking and licking her clit.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara whispers huskily. Bucking her hips harder into Buffy’s mouth she closes her eyes as both women start a more thorough assault on her body. Feeling Faith suck forcefully on her nipple while running her hand up to knead her other breast, Tara grasps the back of her head pulling her in tighter against her. Rocking her body against Buffy’s increased sucking and firmer licking motion, Tara groans. “Goddess, yes, Buffy! Feels so good.”

Smiling to herself at hearing the witch, Buffy slowly eases a finger inside Tara’s needy center, feeling it clench against her finger. Easing out Buffy tries for a second finger, feeling how it slides in with no resistance she hesitates for a moment wondering if she should try for a third. Remembering the women telling her to trust her instincts, Buffy eases a third finger in the witch and groans as Tara bucks hard against the hand, moaning loudly. Quickly setting up a steady rhythm in the witch, Buffy licks persistently at the muscle that is so swollen and red, that Buffy knows it has to be aching for release. Sucking firmly on the muscle, Buffy gently scrapes her teeth over it making Tara cry out in pleasure as she floods Buffy’s hand and mouth with her juices. Licking up the juices, Buffy extends Tara’s orgasm, before easing up and slowing down her hand motions, feeling the slowing of Tara’s aftershocks. 

Turning her head, Buffy kisses first one inner thigh then the other before gently easing her fingers out of Tara and slowly working her way up placing gentle loving kisses along her delectable stomach before flicking her tongue repeatedly against her belly button, making Tara giggle. 

Lying to the side of Tara, Buffy watches as Faith continues her assault on the witch’s breasts. “Faith, I think you have a breast fetish.” Buffy laughs quietly. Then laughs even harder as Tara groans as Faith bites down on her nipple. 

Letting her teeth pull the breast up before releasing it, Faith smirks. “It would be a shame not to with these delights.” 

Finally getting her breathing back under control, Tara looks from one slayer to the other then flopping her head back on the pillow before groaning out loud to the room in general. “Good morning to me.”

Licking her lips to get more of Tara’s taste, Buffy grins. “Nope. Good morning to me. Absolutely delicious breakfast you fixed, Tara.” 

Faith chuckles in appreciation lying beside Tara, running her hand over the witch’s stomach. 

Tara blushes a dark red. “That was so not fair. Taking advantage of a poor sleeping woman like that. How could you?” Tara asks frowning at the two women before smirking. “And when do you plan on doing it again?”

All three women crack up laughing until they hear a knock on the door and Dawn calling out to them. 

“Yes, Dawnie?” Tara answers.

“Just wanted to let you guys know that I’m heading to school.” Dawn states loudly through the door before giggling. “And can we soundproof my room? You know, poor innocent ears hearing things that might damage me for the rest of my life.” 

The three women look at each other in shock at first and as they hear Dawn laughing loudly as she runs down the stairs they all shake their heads. 

“She’s getting to be a little too smart-alecky.” Buffy growls out before smiling slightly. 

“Maybe. But she does have a point. We’re either going to have to be quieter or figure out a way so she doesn’t hear what’s going on. Maturing or not, I’m sure some of the noises coming from this bedroom are not meant for young ears.” Tara states seriously.

“I’ll talk with Xander and see if he has any suggestions.” Buffy offers agreeing with the witch.

Faith nods in agreement. “Yeah, don’t want to stunt Squirt’s emotional well-being.” 

“And I’ll stop at the store Faith mentioned and pick up some ball gags.” Tara deadpans.

Buffy looks confused at Tara and Faith snorts out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth. “I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that Tara knows what a ball gag is or the fact that Buffy doesn’t.” 

Tara smirks at Faith. “You guys don’t know everything about me. Got to keep you on your toes.” 

Buffy rolls her eyes and finally growls. “What is a ball gag?”

“It’s what it sounds like, Buffy. A gag with a ball.” Tara grins. Looking from one woman to the other she shrugs her shoulders. “You’d be amazed at the things you learn over the years. Especially at some of those on-campus meet and greets.” Climbing over Buffy to get out of bed, Tara squeals as her butt is smacked firmly. Turning around with narrowed eyes, she sees both women lying on the bed with their arms across their chests smiling innocently. “Right. Like I’m going to believe those looks.” 

Throwing on her robe, Tara heads to the bathroom and the first aid kit, grabbing out the small scissors. Coming back into the bedroom she laughs at the two slayers arguing. “What are you two arguing about?” 

“Nothing.” Buffy sits up straight on the bed, putting her most innocent face on and looking out of the corner of her eye to Faith. 

“Uh huh.” Tara nods her head and raises her eyebrow looking at Faith.

“Honestly, Blondie. We weren’t arguing over nothin’.” Faith grins at Tara. Looking her up and down from where the robe was gaping open since the witch hadn’t tied it closed. Licking her lips at the breasts that she’s getting a tantalizing glimpse of, she glances at Buffy. “You had your breakfast, I want mine.” Catching Tara’s eye she winks and nods her head almost imperceptibly towards Buffy.

“I’m not stopping you.” Buffy smirks looking up at Tara seeing her breasts peeking out. “She’s definitely… FAITH!”

Tara busts out laughing as Faith literally pounces on Buffy, unceremoniously pushing her legs apart and burying her face in her apex. Knowing from personal experience what the long tongue of Faith is capable of Tara just shakes her head and heads downstairs to fix something for breakfast.

***

Tara smirks as the two women finally come down to eat breakfast. “I know you’ve already eaten…” Tara trails off looking knowingly at the women. “But you might want to have something more substantial.” Grabbing the plates she had left in the oven to keep warm, Tara sets them down in front of each slayer. “I’m going to take a shower and get ready for school. Faith, when you finish, come on upstairs so I can take the stitches out, okay?”

Nodding in acknowledgement as she shovels the food in her mouth, she winks at Tara.

“You two are impossible.” Tara mumbles as she quickly heads upstairs to get ready.

***

Stepping in the shower, Tara groans at the heat, letting it seep into her bones before reaching for the shampoo, encountering a strong tanned hand instead of the shampoo Tara grins. “Not enough that you watch me dry off, you want to watch me get wet?”

Faith chuckles. “You look all sweet and innocent, but you like making suggestive comments don’t ya?” Picking up the shampoo and putting a dollop in her palms, Faith works Tara’s hair into a rich lather. 

“Mmmm. Feels good.” Tara moans at the strong fingers working over her scalp. 

“Rinse, I need a shower also, so I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Faith smiles watching Tara lean back and rinse the shampoo out of her hair. 

“Go ahead.” Tara murmurs to Faith as she switches places and starts lathering her body up quickly, watching Faith wash her hair, Tara smiles at the picture of a very sexy Faith soaking wet. Grabbing the body wash, Tara fills her palm up with soap and rubbing her hands together before quickly running her hands over Faith’s shoulders and down her arms. Washing Faith’s body, Tara wishes they had more time to do a thorough exploration and groans in displeasure at having to hurry. 

“We are going to have to do this again when we have more time.” Tara states running her hands over Faith’s ass and between her cheeks to tease the rosebud there, giggling when Faith spreads her legs and pushes against her. “Definitely deserves further exploration.” Tara huskily groans. Quickly rinsing off, Tara climbs out of the shower, chuckling at Faith’s bitching. 

“Tease.” Faith grumbles as she climbs out behind Tara and grabbing a towel to quickly dry herself off before running another towel over her hair. 

“Sit.” Tara motions to the toilet seat with the scissors in her hand. Kneeling down beside Faith, Tara quickly snips the threads before taking a pair of tweezers and pulling the strings out. Pleased with how well the wound is healing, Tara runs her fingers lightly over the scar before leaning down and placing a kiss on it. Standing back up and putting the items away, Tara dresses quickly.

Faith watches as Tara takes care of her stitches quickly and efficiently, then softly caresses the scar. Seeing the brief flash of pain cross Tara’s eyes as she stands up to finish getting ready, Faith watches her intently. “It’s not your fault, Tara.” Faith whispers quietly, watching Tara stiffen in response.

“Damn it, girl. You got a guilt complex that rivals mine and B’s together! Everything’s not your fault, so stop taking what happens so fuckin’ personal, okay?” Faith stands up looking Tara in the eyes. “I need to get my clothes.” Faith grumbles heading towards the bathroom door, but is stopped by a soft hand on her arm. Turning and looking into apologetic blue eyes, Faith waits.

“It’s just that if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have been hurt, Faith.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Yeah, and if it wasn’t for you I’d still be in fuckin’ jail. For everything I’ve done, I should be buried six feet down, Tara. Instead I’m pardoned from jail, and have the love of not one but two beautiful women. I could die right now and I’d die happy. And all because of you. Take the blame for that instead.” Faith states clearly and sincerely before turning around and quickly leaving the bathroom. 

Buffy leans against the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed looking at Tara’s shocked face. “She’s right, Tara. You’re helping me realize that I’m not to blame for every bad thing that happens. Now you need to realize you’re not to blame, either. You’re teaching both of us about love. I can’t speak for Faith, but I’m finding out I didn’t have a clue what love was. Infatuation, yes. Wanting a normal relationship I hooked up with Riley, and didn’t that just turn out wonderful?” Buffy states the last sarcastically. Looking into Tara’s eyes, Buffy whispers in a heartfelt tone. “I love you. I can say it and mean it with my whole heart. And you’re the reason.” Buffy quietly states before leaving to go back downstairs.

Leaning back against the sink, Tara stares at the doorway stunned, thinking over what both women had said to her. “Surely I haven’t made that much of a difference in their lives? I can’t have been the reason for it, could I?” Tara whispers to herself wonderingly. Honestly thinking about everything that happened with Buffy since that fateful day she knocked on her dorm room ‘til now, Tara starts believing that maybe her part in everything was a bigger part than she had ever realized. Her portion in Faith’s life even more so. Running her fingers over her eyebrows, Tara softly smiles. Faith isn’t the only one lucky to have the love of two beautiful women.

“Time to get you to school.” Faith growls out lowly, having been watching Tara for the last few moments, seeing the different emotions crossing the beautiful woman’s face.

Tara jerks her head up at Faith, seeing she’s already holding her book bag in one hand and the helmet in the other. Walking quickly up to Faith, Tara grasps her shirt and yanks her in for a forceful kiss. Pulling back seeing the surprise on Faith’s face, Tara states quietly. “I’m going to need to take the blame for fucking you senseless tonight in apology also.” 

Watching the blonde head down the stairs with a stunned look on her face, Faith slowly smiles. “Oh, yeah. I can handle that kind of apology.” Faith quickly heads after the blonde, whistling quietly.

Seeing Buffy folding up towels in the living room, Tara quickly walks to her and kisses her passionately. “Thank you.” She whispers before quickly heading out the front door to wait for Faith to take her to school.

Buffy looks up at a smiling and whistling Faith as she heads downstairs. “I guess everything’s straightened out?”

Faith grins before walking over and kissing Buffy. “Pretty much, she’s planning on fucking me senseless tonight in apology.” 

“Faith! Did you have to phrase it that way?” Buffy shakes her head in despair.

“Yep. I’m just repeating what I was told word for word.” Faith smirks at the shocked look on Buffy’s face. “Got to take the potty mouthed witch to school. See you tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll do patrol on my way home, so don’t expect me ‘til 10:00 or later, okay?” Buffy watches as Faith heads towards the door.

“If you’re gonna be much later than that, call.” Faith states before heading out the door.

“Yes, mom.” Buffy mutters to the empty room shaking her head at how much all of them had changed in such a short time.

***

“She was hitting on you.” Faith argues.

“She was not, Faith. She was just being friendly.” Tara states exasperatedly. “She always says hi to me either before or after class. It’s nothing more than that.”

“Then tell me why she turned pale as a ghost when I wrapped my arm around you?” Faith growls angrily.

“Maybe that’s why!” Tara states with her hands on her hips looking at Faith.

“What is why? My putting my arm around you?” Faith asks confused.

“No, the fact that you growled at her and gave her your ‘I’m gonna stake your ass’ look!” Tara waves her hands in the air. “Personally when you growl it turns me on. But other people? Not so much.”

Getting sidetracked Faith smirks. “My growling turns you on?”

Rolling her eyes at her lover Tara turns to head towards her next class. “You are a pain in my ass. Why in the world I made Buffy own up to her feelings about you and then let myself love you I’ll never know. Of course the fact that I didn’t have a choice in loving you has no bearing on this!” Tara grumbles with a chuckling Faith following close behind.

“You know when you’re pissed you have this extra sway to your hips that is an absolute turn on?” Faith growls her eyes on Tara’s behind.

“Stop staring at my ass, Faith.” Tara growls loudly, not paying any attention that they had made it to her next class and were attracting the attention of the other students.

“But it’s such a great looking ass.” Faith smirks before glancing up and seeing quite a few people were looking at them with varying expressions on their faces. Throwing her hands up in the air Faith states to the whole class. “Well it is a great looking ass - I mean look at it.” Faith points to a now extremely red faced Tara. “Of course when it’s clad in tight blue jeans… YUMMY! Even better with noth…” 

Slamming her hand over Faith’s mouth Tara looks in her eyes and whispers. “Shut. Up.”

“Don’t pay any attention to my friend. She’s practicing for a play she’s in.” Tara states quickly before heading to a chair in the back of the classroom amidst giggles and chuckles. 

One of the guys leans in as Faith walks by. “Personally I like your ass.” 

Faith turns and looks him up and down and smirks. “You may like it, but you ain’t gonna get it. That blonde I followed in here does things to me you couldn’t even imagine, let alone hope to duplicate. So go find some gullible co-ed that’ll fall for your cheesy lines.”

Chuckling quietly, Faith sits down beside Tara and scoots the chair closer to the blonde. Seeing the guy looking at them with not a small degree of lust on his face. 

“What happened with drool boy?” Tara whispers quietly as she grabs her book and notepad out of her book bag. 

“He made a comment about my ass and I set him straight.” Faith grins at Tara. 

Tara looks up quickly searching Faith’s eyes. “Exactly how did you set him straight? You didn’t offer a threesome or something did you?” Tara grins slightly. 

“Hell no. Just explained to him that he couldn’t hope to ever do the things to me that you do. It seemed to have the response I was looking for.” Faith smirks slightly.

“What to make him drool and want you even more?” Tara groans quietly and shakes her head. Looking over at the guy in question seeing him still looking at Faith. 

Faith watches as Tara quickly stands up and heads over to the guy, frowning as Tara leans in close whispering something in the guy’s ear. Seeing the man turn pale and quickly turn away Faith looks questioningly at Tara when she sits back down.

“What did you say to him?” Faith asks in a worried tone.

“I just explained things to him.” Tara states innocently flipping her notebook open and pulling the cap off her pen ready to take notes as the teacher walks in. 

“Tara?” Faith questions quietly.

“Faith.” Tara states with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not gonna tell me, are you?” Faith asks lowly.

“Nope.” Tara smiles. 

***

Walking in the house Tara rolls her eyes as Faith is almost whining. “I’m not going to tell you, Faith. Give it up already.”

Dawn looks at the two women. “What’s going on with you two?”

Faith groans loudly. “Tara said something to this guy in one of her classes and she ain’t telling me what she said.”

“And I’m not going to.” Tara states opening her book bag and spreading her books and notes out on the dining room table before heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink before doing her homework. 

“Got any homework, Dawnie?” Tara asks as she sits down looking over at Dawn.

“Did it in my free period.” Dawn states changing the channel to Animal Planet. “What’s for dinner?”

“I laid out chicken breasts for you guys, so I figured I’d make chicken alfredo.” Tara states flipping to the chapter to start her assignment.

“What are you having?” Faith questions quietly. 

Looking up and smiling Tara looks back down. “I have some vegetables that I’m going to steam and have vegetable alfredo. I’ll probably make some garlic bread to go with it.”

“Anything I can get ready or help with?” Faith looks at the witch. 

“If you’re serious, you can get the broccoli and cauliflower heads out of the refrigerator and break off a couple sections of each and clean them and chop them in bite size pieces for me. Throw them in a container back in the fridge.” Tara suggests and smiles as Faith quickly heads to the kitchen. “Thank you, Faith.”

“No problem.” Faith mumbles before heading to the kitchen to keep busy while Tara does her homework and studying.

***

“Faith, will you stop pouting already.” Dawn rolls her eyes at the slayer. “You’re worse than me!”

Tara snorts silently agreeing with Dawn as she comes into the living room looking at Faith sitting in the corner of the couch pouting. “I’ve made Buffy a bowl. And I don’t know about you two, but I’m on the tired side.”

Dawn smirks at the witch. “I wonder why that is?” 

Flopping down on the couch Tara leans her head back and closes her eyes. “Be nice Dawnie, or the first time you bring a boy home I’ll tell him all kinds of mean things about you.” 

“That’s just wrong, Tara.” Dawn whines, making Tara smile in response.

Faith watches Tara and looks carefully at the witch seeing the slight shadowing under her eyes. Frowning in concern she moves to sit beside her. “Are you okay?” Faith whispers running her hand lightly through the honey blonde hair.

Smiling softly at the concern in Faith’s voice, Tara nods. “Yeah, just a little tired is all.”

“Here, lay down.” Faith encourages shifting her body to the other end of the couch and patting her thigh. Smiling as the witch shifts and lies down with her head in her lap, Faith runs her hand down the witch’s shoulder and back. Gently stroking Tara’s back, Faith watches her as she slowly relaxes rubbing her face against her thigh as she sighs and finally falls asleep. 

Dawn watches the two women and smiles seeing the love on Faith’s face for Tara. As Tara falls asleep Dawn stands up. “I’m going to bed.” She whispers quietly to Faith and at Faith’s nod, quietly heads upstairs to bed. 

Running her fingers lightly through the soft silken hair Faith grins as Tara moans quietly and shifts her hand up, tucking it under Faith’s thigh. “You are adorable Miss Tara Maclay.” Faith murmurs. “And you’re going to get a full night’s rest.”

Faith gently strokes Tara’s hair and back before slowly dozing off.

***

Quietly coming into the house, Buffy locks the door behind her before kicking off her shoes. Looking in the living room, ready to turn the lights off and head upstairs she stops looking at Tara and Faith on the couch asleep. 

“Well, I guess there won’t be any celebrations for our windfall tonight, huh?” Buffy states quietly more to herself than the two sleeping women.

Kneeling in front of both women, Buffy notices the shadows under Tara’s eyes. Running her fingers gently down the witch’s cheek. 

Faith slowly wakes up noticing Buffy leaning down and gently caressing Tara. “I think everything kind of caught up to her tonight, that and the lack of sleep the last few days, kind of made her crash.” Faith whispers. 

Buffy looks up at Faith with concerned eyes. “Is she okay?” 

Nodding her head Faith looks down at the witch. “Yeah. She’s okay, just tired. I think a good night’s sleep without two horny slayers taking advantage of her will do a world of good for her.” Faith smirks slightly. “How was patrol tonight? What time is it, anyway?”

Buffy grins at Faith. “We do kinda need to remember she doesn’t have our stamina and strength, huh? Even though she has a tendency to make me forget…” Buffy trails off looking at the witch. “She’s beautiful. All this time she didn’t even realize. Such a kind, giving spirit deserves the world, you know.” 

Looking back up at Faith, Buffy smiles. “Umm I think it’s close to 10:30 now. Patrol went great, actually one of the vampires had a good chunk of change on him. Enough for me to get everything paid up and current with some left over.” Smirking up at Faith she looks back down at Tara. “I think we need to go shopping this weekend.”

“Good.” Faith whispers. “You didn’t get hurt or anything did you?” Faith asks worriedly. 

“Nah, one of them was a scrapper, just felt good to stretch the muscles some, you know. Think I should carry her upstairs?” Buffy looks at Faith smiling softly.

“Yeah, we’ll get her all tucked in bed between two warm bodies and let her get some rest tonight.” Grinning mischievously Faith looks from Tara up to Buffy. “Then we’ll keep her up late tomorrow night. She still owes me.”

Laughing at Faith, Buffy stands up and leans over to gently lift the Wiccan into her arms. Smiling as Tara snuggles against her neck and wraps an arm around her. Pressing a kiss to Tara’s head Buffy whispers. “I love you.”

Faith smiles at the two women. Following Buffy up the stairs, Faith whispers. “We really need to get a bigger bed if all three of us are going to be sleeping together.”

“I know. The only thing is my room isn’t big enough to have a much bigger bed in.” Buffy whispers back as she gently lays Tara down on the bed. Slowly disrobing the blonde, Buffy glances back to Faith who is quickly stripping off her clothes. “Should we put on her night wear?” Buffy asks quietly as she finishes stripping Tara.

“Nope. I’ve decided bed is nowhere for clothes.” Faith whispers huskily looking at the blonde. “I like the feel of a soft warm body against me.”

Buffy smiles softly at Faith. “I can’t argue with that.” Watching as Faith climbs in the other side of the bed and Tara unconsciously rolling over and snuggling up against the Dark Slayer, Buffy giggles. “She’s like a homing missile towards heat, isn’t she? At least towards you. Me, I’m usually snuggling up against her. Weird.” Shrugging her shoulders in dismissal, Buffy strips and climbs in bed pulling the covers up over the three women before snuggling up against Tara’s back and wrapping her arm around the blonde to rest her hand on Faith’s stomach. 

Running her fingers over Buffy’s hand, Faith smiles as she feels Tara’s hand easing up and cupping her breast. “’Night.” Faith whispers to the two women.

“Love you.” Buffy murmurs plastering herself against Tara and burying her face in the blonde’s hair before drifting off to sleep.

***

Waking up slowly Tara nuzzles into Faith‘s neck. Smiling at the perpetual spicy smell of the slayer Tara gently sucks at the skin humming in pleasure. Coming more awake she realizes she’s in bed naked between the two slayers. Lifting her head she looks at Faith and smiles before placing a gentle kiss on the slayer’s lips. Easing over the slayer trying not to wake her, Tara smiles as Buffy scoots into the place she had just vacated. “You two are too precious for words.” Tara smiles lovingly at the women before grabbing her robe and heading to the bathroom. 

Singing quietly as she makes pancakes, biscuits, eggs and bacon, Tara feels rested and a hundred percent better. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back away from the stove and a face nuzzling into her neck, she giggles quietly. As Faith eases in front of her wrapping her arms around both women and nuzzling into the other side of her neck she groans.

“We woke up and were missing someone.” Faith whispers quietly before kissing Tara’s ear. “So we came to find our missing lover.” 

“The eggs are going to burn if you don’t let me go.” Tara whispers, not really knowing if she cares about the eggs or not.

“Personally I’m hungry, so if you two wouldn’t mind letting Tara finish fixing breakfast, I’d like to have something besides cereal this week.” Dawn comments opening the refrigerator and pulling out juice, giggling as she hears the groans coming from her sister and Faith. 

Finishing breakfast and scooping it on the plates Tara winks at Dawn. As all the women head to the dining room and sit down to eat, Tara laughs as Buffy and Faith both move the chairs to sit close to her. “What is it with you two?”

“Are you feeling better?” Buffy asks quietly looking into the blonde’s eyes, noticing that the slight darkening around her eyes was gone and the blues eyes were sparkling.

“Yes. I just needed a good night’s rest. Nothing more serious than that.” Looking from Buffy to Faith, Tara smirks slightly. 

“What are we doing this weekend?” Dawn asks as she finishes her breakfast.

“Well, I have a rare Saturday off, so we got a full weekend.” Buffy grins looking at Faith and Tara. “I think we need to go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Tara questions.

“Yep. Came across a vamp with a pocket full of cash. I’ll be able to catch us up on bills and have money left over. I figure we could all use some new outfits.” Giving Tara an intent look, Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “Some of us more than others.”

“I love you two, but you’re going to drive me to drink.” Tara exclaims gathering up the dirty dishes taking them to the kitchen before heading upstairs to get ready for school.

“What are you two up to?” Dawn asks getting ready to head to school.

“Tara wore this pair of jeans the other night…” Faith growls low and deep, her eyes hazing over slightly in remembrance.

Buffy giggles at Faith before turning to Dawn. “Let’s just say that Tara has an extremely jeans worthy body and we’re going to update her wardrobe. We aren‘t going to let her hide behind the skirts and ill fitting tops.”

“You two are sick puppies.” Dawn smirks. “I’m going to school. You three try and behave.”

“’Bye, Dawn. Have a good day.” Buffy grabs her plate up to take to the kitchen.

“’Bye, Squirt.” Faith winks at Dawn. “See you tonight.” Faith smiles as Dawn leaves, shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head at the young girl, Faith grabs up her dirty dishes and follows Buffy into the kitchen. 

“What’cha gonna do today, B?” Faith asks quietly watching Buffy load the dishwasher. “Do you want to take Tara to her classes?”

“No, you go ahead. I’ll go pay off some of the bills then I think I’m gonna finish sorting out the stuff in the garage. Put the trash out by the road since tomorrow’s pick up day.” Buffy smiles as Faith leans in and kisses her briefly. “I think you’re kind of having fun at college, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, actually I am.” Faith grins at Buffy. “Who woulda figured? I guess I better go get ready or Blondie will have my hide.”

Buffy laughs as she watches as Faith hurries out of the kitchen. It seems Tara has Faith wrapped around her little finger. Buffy’s smirk turns into a laugh as she realizes she’d do absolutely anything for the blonde also. 

“Should I worry about you being in a room by yourself and laughing?” Tara asks quietly watching Buffy with a small smile playing about her lips. 

“Nope.” Buffy smiles before walking over to the blonde, giving her a firm kiss. “Love you.” 

Wrapping her arms loosely around Buffy, Tara leans down placing a kiss on the side of her neck. “I love you, too. What are you going to do today?”

Giggling Buffy states. “We should all get together to go over each other’s plans for the day, so we don’t have to repeat ourselves. I’m going to go take care of some of the bills and then work on the garage some more.”

“Are we all going out on patrol together tonight?” Tara murmurs becoming more interested in the skin beneath her lips, lightly kissing and licking between words. 

“You keep that up and you won’t be going to class today.” Buffy groans, tilting her head to give the witch better access.

“Why did you remind me?” Tara groans burying her face in the slayer’s neck. “I need to work extra hard the next week to be ready for finals. The professors are hitting on some of the more important information this week. It’s amazing how they wait ‘til right before finals to get to the important stuff.” 

“You’re brilliant. You’ll do great.” Buffy states with conviction. “Faith and I will do anything to help you. Just let us know what we can do.”

“Thank you.” Tara whispers before giving a quick kiss to Buffy’s lips before pulling back to reach for her book bag. “I wonder where Faith is?” 

“Coming down the stairs!” Faith states as she jumps down the last few steps to land in front of Tara. “Want me?” Faith smirks.

“You know the answer to that.” Tara smirks back. “Let’s head out.” Reaching over and giving Buffy another kiss Tara whispers. “Don’t work too hard, today. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Buffy murmurs. Reaching over and pulling Faith in for a quick hard kiss, Buffy pulls back. “I love you.”

Looking down briefly Faith mumbles “Me, too” before quickly heading out the front door, leaving Tara and Buffy looking after her in surprise. 

“She’s getting close to opening up completely.” Tara whispers quietly. “She’s come a long way in a short period of time.”

“It’s amazing that all this time all she really needed was someone to love and to love her.” Buffy murmurs quietly. “How could things have been different if we had seen this when she originally came here?”

Tara shakes her head before running her hand softly down Buffy’s shoulder. “Don’t dwell on that, Buffy. Unfortunately there’s nothing we can do to change the past. All we can do is be here for her now. And, just to be selfish, I’m glad we have now, together.” Kissing Buffy quickly, Tara turns around and leaves to go to school.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely enjoying the here and now.” Buffy smiles at the empty room before starting on her day.

***


	19. Chapter 19

“You can’t be serious?” Tara asks aghast.

“Yes, we are.” Buffy smirks making eye contact with Faith. “We discussed and decided. So it’s going to happen.”

Tara pales slightly. “But, but we’re talking about me, here. Don’t I get a say in the matter?” Tara looks from one woman to the next.

“Okay, you vote no. Buffy votes yes and I vote yes. It’s gonna happen. Democracy in action.” Faith smirks at Buffy. “Gotta love it.”

“Definitely working in our favor.” Buffy nods her head smiling hugely. “We’ll let you pick.” Buffy offers magnanimously. 

“Why me?” Tara whispers. “Is it too late to decide to run away to Alaska or somewhere?” 

“No can do. We’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.” Buffy states crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yep. No way you’ll escape us. You’re ours now. We plan on being there for you and spoilin’ you until the ends of our days.” Faith grins, crossing her arms in a mimic of Buffy’s stance.

“Oh, all right. Like I have a choice in the matter.” Tara mumbles. 

“What colors do you like?” Buffy asks, reaching for a pair of white, black and tan pants. “I definitely believe a white pair would look great. Faith thinks black. I grabbed the tan pair for you to try on also.” 

Tara reaches for the leather pants shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m letting you two talk me into this.” 

Buffy grins at Faith. “Want to follow her in and check out how they fit? I don’t want her trying to get ones too big. That would defeat the purpose.” 

“Okay, what are you gonna do?” Faith smirks heading towards the changing room Tara had went into. 

“I’m heading to the shop across the way and look at shirts.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “Any requests?”

“Get blue to match her eyes.” Faith smiles before lightly knocking on the changing room door. “It’s me. I just wanna check up on how they fit.” Watching Buffy walk away, Faith grins.

“Come on! Don’t you trust me?” Tara whines slightly. 

“Nope. You’ll get pants three times too big and then you’ll have two very upset slayers on your hands. You don’t have a choice, Witch. So let me in.” Faith states lowly with a hint of laughter in her voice. Seeing the salesperson watching her with a questioning look, Faith smiles reassuringly. 

“Oh, all right.” Tara mumbles unlocking the door. “Come on in, Faith.” Turning back to the mirror Tara shakes her head looking at the form-fitting black leather pants. 

“Wow.” Faith whispers at the blonde. Raking her eyes over the tight-fitting pants, hugging the blonde’s form in an absolutely drool-worthy way. Highlighting her hips and ass so enticingly, that Faith can’t help but reach out and run her hands over the blonde’s ass. “Oh, yeah. Gonna buy these.”

“Faith, I can’t wear underwear with these.” Tara hisses out quietly.

“Definitely gotta buy them now.” Faith unconsciously licks her lips. “Try on the other pants.” Faith gets out huskily.

As Tara eases the pants down her body and carefully hangs them back up and sliding into another pair, Faith shoves her hands in her pockets to keep from reaching out for the blonde. Nodding in approval to the white leather pants, Faith can’t decide what pair looks better on the blonde. When Tara tries on the tan ones, Faith grins hugely. 

“Definitely gonna get all three.” Faith growls out lowly. Reaching out and pulling the witch in for a rough, seeking kiss, Faith finally pulls away whispering. “You are hot. Definitely not gonna let you hide that body of yours anymore, okay?”

As Tara starts to take the pants off, Faith shakes her head. “Wait a minute, let me talk to the manager.”

Quickly heading out to find the manager, Faith asks him if it would be okay for Tara to wear one of the pairs of pants out. 

Appraising the woman with a raised eyebrow, Faith rolls her eyes at the manager. Pulling out $500 in cash she hands it to him. “This will cover all three pairs. I just want to enjoy the view the rest of the afternoon.” Looking over at another sales rack, Faith grins grabbing a top. “I want her to try this on, also. Do you have one of those things I can take the ink tags off with? I’ll leave the price tags on them so you guys can remove ‘em when we come back out, okay?”

The manager looks at the woman and finally smiles slightly. “Okay, let me get the tag remover.” The man hands the cash back to Faith. “You can pay when you’re done.”

Faith grins in appreciation. Reaching for the tag remover she looks at it briefly, realizing there shouldn’t be any questions on using it before heading back to the changing room. 

“It’s me.” Faith grins as she hears Tara’s grumbling to come in. “Here, I want you to try this top on.” Faith hands the top to Tara, smiling as Tara quickly changes. 

“Yep, taking that too.” Faith appraises the snug white top, hugging the witch’s breasts tantalizingly. “Come here.” Faith quietly states, reaching for the ink tags, removing them from the shirt and leather pants. Grabbing the witch’s panties and shoving them in her pants pocket, Faith grins. “Souvenir.” Picking up the skirt and shirt, she throws them in the trashcan before grabbing the other two pairs of leather pants.

Tara blushes at the Dark Slayer. “Faith!” 

“Come on, Blondie.” Faith smirks heading out of the dressing room with Tara following subconsciously tugging on the bottom of the shirt that ends just below her breasts. 

Faith shakes her head and reaches out for the hand. “Stop that. You look gorgeous.”

“Faith! I don’t like showing my stomach.” Tara whispers to the slayer in a low embarrassed voice. 

“Tara, you have an absolutely gorgeous, sexy body. And Buffy and I are gonna make you believe that. This is how we’re starting. I want you to watch other people’s reactions to you when we’re out shopping in the mall. If we can’t make you believe, then maybe other people will.” With a serious look in her eyes, Faith smiles softly. “Trust me.” Faith whispers quietly.

Sighing quietly Tara consciously straightens her back, throwing her shoulders back and walking proudly.

“Now, that’s my lover.” Faith states with an appreciative grin. 

“Don’t you mean our lover?” Buffy comes up to the women looking Tara up and down. “Oh, yeah. Absolutely edible.” Buffy licks her chops, making Tara blush. 

The manager has quietly been standing there as the women talk and hearing them mentioning being lovers, he groans low in his throat, looking at the three beautiful women. When the blonde had come out of the changing room, he was surprised at how gorgeous the woman actually was. Feeling his body tightening in response to the women he moves to stand behind the service desk. 

As the beauties bring the clothes to be rung up, the manager smiles. “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes, we did.” Buffy smiles at the manager. “If you’ll hand me a pair of scissors, I’ll cut these tags off.” Quickly cutting the tags off and hand them along with the scissors back to the manager, Buffy grins in appreciation at Tara. Wrapping her arm around the witch’s waist, she watches as Faith pays for the clothes. 

“Didn’t you buy anything for yourself, Faith?” Buffy questions realizing the clothes were for Tara.

“Nah. Figured we would get Blondie here situated first. Later on I can get more clothes.” Faith states shaking her head and smiling. Accepting her change she thanks the manager as he hands the bag of clothes to her. 

“Here’s a discount for the next time you visit our shop. We appreciate your business and hope to see you again.” He smiles as the pretty brunette, Faith, wraps her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“We’ll be back.” Buffy smiles as they leave the store. 

“So, what did you get, B?” Faith asks looking pointedly at the bag in Buffy’s hand. 

Pulling her arm from around Tara’s waist she smiles. “Come over here.” Buffy leads them to an empty table in the food court. Pulling out five different tops in varying shades of blue she grins at Tara. “Your eyes change color so much, depending on the situation I had to get all the different colors they had.” 

Tara looks at the varying shades of lycra tops up to Buffy’s eyes and shakes her head. “Please tell me we aren’t going to be spending all the extra money you have on clothes just for me.”

“Oh, no. I picked something up for Faith while I was in there, also.” Buffy grins as she pulls out a black t-shirt, handing it to Tara.

Tara unfolds the t-shirt and starts laughing. “This is great.”

Faith leans over to see what the t-shirt has on it when Tara hands it to her. Seeing the Tasmanian Devil pictured on a black Harley, Faith rolls her eyes. “Great now you two are going to gang up on me.”

“Personally, I think that’s fair.” Tara smirks slightly. “After all, you two have been ganging up on me frequently.”

Throwing the t-shirt back in the bag Faith growls lightly. “I’m getting hungry. You two want anything?” Faith stands looking at the food court trying to decide on what to get. 

Tara shakes her head. “You think with your stomach, Faith.”

Turning to look at Tara and letting her eyes roam over the blonde’s body Faith smirks. “That’s not entirely true.” She murmurs before leaning down and placing a quick, firm kiss on Tara’s lips. “I do think with other body parts occasionally.”

Giggling Tara quietly murmurs. “That’s a given.” Shaking her head Tara glances down at the food court. “I wouldn’t mind having one of those huge pretzels with nacho cheese and a soda.”

“Jumbo pretzel for the beautiful witch. What do you want, B?” Faith looks to Buffy questioningly. 

“Whatever you’re having will be good.” Buffy looks up smiling at Faith. “Thanks Faith.”

Waving at Buffy, Faith leaves to prowl around the food court deciding on what to eat, seeing the steak and cheese sub place Faith heads over.

***

“So, it looks like there’s something else in that bag, there Buffy.” Tara murmurs scooting her chair closer to the slayer, reaching out to run her hand over Buffy’s arm. 

Smiling and winking at Tara, Buffy pulls out another Taz shirt handing it to the witch. 

Unfolding the shirt Tara busts out in laughter. “I didn’t even realize that they made shirts like this.”

Buffy smirks. “They made it for me. I picked out the Taz iron-on and had them add the wording.”

Looking down at the t-shirt with an absolutely mischievous looking Taz on the front, arms crossed pointing to the left and right, with the wording ‘Sorry World’ above him and the wording ‘I’m with her and her’ underneath. 

“Knowing Faith, this’ll probably end up being one of her favorite shirts.” Tara smirks at Buffy. “Even with Taz on it!”

Nodding in agreement Buffy looks to where Faith had disappeared and seeing her heading back towards them she starts laughing. 

Looking up to see what Buffy’s laughing at, Tara smirks. “Told you she thinks with her stomach.” Looking at the tray with three large drinks and what looks like eight or more subs piled on it and her pretzel sitting atop the subs. 

“And a hundred dollars later she comes back with lunch.” Buffy smirks at Faith and the food. Taking the pretzel off the top and handing it to Tara, Buffy grasps the sodas setting one down in front of each woman. Smiling as Faith sits down, grabbing one of the sandwiches and attacking. 

Tara tears off a piece of her pretzel, dipping it in the cheese and popping it in her mouth, chewing slowly, watching Faith chomping on the sandwich. Looking over at Buffy who was eating enthusiastically, but not as quickly as Faith, Tara smiles. 

Resting her chin on her hand Tara looks from one woman to the other. “I love you, two.” Tara whispers quietly, making both women look up at her. Faith smiles gently before leaning over and kissing Tara on the temple.

Buffy whispers. “I love you, too.” Before reaching out and running her hand down Tara’s arm. 

“Should have figured you three would be at the food court. With Faith you can’t help but eat every hour or so.” Dawn smirks plopping her bag down by the table, before flopping in the empty chair. Looking at the pile of sandwiches Dawn grabs one quickly before sticking her tongue out at Faith.

“Well that’s real grown up, Squirt.” Faith looks at her with narrowed eyes before sticking her tongue out in retaliation at the teen.

“Way to show her how to be a grown-up, Faith.” Buffy grins before grabbing another sandwich. “You have any money left over? Or are you looking for some more?”

Dawn shakes her head. “I‘m fine. Thought I’d see what you guys were up to.” Dawn states around a mouth full of food. Actually looking at the three women she glances over at Tara and her eyes widen. “Whoa! Tara, stand up, let me see what you got on.”

Blushing Tara looks to the other two women who grin at her. Sighing in resignation Tara stands up and slowly turns around and hears Dawn stating wow four or five times. Quickly sitting back down Tara starts eating the rest of her pretzel, blushing.

“You guys are doing well, I see.” Dawn smiles at the two slayers before looking back at Tara. “And I must say, you look gorgeous in that outfit, Tara.” 

“Thanks Dawnie.” Tara smiles softly at the teen. “What have you gotten?”

“I bought a couple pairs of jeans and a shirt I’ve been wanting.” Dawn smiles happily at the witch before eating more of her sandwich.

“Yeah, that’s where we’re heading next. Jeans for the witch. Then we’re going to visit the body piercing store and get that belly button done.” Faith states matter-of-factly. 

“We are not!” Tara hisses out in shock.

“Vote.” Faith smirks raising her hand. “Raise your hand for everyone that says Tara gets her belly button pierced.” Buffy quickly raises her hand grinning. “That’s two, Blondie.”

“Dawn.” Tara pleads looking at the teen. “You’ll vote on my side, right?”

Dawn shakes her head. “Sorry, Tara. I love you, but I am NOT getting in the middle of this.” Dawn finishes her sandwich and grabs her bag. “We still meeting here in…” She trails off looking at her watch. “Another two hours?” Dawn looks up and at the nods she grins. “See you guys then.”

Watching the teen quickly head away from the table Tara shakes her head. “See if I make that girl any more pancakes.” She mumbles, making the two slayers laugh. 

“Can we get your belly button pierced?” Faith asks quietly with a hopeful look on her face. 

“I thought we already voted on it, and it was decided.” Tara murmurs, sipping on her soda, looking questioningly at Faith.

“Nah. We wouldn’t do that to ya’.” Faith mumbles into her sandwich. “I just think you’re sexy and a belly button ring would look good on ya’.” 

Buffy nods her head in agreement watching Tara curiously. “We wouldn’t make you do something like that. The clothes thing is different, nothing that’ll harm you. We just want you to realize you look good and should flaunt it.”

Tara looks from Buffy to Faith thinking. “What about you two?” Tara asks grabbing the last of her pretzel dipping it in the cheese and nibbling on it.

“What about us two?” Faith questions jerking her head up quickly. 

“Well, I was just thinking.” Tara sips at her soda before continuing. “Why don’t we all get our belly buttons pierced?” 

“You’d get yours done?” Faith whispers with a smile starting to ease onto her face. 

“If you two get yours done, I’ll get mine done. Maybe we can get matching ones or see if they have something that would mean something personal to each of us.” Tara shrugs her shoulders before smiling hugely at the two women. “I don’t have a problem with it, it wasn’t the piercing I had a problem with, just showing my stomach. But it looks like my stomach is going to be on show, so I better get used to it.”

Faith jumps up and grabs Tara up swinging her around, making the witch laugh. “Thank you!!” Faith yells, burying her face in the witch’s breasts while spinning her around. 

“FAITH!” Tara loudly calls her name. “Put me down, you’re causing a spectacle.”

Easing Tara’s body down hers, Faith smirks before kissing her firmly. “Well, then let’s give them a spectacle worth watching.” Wrapping her arms around the witch, holding her tight Faith leans in and gives her a long, languorous kiss, making both of them moan before pulling away, panting slightly. 

Buffy watches the display, wondering if she should be embarrassed or turned on. Since she was definitely turned on, she just smirks before grabbing her third sandwich and eating it. “Faith, there’s one sandwich left. If you want it, you better grab it.”

“Go ahead, B. I got more important things to do.” Faith murmurs before placing a quick kiss on Tara’s lips. 

“Faith, we’re in a public place.” Tara pants quietly between the quick kisses Faith keeps placing on her lips. 

“Your point being?” Faith grumbles nibbling on the witch’s ear. 

“Meaning, there are kids around that most parents don’t want them to see this kind of public display between two people of different sexes, let alone the same sex.” Tara groans softly when Faith sucks her earlobe into her mouth. “Plus the fact that I’m wearing leather pants with no underwear and if you keep this up, they’re going to need to be dropped off at the cleaners.”

“Small price to pay.” Faith mutters nibbling her way down Tara’s neck. 

Tara growls and grabs Faith by the hair at the back of her head, firmly pulling her away. “Behave, Faith.” 

“Oh, that is NOT the way to get me to behave.” Faith grins wickedly. “That’ll just make me worse. Remember? I like Butch Tara.”

“If you two don’t behave the security guards are going to break you up.” Buffy murmurs quietly reaching for the last sandwich. “They still give me dirty looks when I come in here from when I blew part of the mall up my Junior year.”

Faith starts laughing, quickly followed by Tara. Both women sit down and Faith looks at Buffy frowning. “You ate it!” 

“You told me to.” Buffy defends herself.

“Yeah, I know I did. But I didn’t think you’d eat it!” Faith pouts. Turning and looking longingly at the food stalls. 

“Faith, you ate five subs! I had four and Dawn ate one. I think you can live on five large subs for a couple hours.” Buffy grumbles. 

Grabbing the bags and looking at the two women grumbling at each other Tara shakes her head muttering. “I’m going to go look at jeans. Stay, eat or come with. Your decision.” 

As the two women look up Tara turns and heads in the direction of one of the clothing stores. Both slayers jump up and quickly chase after Tara, each one grabbing a bag from her hand to carry, making her smirk. 

“Anyone else going to be buying jeans?” Tara asks looking through the jeans, grabbing some dark blue, black and light blue low riders.

Faith hands her some button-fly hip huggers and smiles. “Try these on, while you’re at it. Do I need to follow you in there and make sure you aren’t getting loose fitting jeans?”

“No, Faith. You don’t have to follow me into the dressing room.” Tara rolls her eyes. “I’m done arguing with you two. Can we get me some button-down shirts, also? Maybe some camisoles or tank tops to go under them?”

Buffy’s eyes widen and she grins. “I’m on it! Crop tops, also?” At Tara’s nod she takes off searching.

Faith watches as Buffy goes looking for the tops and chuckles. “She’s easily pleased.”

“I think she lives to shop.” Tara murmurs before heading off to try on the jeans.

“No, Tara. I think she lives for us, making us happy.” Faith softly states to herself before smiling and looking through more clothes. 

After they pay for their purchases Tara shakes her head slightly. “Do we even have any money left over, now?”

“Oh, there’s plenty of money left.” Buffy grins at Tara, wrapping her arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. “Is there anything else your heart desires, love?” 

“Besides you and Faith in bed naked?” Tara smirks slightly whispering in Buffy’s ear. “No, I have everything.”

Faith leans in asking. “Are you going to be in bed naked also?” Making Tara giggle.

“No, I figured I’d just watch.” Tara snorted out a laugh. “Yes, I was planning on being in there naked with you.”

“That reminds me.” Buffy starts as they walk down the mall heading to get the piercing. “Tara, if we re-did the bigger bedroom and bought a king size bed, would you be okay in Mom’s old room? I mean, completely re-painted, wall papered, re-arranged, the whole thing.” Looking down at the floor as they walked Buffy quietly states. “I just thought it would be more comfortable and we’d have more room for all three of us.”

Frowning slightly, thinking about what Buffy’s saying, Tara realizes she has a valid point. While the three women were sleeping together okay in the bed they’re in, it isn’t all that comfortable when they’re all making love together. Purely from a logistical standpoint it made a lot of sense. The only problem was hers. She and Willow had lived in that room, made love in that room and she had been betrayed by Willow in that room. 

Looking over at Buffy, Tara asks quietly. “Can I think about it?”

Stopping and looking at Tara, Buffy drops the bags and puts a hand on either side of the blonde’s face. “You can take all the time you want. We’re fine now. It was just a suggestion to give us more room, that’s all. And it’s only if you are completely comfortable with it. Otherwise we won’t, okay?” As Tara nods looking at her with serious blue eyes, Buffy smiles softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara smiles back before leaning down and brushing her lips lightly over Buffy’s. “Now, let’s go get pierced together.”

“Hey! Can I get a new tat?” Faith asks smiling, happy that the suggestion didn’t seem to upset the witch too badly. 

“Since when did you need our permission to get a tattoo?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow before glancing questioningly at Buffy.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders looking inquiringly at Faith. “I would prefer you not get your face tattooed, but it’s your body, Faith.”

“No way in hell am I gonna tattoo my face, B!” Faith smirks at the thought. “I was just kinda thinking about a new tattoo, and wanted to make sure you two were okay with it.” 

“Do what you want, Faith. Just make sure either myself or Tara are with you. That’s still in effect until we figure out something about Willow.” Buffy states quietly, running her hand down the brunette’s neck. 

Closing her eyes briefly at the caress, Faith smiles murmuring. “Feels good.”

Chuckling at the two women Tara nudges Buffy into Faith. “Jeeze, go ahead and kiss already. You know you want to.”

“Yeah, but when we kiss it isn’t usually just a kiss, it’s a tonsil hockey match.” Buffy jokes.

“Oh, like what Faith and I were doing at the food court was just a kiss.” Tara states with a roll of the eyes. “Damn, I had Faith’s face buried between my breasts. A tonsil hockey match would be mild.” 

Faith waggles her eyebrows before grabbing Buffy in for a brief but passionate kiss. “Small hockey match.” She whispers. “Gotta save the good stuff for later.”

“What kind of good stuff you got planned?” Buffy whispers back smiling.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Faith smirks. “Come on, I want to get Blondie a cool belly button ring.”

“What? I don’t even get to choose my own?” Tara asks in mock outrage. 

“Sure you can. We don’t have to get just one kind - we can buy all different kinds you know.” Faith states with a cocky grin. “And I can’t wait to see what they have.” Faith grabs the bags and heads toward the store grinning as she feels Tara hook her arm through her own. 

“Women.” Buffy mutters loudly following behind the two. Looking at the view, deciding this is definitely the place to be. 

“She’s ogling our asses.” Tara stage whispers.

“Yep. She picks on my breast fetish, but I think she has an ass fetish.” Faith smirks at the blonde.

“Actually I think we all have ass fetishes to a certain degree.” Buffy states watching how the leather showed off the blonde’s ass and muscular thighs. Who knew Tara had such a great body hiding under those frumpy outfits? Willow had this wonderful, kind, gorgeous woman and screwed it up. Buffy shakes her head at the stupidity. Nothing was worth losing Tara. “You know, Faith, I was thinking.”

“Yeah, B?” Faith answers as they head into the shop. 

“It may not have been a good idea to buy all these tight fitting clothes. I mean I enjoy the view. I mean I really, really enjoy the view.” Buffy smirks. “But if she ends up getting all these people hitting on her all the time, which I know she will, I’m going to be knocking heads together.”

Faith growls out. “They can look, they can want, but they will not have and they will not touch. Simple as that. I want everyone to know that we three are together and that we don’t share.” 

“Sounding kind of possessive there, Faith.” Tara states quietly, trying to keep a straight face.

“I-I didn’t mean it like you belong to me, Tara. I meant it more like we belong to each other… I mean we ain’t interested in anybody else and I wanted to make sure that other people know it kind of thing.” Faith hurriedly tries to straighten up her mess. “I mean I care for you a lot and would do anything for ya’! I didn’t mean it in a possession kind a way you understand?” Faith almost begs. “I love ya’ too much for me to think of you as a possession, you mean the world to me…” 

Tara slams her lips into Faith’s, forcefully shoving her tongue into the slayer’s mouth, stroking her tongue repeatedly over Faith’s before battling her for dominance. Pulling Faith in hard against her body, Tara grabs her behind the head, deepening the angle of the kiss before nipping then sucking hard at the tongue invading her mouth. 

“Whoa! Who ordered Hot Babes-R-Us to come to the store?” 

Buffy had been trying not to laugh as Faith tried to extract her foot from her mouth, heard when she said she loved Tara, and saw how it affected the blonde. Watching Tara attack Faith made Buffy groan internally. Don’t think there’s going to be much sleeping the rest of this weekend. Buffy smirks as she hears the comment from the employee at the register. Glancing around she sees that Tara and Faith have pretty much garnered the interest of the whole store, and from the looks of it, none of them were going to complain. Seeing Faith’s hands start to slide down to cup Tara’s ass, Buffy closes in quickly, grabbing and pulling them and Faith away.

Growling in displeasure when she feels her hands being pulled away from the body she found literally plastered against hers, Faith whimpers as Buffy separates them. Opening her eyes, trying to make sense of what happened, Faith looks at Buffy. “What the fuck, B! Why’d ya separate us for?”

Tara, finally regaining a little bit of control, looks around the store and blushes whispering. “Oh, Goddess.” Turning even a darker red as a scattering of applause comes from customers and employees alike. 

“I don’t think you two wanted to give everyone in the store a free show. Hence my separating you.” Buffy mutters quietly.

Faith’s staring at the witch with not a small degree of lust in her eyes and growls. “She attacked me. Not that I’m complainin’ or anything but why?”

“Because of what you said.” Tara whispers her eyes full of love for the Dark Slayer.

“What I said? I put my foot in my mouth. Why would you attack me like that when I was being stupid?” Faith shakes her head trying to figure out what was going on.

“Because you said you love her.” Buffy whispers quietly in Faith’s ear. “Amidst your backpedaling to apologize for putting your foot in your mouth, you said you love her too much to treat her like a possession.” Buffy explains quietly.

Eyes widening, Faith replays the words she had stated earlier in her mind. “I did, didn’t I?” She whispers quietly looking in stunned surprise at first Buffy and then Tara. “I said it.” Looking at the smile coming from both women Faith grins. “I do, you know. Both of you.” Faith looks down for a moment before looking back up. “I still don’ think I’ll ever be able to say it easily. It’s just not something I think I can do.” Giving first Buffy then Tara a firm kiss Faith grins. 

“So, you’re not really mad at me?” Faith asks hopefully. At Tara’s shake of the head Faith smirks. “Damn, I was kinda hoping you being mad at me brought out your rough and tumble side. I was gonna make you mad as hell this evening!” 

“Umm, Faith?” Tara states looking around seeing that most of the people were still paying a little too much attention to them. “Can we discuss this later?” 

“What?” Faith looks around at the people watching them and smirks. “Blondie, from the looks of it, these guys don’t care.” At the narrowed eyes looking her way, Faith throws her hands up in defeat. “But you do, and we won’t be havin’ this convo here. This is a place for piercing, not talking about sex. Got it.”

Snickering at her two lovers, before whispering “whipped” at Faith, Buffy heads over to look at the different body jewelry. Seeing the small Celtic Cross that’s identical except for size to the one Tara had given her, Buffy smiles. Looking up to the salesperson Buffy points it out. “I want to get that one.” 

“You’re looking at jewelry for pierced belly buttons, you are aware, right?” The salesperson smiles encouragingly at the tiny blonde woman. 

“Oh, yeah. Gonna get that done today!” Buffy grins up at the sales clerk. Looking back down, she smirks seeing a Tasmanian Devil. Pointing that one out to the clerk, Buffy continues perusing the rest of the items. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a chin resting on her shoulder, Buffy smiles. “I found one for you and another one for Faith, already. I haven’t found one that talks to me yet.” 

“Hmm. And what have you found?” Tara asks quietly in Buffy’s ear, glancing over the jewelry. “Hey, look over there on the back row in the corner, is that a stake?” 

Buffy looks over to the area that Tara is talking about. “Damn. Looks like it. Hey, do you have two of those?” Buffy asks looking up at the clerk. 

The clerk looks at the item they are pointing at, frowning slightly he opens the section below to look for another one. “It looks like we have a silver one identical to that one, but not another gold one.” He states pulling it up and setting it on the counter. 

Buffy partially turns in Tara’s arms looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Doesn’t matter to me, what do you think?”

Tara grins, picking the item up and looking it over closely. “Get them both. One for you and one for Faith. You two can fight over who gets the silver and who gets the gold. I’ll just watch.”

“What are you two goin’ on about?” Faith mutters coming up behind the two women. “You know they do tongue piercing here, too?”

“NO!” Tara almost yells out. “I will NOT get my tongue pierced. I’m drawing the line, there. I can just see me teaching class and my students saying ‘Look at Old lady Maclay, she thinks she’s young and sexy, with her tongue piercing.’”

“YO! I wasn’t talking about you!” Faith smirks. “I was kind of thinking I could get it done, they have some real interesting jewelry for it.” Faith waggles her eyebrows looking Tara up and down. “Could be interesting. Anyway, you ain‘t old. You‘re young and hot.”

Rolling her eyes Tara leans in ‘til she’s nose to nose with Faith. “That’s what you think. In another two years when I’m teaching the kids, they’ll look at me like I’m a fossil. I’ll be like six or more years older than most of them.”

“If only I had a teacher that looked like you when I was in school, I wouldn’t have dropped out.” The clerk states with a grin, looking the blonde up and down. 

Faith and Buffy both turn with frowns on their faces looking at the guy. “She’s ours.” Comes out of both of their mouths in a growl at the same time.

The guy pales suddenly, swallowing hard. “I-I didn’t m-mean anything, honest.”

“Leave the poor guy alone. You’re scaring him.” Tara states quietly, running her hand over both women’s shoulders. “Sorry, they’re kind of protective.”

“She’s calling us dogs, ain’t she?” Faith growls out.

Laughing Buffy nods her head. “Listen to yourself growl, Faith. Figure it out.”

“I’m not the only one she was talking about, B.” Faith smirks as Buffy frowns slightly. 

“Don’t argue, you two. So we have the two stakes, the Taz and what was the other one you got, Buffy?” Tara asks turning her head smiling at Buffy.

“I got a Celtic Cross that looks just like the one you gave me.” Buffy smiles almost shyly. “I thought if I was wearing the one your mother gave you, it would be nice for you to have one yourself.”

“Thank you.” Tara whispers placing a kiss on her forehead. “Now, were there any other ones that piqued your guys’ interest?” 

Faith shrugs her shoulders. “Haven’t actually looked at them, was looking at other items. You know besides tongue and belly button piercing they also pierce cli….” 

Buffy quickly covers Faith’s mouth, knowing exactly what the other slayer was going to say and only slayer speed stopped it. “We know, Faith. And no, I’m not going to have that pierced.”

Tara smirks. “Why not? It would heal quickly on you and it wouldn’t be like you’d have to wait THAT long before…” Trailing off Tara laughs at the look she’s getting from Buffy. “Okay, we won’t discuss other body piercing. With you two, it is kind of a moot point. I would be the one it would take forever to heal.”

“How about getting your nipples pierced? Wanna, huh, huh?” Faith smirks looking down at Tara’s breasts before looking back up grinning. 

“I think my letting you two talk me into the belly button piercing is all the piercing we’re going to do today.” Tara states in a no nonsense tone before walking over to look at the other jewelry.

Faith leans over to whisper in Buffy’s ear. “She said today. She didn’t say a flat out no. Nipples might be a possibility.”

“And what if she wants us to have ours done at the same time?” Buffy asks grinning, already knowing the answer to the question.

“Hell, yeah I’d do it.” Faith grins as she whispers back.

“If she asked you to put a nose ring in so she could lead you around by it, you’d do it!” Buffy whispers exasperatedly. 

“And you wouldn’t?” Faith smirks at Buffy when she didn’t come back with an answer. “She has got us both so whipped. What the hell happened to us?” 

Buffy shakes her head watching Tara. “We fell completely and irrevocably in love. That’s what happened. And, I don’t know about you, but I’m happier than I have ever been before.”

“You and me both, B. You and me both.” Faith states sincerely, with all her heart. Watching as Tara looks at other items. “If we don’t get the piercing done here soon, we’re going to be late meeting Squirt.” Faith states looking up at the clock on the wall.

“I’ll go get her if it gets to be close time-wise.” Buffy states smiling as Tara leans over looking in another case. “The view is too nice to hurry along.” 

“Are you two ogling my ass again?” Tara whispers so only they can hear. 

Grinning at each other they both state “Busted.” loudly before looking back at Tara. 

“Let’s get this done.” Tara states shaking her head at the two women. “You two are going to drive me crazy. That’s all I have to say.”

“Okay, who goes first?” Faith asks walking up to the counter looking from Buffy to Tara. “Or do we want to draw straws?” 

“Well, we need to see if they can get us in now or if it might be a while.” Tara looks askance at the clerk. 

“We actually have two different people here working right now that do the piercing and they’re both free. So?” He looks at the women.

“How about you two go ahead and I’ll run down to see if Dawn’s waiting for us. If she is I’ll have her come back with me.” Buffy suggests.

“’Kay.” Faith smirks slightly. “You gonna let her get her belly-button done also?”

Buffy’s eyes widen slightly. “I don’t… she’s only 15 years old… She’s too young, isn’t she?” Buffy trails off looking to Tara for help and guidance.

“Buffy, I can’t make this decision for you. It’s something you and Dawn would need to discuss.” Tara states softly looking into the slayer’s hazel eyes. “Has she ever asked?”

“No.” Buffy looks down and then back up again. “Tara, she considers you like a surrogate mother. I love you and trust your judgment. Can’t you help me out a little?” 

“Buffy, you want me to tell you yes or no. I can’t do that. Just wait and see if Dawnie asks. If she doesn’t ask, don’t worry about it. If she does, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Tara states quietly running her hand down the slayer’s neck. “I love you, too. Now go get Dawnie while Faith and I get pierced. Do you prefer the gold or silver stake, in case Faith decides to have it put in?” 

“I don’t really mind either way.” Buffy half smiles. “I’ll be back in a little while.” Giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Faith who’s looking at the jewelry, pulls her around and places a quick, hard kiss on her lips before heading out of the store.

“Do you see anything you like?” Tara asks quietly placing her hand on the slayer’s hip as she was leaning back over the glass case. 

“I think you two already picked the ones I would have.” Faith looks up grinning, showing her dimples to the fullest. “What about you?”

Reaching down with her other hand, Tara lightly runs a fingertip over the slayer’s dimple. “Hmmm. I think I got everything I need.” 

Looking questioningly at the witch, it takes Faith a moment to realize she isn’t talking about body jewelry. Quickly bringing her body up straight, Faith turns to face Tara. “Do you?” Faith whispers quietly and as Tara nods, she smiles leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the witch’s lips. 

Faith grabs the Taz jewelry piece, handing it to the clerk behind the counter. “I’d like this one put in.”

Tara grins before picking up the Celtic Cross for herself. “This one for me, please.”

Faith looks confused for a moment. “Am I the only one that has two?”

“Yes, for now.” Tara grins. “We’ll keep looking and checking them out for future reference. I wouldn’t mind getting a Pentagram if they make one. I would still kind of like to get matching ones eventually.”

“This way, ladies.” One of the ladies doing the piercing states looking at the two women. 

Sitting down in chairs across from each other, Faith grins at Tara. When the person adjusts the chair raising it up slightly, Faith starts laughing. “Hey, Tara. You know these could be…”

“Faith.” Tara states her name in a warning tone.

“You don’t let me have any fun at all.” Faith mutters quietly.

“I’ll remind you of that later tonight.” Tara smirks, then blushes realizing the two employees were silently laughing. “Great. The people that work here in this store aren’t ever going to forget us.” Tara groans, closing her eyes.

“I hate to tell you, but even without the displays and the comments, we probably still would remember you.” The lady rubbing the solution on Tara’s stomach states grinning. 

“Why is that?” Faith asks watching the woman intently.

“No growling.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Excuse me. What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you.” The lady asks Tara questioningly. 

“Nothing, just making a comment to myself more or less.” Tara states looking over at Faith with a raised eyebrow. “So, why would you remember us?”

“Well, it isn’t that often we get three beautiful women coming in here at the same time to get pierced.” The guy getting ready to put Faith’s piercing in, smirks. 

“There all done.” The lady smiles as she pulls off her surgical gloves looking at the piercing. “I don’t want to piss off the other lady or anything, but I do have to say that you definitely have the figure for this.” 

Faith rolls her eyes. “I don’t wanna piss off my girlfriend again. So, I’m just gonna say thank you for confirming what we’ve been trying to tell her. You wouldn’t believe what she usually wears, long flowing skirts, baggy tops. You would never know what kind of body she has. Of course, we’re changing that! Damn shame it was too, covering it up.”

Tara’s eyes widen as she blushes. “Faith, that’s enough!” Tara hisses out.

“Sorry, I gotta agree with the woman, you got it. Might as well flaunt it.” The guy smirks as he finishes Faith’s piercing. “And you are done. Here’s the instructions on keeping them clean and taking care of the piercing. It’ll be tender for a couple weeks and will take up to six or eight weeks to heal completely.”

“At least for some of us, it’ll take that long.” Tara mutters looking down at the piercing before smiling slightly. 

“Here, we have a mirror over here, if you’d like to look?” The woman smiles at Tara pointing towards the mirror.

Hopping off the chair Tara walks over to the mirror and grins hugely. “It actually does look good, doesn’t it?”

“Told you.” Faith murmurs wrapping her arms low around Tara’s abdomen from behind, looking in the mirror with her. Lightly running a finger around the outside of the piercing. 

“No fondling in public, Faith.” Buffy reprimands as she comes in the back with the gold stake. “I’m taking the gold one. If you wanted it, too bad.”

“Where’s Dawnie?” Tara asks turning around kissing Faith lightly on the cheek before going to Buffy. 

“She’s outside looking at everything.” Buffy smirks slightly.

“And?” Tara asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“She didn’t ask.” Buffy shrugs. “I guess I might have been freaking out for nothing, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Tara smirks slightly. “But I figure it’s only a matter of time. It’s kind of the thing for kids to do. I saw one with a tiny key dangling from it.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows before heading out the door, laughing.

“Don’t even!” Buffy yells after her, with Faith chuckling behind Tara. 

“Don’t worry, B. I’ll make sure to keep Squirt outta the wicked witch’s hands.” Faith smirks before leaving the back room.

“Oh, yeah. That makes me feel relieved. NOT!” Buffy shakes her head before smiling as the woman shifts her shirt up, rubbing the antiseptic around her stomach. “Do you guys do a lot of piercing in this store?”

“Oh, yeah. We probably do a couple hundred a week. We get a lot of repeat customers. They start off with a belly button piercing, graduate up to tongue piercing, eyebrow, nose, nipples, genitalia. You wouldn’t believe some of the places people want to be pierced.” The woman shakes her head smiling. “You two like picking on the blonde, don’t you?”

“Tara? Yeah, we do. She’s such an easy going, even tempered woman that we like to see how far we can push her before she pushes back.” Stopping and thinking for a moment, Buffy smiles. “She used to not stand up for herself. She’s getting better. She picks on us about being protective, I’m sure you heard her?” Buffy asks it almost questioningly and at the woman’s grin and nod Buffy chuckles. “She’s even worse. Anything threatens us…” Buffy shakes her head frowning slightly. 

“She obviously loves you both very much.” The woman looks at Buffy consideringly. “It’s not something you see every day. Grab onto it with both hands and hold on tightly. I‘m finished.” 

Buffy smiles softly. “Believe me, we are.” Buffy stands up walking over to the mirror grinning. 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiles as she heads out to the front of the store. “So, what are you guys up to?” Buffy looks at Dawn who’s grinning and holding an item in her hand. Walking towards Dawn, seeing what she’s holding her eyes widen and she looks up at Tara, who’s looking back innocently at her.

“I think this would be cool, don’t you?” Dawn grins at Buffy holding up the dangling key. Seeing Buffy starting to pale, Dawn starts giggling. Quickly the rest of the group is laughing. “I’m just kidding, Buffy.” Dawn finally gets out. 

Turning with narrowed eyes and looking at Tara, Buffy starts to growl lowly, starting to hunt the witch.

Laughing as Buffy starts to chase her slowly around the store, Tara holds up her hands. “Come on, Buffy.” Tara tries cajoling the slayer. “All in good fun.” Walking backwards around the shop. Giggling slightly, Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. “Aren’t you happy? I mean Dawnie doesn’t want her belly button pierced.” 

“You put her up to it.” Buffy mutters, prowling after the witch. 

“Well, yes I did.” Tara grins. “But, you should know she’s in the back getting her tongue pierced while you’re out here ready to pounce on me.”

“DAWN!” Buffy yells before turning, ready to run into the back of the shop when she sees Faith and Dawn covering their mouths trying not to laugh. When she sees the employees behind them, laughing also, Buffy throws her hands up in the air exclaiming. “What is this? Pick on Buffy day?” Turning and looking at Tara who’s biting her lip to keep from laughing, she walks up ‘til she’s standing toe to toe with the witch and hisses quietly. “You are so going to pay for this tonight. I mean, really, really pay. We are going to the Bronze, then we’re coming back home to have hot and heavy sex all over the house. You aren’t going to be able to sit without your body twitching in response for a week after.” 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara murmurs, her eyes widening at first before closing as her body tightens in response. 

Smirking as she smells the arousal coming off the witch, Buffy turns, still smirking towards Faith and Dawn. “Are we done here? Did you pay, Faith?” 

“Oh, yeah. We’re all paid up.” Faith smirks at Buffy, having caught the majority of what she said to Tara. “Hey, Squirt you still staying at your friend’s house tonight?”

Dawn looks from one woman to the next and shakes her head. “Yeah. I am most definitely not going to be in the house tonight. And hopefully the majority of tomorrow, also.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” Faith murmurs quietly. “I say we head home, ladies.” 

***


	20. Chapter 20

“Well, she couldn’t get out of the house fast enough.” Faith smirks towards Buffy and Tara. 

“What? We didn’t do anything.” Buffy looks at the smirking Faith. “We behaved ourselves the whole ride home.”

“That’s because Dawn sat between you two while I sat in the front seat!” Faith grins. “I don’t think Squirt trusts us in public together.” 

Tara smirks at Faith. “That’s because you two are always horny.” 

“Am not!” Buffy grumbles. “I’ve just got two hot girlfriends that know all kinds of interesting things to do to me and show me. Plus the fact I have a lot of time to make up for.” 

“Horny.” Tara states grinning.

“Well, that explains B. What about me?” Faith grins from ear to ear.

“So, you don’t have two hot girlfriends that do all kinds of interesting things to you? That don’t make you pant and squirm when they kiss, touch and nibble all over your body?” Tara whispers walking slowly around Faith. 

Buffy grins watching the wicked look crossing Tara’s face. “Oh, you are so in trouble.” Buffy taunts Faith.

Faith smirks. “I like being in this kind of trouble.” Faith groans as Tara pulls her tight against her, attacking the back of her neck. Reaching up to cup her breasts and firmly squeezing them Tara grins as she hears the low guttural moan coming from Faith.

“Do you like that?” Tara murmurs nibbling on the slayer’s ear. “You said something about rough and tumble earlier? I would think you two…” Tara grins at Buffy. “Would have enough rough and tumble between you.”

Buffy smirks easing up in front of Faith, wrapping her arms around both women, keeping eye contact with Tara. “That may be the case, however there’s something about sweet, soft, innocent Tara going all Alpha Female that does something extra for me.”

Faith nods her head. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Faith growls out. “Of course we are coming to realize she ain’t quite as innocent as we thought, huh, B?”

“What are you trying to say, Faith?” Tara murmurs in the Dark Slayer’s ear before biting down on the slayer’s shoulder. Hearing Faith groan loudly, Tara grins before licking the area gently. 

Buffy chuckles. “Be careful Faith. You’re gonna end up getting yourself in serious trouble if you’re not careful.”

“No, no. I’m just sayin’ that with her beautiful blue eyes, the innocent look she always seems to have about her…” Faith trails off as Tara pinches her nipples roughly through her clothes. “Feels so good.” Faith groans low and deep. “She does an excellent job of pleasing us and has a wicked sense of humor no one else would believe.”

“And let’s not forget the absolutely scrumptious body that she has kept hidden away all these years.” Buffy runs her hands down Tara’s back to cup her ass, squeezing gently.

Faith growls wrapping a hand around Buffy’s neck pulling her in for a deep, searching kiss. Feeling Tara run her hands down and cup her intimately, Faith groans into the kiss. 

Tara grins as she moves her other hand to cup Buffy through her clothes at the same time, making both women push against her hands and each other. 

“You know with you two, I really wish I had more hands.” Tara whispers, running one hand up Buffy’s body to tweak a nipple, while using the other hand to press hard against Faith’s clit through her jeans.

Buffy pulls back out of the kiss, panting hard. “I believe I promised you something in the store.”

Tara smirks at Buffy. “Yes, you did. However I believe it was after we went to The Bronze tonight was your phrasing. So you two are mine this afternoon and evening.”

“That is so not fair.” Buffy grumps easing out of Faith’s arms looking at the two women. “How about you use and abuse devil child here.” Buffy smirks at Faith. “And I can do all kinds of wicked things to you at the same time?”

“Who are you calling devil child?” Faith growls out, pulling Buffy back in to her body, turning her around so Buffy’s back is pressed tight against her front. “I think we need to teach little miss perfect here a lesson, Blondie. What do you think?”

“Hmmm. A - teach Buffy a lesson. B - completely drive Faith to a big soppy mess. Decisions, decisions.” Tara murmurs out loud. 

Just then the phone rings and all three women groan at the interruption. “I’ll get it.” Buffy growls lowly. 

“Hello?… Hi Anya… You did?… I thought the blood thing was going to be extremely hard to get?… Anya, you are wonderful. I’ll be there to pick up the ingredients… How much was it?… Damn that was expensive, but if it works it’ll be well worth it… I’ll be there in a little while… Thanks again.” Buffy hangs up grinning ear to ear before turning to her lovers. “Anya has come through. And you weren’t kidding when you said the ingredients would be expensive, I didn’t expect them to cost $300!!”

“Unfortunately they’re extremely rare, hence the price. I need another ingredient for that also, but she should have it in stock, let me get the list.” Tara runs upstairs quickly grabbing the list and double-checking to make sure she has all the other ingredients before writing down dried horned toad. 

Tara quickly descends the staircase smirking at her two lovers making out on the couch. Sitting down in the chair across from them, she shakes her head slightly. ‘Goddess, they are beautiful.’ Tara thinks to herself.

Faith pushes Buffy onto her back on the couch and settles her body on top of the other slayer kissing her deeply while pushing up Buffy’s shirt to pinch her nipple roughly.

“Faith…” Buffy groans arching into the Dark Slayer. “Feels good.” 

“You are beautiful.” Faith mutters as she works her way down Buffy’s neck before licking across a hard nipple. Running her hands down Buffy’s sides Faith quickly unbuttons and unzips her pants. Wiggling her fingers inside the jeans, Faith groans loudly at the wetness she finds. “Want you.”

“Have me.” Buffy huskily offers arching into Faith’s hand. Reaching down to help Faith shove her clothes the rest of the way off her body, Buffy moans loudly as Faith nips lightly up the inside of her thighs.

Faith growls low in her throat seeing the juices gathered on Buffy’s outer lips. Leaning in lapping up the overflowing nectar Faith can’t hold back and dives in, quickly licking up Buffy’s slit to flick her tongue over her clit, making Buffy’s hips jump up into her. “Oh, yeah.” Faith moans before sucking her clit roughly in her mouth and inserting two fingers into Buffy’s center, setting up a quick, fast paced rhythm. 

Buffy rocks her hips hard against Faith’s thrusting. Groaning, she opens her eyes and sees Tara watching them from the chair. Catching the witch’s eyes Buffy whispers. “Come here.”

Quickly standing up and walking over to the couch, Tara kneels down pulling Buffy’s head up and kissing her thoroughly. “Goddess, I love you.” Tara whispers before hungrily attacking her mouth again. Licking and nipping at the slayer’s lips, Tara moans in pleasure as Buffy tugs her nipple through her clothes. Kissing her way down Buffy’s neck to her breasts, Tara gently bites down on her nipple.

“FAITH!” Buffy screams as she climaxes, arching up hard. After a few moments, her body crashes back onto the couch, her legs shaking and panting heavily. 

Faith eases away from Buffy, barely having time to lift up from the blonde slayer before she’s attacked by Tara’s lips and tongue.

Tara groans at the taste of Buffy on Faith. Pulling away after thoroughly cleaning Faith’s lips and chin she looks deeply in Faith’s eyes. “I love you.” Tara whispers before gently kissing the Dark Slayer.

Buffy groans watching the soft kiss between the two women. “You know there is something seriously wrong with this picture.” Buffy murmurs looking down at her shirt that’s shoved up to her neck and nothing else on while both her lovers are still fully dressed. 

Tara giggles as she pulls away from Faith. “Is she upset that we aren’t naked also?”

Faith chuckles looking at Buffy. “I’m not sure. What’s so wrong about this picture?”

“Well you two being naked would be a good start. But the fact that I still have my top on - or at least partially on and nothing else! It’s just wrong, somehow.” Buffy grumbles. 

Tara smiles at Faith before leaning down and placing a kiss on Buffy’s tanned muscular stomach. “But there’s just something decadent about being half dressed and being taken. Don’t you think, Faith?”

Faith smirks as she watches Tara kiss and lick across Buffy’s stomach. “Oh, yeah. Definitely a turn on.” Running her hand up the witch’s leg before cupping her butt cheek in her hand. “I’m gonna throw away the rest of your clothes.” Faith growls lowly.

Moaning at the strong hand firmly clasping her ass Tara licks around Buffy’s belly button. “Can I at least keep a few - I can’t live in jeans and leathers all the time.” Tara inhales deeply as Buffy reaches down pushing her shirt and bra up to pinch her nipple. 

“Damn.” Buffy frowns. “I need to go and get the ingredients for the spell. The sooner it’s done the better.” Smiling at the sight of Tara with her shirt pushed up and one breast uncovered with Faith nipping at her neck from behind. “I see what you mean. It is sexy. Very, very sexy.” 

Blushing slightly Tara shakes her head. “I don’t know about you two.” 

Buffy smirks and leans up kissing her tenderly before standing and grabbing her clothes. “I’m going to go get the ingredients. You two try and not break anything, okay?” 

“Hey! I don’t break things, that’s usually you two.” Tara smiles watching Buffy get dressed. 

“It didn’t happen on purpose.” Faith mutters distractedly. “That dresser looked sturdier than it was.” Faith works the witch’s shirt all the way off before unhooking her bra and easing it down off her arms. 

Buffy’s eyes darken with desire watching as Faith gently disrobes the witch. “I have got to go. If not, we won’t get the ingredients.” 

Faith just nods her head as she lightly runs her fingertips over the blonde’s back, making Tara arch into the feather-light caress. 

Tara looks up with dark blue eyes at Buffy before groaning at the gentle touches. “Be careful.” 

“I will. Love you two.” Buffy smiles softly before heading to the Magic Box.

“Faith?” Tara groans the slayer’s name lowly at the soft tender touches of the Dark Slayer. Usually the woman wasn’t this soft and tender. There’s a forcefulness to her touches, nothing that was in the slightest bit painful, it’s just the way the beautiful woman is. 

Faith quickly stands up and pulls Tara into a soft embrace, kissing her gently before picking her up and quickly carrying her to their bedroom. Setting her on her feet by the bed, Faith kneels down sliding off her boots and socks before reaching up unbuttoning and unzipping the leather pants to ease them over the blonde’s hips and down the beautiful silken legs. 

“Faith, what are you doing?” Tara whispers and closes her eyes as the Dark Slayer places a gentle kiss on her mound.

Standing ‘til she’s looking into the lovely blue eyes of the witch, Faith smiles the softest, gentlest smile and kisses her gently on the lips. “I’m gonna make sweet, slow, gentle love to you. That’s what I’m doin’.”

Feeling her knees give out, Tara falls back on the bed at the depth of emotion showing in the Dark Slayer’s eyes. “Oh, Goddess.” 

Faith quickly disrobes before easing Tara to the middle of the bed, gently settling her body on top of the beautiful blonde. Kissing the Wiccan softly, gently stroking her tongue over the blonde’s lips. Easing her tongue in to stroke softly over the witch’s, making both women moan into each other’s mouths. Faith slowly kisses her way along the blonde’s jaw line to her ear, sucking on the soft sensitive skin behind her ear that literally melts the witch. Smiling to herself at the moans and whimpers coming from Tara, Faith works her way down her neck, lightly kissing and licking before reaching the tender skin where it meets her shoulder. 

“This spot right here draws me. I could spend hours kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling this spot.” Faith huskily groans the words before gently sucking the skin in her mouth. Releasing it before leaving a mark, Faith continues. “Of course, there are other places that I can enjoy for hours. Do you realize how much you have changed my life? Changed the way I look at the world in such a short period of time?” Faith looks up, a tear slipping from her eye as she looks into the blue depths. Smiling softly as Tara reaches up and tenderly wipes the tear away. “I don’t know how or why, but I know you mean the world to me and Buffy both. I want to show you how much.”

Tara cups the slayer behind the head, tugging her down for a passionate kiss. “I love you. I love both you and Buffy with my whole heart.” Tara sucks gently on the slayer’s full bottom lip before releasing it and placing a kiss on the cleft of her chin. “And I personally don’t know what I have done to deserve your love, but I thank whatever deity for giving me this precious gift.” Tara whispers hoarsely before kissing Faith strongly, rolling her tongue round the slayer’s, battling gently against each other as she reaches down and cups the muscular cheeks of Faith’s ass, kneading them firmly. 

Faith growls as she pulls back, letting the witch breathe. “You deserve the very best. You make me feel like I deserve to be loved. Between you and Buffy…” Faith smiles. “You’ve given me something I never thought I would have. Thank you.” 

Tara groans loudly as Faith quickly shifts down placing soft, butterfly kisses down her neck. Running her hands up to thread them gently in the dark curls, Tara arches into the slayer’s touch as she lightly runs her fingers under her breasts, lightly tickling the sensitive skin. “Goddess, Faith.” Tara moans as Faith finally kisses her way down to her breasts, flicking her tongue gently over her nipples, before trailing wet, loving kisses down her ribs to her belly button, gently kissing around the new piercing.

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Faith murmurs, wanting so much to flick her tongue in the witch’s belly button, but knowing right now, that she has to refrain. 

Bucking her hips up into Faith, Tara growls. “Please, Faith.”

Smiling at the witch’s reactions, Faith lightly licks across her lower abdomen. “Uh, uh. I‘m in charge.” Faith mutters as she kisses the slight indention where Tara’s legs and hip join, making Tara jerk hard. Smelling the arousal, so strong and mouth watering, Faith growls loudly as she shifts down, seeing the nectar oozing from the witch. “Do you have any idea how amazing you are?” Faith groans, running a finger along the damp lips, collecting the overflowing juices, chuckling as the witch tries to push against her fingers. “Stop that, or I’ll make you wait even longer.”

“Faith!” Tara groans loudly, her body wound tight from the gentle touches and kisses. Her body rocking of its own accord looking for release. Grasping the slayer’s head tightly with one hand and gripping the covers in the other hand, Tara grunts as Faith lightly runs her fingers over her swollen clit.

“You are so mine.” Faith whispers as she quickly leans in sucking the swollen muscle into her mouth gently, while easing two fingers into the witch’s center. Groaning into the witch’s body, Faith isn’t surprised that that is all it takes for the witch to climax. Continuing the sucking and searching out the witch’s g-spot, Faith grins to herself as Tara arches hard into her, oh, yeah, got it. Rubbing gently in a circle over the spot, Faith releases the witch from her mouth before gently running her tongue up and over the muscle.

Tara feels the orgasm building in her body, realizing Faith is going to get drenched, trying to form a coherent sentence, Tara pants out “going… come… FAITH!” Tara screams out Faith’s name as the orgasm rips through her body, bowing up and lifting the slayer with her, Tara feels her world explode in a multitude of colors, before collapsing back on the bed.

Faith growls as she quickly starts licking up the sweet juices coming from the witch as she explodes. Easing her fingers out, Faith licks up her thighs, and her lover’s lips, collecting all the sweet nectar she can. “God you taste so good.” Faith hoarsely gets out as she finishes licking up all the juices she can find before easing her way back up the witch’s body, still twitching with the aftershocks of her climax. Leaving her lower body nestled between the witch’s thighs Faith lays her upper body gently over the witch and rests her head on her breasts. Running her hands up the sides of Tara, to play with the gentle swells.

Panting heavily, Tara finally has enough strength to wrap her arms around Faith, squeezing her tightly. “Goddess, the things you do to me, Faith.” Tara chuckles lowly, then groans as another aftershock works its way through her body, making her hips push up slightly. 

Faith places a kiss on first one breast, then the other. “I’ll be happy to do things to you all the time, if you want.” Faith smirks looking up at her lover.

Tara smiles at Faith and shakes her head. “No, we can’t have that. If you’re always doing things to me, Buffy might get upset. Then there’s the fact that I want to do all kinds of things to both of you.” Leaning down and kissing the slayer’s forehead she smiles softly. “Now, do you want to come up here? Or do you want to roll over?” Tara smirks at the wording, so close to what the slayer had said to her such a short time ago. 

Faith grins as she places kisses along the witch’s chest. Slowly working her way up her neck and running her tongue between the blonde’s lips to slowly twine their tongues together. Finally pulling away, panting slightly, Faith growls as Tara pinches her nipples firmly between her thumb and forefingers before twisting sharply. 

“Yes!” Faith hisses out in pleasure at the rough treatment. 

“Is this what you want?” Tara growls out. “Do you want me to take you?” Pulling the slayer down so that she can whisper in her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Faith cries out “Fuck yes!” as she feels her sex clenching in response to that soft, honey voice saying such words.

Tara smirks as she runs a hand down the slayer’s stomach to run her hand through the wetness literally dripping from the slayer. Bringing her coated fingers up, she covers the slayer’s breast with the spicy goodness before shifting her body down to suck as much of the breast as she can in her mouth. Growling low in her throat as Faith pushes into her, Tara pulls back ‘til she captures the Dark Slayer’s nipple between her teeth and bites down firmly at the same time quickly sliding three fingers deep in the slayer, starting a fast punishing rhythm.

Faith groans at the double pleasure, rocking her body into the hard thrusts of the witch. Faith arches her body, burying her head in the pillow, muttering. “Oh, fuck yeah. Just like that.”

Tara grins before nipping her way to the slayer’s other nipple, scraping her teeth across it before sucking it into her mouth, flicking her tongue repeatedly over the hardened nub. Quickly adding her pinky to the other three fingers and circling her thumb firmly over the slayer’s swollen clit.

Feeling the added fullness and then the firm pressure rubbing over her clit, it’s too much for the slayer and she screams out the witch’s name as she climaxes hard. Clenching down on the fingers inside her, Faith partially collapses on top of the witch. Her arms no longer able to support her. Her body trembling with the pleasure shooting through her, Faith groans low in her throat as Tara eases her fingers out from inside her. Gathering enough strength, Faith pushes herself off the witch to lie beside her, trying to catch her breath.

Tara shifts her body up to lay beside the slayer, running her fingertips down the slayer’s neck before leaning in and licking the salty skin behind the her ear. Smiling slightly as Faith shivers at the caress. Flicking the earlobe with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth, Tara moans as she releases the lobe. “I love you. And you know what?” Tara asks as she licks down the slayer’s neck, running her tongue around a swiftly hardening nipple before shifting further down. Easing her body between Faith’s thighs, Tara growls playfully. “I haven’t gotten my fill yet!” Before diving in.

***

Buffy whistles as she walks to the Magic Box. Smiling to herself, she thinks about Tara and Faith. Those two are absolutely gorgeous. Seeing the way Faith was acting, she figures Tara is in for some very thorough loving. It’s amazing how much Faith has come out of her shell. Occasionally she’ll notice the brunette trying to close herself off, as she thinks about her past but Tara always seems to be aware when it’s happening and with just a look or a touch she’s able to bring Faith out.

Realizing that Tara does the same thing for her, Buffy shakes her head in wonder. She’s their light in this world of darkness and evil. 

Walking into the Magic Box, she smiles at Anya. “Hello, Anya. How are you doing on this wonderful afternoon?”

Anya tilts her head looking at the extremely happy Buffy. “Gay love seems to agree with you. I am happy for you.”

Buffy rolls her eyes but smiles. “Yes, it does. Thank you, Anya.” Walking up to the counter, she sees the small package. “This the ingredients?”

Anya nods her head. “Yes. Did you need anything else?”

“Hmmm. Yes, Tara gave me a note with something toad on it.” Buffy reaches into her pocket pulling out the note. “Dried horned toad.”

Anya nods her head turning around and getting the jar down. “Have you heard any more from Willow?”

“No. Have you or Xander talked with her?” Buffy asks curiously. 

“Xander finally got her to answer her door yesterday. She wouldn’t talk to him. He said she looked…” Anya tilts her head trying to remember the word he used. “She looked insane. He said her eyes were solid black. He’s scared of her.” Anya looks at the slayer with sad eyes. “I think he finally realizes in his heart that she isn’t his best friend anymore. The magic has become her life.”

Shaking her head sadly Buffy reaches for the money. “I just don’t understand how she had Tara’s love and she chose magic over her.” Looking up at Anya, Buffy smiles softly. “Tara is the most caring, understanding and loving person in the world. She balances us, makes us whole.” 

Anya nods her head. “She has the gift. She’s a rare witch that actually calms and helps people just by being around them. Makes me wonder when Willow would have gone completely crazy, if she hadn’t been around. The total is $315.75.”

Buffy looks at the demon in shock. “You mean she helps everyone by just being around them?”

“Yes. Her natural calm, the fact that she is obviously a very strong witch and that she is balanced so well in the side of good. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was touched by the Goddess herself.” Anya nods her head in agreement with herself. “It hasn’t happened in the last 400 years, but it is always a possibility.”

“Anya, what the hell are you talking about?” Buffy questions heatedly. 

“Rarely a White witch will be touched at birth by the Goddess. She fights on the side of good, and if she aligns herself with other forces of good, she can become the vessel for the Goddess.” Anya accepts the money from Buffy’s slack hand.

“What does it mean to become the vessel of the Goddess?” Buffy asks in a scared tone. “And what happened to the last witch that was touched by the Goddess?”

“The vessel becomes the living embodiment of the Goddess. Whatever the will of the Goddess is, that is what is done.” Shrugging her shoulders at Buffy. “The last witch was murdered before becoming the embodiment. So who knows what exactly can happen. I don‘t think anyone knows what she is capable of. Being the embodiment of the Goddess means having her powers and strength. What they are, only the Goddess herself knows.”

Buffy moves to the table and sits down hard on a chair. “Anya, is there any way to tell for sure if…” Buffy trails off making eye contact with the ex-vengeance demon.

“There are signs, but nothing before she becomes the full embodiment, or dies - there‘s something about the Goddess taking her chosen one with her in that case. Tara does have the signs.” Anya looks at the slayer with a considering glance. “Buffy, there is nothing you can do if she is the vessel.”

“What are the signs?” Buffy asks quietly. 

“It won’t change who she is, Buffy. She’ll just be more… Goddess like.” Anya smirks slightly. “You can say you’ve been given orgasms by an actual Goddess, not many people can say that.”

“Anya, please.” Buffy blushes lightly. “Tell me what the signs are.”

“A good heart, takes other people’s feelings above her own, very self effacing, won’t hurt another, unless someone she considers family, or loves is in danger. Extremely powerful, forgiving and loving, but also can exact vengeance. Everything you would expect a Goddess to be. A hereditary witch, which is extremely hard to find after the witch trials. That is what I know. I’m sure there are other things, but that’s what I remember.” Anya looks at Buffy appraisingly. “It doesn’t mean she is, Buffy.”

“Yes, but I have this deep seeded feeling in my gut that you’re going to be right, Anya.” Buffy whispers quietly. 

“You should talk to Giles. He might have more information. How did he react when you told him about your new orgasm buddies?” Anya smiles.

Turning pale and her eyes widening, Buffy just opens her mouth and closes it a couple times. Looking away she mutters. “I haven’t told him yet. Kind of a hard thing to explain over the phone.”

“Personally I think it would be easier telling him over the phone instead of waiting until you’re face to face. After all if he says ‘Dear Lord’ too many times, you can always hang up on him.” Anya seriously states.

Chuckling at the ex-vengeance demon, Buffy finally smiles. “You may have a point, Anya.”

Anya smiles happily before walking over to the phone and bringing it back to hand to the slayer. “No time like the present.”

Buffy takes a deep breath looking at the phone before dialing the number to Giles in England. 

“Giles, I’m sorry, did I wake you?… Yes, I kind of got to talk to you about something, but I can call back at a better time if you want me to… If you’re sure… Yes I understand, since you’re awake now.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “Umm, actually I have a couple things I need to talk to you about… Okay I’ll get on with it. Anya and I were talking about a vessel of the Goddess. Do you have any information for me on this?… Giles please, for once can you give me the information without playing twenty questions?…” Buffy listens as Giles tells her what he knows. “Is that all the information you have?… Well that’s pretty much what Anya said, I was hoping you might know what happens when the witch becomes the embodiment of the Goddess… Can you maybe look into it for me?… I would definitely appreciate it. Have you found anything else out that can help us with Willow?… Yes I know you were going to call if you got any information, but I was kind of hoping… No, that wasn’t the other thing I want to talk to you about…. Ummm.” Buffy hesitates taking a deep breath. “Are you sitting down?… I know, it just isn’t something I can blurt out, Giles!… Damn it, Giles! I’m in love. That’s what I want to tell you… Ummm, no not so much… It’s kind of unconventional, actually very unconventional. Giles… Okay, I’ll just say it. I’m in love with Tara and Faith…” Buffy closes her eyes waiting for Giles to blast her. When all she hears is silence on the other end she waits a few more moments. “Giles?” Buffy asks questioningly. Her eyes widen as she hears his response. “What the hell?… What do you mean you had a feeling?… Not another damn prophecy!!… No I don’t want to hear about it! All the prophecies say I’m going to die. I’ve died twice and I am so not going to do it again! Well that’s a change.... WHAT??? Not while I’m alive it isn’t!!… Like the prophecies ever come true the way you think they will… I don’t know, but I need to head home so we can go out on patrol… Thanks for not freaking out… Yes you did surprise me… I’ve got to get home. Thank you Giles, be sure to call me when you get more information.” Buffy disconnects the phone, contemplating the conversation she just had with Giles.

Anya looks at Buffy. “So, things basically went well? What was the prophecy about?”

Buffy looks up from her thoughts. “I’ll tell you later. I need to get home, God, I have this feeling that something big is going to happen soon and I just can‘t shake it. Thanks Anya.” Buffy quickly hangs up the phone and strides out of the shop.

***


	21. Chapter 21

Both women finally collapse on the bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily. 

“Fuck, me.” Faith pants out in a whisper, her eyes closed and her body shaking.

Chuckling quietly Tara opens one eye to look at the Dark Slayer. “I think I just did.”

Faith nods her head slowly. “Oh, yeah. And a damn good job you did of it, too. Too fucking good. If Red popped in right now, I probably wouldn’t be able to lift a finger against her.” Faith pants out the words slowly.

“Don’t jinx us, Faith.” Tara groans out rolling over and throwing an arm across the slayer’s rib cage and burying her face in her sweat soaked hair. Inhaling deeply, Tara smiles. “You smell good.”

Faith chuckles. “I smell like sweat and sex.” 

“Exactly.” Tara whispers leaning in and licking up her neck before rubbing her face against her neck, feeling her limbs getting heavy with sleep. “Nap time.” Tara murmurs quietly.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Faith whispers feeling her eyes getting heavy. 

***

Buffy lets herself in the house and smirks seeing Tara’s shirt and bra still lying on the carpet by the couch. Listening intently, she hears the heavy breathing of the two women upstairs in the bedroom. Quickly walking up the stairs, she shakes her head at the sight of the two sweat soaked women lying in bed asleep. Obviously they haven’t been finished for long, since they literally still have sweat running off their bodies. 

Inhaling deeply of the smell of sex, Buffy groans. Realizing the two women probably really need the nap, she eases out of the bedroom and quickly heads back downstairs.

Sitting down on the couch, Buffy pulls her shoes off and props her feet up on the coffee table, frowning. Replaying the conversation with Giles over in her head, Buffy feels her heart constrict in pain. How am I going to tell them? Can I tell them about the prophecy? Rubbing her hands over her face, Buffy feels the tears start to slide down her cheeks. 

Realizing she’s been sitting there thinking and crying for over an hour, Buffy stands up to walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. The phone rings as she’s walking by and she jumps slightly before picking it up. 

“Hello?” Buffy listens as she hears Giles on the other end. “What do you want, Giles?” She asks with a sad note in her voice. “No, nothing’s happened except for the shit prophecy you told me about.” Sitting down at the island Buffy rests her head on her hand, listening to Giles. “So you found out the Goddess’ Vessel has a unique birth mark. That birthmark wouldn’t by chance be in the shape of a bird, would it?” Buffy closes her eyes. “Yes, she does.” Blushing slightly Buffy coughs into her hand. “Umm, does it matter where it’s located at, or are you just asking for the record? Jeeze Giles, it’s located on her left breast underneath.” Rolling her eyes she blurts. “Under her nipple, you know the area before it reaches the ribs?… Yeah there. Damn Giles, anything else you want to know, like how good she is in bed? Whether or not she rocks our world?” Buffy groans and shakes her head in disgust. “I‘m sorry, Giles, I know that wasn‘t called for, I‘m just kind of knocked for a loop… So, she’s definitely the Vessel. Thanks for clearing that up, how did you come up with that information so quickly?… Oh, isn’t that just wonderful the prophecy and the information on the Goddess is in the same book… Strange things like that happen all the time, great. Might as well tell me all about this prophecy while you’re at it.” Buffy listens quietly frowning as Giles runs down what the prophecy says, and how it ties into the Goddess. “I can’t understand how the Goddess would insist on her dying. It just doesn’t make any sense to me… Offering? Screw that.” Buffy roughly wipes the tear that was running down her face away. “Well, I’ll be damned if it’s going to happen. She’ll have to go through me… I don’t care, Giles. How many times have I thwarted a supposed prophecy before? I can do it again. Just continue researching and get me any information you can regarding all this. Is there anything else?… Thanks Giles.” Buffy slowly disconnects the phone and sets it down on the counter, staring out at nothing, thinking deeply.

***

Smiling as she slowly wakes up from her catnap, Tara looks at the softly snoring slayer and places a kiss on her shoulder as she eases out of bed. Shaking her head at her crumpled up tan leather pants on the floor, she picks them up and places them on the chair to take to the cleaners. Grabbing a pair of hip huggers and one of the blue crop tops they had bought, along with underwear, she heads to the bathroom. 

Peeking in the bedroom, seeing Faith still sleeping, Tara grins before heading downstairs. Seeing her shirt and bra picked up and placed on the coffee table she heads to the kitchen, looking for Buffy. 

Stopping at the entrance to the kitchen, Tara frowns watching Buffy. Seeing the despair and heartache written in the way the slayer’s sitting there Tara quietly walks up and places a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy jumps, not aware that Tara’s awake. Trying to smile, she looks up into the concerned blue eyes and she feels the tears welling up in her eyes again and just turns and wraps her arms around the witch burying her face against her chest.

“Buffy?” Tara questions worriedly, wrapping her arms around Buffy, holding the crying slayer tightly. Feeling Buffy shake her head and not say anything, Tara gently runs a hand through Buffy’s hair and leans down kissing the top of her head. Gently swaying back and forth, Tara sings softly, trying to calm the slayer’s inner soul. 

Slowly calming down, but still holding on desperately to the witch, Buffy rubs her face lightly over the breast under her cheek. Listening as Tara finishes the lovely song, Buffy starts talking. “At the Magic Box, Anya mentioned something about the Vessel of the Goddess. That a hereditary white witch, with a caring heart, soul and very powerful is touched by the Goddess at birth to become the Embodiment of the Goddess. I called Giles trying to get more information, but he told me practically the same thing Anya did during that call. But then he mentioned a prophecy, how a Warrior of Light, recently returned from darkness must die, for the Goddess’ will to be done.” Stopping here and swallowing hard Buffy forces herself to continue. “I just got off the phone with him a little bit ago again, it seems the Vessel has a birth mark.” Pulling away, to finally make eye contact with Tara, she sees Faith standing behind Tara with a shocked look on her face. Tears starting to fall from her eyes again, Buffy stutters out. “It’s in the shape of a bird, placed close to the heart.” Reaching out towards Faith, Buffy begs her to come to her with her eyes and then softly smiles as she walks towards them to take her hand. “It would seem that the Goddess is going to be showing up sometime to make you, Tara, her Living Embodiment. And in payment, supposedly, Faith must die. But I’ll be damned if she’s going to die. I’ve fought and beaten other prophecies and we’re going to beat this one.”

“But, I don’t have a birthmark…” Tara trails off looking in confusion at both women.

Faith swallows then smirks softly. “Yeah, you do.” Reaching out, cupping the underneath of the witch’s left breast, running her fingers lightly over the spot. “It’s right here and it’s just a lighter area that’s shaped like a bird.”

Looking into Faith’s sad brown eyes, Tara shakes her head. “You aren’t going to die. No matter what, if it comes down to it, I’ll die first.” Tara states in a very serious tone.

“No one’s going to die.” Buffy growls out looking at the two women. “End of story.” Buffy stands up and walks over to the refrigerator, finally grabbing a bottle of water out and ripping the lid off before downing it and throwing the empty container in the trash. 

Tara looks at Faith, seeing the determination and fight coming into the dark brown eyes. Knowing that whatever happens, they’re going to fight it to the end. Smiling slightly, she pulls the slayer to her and places a firm kiss on her lips hugging her tightly. Looking over seeing Buffy still facing away from them, a slight slump to her shoulders, she glances back at Faith and raises an eyebrow. 

Faith turns to look at Buffy and nods her head at the witch. “B, we’re going to fight it. It ain’t gonna happen, so we ain’t gonna worry about it, ‘kay?” Faith growls out reaching over for the slayer and gently pulling her around to face them. 

Buffy grabs Faith tightly, holding on for dear life. “No, it isn’t going to happen. We won’t let it.” 

Tara’s eyes harden slightly. “No it isn’t going to happen.” She confirms in a quiet tone. ‘We just found you, and I’ll be damned if you’re going to be taken away from us.’ She thinks to herself. Running her hand along both women’s backs, Tara smiles softly, seeing Buffy trying to get closer to Faith, almost as if she’s trying to crawl inside her. 

Faith smirks softly before pulling gently away. “I am in serious need of a shower and we need to go on patrol.” Turning and looking at Tara she notices her wearing a new pair of jeans and one of the blue crop tops. “And, unfortunately, Tara needs to change her top. Why aren’t you wearing the leather pants you had on earlier?” 

“Umm, well it seems they already need to go to the cleaners.” Tara smirks then laughs slightly. “Between you two, my leather pants are going to be at the cleaners frequently.”

Buffy and Faith look at each other grinning. 

Faith smirks. “I can live with that, can you?” Turning and seeing Buffy smirking in return, Faith chuckles. “I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready.” 

Tara and Buffy watch Faith head out of the kitchen.

Tara looks at Buffy. “Go with her. I’ll do the spell while you two have some private time.”

Buffy grins in appreciation at the blonde before smirking. “If she has the strength. You two looked…” Trailing off and thinking, Buffy smiles. “Extremely sated? Would that be a good word?”

Tara blushes slightly before winking at Buffy. “Yeah, but you two got that slayer stamina thing going on. I’m sure she’s all recuperated by now. Get your ass up there, Buffy.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy places a quick kiss on her cheek before running to her other lover. 

Gathering the ingredients and her spell book, Tara double checks everything before carefully measuring the ingredients and casting the circle. “Goddess of creation and light, with these offerings, I pray to you. Give this home and the people that dwell in it, your blessing. Help protect us from that which would do us harm.” Adding the Drazna blood and horned toad to the bowl, a wisp of smoke rises. “Keep out the one that has strayed to the dark.” Throwing in the rest of Willow’s hair, there’s a small puff of red smoke. “I ask you for your protection and blessing, Goddess.” Tara states strongly as she throws the Mangabola Root in and a shimmering light works its way from the bowl outwards slowly encompassing the whole house before disappearing. “Thank you, Goddess.” Tara whispers quietly. “Please help us through the times ahead, and give me the strength I need to do what is right.” Wiping the single tear from her face, Tara quickly uncasts the circle and cleans up from the spell. 

Tara smiles as she hears the two women in the shower, shaking her head in disbelief. “If you two aren’t careful, you’re going to break something in here, too!” Tara yells before sticking her head in the bathroom. 

“Too, late!” Buffy pants heavily before sliding down the inside of the shower, with Faith collapsing on top of her, laughing. 

Tara looks at the shower curtain rod that’s lying in a crumpled, twisted heap on the floor to the two women lying in the tub, with water streaming down on them. Looking at the floor of the bathroom, that is literally soaked, Tara smirks. “Looks like you two have some cleaning up to do. Tell me you did at least clean yourselves somewhat?” Tara grabs a couple towels and throws them on the floor to soak up the water. 

“Yep. Got the cleaning done before the tornado came in to join me.” Faith turns the water off before standing and looking at Buffy smirking. “Come on B.” 

“I’m going to go downstairs and fix some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, for dinner. We haven’t eaten anything since the mall, and I don’t have anything laid out.” Tara frowns at the thought. 

“That’s fine. We can always eat out, if you don’t want to fix anything.” Buffy smiles softly before kissing Tara lightly on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers. “How many sandwiches… Never mind, I’ll just fix the whole loaf.” Tara grumbles before heading out of the bathroom to the laughter of the other women. 

***

Five cans of tomato soup are simmering on the back burner, as Tara quickly fixes the grilled cheese sandwiches, piling them on the plate sitting in the middle of the stove top, to keep them warm. Opening the refrigerator door, she pulls out drinks and a jar of pickles. Placing them on the island, she smiles as she hears a pair of feet come running down the stairs. Neither one of those two can simply walk down the stairs, Tara smirks to herself before flipping the sandwiches to let them get a nice golden brown on the other side. 

Faith eases up behind Tara and wraps her arms around her waist. “Did you get the spell done?” She whispers as she places a gentle kiss on the side of the witch’s neck before hooking her chin over her shoulder looking at the pile of sandwiches and the big pot of soup, chuckling quietly. 

“Yes, the spell is done. I guess we’ll have to wait and see if it works.” Tara smiles as she feels Faith running her fingers over her abdomen, and humming quietly in her ear. 

“Yeah, and we need to make a pit stop at the hardware store sometime tomorrow so I can get the locks changed.” Faith places a kiss on Tara’s shoulder as she pulls away to set the island and get glasses down. 

Tara giggles as she hears another pair of feet come flying down the stairs. “Neither one of you can just walk down the stairs, can you?”

“Nope. Not when you’re down here.” Buffy smirks as she grabs bowls down, setting them by the stove and kissing Tara quickly on the lips before walking past Faith and smacking her lightly on the ass. 

Placing the grilled cheese sandwiches in the middle of the island, Tara turns back and fills up the three bowls with soup and places them beside the plates. Grabbing a knife out of the drawer, Tara quickly cuts the sandwiches in half, placing them on the plates before sitting down. 

“This isn’t fair.” Faith states looking down at the sandwiches and soup before making eye contact with Tara. 

“What isn’t fair, Faith?” Tara asks confused.

“You’re always cooking. I know B can’t cook, whether or not I can, is up for debate. Would you be willin’ to teach me?” Faith asks seriously. 

Giggling looking at the sandwiches and soup, Tara looks up at the slayer with laughing blue eyes. “I hate to tell you, but this isn’t actually cooking. This is more like opening some soup cans, mixing in milk and taking bread, slathering it with butter on one side and throwing a couple slices of cheese in the middle and pan frying them.”

Buffy throws her hands up in the air. “She makes it sound so simple, but the last time I tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich it was a disaster. Now the soup thing, I can get by with. Maybe we can have a cooking with Tara day?”

Faith smirks slightly before wiggling her eyebrows. “Tara was really cooking earlier today.”

“Faith!” Tara blushes before looking down at her soup, giggling slightly.

“She must have been, the condition you two were in when I got home.” Buffy grins. “I haven’t seen you that sweaty even when we were sparring!” Buffy smirks at the Dark Slayer.

“You two stop and eat dinner.” An embarrassed Tara states quickly before rolling her eyes and grinning.

“You’re hot. Gotta admit it.” Faith grins before chomping down on her sandwich and finishing the bowl of soup, getting up to fill it again. “Anybody else need more soup?”

Buffy hands Faith her bowl before winking at Tara. “So, we’re going out on patrol after dinner. Are we still up for the Bronze?” 

Faith grins. “Oh, yeah. Definitely got to get the groove on.” Sitting back down, she grins as she grabs another sandwich, dipping it in her soup and eating it. 

Tara chuckles as she looks at the quickly depleted sandwiches. “Should I figure out something else to make? We’re out of bread.”

“Nope, that’ll do me.” Faith quickly finishes her supper. 

Buffy shakes her head slightly. “I’m fine. Thanks for fixing supper.” 

Quickly cleaning up the kitchen, the three women head out.

***

Tara smiles as she runs her hand down over Faith’s leather clad butt. “You’re starting to fill these out a little better.”

Swaying her hips a little more, Faith grins. “Yep another week of your good cooking and I should be filling these out properly.”

Buffy shifts to look at the view. “Oh, yeah. Not that the view isn’t good now, but a few more pounds, mmm mmmm.” Watching the two women walking in front of her, Buffy frowns slightly as she thinks that if the prophecy comes true, Faith won’t be there anymore. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she smiles sadly. Taking a deep breath and shaking off her sadness, she comes up behind the two women and grabs them both by a butt cheek, growling playfully. “Mine.”

“Uh, oh. Sounds kind of possessive, there doesn’t she, Tara?” Faith smirks.

Tara grins glancing at Buffy before making eye contact with Faith. “Yes she does. What should we do with Miss Possessive, Faith?”

“Fuck her silly?” Faith suggests smirking. “You’re good at that. Waiting for them to get closer B?” Faith whispers the last.

“Yeah.” Buffy murmurs in response.

“I did not fuck you silly.” Tara states adamantly, continuing on like nothing’s happening.

“No, just fucked me ‘til I couldn’t lift a finger. Then I had to take a nap to get my energy back.” Faith growls lowly. 

Buffy and Faith both spin around and attack the vampires following them at the same time. 

Tara steps back and watches her two lovers fighting the three vampires thinking they were easy prey. Readying a spell in case it‘s needed, Tara smirks. 

Faith jumps up kicking two of the vampires away at the same time, while Buffy karate chops the other one in the throat. Crushing the vampire’s knee with a kick, Buffy turns to one of the vampires Faith kicked away and slams a fist upside his head, knocking him out. 

Faith grins, watching Buffy easily taking care of the other two vampires and goes after the last one. Doing a quick back spin kick and knocking him to the ground, she quickly pounces and hits him until he loses consciousness. Glancing back to make sure Tara and Buffy are okay she quickly checks his pockets, pulling out the cash and dusts him.

Buffy decides to take out some of her anger on the hapless vampire and literally pounds him into the ground. 

Faith, seeing her lover and the anger on her face, backs off watching cautiously. Glancing over at Tara, she sees a worried look on the witch’s face. Quickly striding over to the other unconscious vampire, Faith pats him down quickly, pulling out a switchblade and a wallet before dusting him. Walking over to Buffy, who is just kneeling beside the other vampire, Faith quickly dusts him and puts her hand on the slayer’s shoulder. “Come on B.”

Buffy shakes her head. “I can’t lose you.” She whispers so quietly, Faith almost doesn’t hear her. 

Looking quickly at Tara, Faith kneels down beside Buffy, pulling her against her chest, running her hands down her back. “You won’t, B. I swear it.” 

Tara walks to the two women, watching Buffy with sad eyes. “We’ll figure it out, Buffy. You know we will. It’s what you do. If there’s a way around a prophecy, you’ll always find it.” Reaching down for both women’s hands, Tara gently helps them up and giggles as she’s sandwiched between the two in a hug. 

“Come on, let’s get on with the patrol, so we can go and drive all the guys crazy at the Bronze tonight.” Buffy grins before wiping the tears off her face. “It’s hard, though.”

Faith nods as she runs her hand down the slayer’s neck. “Yeah. But we’ll figure it out. Need to make a pact that we won’t let this get us down. Nothing we can do about it right now, anyway. So why let it bother us?” 

Nodding her head, Tara runs her hands down both women’s backs to cup their asses. “And I definitely say that we not let this get us down. I’ve got two gorgeous girlfriends that keep me in a state of perpetual horniness. So, I want to see you two dancing. Patrol time it is.” Slapping them both firmly on the ass, Tara grins.

“Ooh.” Faith growls out. “Butch Tara is still here. B, I think when we get home, Butch here needs to show you her moves.”

“Nope.” Buffy smirks. “I’ve got plans for tonight, remember?”

Tara blushes at the reminder. “You can always delay them.” 

“No.” Buffy shakes her head. “You are in for a serious world of pleasure when we get home.” Leaning out to make eye contact with Faith, Buffy continues. “You willing to help?”

“Always.” Faith chuckles as she sways her hips more, making Tara’s hand slide over her ass. 

“Just to let you guys know, I really need to do some serious studying tomorrow, I have two finals this week and the rest next week.” Tara reminds the women. 

“Yeah, we remember.” Faith frowns slightly then starts grinning. “But then it’s summertime. More time to play.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows.

Buffy frowns. “Yeah, except for me, I still have to work.” 

“Oh, that reminds me. There was a notice on the board at the college looking for a night security guard. It’s part time during the summer, but said it could turn into full-time when the new school year starts.” Tara states quietly.

“Security guard on campus?” Buffy thinks for a moment. “Well, hell. That actually might be a good idea. A lot of the vampires like being there looking for late night snacks. We patrol anyway, I’ll be able to keep a better eye on the college kids.” Buffy nods her head and smiles. “I’ll check it out Monday.”

Faith snickers quietly.

“What are you laughing about?” Buffy asks with a frown.

“You ain’t gonna get that job, B.” Faith shakes her head and points at the petite blonde. “You’re barely 5’ tall and blonde and a girl! They’re gonna take one look at you and laugh their asses off.”

“I’ll have you know I’m 5’2”! And I can’t help the other things.” Buffy frowns thinking about it. “Maybe they’ll let me do some kind of demonstration or something.” 

Tara smirks and with her blue eyes twinkling she looks at Buffy. “You can always drag a vampire in with you to the interview and dust him. That might help.” 

Rolling her eyes at the witch, Buffy shakes her head. “Tara, that won’t work. He’ll burst on fire before I get him inside. Now, I can always see if there’s a chaos demon around, or some other kind and take him in with me.”

By this time all three women are laughing at that picture. 

“Could you imagine?” Tara chuckles quietly. As they head into the next cemetery, she sees a couple vampires heading their way. “Looks like a couple more for you two.”

“Yep.” Faith grins toothily, stalking towards the two vampires. 

“Want help?” Buffy asks watching her.

“Nah. I’m still getting back in the swing of things. I’ll yell if I do.” Faith growls out. 

Buffy smiles as she feels Tara’s arms wrap around her from behind and her chin rest on her shoulder. 

“I love you.” Tara whispers quietly, keeping an eye on Faith playing with the two vampires. 

Tilting her head to rest against the witch’s, Buffy smiles softly. Resting her arms on top of Tara’s she whispers back. “I love you, too.” 

“If she kicks them any harder, she’ll take their heads off.” Tara giggles. 

“She probably can when she’s at full strength.” Buffy comments, wincing as Faith kicks the one vampire in the balls so hard, he flies at least five feet up in the air. “It’s bothering her, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Tara murmurs. “She needs this to get her frustrations out, right now. Dancing will probably help.” Hesitating for a moment Tara shifts Buffy around to look her in the eye. “I know you wanted to do all kinds of wicked things to me when we get home, but maybe we should concentrate on Faith tonight.” 

“Okay.” Buffy agrees placing a gentle kiss on the witch’s full lips. “But I owe you.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tara chuckles quietly. Letting Buffy turn back around and watch Faith, Tara rests her head on her shoulder again, sighing quietly. 

Faith stops and frowns looking down at the two comatose vampires. Shrugging her shoulders she checks their pockets for cash and coming across one with almost a $1,000 she grins. Quickly staking them and walking towards Buffy and Tara she smiles. “Hit another decent jackpot. I would dearly love to know what these guys spend the money on. Most of them steal what they want.”

“Who knows. Probably booze at Willie’s, or something.” Buffy shakes her head. 

The three women finish patrolling, looping around to hit the Bronze. 

“Why don’t you two check out and see if there’s any prey, and I’ll get us something to drink?” Tara suggests and smiles as Buffy and Faith quickly split up to prowl around looking for demons. Placing the order, Tara smiles as she watches Faith work her way back to the dark corner by the bathroom that seems to be a magnet for vampires. 

“Thank you.” Tara thanks the bartender as she grabs the three sodas and heads towards an empty couch, setting the drinks down on the table, she looks around seeing Buffy coming down from upstairs, grinning and Faith across the room, flicking dust off her top as she heads over towards her. 

“Only a couple making out upstairs.” Buffy smirks. “If I had waited another couple minutes, I would have gotten a free show.”

Faith chuckles. “Gonna go back up?” 

“Nope. Got better things to do down here.” Buffy grins as she sits down on the couch beside Tara. “You want to dance, or sit for a few minutes and have your drink?”

“I’ll sit first. I don’t much care for this song.” Faith sits down on the other side of Tara, placing her hand on the witch’s thigh. 

Tara raises an eyebrow looking at the hand placed high on her thigh. Then she feels a hand playing with her hair and shakes her head. Placing a hand on each slayer’s thigh, she grins. “Watch where those hands go, ladies.”

“Oh, I’m watching.” Faith growls as she plays with the thigh under her hand.

“Faith!” Tara hisses the slayer’s name as Faith’s hand works its way dangerously close to her center. Grabbing the offending hand, she pushes it further down her leg. “Behave.”

“Don’t wanna.” Faith grumbles reaching and grabbing her soda. 

Buffy chuckles and then starts laughing harder as this guy heads straight towards them. “Who do you think he’s after?” She asks quietly to the other two.

“Don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.” Faith smirks looking at the guy.

Tara shakes her head at her two lovers. “You two need to behave tonight.”

All three women look up at the guy as he stops in front of their table. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asks.

Buffy, Tara and Faith all look at each other questioning before looking back up at him. “Who are you asking?” Buffy questions the guy.

“Umm, the one that’ll say yes?” He states ingeniously. 

Faith chortles and Buffy rolls her eyes. Tara shakes her head. “No, thank you.” She quietly states.

“Well, I wanna dance.” Faith stands up, to the surprise of her two girlfriends, then they start laughing as she grabs both their hands. “Come on, let’s get our groove on.” Dragging the other two on the dance floor, leaving the guy standing there confused. 

“That was mean.” Tara grins, then widens her eyes as Faith closes the distance between them, starting up a soft, gentle grind. “Faith!”

Buffy shakes her head. “Forget it, Tara. She’s not going to listen. Just easier to go with the flow.” Buffy smirks as she eases up behind Faith, lightly running her hands down the brunette’s sides before resting them on her hips and following Faith’s motions. 

“Isn’t this the wrong kind of club to be dancing like this?” Tara whispers her eyes wide.

“Who cares?” Faith gently pushes her thigh between the blonde’s and eases her body in tight. Grinning as Buffy pushes her body tight against her back. Pushing her butt into the slayer, she smirks as Buffy groans quietly. 

Tara blushes deeply as she quickly glances around, seeing the guys obviously being turned on, while most of the women look pissed. And a few women looked interested. Taking a deep breath, Tara relaxes and lets her body go.

Faith groans quietly as she feels Tara decide to finally let go. “Oh, yeah.” She whispers, and as the next song comes on, a hard driving beat, Faith eases away, still keeping a hand on the witch, but letting the music take her. 

***

Willow decides to spend a night out on the town. Smirking as she watches a vampire head towards her she shakes her head. “I don’t think so.” She snarls and dusts him with a fireball. Thinking about the pain she inflicted on Faith, she grins. ‘That bitch is going down. Thinks she can get by with holding me at knife point? I’ll show her who the boss is.’ 

Looking around she grins, it’s been a while since she’s actually walked the streets of Sunnydale. Lately she’s just been popping in close to wherever she needs to be. ‘Hmm about time for me to pop in again and see what the bitches are up to. Might do that later. Right now I’m feeling the urge to dance, maybe pick up someone and have a little fun.’ She thinks to herself grinning evilly. 

Walking into the Bronze, she flicks her hand and whispers. “Forget.” So she doesn’t have to pay the cover charge. Walking up to the bar, she orders a drink and smiles seductively at the guy beside her. “You buying me this drink?” She whispers provocatively. Chuckling as he grabs his money and throws it on the counter quickly. 

“Thanks. I might be back.” Willow eyes him up and down before heading towards the dance floor. 

***

Faith walks off the dance floor towards her two girlfriends, as the slow song she requested starts playing. Walking towards Tara she quietly asks. “Will you dance with me?”

Buffy smiles at the two and leans back, propping her feet up on the table. 

Tara looks at Buffy and at the encouraging smile she stands up. “Of course I will.” 

Tara’s surprised as after Faith pulls her in, dancing slowly she starts singing the words to the song softly in her ear. Not realizing Faith has a great singing voice, a voice that would lend itself to the smokey bluesy type songs. Hearing her singing the song Shine Your Light from the soundtrack of the movie Ladder 49 that they had watched earlier that week, Tara feels tears gathering in her eyes. 

As Faith finishes singing the words to the song, she buries her head in the witch’s neck. Whispering quietly. “You’re my light. And I’ll do anything I have to, to keep you shining.” 

Tara’s breath hitches in her chest and she shifts slightly away from the slayer, lifting her head up and placing a gentle, thorough kiss on her lips. Pulling away and looking in Faith’s eyes, Tara smiles softly. “I want to go home.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Faith wraps her arm around Tara’s waist and heads back towards the couch and Buffy, who’s watching them intently. 

Standing up Buffy quirks an eyebrow. “Am I assuming we’re heading home?”

Tara smirks slightly. “Oh, yeah. Time to head home.” Grinning as Buffy comes up on the other side to wrap her arm around her waist, above Faith’s. Turning the three women come face to face with a black-eyed Willow.

Willow snarls angrily. “I was right, you’re fucking them, aren’t you?”

Tara grabs hold of her two lovers to keep them in place, before stepping forward until she’s nose to nose with Willow. “I’m not fucking them. I love them completely and they love me. You had that once, but you fucked up. Now I suggest you get out of our way and leave us alone.” Tara growls the words lowly, so only the four women can hear her. 

“You’re mine.” Willow starts to grab for Tara and is stopped by both Buffy and Faith grabbing her arms. 

“You will not touch her, ever again.” Buffy growls lowly.

“And if you do, I’ll fucking rip your arms from your body and beat you with them.” Faith snarls out hatefully to the redhead. 

“Go, Willow. If you know what’s good for you, you will leave us alone. You will go to one of the covens and get straightened out. I was serious before. If you harm anyone I love, I will take you out.” Tara’s eyes are pure white as the power builds strongly in her. She places a fingertip against the middle of Willow’s forehead. “Have a taste of what I can do to you, Willow. Learn from it. If you don’t, I won’t have a problem with wiping you from the face of this earth.” 

Releasing a small stream of power into the redhead, Tara steps away and watches as Willow‘s eyes change instantly back to green as her power drains from her. “This is temporary. I suggest you call a cab to take you home. This is your decision. You hurt mine, you’re dead.” Tara stares at the redhead for a moment before quietly wrapping her arms around both her lovers, leaving the Bronze.

Willow stands in the middle of the Bronze shaking, powerless. Something she hasn’t felt since she was in high school. Hating the feeling, she growls loudly. “No longer want you back. Want you and your bitches’ heads on a platter.”

***

As the three women get about three blocks from the Bronze, Faith pulls them to a stop and turns Tara to look at her. “What happened?” She asks quietly looking into Tara’s eyes, still paler than normal. 

Clenching her jaw tightly, Tara takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm down. “I drained her powers. It’ll last roughly twenty-four hours. We need to get the locks changed tomorrow.” Opening her eyes, that have now returned to their normal blue she looks at the two slayers. “I felt the hatred coming from her. She isn’t going to give in.”

Faith swallows hard and looks at Buffy. Buffy shakes her head watching Tara, having a gut feeling there was something else. 

“She’s going to come after both of you. None of us can be anywhere without someone else with them.” Stopping and looking at Buffy, sadly, Tara shakes her head. “You’re either going to need to take a vacation from your job until I finish school, or I’ll need to see if I can get my finals out of the way this week. That way you’re not by yourself.” Tara hesitates smiling slightly. “Unless you want to have Faith stay with you all day, and will let me go to school on my own.”

“Not gonna happen.” Faith growls out.

Buffy shakes her head. “No. Faith is still going with you to school. You may be fine, but I don’t want you by yourself. I’ll call the manager at home tomorrow and let him know there’s a family emergency and I have to take off for a couple weeks.”

Running a hand across her face, Tara’s shoulders slump. “Let’s go home.”

***


	22. Chapter 22

The three women quietly undress. Tara lies down on one side of the bed, watching as Buffy and Faith finish stripping their clothes off. Faith looks confused to begin with, used to Tara being in the middle then quietly climbs in the bed with Buffy quickly following her. 

Buffy reaches down and pulls the covers up over the three women, knowing that none of them were really in the mood for sex, needing comfort instead. Smiling as she watches Tara snuggle into Faith’s neck, Buffy shifts down, wrapping an arm around the slayer’s waist and placing her head on her breast. 

Faith eases an arm around each woman, pulling them tight against her body. “So, I guess this means no hot and heavy three way sex tonight, huh?” 

Tara chuckles quietly, running her fingers gently across the slayer’s abdomen, and scar. “Do you want hot and heavy three way sex tonight?”

“I got what I want.” Faith whispers, running a hand down each woman’s back. 

Tara smiles softly before shifting and placing a gentle kiss on the slayer’s lips. “I love you.” 

Buffy smiles as Tara shifts back down, snuggling into the Dark Slayer’s neck. Reaching over and running her hand down the witch’s arm, she smiles and whispers. “I love you.” Shifting her head and kissing the nipple under her cheek, before snuggling back down, she states quietly. “I love you, Faith.” 

Faith closes her eyes at the wealth of feeling working through her chest. “You two mean the world to me.” She whispers quietly, pulling the two women tighter into her body.

The three women slowly relax and fall off to sleep.

***

Buffy wakes slowly rubbing her face gently on the firm breast under her cheek. Smiling slightly she places a gentle kiss on the skin under her lips before opening her eyes. Seeing Tara watching her with twinkling blue eyes, she grins. 

“Good morning.” Tara whispers quietly. “I’m going downstairs and start studying.” Glancing up at the lightly snoring slayer, she grins. “Why don’t you stay here and give Faith a proper wake-up?” 

Buffy furrows her brows slightly. “Don’t you want?”

“Oh, I always want.” Tara smirks slightly. “I would be happy to have either one or both of you at any given time. However, I need to do some serious studying. Plus Faith and I had yesterday afternoon. I figured you wouldn’t mind some one on one time.” 

Smiling in thanks, Buffy leans over and gently kisses the witch. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Easing out from the Dark Slayer’s embrace, Tara quickly throws her shorts and tank top on, leaving the two slayers in the bedroom alone.

***

Hearing thumping and groaning coming from upstairs, Tara shakes her head grinning. “Those two are going to break something else.” Tara mutters to herself, sipping her tea. Taking more notes on the chapter she’s working on, she hears a crash. Rolling her eyes, she wonders what’s broken this time. 

“I think we need the garage fixed up for those two to have sex in, the hell with sparring. Nothing breakable allowed.” Tara grumbles quietly. Finally filling her brain with all the facts that she can stuff in from this subject, Tara finishes her notes and closes the books, pushing them further up the table out of the way before grabbing another textbook and note pad. Shifting, Tara finishes her cup of tea and smiles, before deciding to take a break. 

Quietly walking up the stairs, she peeks into the bedroom and starts laughing hysterically. 

Buffy and Faith both look at Tara, with embarrassed looks on their faces. “We didn’t do it on purpose.” Faith whines.

“Yeah, it just kind of happened.” Buffy tries to explain.

Tara folds her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow looking at her lovers who are lying in a tangled mess on the bed. The bed, as it just happens, is literally broken and sitting at a sloped v shaped angle. “Am I going to have to monitor your two’s time alone?” Tara questions seriously. 

Faith and Buffy look at each other and grin. “Sure. You can monitor. Maybe we’ll buy one of those cameras and tape what we do, that way…”

Tara raises her hand, interrupting Faith. “Don’t even think about finishing that, Faith.” Shaking her head in disbelief, Tara tries to keep a serious face. “You two get cleaned up and head to the hardware store. That way Faith can get the locks changed. When you get back, you…” Tara looks pointedly at Buffy. “Can clean this mess up while Faith changes the locks.”

“But I wasn’t the only one…” Buffy trails off at the look she receives from Tara. “Okay.” She whimpers quietly. 

Faith snorts back a laugh. “Whipped.” She whispers at Buffy then opens her eyes wide as Tara turns the look on her. “Come on B, let’s get cleaned up.”

Tara quickly heads downstairs chuckling quietly. “Goddess, I love those two.” 

Heading into the kitchen she quickly grabs down the ingredients to make pancakes. Mixing the ingredients together, Tara checks the temperature of the skillet before pouring the mixture in. Thinking deeply, as she’s making pancakes, she doesn’t hear Buffy and Faith enter the kitchen. After she finishes flipping the last pancake out of the skillet, she jumps slightly when Faith kisses her on the cheek.

“Sorry.” Faith quickly backs off.

“No, Faith. I just didn’t hear you guys come down.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer and reaches out to pull her in for a quick kiss. “You surprised me is all.”

Buffy smirks. “It wasn’t because we had stealth mode engaged.” Getting serious Buffy looks at Tara. “What were you thinking on so hard, that you didn’t hear us galloping down the stairs?”

“Here, let’s eat before the pancakes get cold.” Tara smiles grabbing the plates of pancakes and setting them on the island before sitting down and pouring a light amount of syrup on her two pancakes as she watches Buffy and Faith both saturate their stacks. “We need to invest in the maple syrup company.” Tara smirks before taking a bite of her pancakes.

“I like syrup.” Faith mumbles around a mouth full of pancakes.

Buffy finishes chewing her food before smacking Faith. “Get some manners. She has a sweet tooth a mile wide, in case you haven’t noticed. I figure if I don’t get my fair share, I’ll get shorted on the syrup too.” Buffy smiles innocently at Tara.

“You both have a sweet tooth like no one I’ve ever met.” Tara mutters quietly, shaking her head. “While you’re at the store, pick up some pale blue paint and some kind of pretty border. Maybe while we’re at college, you can re-paint the master bedroom.” Tara looks at Buffy.

“Really?” Buffy whispers and at Tara’s nod, smiles hugely. Leaning over the island, she kisses Tara gently. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll need to put the unbroken bed in your room, B. Then look into buying either a king or maybe a California King?” Faith suggests.

“We haven’t got enough money left over for that.” Tara states quietly. 

“We do.” Faith grins. “We don’t have to buy a headboard and footboard. We can buy just the frame - which is around $50. The most expensive thing will be the mattress and box springs. There’s a mark-down furniture store over on Fifth. We can run by there since it’s only a couple blocks down from the hardware store. I think we have roughly a $1,000 left - Oh, and we‘re going to need another shower rod.” Stopping and thinking for a minute, Faith grins. “Don’t forget the money from last night that’s another grand.”

“Go ahead and stop by. See what the price runs.” Tara gives in shaking her head. 

“Do you prefer firm, extra firm, extra extra firm, or what?” Buffy asks grinning.

“You’re just going to look!” Tara exclaims rolling her eyes. “Just get pricing on the mattress.”

Buffy pouts slightly. “Okay.”

“Goddess!” Tara groans out. “Save me from two crazy slayers. What the hell was I ever thinking when I got involved with you two?” 

“I don’t think you were.” Faith smirks. 

“Hey!” Buffy yells looking at Faith. “She was brilliant. It was the best damn thing she ever thought of!”

Tara growls giving up as she places her dishes in the dishwasher. “Will you two please go to the hardware store already? I’m going to continue studying.” Tara heads back out into the dining room.

“See what you did?” Buffy hisses at Faith.

“What I did? I didn’t do nothin’.” Faith growls at Buffy.

“Yes, you did. You made her mad.” Buffy grumbles heading into the dining room. 

“I did not!” Faith yells following her. “Tara, are you mad?” Faith questions looking at the witch.

“Not yet.” Tara looks up at the two women. “But if you don’t hurry up and do the shopping and get back here to get the bedroom in order, I might be.”

“See! Told you she wasn’t mad.” Faith snarks at Buffy. 

Buffy frowns. “I don’t like you being here by yourself, since the locks haven’t been changed yet. Plus we aren’t positive the spell works.”

“I’m 99.9% sure that the spell will work.” Tara explains with a roll of her eyes. “And I don’t know what to tell you about the locks.”

“Come with us.” Faith suggests. 

“I need to study!” Tara groans out. 

“We’ll help. We’ll order dinner out, so you don’t have to cook and we’ll both be on our best behavior today so you can study in peace.” Buffy offers quickly. 

“Oh, right. Like that’ll happen.” Tara sighs loudly. “Let me get showered and changed.” Tara quickly walks up the stairs to get ready. 

“Wanna try and get the bed out of your room, while she’s getting ready?” Faith suggests.

“Sure.” Buffy grins and the two women run up the stairs.

***

The three women walk back in the house, with Tara blushing and Faith and Buffy laughing outrageously. 

“Tara, look at it this way, we got a hell of a deal on the bed.” Faith gets out between laughs.

“We may be getting a good price on the bed, but did you two have to pounce on me to see if it would hold up?” Tara grumbles, turning a darker red. “I mean, having you two attack me at home, is one thing. But in the store?”

Buffy and Faith look at each other, trying to stop laughing. “We didn’t do anything bad.” Buffy tries an innocent look with the statement.

Tara’s eyes widen. “You two literally pulled me on the bed, kissing…. And you…” Tara turns to Faith with a stern look. “You had hands going in places they shouldn’t have been in public!”

Faith raises the hands in question after setting down the paint. “They couldn’t help themselves. They did it on their own!” 

“And then both of you, literally jumping on the damn thing like it was a trampoline!” Tara puts her hands on her hips looking from one slayer to the other. 

“He didn’t seem to mind.” Buffy whispers quietly, looking down at her feet. “And we had to make sure it was solid. You’d never let us live it down if we broke another bed.”

“And $600 for a California King set is an extremely good price.” Faith gets out, finally after getting her laughter under control. “He even threw in the frame and headboard!”

“That’s because of the show we put on!” Tara grumbles loudly. “Russia. The wilds of Russia. That’s where I’m going.” She quietly mutters before heading towards the dining room.

Faith looks at Buffy. “Do you think she’s really mad at us this time?”

“I think so.” Buffy states worriedly. “Let’s be on our best behavior. You can start on the locks. I’ll take the paint and stuff upstairs, maybe start pulling stuff into the middle of the room so I can start painting first thing tomorrow.”

Faith nods her head. “Yeah, the bed will be delivered Wednesday, so getting the bedroom done first before it shows up, is a good idea. Should I make her some tea?” Faith whispers leaning to look in the dining room where Tara’s already sitting down studying. 

“Yeah. Make her some of that Honey Chamomile, she likes it.” Buffy suggests before getting ready to go upstairs. 

“You need any help moving anything?” Faith quietly asks as she grabs the bag with the locks in it. 

“No. I’ll come and get you, if I do.” Buffy smiles before leaning in and kissing Faith quickly on the lips. “I don’t think it’s possible for her to stay mad at us long.”

“I know. But I pushed it too far.” Faith mutters looking down.

“Faith, it’s okay. And you weren’t alone. I was right there with you.” Buffy reminds the slayer. 

Faith smirks slightly. “I seem to remember her giggling during some of the goings on.”

“Yes, she did.” Buffy smiles before glancing back into the dining room. “She may be doing this to make us behave the rest of the day, you know.”

Faith nods her head. “You could be right. I guess it won’t hurt to suck up anyway.”

“No, it won’t hurt.” Buffy murmurs before heading upstairs.

Faith walks quietly through the dining room to the kitchen and sets the bag down on the island while putting the water on to boil. Getting the tools from the basement, she sets them down on the island by the locks before getting a mug down with the tea bag for Tara.

Putting a dollop of honey in the mug, Faith pours the hot water over the tea and lets it steep for a few minutes before pulling the bag out and stirring to make sure the honey is dissolved before taking the mug into the dining room and gently setting it down by the witch. Quickly heading back towards the kitchen, Faith stops at the sound of Tara’s voice.

“Thank you, Faith.” Tara smiles softly before chuckling. “And I’m not mad at you two.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she looks at the Dark Slayer. “I don’t think I can really get mad at either one of you. But can we try and not be so… grabby in public?” Tara suggests with a lopsided smile.

Faith smirks before walking back over to the witch. “I’ll try.” Leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips, she starts to pull away as Tara gently wraps her hand around her neck, holding her to her lips as she deepens the kiss. 

Letting the slayer go, Tara smiles. “Thanks for the tea.” 

“Want another one?” Faith grins and wiggles her eyebrows. “If that’s the kind of thanks I’m gonna get….”

“Go change the locks.” Tara chuckles as she sips her tea and continues studying.

“Yes, ma’am.” Faith smiles, quickly heading back to the kitchen. 

***

Faith smiles at the locks that are now changed. Checking to make sure the keys work smoothly, she quickly gathers the tools and old locks, taking them downstairs. 

Looking in on Tara as she heads upstairs, she smiles as the woman writes quickly across a notepad. 

“Hey, B. I got the locks changed out. Need any help?” Faith asks before sticking her head in the master bedroom. “Whoa!” Faith looks in shock as the other bed was already out of the room and everything was piled in the center of the room with the plastic tarp taped down around the room. 

Buffy looks up at Faith as she finishes applying the masking tape around the window sills. “Well, if you want you can actually put the bed together. I just kind of took it apart and set the items in the other bedroom. I decided I wanted to get a good start in here.”

Faith smiles. “She’s not mad at us. So, you don’t have to bust your ass quite so hard.”

Grinning Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “Won’t hurt. I called my manager a little while ago. I’m off for two weeks.” 

“Good. I’m gonna put the bed together. Should we maybe order something to eat?” Faith suggests looking around trying to figure out what time it is.

“Yeah, I’m getting hungry.” Buffy nods her head to the idea. 

“Go on downstairs and see what Blondie wants. I’ll go ahead and put the bed together. You need to take a break anyway.” Faith smirks slightly. 

“I’m not going to argue.” Buffy grins, throwing the roll of tape down on the floor, walking to the door and the other slayer. Grabbing Faith and kissing her quickly, Buffy smacks her on the butt before heading downstairs.

Faith chuckles to herself before heading into the other bedroom to get the bed situated.

***

“Are you getting hungry?” Buffy quietly asks the question of the blonde witch. 

Tara looks up from her book and smiles softly. “Actually, yes I am.” Glancing over at the clock Tara’s surprised to see it’s almost 4 o’clock. “We didn’t have any lunch.”

“No, we didn’t.” Buffy chuckles. “I’m surprised Faith wasn’t bitching about the lack of food.”

Tara grins, sitting back from the table and rubbing her eyes lightly. “I could use a break. What are we going to order?”

“I saw in the newspaper that there was this new Indian restaurant that delivers. I think it had a flyer with a menu in it.” Buffy walks over to the sideboard, flipping through the papers before pulling one out. “Here we go.”

Tara glances over the menu and is surprised at the number of vegetarian dishes they offer. “I’m game to try.” 

Buffy nods her head. “Faith’ll eat anything. Maybe we should order a few different dishes so we can try them and see what we like?” Buffy suggests looking up at Tara.

Just then there’s a knock at the door and the two women look at each other before quickly walking to the door. Laughing, Buffy opens it and looks at her sister. “Sorry, Dawn. We changed the locks.”

Dawn grumbles as she walks in the house. “You could have left it unlocked. It isn’t like you three aren’t home.”

“Actually, Dawn we need to keep the doors locked even when we are home.” Buffy quietly lets her sister know what was going on, leaving out the information about Faith and Tara.

“Damn.” Dawn whispers quietly. 

“Dawn!” Buffy exclaims.

“Sorry, Buffy.” Dawn winces slightly. “So you got the spell done around the house, the locks changed and Willow seems to be a lost cause.”

“That about sums it up, Little D.” Faith quietly comments are she finishes walking down the stairs. Nodding towards Buffy in silent agreement with her decision not to tell the teenager about the rest. 

Tara frowns, not knowing if leaving out the other information is the right thing to do. Looking up and seeing Buffy look pleadingly at her, she smiles softly. Deciding for now to do as Buffy wants.

Buffy breathes a sigh of relief, seeing the look of acceptance in Tara’s eyes. 

“Faith, are you up for trying Indian food?” Tara questions looking at the Dark Slayer.

“I’ll try anything.” Faith smirks slightly. 

“We know that.” Buffy mumbles before blushing as Dawn raises an eyebrow at her. “Sorry.”

Dawn shakes her head. “You know Dad actually wanted me to spend the summer with him. I’m starting to think I should have said yes.”

“No, Dawn. Only go if you want to.” Buffy looks at her sister seriously. “Don’t do it for any other reason. He wasn‘t exactly there for either one of us. And after Mom…” Buffy hesitates for a moment, thinking about her asshole father. “He didn‘t even come to her funeral.”

“I’m not going, Buffy. Then there’s the fact that he hasn’t even helped pay for anything. But let’s not talk about him. Do you guys have a menu?” Dawn smiles as Tara hands her the menu to look at. “I don’t have a clue.” Dawn shrugs her shoulders looking at the other three women.

Faith chuckles and grabs the menu and digs around getting a notepad and paper out of the drawer. “Well, Blondie is vegetarian. Oh, wow.” Faith looks at all the vegetarian dishes then looks up at Tara. “I thought this would be easy for you. Kind of like the Chinese place where there’s only a few items for you to choose from.”

Tara smirks at her lover and shakes her head. “It seems Indian food is mostly vegetables.”

“Okay, how about we pick like three different dishes each and kind of mix and match stuff to try them?” Faith suggests looking over the menu. 

The other women look at each other and smile. “Sounds as good of an idea as anything else.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders, moving to look at the menu with Faith. 

Dawn shakes her head. “Just pick out three items for me. You guys know what I like.” Dawn heads upstairs with her bag.

“Well she was helpful.” Buffy murmurs quietly. “How about number 9, 14, and 23 for Dawn?”

“You know better than I do.” Faith grins. “Personally I’m going for the hot and spicy items.” Faith writes down the numbers she’s interested in and glances at Tara who’s quietly chuckling. “Come on over here and pick out your items.”

Tara walks up beside Faith and leans in licking up her neck. “My Hot and Spicy Slayer. Mmmm Mmmm good.” Chuckling as Faith groans, Tara looks at the menu. “I’ll try number 36, 40 and 43.” 

“See, you’re picking out hot and spicy items, also.” Faith grins at the witch before pulling her in and nibbling along her neck. “I think I’ll snack on this until the food arrives.”

“Will you two behave.” Buffy mutters grumpily. Quickly writing down the items she’s interested in, she looks up to see two pairs of questioning eyes looking at her. “What? You’re making me horny.”

Tara giggles and Faith starts laughing. “Give me the list.” Faith shakes her head, grabbing the menu and list, heading to the kitchen to place the order.

“Poor baby.” Tara murmurs pulling Buffy into a hug. 

“You know watching you two together.” Buffy shakes her head smiling. “You’re beautiful together. Your lightness contrasts so beautifully with her darkness. Just watching you hug and kiss is like a major turn on.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s a turn-on.” Tara smiles before gently kissing Buffy. “You’re a turn-on.”

Buffy grins then moans as Tara deepens the kiss. Sucking on the witch’s tongue that tastes like honey, Buffy shifts her body tight against the blonde and runs her hands down to cup her ass. 

Finally pulling away, breathing heavily Tara groans as Buffy kneads her butt cheeks. Burying her head in the slayer’s neck, Tara moans. “Feels so good.”

Buffy smiles and kneads a little firmer. As Tara pushes hard against her, Buffy groans, grinding her lower body against the witch’s. 

Faith smirks as she comes out of the kitchen. “I thought you were supposed to be studying?” Faith chuckles as Buffy gives her a dirty look. 

“I am taking a much needed break.” Tara starts laughing, before pulling away and placing a kiss on Buffy’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Buffy pulls her in and kisses her again, before letting her go.

Tara turns around and gives Faith a kiss. “I love you.”

Faith looks down, for a moment then looks back up making eye contact with Buffy, then turns to watch Tara sit back down to study. “B?” 

Buffy looks at Faith questioningly. 

“Can I?” Faith tilts her head to the kitchen. 

Buffy follows Faith into the kitchen. “What’s wrong, Faith?”

“I wanna say it, B.” Faith mumbles looking down at the floor.

“Say what, Faith?” Buffy asks confused.

“You know.” Faith looks up into Buffy’s hazel eyes. Still seeing the lost look in Buffy’s eyes Faith whimpers slightly. “I feel bad when you two say you…” Faith looks up at the ceiling before looking back down. “Love me and I can’t say it back.” Faith whispers. 

“Faith.” Buffy looks at the woman. “Come here.” Pulling the woman into a tight embrace, Buffy smiles sadly. “Don’t feel bad, Faith. We understand, we really do.”

“I know you understand, Buffy.” Faith growls out. “I wanna say it!”

Buffy pulls away looking at Faith, surprised that she used her name. “Then say it.” Buffy whispers looking into the soulful brown eyes. 

Faith looks at Buffy frowning. 

“It’s one word. You already feel it in your heart. You feel it for Tara and me. You even feel it for Dawn, in a sisterly way.” Buffy runs her hands down Faith’s arms. “I love you.” Buffy leans in and gently kisses her lips. 

Faith whispers. “I love you, too.” Feeling the last of the wall of protection she had built up around her heart crumble before crying and grabbing hold of Buffy. 

Buffy feels tears come to her eyes as Faith buries her head in her neck and looks up to see Tara standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Smiling softly, Buffy mouths ‘I love you’ to the witch.

Tara smiles through her tears and whispers. “I love you, too.” Before heading back to the dining room.

***

“I have to say, this is a definite do again.” Dawn grins before reaching for some more. 

“I agree with Little D.” Faith smirks before grabbing the last of the chicken with marsala. 

Groaning Tara pushes away from the table. “I ate too much.”

“Need me to rub your belly?” Faith grins suggestively at the blonde.

Buffy chuckles looking at the two women. “Nice try, Faith. But we still need to put up the curtain rod and finish putting the bed back together.”

“Yeah, yeah. Then we need to go out on patrol.” Faith pouts. “And we need to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and clean up from dinner.”

“I can do that.” Tara murmurs standing up to take the empty containers into the kitchen.

“No you don’t!” Faith jumps up taking the trash from the blonde’s hands. “You’re going to sit back down and study. The three of us can grab everything and put it up.” Faith looks at Dawn and Buffy. 

“I’ll grab the dishrag and wipe the table down.” Dawn gets the hint and gathers a couple items to take to the kitchen.

Buffy and Faith finish clearing the table, leaving a surprised Tara sitting at the dining room table.

Dawn smiles as she comes in and wipes the dining room table down. “There, all cleaned up and ready for you to continue studying.” Dawn glances back into the kitchen before leaning down and whispering. “You have those two jumping. What happened?”

Tara blushes and shakes her head. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Just know they were rotten earlier today and they’ve been sucking up since.”

Dawn chuckles quietly. “I can just imagine.” Shaking her head she quickly heads back to the kitchen before deciding to watch television.

Buffy and Faith quickly clean up the dishes and load the dishwasher. As they head back into the dining room, they look at each other and smile. “She’s going to turn into a big ol’ book.” Faith mutters quietly. 

“I am not.” Tara mutters back, before looking up with twinkling blue eyes. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“No problem. We’re going to finish upstairs, then get ready for patrol.” Buffy smiles softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Anything else you need, before we head upstairs?” Faith questions, before smiling softly as Tara shakes her head. Faith walks over hugging Tara and kissing her on the cheek, before heading upstairs.

Tara looks at Buffy and smiles. “It still won’t be easy for her.”

“No. It isn’t something she’ll probably ever be able to say easily.” Buffy agrees quietly. “But she loves us both.”

“Yes, she does. I don’t doubt that at all.” Tara smiles softly. “Go on up there and help her get the rest of the stuff situated.”

“Okay.” Buffy smiles before running upstairs, Tara’s laughter following her.

***

“We’re ready for patrol.” Faith quietly whispers, watching Tara frown over something she’s reading. 

Tara shakes her head slightly, pushing her book forward. “Goddess, I’m giving myself a headache.” Looking up and smiling at Faith, who’s standing there, rocking back and forth on her feet, Tara chuckles.

“Can’t wait to go out on patrol?” Tara questions.

“Oh, that can wait.” Faith looks at Tara tilting her head slightly. “But, I don’t think this can, anymore.” Walking towards Tara, she kneels in front of the witch. Looking up into the warm, loving gaze, Faith feels her heart clench at the love she sees looking back at her. “So many things can go wrong. Anythin’ can happen at any time.” Running her fingers over the witch’s knee, Faith looks down, watching her fingers make a figure eight before looking back up into blue eyes. “If I don’t say this, I may not get another chance. I… love you.” Faith hesitates slightly before finishing. Looking into the blue eyes that grow soft with tears Faith smiles and leans up kissing the witch softly on the lips.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara murmurs, kissing her back. “I love you, Faith.” Kissing her more firmly, before pulling away Tara looks into the beautiful brown eyes. “And nothing is going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

“I know you will do everything in your power to protect us.” Faith smiles slightly, looking down. “Actually, I would say we all would do whatever we have to, to protect the others.”

“That’s it in a nutshell.” Buffy comments softly, leaning against the wall watching the two women. “Come on, Faith. Let’s head out.” Buffy looks up and smiles at Tara. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Tara smiles softly. “You two be careful. And be home by 11:00, tonight.”

“What, do we have a curfew now?” Faith looks up confused.

“No, but what I did to Willow will have reversed itself by midnight. I want you two here inside the house when that happens.” Tara looks seriously at the two slayers. “I have a feeling she’ll be royally pissed and I don’t trust her not to come after you. So promise me you’ll be here by 11:00.” 

Buffy and Faith look at each other quickly before looking back at Tara. “We promise.” Buffy answers for both of them.

Tara frowns looking from one woman to the other. 

Faith leans in and kisses Tara before pulling away. “We promise we’ll be home by 11:00.”

Smiling at Faith, Tara leans in and kisses her again. “Okay.” Tara looks up at Buffy, raising an eyebrow. She chuckles as Buffy quickly comes over and kisses her. “Ooh. Trained to come with an eyebrow raise.”

“Now I’m the damn dog.” Buffy grumbles. 

“You came running.” Faith smirks before winking at Tara. “Yes, mom. We’ll be careful and we’ll be home by 11:00.”

“Thank you, children.” Tara rolls her eyes at the two women, before giggling. “You got the door, or should I lock it behind you?” 

“We got it. You stay and study.” Faith smiles and waves as they head out the door.

***

“You know if she finds out what we’re doing she is going to be seriously pissed. Not just joking upset. But pissed as in she’s going to rip both of us a new asshole.” Faith mutters as they walk down the street.

“We need to do this. This is the last and best chance we will probably have.” Buffy looks at Faith, frowning. “I’ll take the fallout from it.”

“No, we discussed this and decided together, so we go down together if she finds out.” Faith shakes her head.

Quickly walking up the steps they look at each other before knocking on the door. As Sheila Rosenberg opens the door, Faith shifts her foot to where she won’t be able to shut it. 

“Hi, Mrs Rosenberg.” Buffy smiles. “We came to talk with Willow. Is she home?”

Sheila frowns slightly, looking at the little blonde then it finally dawns on her who it is. “Yes, Bunny. Come on in.” Sheila steps back from the door. “Willow’s up in her room. Do you know where it is?”

“Yes, ma’am we do.” Buffy smiles and looks at Faith. “Come on let’s see what she’s up to.”

Faith quickly follows Buffy in the house and up the stairs. Barging into Willow’s room, they quickly shut the door behind them, looking at the redhead who has magic books scattered all around her.

Jerking her head up, Willow pales looking at the two slayers standing in front of her. 

“We didn’t come here to hurt you, Willow.” Buffy looks into the green eyes of what used to be her best friend. “We just want to talk.”

Faith crosses her arms, silently watching the redhead. 

“I don’t want to talk.” Willow hisses, standing up. “I want you out of my house, now.”

“Not before we discuss a few things.” Buffy shakes her head, desperately looking for some sign that her best friend was still in there. “Willow, we’ve been best friends since our sophomore year. We’ve been through a lot together.”

Willow rolls her eyes. “Been there, done that. Not doing it again. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone.” Willow states each word clearly and precisely. 

“Damn it, Willow.” Buffy hisses out quietly. “I want my friend back. I don’t want anything to happen, and the way this is heading it’s going to turn into a showdown and someone is going to get killed.”

“Really?” Willow sarcastically states. “Won’t be me.” She smirks meanly at Buffy before narrowing her gaze on Faith. “But I bet I know who it will be.”

Faith clenches her jaw and stiffens slightly, but doesn’t move towards the redhead.

Buffy snarls, getting in Willow’s face. “You will not touch her. You need to leave well enough alone. Why are you doing this? What is going through your head to make you do these things?”

“Why am I doing this? I’m doing this because I can. Tara was mine.” Willow shoves a finger into Buffy’s chest. “I did want her back. Now I just want revenge.”

Faith growls as Willow pokes Buffy. “Back off, Red.” 

“Oh, don’t you even start.” Willow turns to the Dark Slayer. “Is it true? Is she fucking you both? It took both of you to take my place?” Willow snarls. 

Buffy smacks Willow lightly across the face.

Willow snaps back looking at Buffy with surprise on her face. “You smacked me?”

“Yes, I did. That was a love tap, Willow. Just to get your attention. I’ll do worse than that, if I have to.” Buffy growls out. “Tara, Faith and I love each other. At one time, I thought you might know what that is. You had the world, Willow. You had the love of a woman that would have done anything to make you happy. But you chose magic. You stole her memories and you basically fucked her over. This is the world you chose. As I see it, you have a decision to make. Get help and straighten your act up and maybe, just maybe you can earn her friendship and mine back. You can continue on this vendetta and it comes down to someone dying. Or you can leave and never come back.” Buffy looks at Faith, seeing the hard look in her eyes. 

“You hurt Faith, Willow. You’re lucky Tara didn’t kill you on the spot. She’s not the pushover you think she is. She’s changed and she won’t let you get by with hurting any of us, ever again.” Buffy looks deeply into Willow’s eyes, desperately searching for a hint of the person she was. Feeling her heart break when all she sees is hatred and loathing in the gaze looking back at her, Buffy shakes her head. “Your decision.”

“Come on, Faith. We’re done here.” Buffy walks towards the bedroom door.

“What’s it like, Buffy?” Willow grinds out angrily, watching as Buffy stops at the door when she started to speak. “What’s it like fucking my girlfriend?”

Buffy growls lowly in her throat, turning around with deep burning hatred in her eyes. “She’s not your girlfriend.” Walking over to stand in front of Willow, Buffy grabs her by the shirt and lifts her off the floor, shaking her. “She’s the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. With a simple touch she makes me happy. With a look, I melt inside. When we make love it’s the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I would gladly die for her a thousand times. That’s what love is, Willow.” Setting the redhead back on her feet, Buffy turns around and is shocked when she hears a loud smack come from behind her. 

Quickly spinning around she looks at Willow laying on the floor, holding her face, with a bloody lip looking at Faith. 

“You lay a hand on either of them, I’ll kill you. I will take you apart piece by piece. I love these two women with my whole heart and they are my world. You will NOT be taking it away from me.” Faith growls angrily, standing over the redhead. “I suggest you get the fuck out of town, and go far, far away. Go get help. But don’t ever come around any of us again.” Faith quickly turns around, sliding past Buffy and out the door.

Buffy shakes her head slightly. “Consider yourself lucky. And take the advice you’ve been given.” Buffy quickly follows her lover out of the Rosenberg house. 

Faith strides down the street, the anger seething inside her. Growling out at the night air, Faith feels herself getting tenser and tenser. 

Buffy follows behind Faith, giving her space. Feeling the anger in the Dark Slayer, Buffy knows it’ll help when Faith finds something to take it out on.

Faith can feel Buffy following behind her and is glad that she’s staying back. Quickly heading into Restfield Cemetery, Faith feels vampires nearby and starts looking around, seeing three of them heading towards her, she snarls, running towards them.

Buffy hangs back, her heart going out to Faith as she watches her tear into the vampires. Watching as Faith slams one hard with an uppercut, using her full power, sending him into a tombstone, before doing a quick spinning back kick on another one, breaking his jaw. Jumping up and doing a front kick, she breaks the neck of the third vampire. As the original vampire gets up off the broken tombstone and heads back towards the slayer, Faith starts slamming her fists into him over and over again. Even after the vampire collapses to the ground, Faith follows him down, continuing to hit him.

Buffy head towards Faith as the vampire with the broken jaw starts towards her, but watches as Faith flips herself up and off the ground, catching the vampire’s head between her legs and literally ripping his head from his body, dusting him. 

Faith, finally feeling the anger starting to ease after ripping the head from the one vampire, strides to the vampire that is literally a bloody mess and stakes him. Turning to the vampire with a broken neck, she walks towards it, collapsing on her knees beside him, feeling the rest of the anger draining from her. Deciding to check and see if he has any money, Faith checks his pockets pulling out a wad of bills before staking him. 

Buffy silently watches as Faith stakes the last vampire before slowly walking towards her. Kneeling beside Faith she sees the anger is gone and gently reaches out to the slayer.

Faith senses Buffy kneeling beside her more than sees her and as she touches her arm, Faith collapses against her, deep, heart wrenching sobs working through her body. “I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her for talking to you that way. I wanted to kill her for what she did to Tara.”

Buffy feels tears sliding down her own cheeks at Faith’s words. “You aren’t the only one that wanted to kill her, Faith.” Buffy whispers, pulling Faith into a tighter embrace knowing that if it wasn’t for the fact that Faith was a slayer she’d probably have a few broken ribs. 

Faith finally starts calming down, and chuckles lightly. “If you squeeze me any harder, you’re gonna cause bruises and then Tara will be pissed.”

“Oh, fuck.” Buffy hisses out looking up at the night sky. “She’s going to know something happened. We’re not good enough actors to keep this from her. Plus I think she knew something was up before we left the house.”

“You caught that too, huh?” Faith quietly murmurs. “Come on, let’s continue on patrol.” Looking down in confusion at the wad of bills in her hands, she quickly counts them out and falls back on her butt. “Fuck me.” Faith whispers quietly. 

“What is it?” Buffy asks, finally coming back from the thought that Tara is seriously going to kick both their asses.

“There’s $15,000 here.” Faith looks up holding the roll of hundred dollar bills in her hand. 

“What?” Buffy incredulously reaches for the money, quickly counting the bills. “Well, actually $15,300, not to be picky. Damn.” Buffy looks in shock at Faith. “What the hell are we going to do with this?”

“Put it away to pay for the house payments and the other bills. Maybe use a little bit extra each month to pay your mortgage down, that way it isn’t so obvious. I mean, we can always say that I’m working and that’s where the money’s coming from, if it comes up. Or maybe you had a crazy old rich aunt that left you her life savings. We can come up with some kind of story. Hell, Dawn wants to go to college, right? Put part of it towards a college fund for her.” Faith rattles off the suggestions as quickly as she can think of them.

“Okay, okay.” Buffy finally interrupts. “We’ll all talk about it tonight or tomorrow, depending on how late it is when we get home.” Buffy looks down at her watch, seeing that it’s already after 9:00. “Come on, let’s do a quick jog around town. We have to be back in the house in less than two hours.”

Standing up, the two women start an easy jog. “What are we going to tell Tara?” Faith asks quietly.

“I don’t know.” Buffy murmurs, keeping an eye out and her slayer senses open. “Should we just go in and tell her what we did?”

“She isn’t going to like it.” Faith mutters.

“No, she isn’t. But we both knew that before we did it.” Buffy turns down a side street, feeling something and comes across a vampire stalking a young woman. Quickly grabbing him and throwing him in the alley, she follows him in and dusts him before he can stand back up.

“Yeah, we did.” Faith glances over at Buffy as they start up the jog again, catching up to the woman, they slow down. 

“It isn’t really safe to walk the streets at night.” Buffy quietly comments to the woman. “Would you like us to make sure you get home okay?”

The woman looks at the two women beside her, scared. “I saw a guy following me.” She looks behind her, seeing that the guy was gone. “Did you see him?”

“Yeah. When he saw us, he kind of decided to go poof and disappear.” Faith grins slightly. 

“I only live about another block down. If you don’t mind?” The woman asks, breathing a sigh of relief.

“No problem.” Buffy smiles. “I do suggest you try not to be out at night. And don’t invite anyone into your home.” Buffy comments as they walk the woman to her front door. “Have a good night. Please take care.”

“Thank you.” The woman looks to the two women, smiling in thanks. 

Buffy and Faith quickly head back down the street, picking up the jog again. 

“So, do we tell her as soon as we get home?” Faith quietly asks as they ease up their jog as they get close to the Bronze, double checking the alleyway, before heading back out. 

“It might be best.” Buffy finally admits. “I’d rather just tell her and get it out in the open, than not tell her and it come back to bite us in the ass.”

“You have a point.” Faith acknowledges, nodding her head. “So when we get home, we own up to what we did.”

“And pray like hell that she isn’t too mad.” Buffy murmurs quietly. 

“Yep.” Faith agrees. “You think we did a good enough run around town?”

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Buffy swallows as they turn down the street to head towards home.

***


	23. Chapter 23

Unlocking the door, the two slayers let themselves in. Seeing the dining room light was off they look at each other before locking the door behind them. Quickly taking their shoes off and setting them to the side, they walk into the living room, seeing Tara just sitting quietly on the couch, with Dawn nowhere in sight. 

Glancing at each other with worry in their eyes, they look at Tara. “Finished studying for the night?” Buffy asks quietly, looking for any kind of sign of what’s going on with the witch. 

“Yes.” Tara quietly answers, looking from one woman to the other. “Have a good patrol?”

Faith looks at Buffy, swallowing hard before looking back at Tara. “You know, don’t you?” Faith asks hoarsely. 

“I knew you were up to something before you left the house.” Tara watches the women with no emotion in her eyes. “Then about an hour after you left I received a phone call.”

“Would it help our case if we let you know we were planning on telling you what we did?” Buffy asks quietly, looking at Tara with pleading eyes. 

“Maybe.” Tara looks at the two women closely. Seeing Faith’s knuckles skinned, bruised and swollen. Not seeing any other damage on the two women, Tara slowly stands up walks into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

Buffy and Faith look at each other after Tara quietly walks out of the living room. “She’s mad.” Faith groans out quietly, feeling her heart get heavy with pain at the thought of causing Tara worry. Sitting down heavily on the end of the couch, Faith buries her face in her hands. “She hates us.” Faith mutters, her shoulders slumping.

“I don’t hate you.” Tara softly mentions as she comes back into the living room looking at the dejected Faith sitting on the couch and Buffy standing by her weapon’s chest, with a heartbroken look on her face. “I don’t hate either one of you.” Tara firmly reiterates. 

Sitting down on the coffee table, Tara lays the first aid kit beside her, flipping it open to pull out the alcohol and gauze. “Give me your hands, Faith.”

Faith finally pulls her hands away from her face, holding them out to Tara while not making eye contact, just keeping her eyes on her knees. 

Tara shakes her head before gently cleansing the abrasions. Seeing the dead skin hanging off in areas, Tara sighs, reaching for the clippers. Clipping the dead skin away, she wipes the knuckles again once more before putting the items up in the kit and closing it. 

Tara looks up, making eye contact with Buffy, who’s still standing there, not making a sound. “Come over here and sit down, Buffy. Please.” Tara asks gently before turning to look at Faith. “What am I going to do with you two?” Tara whispers quietly. Reaching out to Faith, who still won’t look at her, she lifts her chin up and leans in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I love you. I don’t hate you.” Watching Buffy sit down literally right against Faith, Tara smiles softly. Reaching out and clasping each slayer’s hands, Tara looks Faith then Buffy in the eye. “I’m not happy that you two decided to go over there. But I do understand why you did it. And I ask that you please do not do something so stupid again. What if the spell had worn off and you two just be-bop up to her room? All of a sudden you two have stakes, knives or who knows what coming at you.”

“I’m sorry.” Faith whispers looking at the witch.

“No, Faith.” Buffy shakes her head. “It was my idea. I promise we won’t do anything like this again.” 

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was. I just want both of you to give me your solemn oaths not to do it again.” Tara hesitates for a moment. “She isn’t going to let this go. She isn’t going to leave town. She isn’t going to get help.” Looking Buffy in the eye she feels a deep sadness well up inside her. “You saw what I saw. Your best friend is no longer to be found inside her. The woman I fell in love with is gone. I really hoped you wouldn’t see that.” Tara swallows looking down at the two women’s hands, clasped in hers. 

Faith looks at the witch, realizing that she hadn’t fucked it up so badly that she lost this wonderful woman’s love. “I love you. You have my solemn promise I won’t do something stupid like that again.” 

“You have my promise. No more stupid moves.” Buffy whispers smiling slightly. “Can I have a kiss?” Buffy whispers hopefully.

Smirking gently Tara raises an eyebrow. “I believe I told you that you don’t have to ask permission, Buffy. That hasn’t changed.”

“Thank God.” Buffy whispers before leaning forward and gently kissing the witch.

Faith finally smiles, watching the two kiss. Shifting down on her knees in front of Tara, Faith lays her head in her lap and wraps her arms around her waist. Hugging the witch tightly, Faith breathes out a huge sigh of relief. 

Tara chuckles as Buffy pulls out of the kiss and runs her hand through Faith’s hair. “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

“One question, what did she say?” Buffy looks with concern at the witch.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tara shakes her head. Smiling softly at Buffy before reaching down, running her hands gently over Faith’s back. “How was patrol tonight?”

“Oh, my God.” Faith whispers digging in her pants pocket and pulling the cash out, handing it to Tara without leaving her lap. “Here. We need to decide what to do with it. Maybe put the majority aside for Dawn’s education.”

Tara looks at the cash in her hand, pulling her other hand away from Faith she pulls the rubber band off and flips through the bills. “Goddess. How much is here?” Tara exclaims looking from Buffy down to Faith, who has her face buried in her lap, not moving. 

“If I counted right, $15,300.” Buffy chuckles quietly noticing Faith isn’t about to move away from the witch. “Faith, why don’t you and Tara head upstairs and I’ll double-check the windows and doors.”

Tara looks at Buffy smiling then squeaks. “Faith!” As Faith grabs her up, holding her tightly to her and quickly jogs up the stairs to the bedroom. “You don’t have to carry me up the stairs, I can walk, you know.”

“Don’t wanna let you go.” Faith mumbles into the witch’s neck as she slides the witch’s body down hers, keeping one arm around her while quickly undressing the witch.

“Faith! I can undress myself.” Tara comments. Chuckling quietly, Tara grabs Faith’s face between her hands and makes her look at her. “Faith. Everything is okay. I’m not mad. I love you.” 

“I know you’re not mad now.” Faith whispers looking into the deep blue eyes of Tara. “But I can’t seem to let you go.” Faith smiles at the witch.

“Well, it would be easier to get undressed without you almost plastered against me.” Tara smiles at her lover. “And I think I would much prefer having you plastered against me without clothes in the way.”

“Okay.” Faith smiles more easily. “I think I would prefer to feel your soft skin against mine.”

Buffy chuckles as she lets herself in the bedroom. “Skin is of the good.” 

Faith eases a short distance away from Tara and helps her finish getting undressed before stripping her own clothes off. 

Tara giggles as Faith almost literally tears her own clothes off her body. Climbing in the bed, Tara stretches slightly, trying to ease out the last of the tension that she had been feeling since the two women left on patrol. 

“Sore?” Faith questions, watching the witch stretch and groan. As Tara nods her head, Faith whispers. “Roll over onto your stomach.”

Tara rolls over, lying down in the middle of the bed and groans as Faith straddles her thighs and starts running her strong hands up and down her back, gently massaging the stiffness away. 

Faith sighs in relief as she feels the tension easing out of Tara. She glances over to see Buffy grinning, watching her massage the blonde. “Feel better?” Faith turns her attention back to Tara. 

“Much.” Tara almost purrs as the last of her anger, fear and tension drain away at the gentle ministrations of Faith’s hands. 

Faith slides off Tara lying beside her continuing lightly running her hand up and down the witch’s back. Watching as Buffy climbs in on the other side of Tara, Faith grins as Buffy leans down kissing Tara gently.

Tara moans into the gentle kiss and shifts her body onto her side, to get closer and kiss Buffy deeper.

Faith watches the two kiss for a minute before starting at Tara’s neck, gently pushing the blonde’s hair away and starting with light kisses, slowly working her way over her shoulders and down her back, placing an occasional nibble here and there on the way. Easing down to the blonde’s lower back, Faith runs her hands down her thighs before licking the sensitive skin. Smiling as Tara shifts and moans, not knowing if whatever Buffy is doing is causing it, or what she’s doing, Faith continues kissing and licking. Working her way down one butt cheek to gently nip at the firm muscle, she hears a loud groan and Tara pushing back against her. Smiling Faith takes a second to see Buffy enjoying the witch’s breasts. 

Faith shifts down slightly further, gently running her tongue at the top of the witch’s butt cheeks before running it down between them gently, tentatively to see if this would be something the woman might enjoy. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara exclaims groaning loudly as she feels her body humming with desire. As Buffy works her way down the front of her body, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts, she feels Faith working down her back and is now running her tongue gently over and between her cheeks. Shifting her legs slightly and resting her knee over top of Buffy’s hip, Tara pushes back into the tentative tongue gently licking her ass. 

Faith groans, feeling Tara shift her body opening herself slightly more to her touches. Faith runs her hands up from the woman’s thighs to her butt cheeks, gently separating them to delve more firmly and further inside. Circling her tongue around the sensitive area, Faith smiles as she feels Tara rotating her hips, and pushing gently back against her. Easing a hand between the blonde’s thighs, Faith groans feeling the juices flowing from her lover. Easing two fingers inside, Faith starts an easy in and out rhythm, while continuing the firm licks around the tight sphincter. 

Tara growls and pushes against Faith’s fingers as Buffy works her way further down her body. Grabbing hold of the sheet in one hand and more firmly anchoring her hand in Buffy’s hair, Tara jerks as Buffy sucks her clit into her mouth, gently flicking her tongue repeatedly over the quivering muscle. Feeling a sensory overload, Tara cries out her release jerking back and forth against both women. 

Faith grins as Tara climaxes, running her tongue up to her lower back, placing kisses on the skin before licking up the thin layer of perspiration gathered there. Twisting her fingers around, Faith slowly eases her stroking motion to search out the witch’s sweet spot, rubbing her fingers in a gentle but firm circle.

Swallowing as she feels Faith’s fingers shift in her, Tara groans, feeling the slow build in her and moans as Buffy works her way back up her body gently nipping at her breasts while placing a finger over her clit, pressing firmly. 

“Goddess, I’m gonna…” Unable to continue, Tara arches as her body releases. Shaking, Tara groans as Faith continues her motions inside her, drawing out her pleasure. Unable to keep her eyes open, Tara moans incoherently as Faith eases her fingers out and she’s gently shifted to lie on her back. 

Tara whimpers quietly as she feels both women nibbling and licking her neck, her body still shaking from the aftershocks of her release. Slowly wrapping an arm around each slayer, Tara hugs them tightly to her body. 

Buffy sighs quietly, easing down to her favorite position. Shifting her cheek around to get comfortable, she closes her eyes. Thanking the PTB that there wasn’t more of a fall out with Tara over what they did. 

Faith nibbles lightly on Tara’s ear before shifting down and burying her face against her neck, while shifting a leg over Tara’s thighs and clasping her breast firmly. 

“Feels like you two are getting ready to go to sleep.” Tara murmurs, finally able to speak.

Buffy nods her head running her fingers over Tara’s lower abdomen.

Faith murmurs into her neck. “Yeah. Unless you want to talk about the phone call.”

Tara winces, thinking about the phone call earlier that night. How Willow threatened her lovers. How when they least expected it, she was going to take Faith away from them permanently. What some of the ideas of what she was going to do to her… Tara shakes her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind.

Faith starts to get worried and shifts to look at Tara. Seeing the pained, scared and then resolved look cross her face, she questions roughly. “Tara?”

Buffy stops running her fingers over Tara’s abdomen, waiting for her to say something.

Tara comes back to herself and looks into Faith’s worried brown eyes. “It’ll be okay, Faith.” Tara hoarsely gets out, pulling the slayer down for a soft kiss. “Go to sleep ladies.” Tara whispers. “Tomorrow morning will soon be here.” 

Faith frowns as she snuggles back down against Tara. Feeling Buffy run a hand down her cheek she looks and sees the worry in her eyes. “’Night.” Faith shakes her head imperceptibly at Buffy.

Buffy nods while whispering. “’Night.”

***

“How are we going to do this?” Tara questions looking at the two women. “I mean, you both can go with me to my classes, but I’m not real sure how the teachers will act. And don’t even think you going by yourself is an option.” Tara narrows her gaze on Buffy.

“How about I call today, see if I can stop in for an interview tomorrow. Hopefully make it at a time that’s between your classes since Tuesdays aren’t so heavy for you?” Buffy suggests the compromise. “That way we can all go together.”

“Call and see. But I don’t want you going outside without us there. Actually I don’t want anyone to be by themselves unless they’re in the house.” Tara comments in a no-nonsense tone. “And this is not up for discussion, understood?”

Faith and Buffy both nod their heads.

“I’m going to get the room painted today. Anything else?” Buffy watches Tara intently, seeing that she’s already off in her own little world. Knowing in her heart that the woman is trying to figure out what to do about Willow.

“No, just be careful and don’t leave the house. If we’re going to be late, I’ll call.” Tara looks up making eye contact with Buffy. 

“Take the cell.” Buffy quickly grabs the phone off the charger and hands it to the witch. 

“I love you.” Tara smiles softly looking into the worried eyes of the slayer. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah we will.” Faith growls out quietly while picking up the helmets and Tara’s book bag. Giving Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek, she heads to the door, waiting for Tara.

Tara looks searchingly in Buffy’s eyes. “I love you.” Leaning in, she gently kisses Buffy’s lips before pulling away and heading out the door with Faith.

Buffy clenches her hands tightly, frowning. “What the hell did she say to you?” Buffy growls out to the empty house walking into the kitchen she stops looking at the phone, tempted to call Willow. Shaking her head in disgust, Buffy grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and heads upstairs to paint the bedroom instead.

***

Faith follows Tara as they head to her next class, keeping an eye open for Willow. “Tara.” Faith whispers quietly.

Tara stops turning to look at the Dark Slayer. “What, Faith?”

“Tell me what she said.” Faith looks pleadingly at the witch. 

Tara sighs heavily, looking into the pleading brown eyes. “Faith…” Looking down, Tara shakes her head.

“Tara, please.” Faith gently cups her chin, lifting it up to look in the sad blue eyes. 

“She threatened both of you.” Tara decides to keep to the basics.

Faith growls out angrily. “Tara, I ain’t that fuckin’ stupid. Of course she threatened us. What did she say?”

“Damn it, Faith!” Tara hisses out, her eyes flashing. “Leave it the fuck alone.”

“No.” Faith calms down shaking her head when she sees the pain in Tara’s eyes. “It isn’t right you keeping it to yourself. Tell me.”

Tara grabs hold of Faith’s arm, tugging her off to a bench, sitting down she turns to face the Dark Slayer. “She threatened to maim and torture Buffy to within an inch of her life after she dealt with you. She threatened to literally skin you alive. Taking you piece by piece, until you are just a bloody living mass of tissue then chop you up in little pieces while we watch. She plans on taking weeks to do it. Letting you start to heal before starting all over again. Is this what you wanted to know? Oh, there were other things she mentioned. But that’s a good start, don’t you think?” Tara growls out deep and low. 

Faith pales slightly looking into the pain filled eyes of her lover. She watches as they turn hard. 

“I’m not going to let it happen.” Tara states unequivocally. “I will take care of this.” Feeling a calmness inside her at the realization that this is something she had to do. It is her responsibility, her calling.

Faith shakes her head. “No. No you will not. Tara, it’ll kill you if you harm someone. You’re not a murderer. You’re not a killer.”

“Neither are you, Faith.” Tara quietly whispers. “But this is something that I’m going to have to do. Neither you nor Buffy can do this.” Tara glances up at the heavens, feeling her inner soul fill with a warm glowing peace. Closing her eyes, she smiles at the calming presence in her soul, feeling the Goddess giving her silent offering. Filling her with the courage and strength she will need to deal with what lay ahead. 

Faith watches Tara with concern on her face, seeing a white glow coalesce around the witch, she starts to worry until Tara starts to smile softly.

***You have finally come to understand, my child.*** The Goddess whispers into Tara’s mind. ***There are many facets to my life. I give life, love, health, happiness, but for people to know this, they must also have pain, heartache, sadness and sickness to understand. What is given can also be taken away.***

Tara looks upon the Goddess, feeling her heart fill with love and understanding. Fill with the righteousness of having to do what must be done. 

***It has taken you until now to understand that sometimes there is no choice. You must do what you have to. Just remember, not everything is as it seems. And trust in your love. It shall always lead you down the right path.*** The Goddess starts to leave, but hesitates for a moment. ***Your Dark Warrior loves you completely. You have broken through the last walls to uncover the heart made of gold. The heart that beats for you and the Light Warrior. But without you, this would never have come to pass. Remember this, my child. Love. Believe.*** Slowly the Goddess leaves, giving her blessings and powers to her child, to be there when needed.

“Thank you, Goddess.” Tara whispers quietly, a silent tear slowly easing its way down her cheek before opening her eyes and looking at Faith’s concerned face. “It seems the Goddess has decided I’m ready.”

Faith looks upon Tara in shock. “That’s what that was?” She looks into her lover’s eyes, seeing a paler shade of blue than normal, the pale blue with white streaks shining through her eyes.

“I need to get to class, Faith. Plus I believe I can talk this Professor into letting me take my Finals now, instead of waiting ‘til next week.” Tara smiles softly before leaning in and gently kissing Faith. “Everything will be fine. Trust me.”

“Like I have a choice.” Faith mutters before running her hand down the witch’s cheek. “Let’s get you to class.”

***

“So, what does this mean? I thought a Warrior of the Light had to die for the Goddess’ will to be done, according to the prophecy.” Buffy looks from Faith to Tara confused.

“Her giving me her powers isn’t her will being done, Buffy.” Tara whispers almost silently. “That’s just preparing me for what is to come. And honestly, I don’t think I really have access to those powers right now. I don’t feel any different.”

Buffy and Faith listen intently, glancing at each other occasionally. “Your eyes are different.” Faith gently mentions.

“Excuse me?” Tara looks confused at the two women. 

“Your eyes, Tara.” Buffy calmly stands up getting a compact mirror out of her purse and handing it to the witch. “Your eyes are a paler shade of blue with white streaks through them.”

Tara looks into the compact mirror confused, seeing her normal colored eyes looking back at her. Looking back up at the two women she shakes her head. “They’re their normal color. Are you two feeling okay?”

Buffy and Faith look at each other in shock. “Okay, what the fuck is goin’ on?” Faith growls out. “We see the same thing, right? Pale blue eyes with white streaks?” At Buffy’s nod, Faith stands looking at the clock. “When is Little D gonna be home?”

Glancing at the clock, Buffy does a quick mental tally. “She should be here in about fifteen more minutes, why?”

“I want her to tell us what she sees when she looks at her eyes.” Faith growls out looking at Tara. Pacing back and forth, Faith taps her fingers on her thighs. “Take your shirt off.”

Tara looks up in shock. “What?”

“Take your shirt off, and your bra. I want to look at the birth mark.” Faith crosses her arms looking Tara in the eyes.

“I’m not going to take them off down here where Dawn will see if she comes in.” Tara shakes her head, seeing the lack of give in the slayer’s eyes. Standing up, she quickly walks up the stairs.

“You wanna go, too?” Faith looks at Buffy.

“No, you go ahead. I haven’t gotten a chance to make extra sets of the keys yet to give one to Dawn.” Buffy smiles half heartedly at the slayer. “What are you looking for?”

“I’m just curious to see if there’s been a change.” Faith takes a breath and shakes her head. “I don’t know what I’m looking for or what I’ll find.”

“Go, she’s probably already got her clothes off.” Buffy reaches out, running a hand over the Dark Slayer’s arm.

“’Kay.” Faith whispers, before running up the stairs.

Faith looks in their bedroom, not seeing Tara she starts to walk towards the master bedroom, when she catches movement in the bathroom. Walking in, she sees Tara standing in front of the mirror without top and bra. Faith watches as she gently lifts her breast up to look at the birthmark. Inhaling, Faith walks in seeing that it is more prominent, more noticeable than it was before. 

“Is it different?” Tara whispers looking at Faith in the mirror.

“It’s more noticeable. Whiter than it was.” Faith nods her head. “Let me look closer.”

Tara turns towards the slayer, releasing her breast at the same time.

Faith gets down on her haunches in front of the witch, gently running her fingers over the mark. “Whiter, more prominent but not any bigger. Fuck if I know what it means.” Faith looks up at the witch’s eyes, still seeing the paler blue with white streaks looking back at her. Quickly standing, she gently turns Tara to look in the mirror, while standing behind her looking over her shoulder. Looking in the mirror intently at the eyes, Faith shakes her head. “They’re still the color Buffy and I see.”

“They still look like my normal colored eyes, Faith.” Tara shrugs and looks at the slayer apologetically.

“Fucking Hellmouth.” Faith growls out before smiling slightly. “If nothing else can explain it, blame the Hellmouth.”

Tara has to chuckle at that. “I love you.” Tara pulls the slayer in to her, kissing her gently on the lips before squeezing her more tightly against her and burying her face in her neck. “Smell good.” Tara murmurs sniffing deeply of the slayer’s smell.

“I don’t know what it is about you sniffing me, Blondie.” Faith chuckles quietly. “I don’t wear perfume.” 

“Don’t need it.” Tara mumbles against her neck. “Eau De Faith is a wonderful smell by itself.”

Faith shakes her head, running her hands up the witch’s back. “If you don’t get your clothes back on, I’m gonna carry your gorgeous self back to the bedroom and take advantage of you.”

“Is it taking advantage if I want it?” Tara smirks slightly at the slayer. Then starts laughing as Faith growls. “Okay, okay. I’ll get my bra and shirt back on.” 

Faith pulls away, tweaking a nipple quickly before heading out of the bathroom, to Tara’s giggles.

Buffy looks up as Faith comes down the stairs, Dawn sitting on the couch with a raised eyebrow. “She’ll be down in a few minutes.” Faith murmurs quietly.

Buffy raises an eyebrow. “Any change?”

“Yeah, it’s whiter more prominent, but nothing else.” Faith shakes her head smiling slightly. “I’m blamin’ it on the Hellmouth.”

“That’s always the thing to do.” Buffy smiles slightly. Looking up, she watches as Tara walks down the stairs. “Dawn, what do you see?”

Dawn walks up to stand in front of Tara, tilting her head slightly. “I see Tara’s blue eyes.” Dawn looks back at the two women shrugging her shoulders. “Sorry.”

“Time to call Giles.” Buffy grumbles heading into the kitchen.

“I’m going to study. Do you have any homework, Dawnie?” Tara looks at the teen.

“Yeah, I’ve got some math and Science.” Dawn smiles slightly. 

“Need any help?” Tara smiles gently at Dawn.

“I don’t think so. I’m going to get something to snack on before I start.” Dawn grins heading into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” Faith looks at the blonde, slowly walking up to her.

“Hmmm.” Tara smirks slightly before quirking an eyebrow watching Faith draw closer. 

Faith grins at the look and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her in snug against her. “You’re supposed to be studying.” Faith whispers in her ear. “But we could always head upstairs instead?”

“We could.” Tara whispers in her ear, licking up the side of the slayer’s neck before nibbling on her ear. Hearing the slayer groan, Tara grins. “But I need to study.” Pulling away and heading to the dining room table, Tara tries not to giggle at Faith’s grumbling.

“You’re a tease.” Faith grumbles before heading into the kitchen. “B? We need a new girlfriend.”

Buffy looks up from where she’s on the phone with Giles. “What?”

“Sorry.” Faith whispers shaking her head and smiling. 

Dawn giggles grabbing her plate with cookies and a glass of milk, heading out to the living room. 

Faith sits down looking at Buffy who’s rolling her eyes. “He’s got me on hold.” Buffy mumbles to Faith. Walking over to the Dark Slayer, Buffy runs her hands through her hair. 

“She’s teasing me.” Faith grumbles. 

Chuckling Buffy leans down and kisses her neck. “Sorry.”

“She likes picking on us, you know that don’t you?” Faith leans in to Buffy as she wraps her arm around her. 

“Yes, she does. Just like we like picking on her.” Kissing the top of Faith’s head, Buffy runs her hand gently over the slayer’s back. “We’re lucky she didn’t go ballistic on our asses last night.” 

“Very lucky.” Faith closes her eyes as Buffy strokes her back. “That feels good.” 

Buffy smiles, running her hands more firmly down Faith’s back, helping her relax. Pulling her hands away, she grasps the phone with one hand while squeezing Faith’s shoulder with the other. 

“Giles, anything?... Nothing on the eyes. It’s only myself and Faith that seems to see the difference. Tara doesn’t see it and neither does Dawn… I don’t know.” Buffy turns to Faith. “Did you notice anything weird when the Goddess saw Tara?”

“A white light surrounded her. Other than that, no.” Faith watches Buffy intently. 

“A white light, that’s it.” Buffy frowns slightly. “And her birth mark seems to be whiter, more pronounced… No, according to Faith that was the only difference… Would you like me to go check while you’re on the phone with me?” Buffy smirks at Faith and winks. “You sure? I could maybe give you a more detailed description… If you’re sure…” 

Faith chuckles watching Buffy give Giles hell. “Ask him if he wants us to take pictures and send them to him.” 

Buffy blushes at the suggestion. “Want pictures Giles? We can take them and mail them to you… If you’re sure… You think it’s just a residual effect of the Goddess’ visit?… But why are Faith and I the only ones that can see the difference, shouldn’t Tara see that her own eyes are different?” Buffy bangs her head down on Faith’s shoulder, groaning. “Tell me what you think it might be… You mean to say only a mystical being can see the difference? What the hell do you consider Dawn?… Yeah, well try again… Then I suggest you get with the research. Find us something to explain why we are the only ones that see the difference. Next thing I know you’re going to tell me we’re some kind of Triad that’s going to bring evil to an end and live forever shit.”

“Tell him to look for some kind of mention about the Light Warrior and the Dark Warrior. And possibly the heart of Gold.” Tara murmurs from the kitchen doorway. “She told me to love and believe.”

“Cryptic much?” Buffy grumbles. “I really wish things would go easy once in a while. Giles, Tara mentioned something about the Light Warrior and Dark Warrior.” Buffy looks to Tara for confirmation, at her nod she smiles lightly. “Also a heart of gold.” Growling Buffy shakes her head. “Yes, a heart of gold… Hopefully that gives you something to go on. Please call us and let us know what you find out. Bye Giles.” Buffy hangs up and looks at her two lovers. “I’m going to hate and see this next phone bill.” 

“What the hell is this Light and Dark shit?” Faith growls looking at Tara.

Tara sits down contemplating the question. “Light and dark. Contrast. You have to have one to have the other. They aren’t complete without the other.”

“Kind of like Yin and Yang?” Faith questions. At Tara’s nod she shrugs. “Okay, me and Buffy. What’s this heart of gold stuff?”

“You.” Tara whispers looking with soft eyes at the Dark Slayer. 

“What do you mean me?” Faith confusedly looks from Tara to Buffy.

“She said you have a heart of gold. Of course, she didn’t need to tell me that.” Tara smiles softly. 

“Wait a minute.” Buffy interrupts. “If we supposedly complete each other what about you?”

“I’m not sure.” Tara thinks hard, thinking over what the Goddess said. “She said something that this never would have come to be if not for me. And her heart beats for us. I know she was trying to tell me something without actually telling me.” Tara growls out.

“God, we’re starting to sound like Giles.” Buffy grumbles dropping her head to the counter. 

“Beat it twenty ways to Sunday and still not know what the hell is going on.” Faith explains at Tara’s confused look. 

“So, what do we do? Just wait and see what happens?” Tara questions looking from one woman to the other. 

“Fate.” Faith mutters. “It all boils down to fate. If Buffy hadn’t died and been brought back, if you had went to another college, if I had died that day on the roof. Fucking fate.”

Buffy looks up with haunted eyes at Faith.

“No, B. Don’t. It’s over and done. If things had went differently, we probably wouldn’t be here now. Cause and effect. Everything happens for a reason and one thing happens differently, it creates a whole different set of circumstances.” Faith shakes her head.

Tara starts chuckling. “I think she’s been paying too much attention in my classes.” 

“Oh, and let’s not forget when Anya brought the Vamp Willow here from the other world. My not coming to Sunnydale caused that mess. Supposedly the Master rose and he controlled the whole of Sunnydale.” Buffy grumbles. “One thing different and the whole of Sunnydale is Vampire Heaven.”

“See, cause and effect. One thing is all it takes.” Faith smiles slightly. “So, if I hadn’t gone bad, you hadn’t stabbed me, none of this would be happening.”

“If I hadn’t left Willow.” Tara murmurs. “Or if I had forgiven her, or she had gotten control of the magic. So many things had to happen for this to get where we are.”

Buffy smirks slightly. “Tara wanting to be a Sex Kitten with two Slayer lovers…”

“Buffy!” Tara blushes before grinning wickedly. “I am so not complaining. Especially after last night.”

Buffy grins and Faith chuckles, leaning over and kissing Tara. “Liked that, did you?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Tara softens her grin to a gentle smile. “You two make me happy. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world. And no, it isn’t just the sex.”

“We know that.” Buffy chuckles softly. “Not to change the subject or anything, but what are we going to have for dinner?”

“I laid out some hamburger for you guys. Do you want shepherd’s pie or hamburgers and fries?” Tara looks at the two slayers.

“I’m up for either.” Faith grins, smacking her lips. 

Buffy chuckles. “Why don’t we just do hamburgers and fries. Less work for you. Actually, I think I might be able to grill hamburgers.”

“Uh, no.” Faith shakes her head. “I’ll grill the hamburgers. After the horror stories about your cooking ability, I ain’t trusting you until you have a couple lessons with Tara.”

“How about we all grill the hamburgers together?” Tara suggests smiling at the women. 

“I thought you needed to study.” Buffy looks questioningly towards Tara.

“I actually got a lot of studying done yesterday. I’ll need to hit on the highlights of my notes briefly, to refresh my memory tomorrow morning for my test, but I should be good to go.” Tara quickly stands up, grabbing the hamburger meat out of the refrigerator and opens the freezer to grab out the french fries. 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Faith stands up walking over towards Tara. 

Tara reaches up grabbing various seasonings down. “How about sprinkling a little bit of each of these seasonings on the hamburger then mixing it up? Afterwards you can make patties out of them.”

Buffy snorts out a laugh. “If she’s doing that, what am I going to be doing?”

“You’re going to watch.” Tara grins at Buffy. “She asked first.” Pulling out a pan, Tara sprays it and spreads french fries to get them ready to bake, while turning the oven on. “You know what we could do. Instead of messing with the grill, we can put the patties in aluminum foil and slice onions on top of them and seal them up good, baking them in the oven.”

“Hmm. That sounds good.” Buffy grins slightly. 

“Good, you can slice the onion.” Tara smirks slightly as Buffy makes a face.

“What are you going to eat?” Buffy questions grabbing a knife and cutting board out. “Thin or thick slices?”

“Thin would be better.” Tara opens the fridge getting out the makings for a salad. “Why don’t you slice two onions? That way I can put some on the salad. Don’t want you two to be the only ones with onion-y breath!”

“Yeah, no kisses for us if that’s the case.” Faith mutters. Sniffing the meat, she smiles and adds more garlic when Tara’s back is turned. After kneading the meat and mixing in the additional garlic, Faith splits the hamburger up into roughly the same amount sections and looks at Tara. “Patty them? Do I just squish them down flat?”

Tara chuckles quietly. “Here, let me show you.” Tara shows her how to make patties and watches as Faith does the rest. “See, not hard.”

Turning around she sees that Buffy’s finished slicing the onion and has sliced the cucumber and tomato also that she had laid out. Smiling at the slayer in appreciation she walks over and places a light kiss on her cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. If I can’t cook, at least I can do some other stuff. I am good with a knife.” Buffy smirks slightly.

“Yeah at stabbing and dismembering evil things.” Faith snarks at the blonde slayer as she starts putting the patties on the aluminum foil. Grabbing a couple handfuls of onions she puts some over each one before wrapping them up, leaving a pouched top as Tara showed her. 

“All you gonna have is salad?” Faith questions frowning, looking at Tara.

“Well, I might have some fries, also.” Tara looks up at the frown on Faith’s face. “What?”

“Hey, didn’t we buy some of those veggie burgers for you?” Faith smiles digging around in the freezer before yelling in triumph. “Ah ha! Can we bake these like our burgers?”

“I forgot about those. I don’t see why not. I mean, they are already pre-cooked but… Maybe if we add some butter or something it will help them keep moist?” Tara smiles shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, if it isn’t any good, you don’t have to eat it. We’ll just pan fry the next one instead.” Faith nods her head to the idea as she pulls one of the burgers out and does up one for Tara.

Putting the salad back in the refrigerator, to be ready for dinner. The three women make quick work of the slight mess they had made. 

“I’m going to look over my notes briefly while dinner is cooking.” Tara smiles watching Buffy and Faith finish putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turning it on. 

“Want tea or something?” Buffy offers looking towards Tara. 

“Not right now, thanks.” Tara smiles softly heading towards the dining room. 

“B, I want to ask you something.” Faith looks towards the slayer. At Buffy’s nod to continue, she frowns slightly. “I was wondering, where is the vamp at? Have you heard anything?”

Buffy stiffens slightly in shock at thinking about Spike. Realizing she hadn’t thought about him since the discussion the three women had. “No, I haven’t. I just assumed he left town. Why?”

“I just figured with everything else goin’ on, it would be a good idea to know where he’s at. Rather him not add his shit to this mess.” Faith frowns watching Buffy stiffen slightly. “I didn’t mean to upset ya’.” Faith murmurs quietly, looking down.

“You didn’t, Faith. It just kind of surprised me. I just realized I hadn’t thought of him once since our talk last weekend.” Buffy shakes her head in surprise. “He’s always been lurking in my mind, thoughts popping up occasionally, but…” Buffy trails off smiling at the Dark Slayer. “No more.”

“And I go and fuck up by bringing the bastard up.” Faith growls out. “Just to let you know, if he shows up I’m dustin’ his ass.” Faith looks seriously into Buffy’s eyes. “He had no right to treat you that way.”

Buffy lets out a slow breath before moving to stand in front of Faith. “It’s okay, Faith. I love you.” Buffy tenderly wraps her arms around the slayer’s neck, pulling her down the short distance to kiss her gently and lovingly.

Faith groans as Buffy pulls away. “You two are trying to fuckin’ kill me tonight.” 

“Haven’t you ever heard good things come to those who wait?” Buffy smirks. 

Faith taps her foot on the floor and crosses her arms across her chest looking at Buffy silently for a few moments, then grins. “Okay, I waited what good things are gonna happen?”

Buffy starts laughing. “You need help.”

“My point exactly. I want someone to help me, and neither you nor the witch is helping!” Faith grumbles.

“Last time we were by ourselves, we broke the bed.” Buffy reminds Faith. “You know if we do it again…”

“I know, I know.” Faith grins as a thought occurs to her. “We could always put the mattress on the floor?” 

“You know, that is an excellent idea, Faith.” Tara mentions from the doorway. “I was actually thinking yesterday that once you get the garage fixed up, that would be a perfect place for you two.”

“She’s making us go to the garage?” Buffy looks at Faith trying not to laugh. “Are we bad dogs?”

Faith snorts back a laugh. “She’s going to be smacking us on the nose with a newspaper next.”

“I’m going to buy you both damn collars and leashes if you keep this up.” Tara growls before walking further into the kitchen. “Or better yet, muzzles.” Tara opens the oven door, checking on the fries and pulls one of the burgers out checking to see how they are coming along. “Probably needs another ten to fifteen minutes.” Tara eases around behind Faith and wraps her arms around her waist. “So what are we going to do for the next ten or fifteen minutes, hmm?” Tara chuckles quietly before leaning in and nipping gently at the slayer’s neck. Raising one hand, she shifts her hair out of the way and nibbles her way along the back her neck. Licking firmly, Tara hums in enjoyment. 

Faith groans as Tara nibbles and licks her neck. As she feels Buffy leaning against her from the front and starts assaulting her jaw and neck, she opens her eyes and mutters hoarsely. “Oh, fuck.”

Tara chuckles as she runs her hand up under the slayer’s shirt, tracing it across her abdomen and tickling her fingertips across the scar. “What’s the matter, Faith?”

“This is so not fair.” Faith rumbles even as Buffy runs her hand up, tweaking her nipple through her clothes. 

“Hmmm. I think the food’s probably done.” Tara winks at Buffy as she pulls away to check on the food in the oven, while Buffy goes to the refrigerator, leaving Faith standing by herself.

“You both are cruel and mean.” Faith growls and stomps out of the kitchen, to the laughter of Buffy and Tara.

“That was kind of mean.” Tara offers as she pulls the hamburgers and french fries out of the oven. 

“Yeah, it was. But it was fun.” Buffy smirks before giggling uncontrollably. 

“We are so going to pay for this.” Tara murmurs grabbing down the plates. 

“Probably.” Buffy agrees, taking the salad to the dining room table before coming back and grabbing the plates and silverware. 

Tara shakes her head taking the plate piled high with the burgers to the dining room and coming back for the fries and her veggie burger.

Faith grumbles passing them going into the kitchen to grab the rolls and condiments. Plopping them down on the table, she sits down and prepares a double cheeseburger with everything and grabs the fries to slide some on her plate before munching down on the burger. 

Dawn sits down making herself a burger looking from the grumpy Faith to her sister and Tara who are trying not to laugh. “What did you two do?”

“Nothing, Dawnie.” Tara smirks chuckling as she fixes her burger. 

“Yeah, right. Nothing, Dawnie.” Faith sarcastically mimics Tara’s tone chomping on her sandwich almost viciously. 

“I think I’m going to finish my dinner and go over to Janice’s.” Dawn decides out loud. “As a matter of fact, I think I’ll call now to make sure it’s okay for me to go over for a few hours.” Dawn quickly stands up heading into the kitchen.

Tara looks towards Buffy who’s quietly eating her sandwich glancing up occasionally to watch Faith. Shaking her head, Tara decides to be quiet for the time being. 

“I can go over.” Dawn comes back out to the dining room, sitting down and quickly eating her dinner. 

Tara slowly eats her sandwich and occasionally takes a bite of her salad watching Faith eat three double cheeseburgers. 

Dawn takes her dishes into the kitchen and comes back out. “I’ll see you guys before it gets dark. Bye!” She unlocks the door and quickly leaves the house. 

Buffy grumbles and stands up to lock the door behind the teen before coming to sit back down. Fixing another burger she slowly munches on it, watching as Faith finishes her dinner.

Tara smiles slightly as she stands up walking around the table to stand behind Faith. As Faith slides the chair back before getting ready to stand, Tara lightly places her hands on her shoulders, keeping her in the chair before running her hands from her shoulders down her chest to gently cup her breasts. Leaning down, placing her mouth against Faith’s ear, she whispers. “Would you like me to do all kinds of wicked things to you? Make up for teasing you?” Tara pinches the slayer’s nipples strongly, while nipping at the ear she’s whispering in. 

Faith groans at the dual pleasure. Reaching up, she places her hands over the top of Tara’s hands, pressing them in snug against her breasts. “What kind of wicked things?”

“Hmm.” Tara licks up her neck before biting down gently. “What kind of wicked things do you want me to do?”

Growling Faith closes her eyes as Buffy straddles her lap, gently pushing Tara’s hands to the side so she can pinch her nipples almost roughly while Tara’s biting more firmly down her neck. “This is good for starters.” Faith mutters.

“You know…” Tara trails off easing the slayer’s shirt up off her to lick across her shoulders before gently unhooking her bra. 

“Know what?” Faith growls lowly as Buffy finishes pulling her bra off before leaning down and nipping at her nipples.

“This isn’t exactly the best place, or the most comfortable place to do wicked things to you at.” Tara murmurs between licks. 

Faith grunts quietly in agreement.

Tara glances up making eye contact with Buffy. “Buffy, could you?”

Buffy grins sliding off Faith’s lap, making her moan in displeasure before yelling Buffy’s name as Buffy throws her over her shoulder and runs up the stairs, with a giggling Tara quickly following.

***


	24. Chapter 24

Pacing back and forth in her room, Willow bitches to herself quietly. “I can’t believe she’s fucking them both. She actually is screwing both Buffy and Faith. At least Buffy I can partially understand, but the slut bomb from hell?” Willow growls lowly, the more and more she thinks about it after the visit from the two slayers a couple weeks ago, the more calculating the redhead gets. When she had tried a week ago to transport herself into their house and she was bounced back, it royally pissed her off. “I guess I’m going to have to try something different. My bitch of an ex should be at the house. Buffy working at the DMP. I assume slut bomb will be at the house with my ex. And Dawn.” Willow hesitates for a second, thinking about the teenager. Feeling a slight jolt of unease, she shakes it off. 

Picking up the magic book, Willow opens it to the page she had been studying before. “If I set this to watch their house, I can track their comings and goings. But I can’t magic myself in the house, because of whatever she did.” Throwing the book back on the desk, she starts pacing again. “But just because I can’t magic my way in…” Willow starts to grin. “There’s always the possibility I can catch Faith by herself.”

Grabbing the book back up, she gathers her supplies and makes notes before transporting down the street from the slayer’s house. Watching for a few minutes before walking towards the house, Willow keeps an eye out. Casting a glamour to make herself invisible she walks up to the tree in the front yard. Taking the ingredients, she incants the spell while sprinkling the mixture on the side of the tree facing the front door. Quickly finishing the spell, Willow transports back to her bedroom.

Flipping open her laptop, she repeats the spell and the front of the slayer’s house appears on the screen, Willow snarls. “Just wait. My time is coming.”

***

“So are we going to celebrate the brain of the family acing all her tests?” Faith smirks while looking at Tara, who’s blushing lightly. 

“I think it was the regular sex that helped her with the good grades. What do you think, Faith?” Buffy offers up watching Tara blush a deeper red. 

“Thank God Dawnie decided to go to that summer camp.” Tara groans out at her two lovers.

“Yeah, when she found out that we had the money, she was begging to go. I think there was a boy she was interested in that was goin’ to be there.” Faith smirks watching Buffy out of the corner of her eye.

“Faith don’t even.” Buffy growls shaking her head. “She’s growing up too damn fast.” 

“She’s almost 16. You realize most kids by that age have already had sex with at least two different people?” Faith offers up. 

“WHAT?” Buffy’s eyes open wide. “Where the hell did you get that from?”

Faith points at Tara. “Her Psychology text. One whole section is on how to deal with kids and their sexual orientation and all that other good stuff.”

Tara giggles. “Faith’s right. It’s amazing the parts she remembers, though.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily. 

Faith looks from Tara’s eyes to Buffy and shakes her head slightly. Even after a couple weeks, her eyes still look different to her and Buffy. 

“At least someone has something to celebrate.” Buffy grumbles quietly. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Tara wraps her arm around Buffy. “At least look at it this way, next week you’ll be cut back on your hours at the DMP and be able to spend more time here.”

“Thank God.” Buffy smiles happily at that thought. “I can’t believe that we never thought of lightening the pockets of the vamps before staking them. If I didn’t have to have some viable means of cash coming in for the social workers, I’d quit altogether.” 

“Hmmm.” Tara thinks quietly.

“Uh, oh.” Faith smirks looking over at Buffy. “Whenever the witch starts thinking it’s usually dangerous.”

“Faith.” Tara eyes the slayer seriously before grinning. “I was just wondering if there was some way to have you work for the Magic Box.”

“What?” Buffy frowns looking at Tara. 

“Have Giles, or Anya as the case may be, hire you. We pay her for ‘supplies’ and you in turn are paid by her.” Tara glances from Buffy to Faith and back. “Not a lot, but enough to keep the social workers off your back.”

“Yeah, and it ain’t like you haven’t helped them in the shop before. Actually both of you. Restocking shelves, packing and unpacking books, helping with inventory. Did you guys ever actually get paid for doing any of that?” Faith questions, now thinking about it.

Buffy and Tara look at each other and grin. “Actually, no we didn’t.” Buffy answers. “I’ll talk to Giles about it, since he is technically still the owner.”

“I can’t believe he was actually cool with us keeping the money off the vamps. I figured G-man would have a problem with it for sure.” Faith shakes her head in disbelief.

“I think it was the fact that Tara talked to him.” Buffy offered up before chuckling. “Being told in no uncertain terms that since the precious Council couldn’t afford to pay their slayers, who risked their lives day after day. The least they could do is look the other way when they helped themselves to the cash before it’s dusted, would be in their best interests.”

“I don’t know what the fuckin’ big deal is. It’ll be dusted. It ain’t doing nobody no good if that happens. What we do would be comparable to a cop or fireman’s job.” Faith grumbles out.

“Worse than a cop or fireman, Faith. Every single night you two face death, literally. Cops and firemen don’t even see that every night. There could never be enough money to pay you two what you’re worth.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Now, we aren’t getting down today, so stop that.” Buffy tilts Tara’s face up before placing a quick, firm kiss on her lips. “We’re celebrating. Are we eating out, ordering in or possibly eating in and going out dancing? I think the decision should be Tara’s.”

“I think eating in would be good.” Tara suggests smirking slightly.

Faith chuckles quietly and at the confused look on Buffy’s face, she laughs loudly. “B you still don’t have a clue, do you?”

Growling and looking at the two women, Buffy rolls her eyes. “So, it sometimes takes me a few minutes. Eventually I get it.”

“Well, we do have the house to ourselves for a glorious six weeks.” Tara grins and raises an eyebrow. “Whatever will we do with ourselves?” 

Faith chuckles before hopping off the couch and closing the drapes to the front window before starting to strip. “I say clothes are a definite no no while in the house.”

“FAITH!” Tara yells before laughing as Buffy stands up starting to strip also. 

“I’m up for that rule.” Buffy grins eyeing Tara. “You’re not getting undressed, Tara. Need some help?”

“And exactly what is going to happen when I get undressed?” Tara questions before standing up to slowly pull her top off.

“Personally I’m planning on having dessert before dinner.” Faith grins eyeing Tara up and down.

Buffy’s eyes light up. “Oooh. That sounds like a winner.” Faith and Tara look at each other in confusion as Buffy disappears into the kitchen. 

“That scares me.” Faith growls playfully.

“You and me both.” Tara whispers quietly. “I haven’t fixed anything today for dessert.”

Faith smirks looking at Tara. “She snoozes, she loses. Need help with those clothes?” Faith asks as she walks over to stand in front of Tara, reaching down and unbuttoning her pants. 

Tara closes her eyes as Faith eases up in front of her and starts unbuttoning her jeans. “How come you always have to unbutton them that way?” Tara groans quietly as the slayer’s fingers brush against her. 

“Is there something wrong with the way I unbutton your button fly jeans?” Faith questions, trying not to smile. Deliberately pressing the backs of her fingers against the witch’s clit as she slowly unbuttons the pants. 

Tara bucks slightly against the slayer’s fingers. “Maybe the fact that you have to…” Groaning loudly as Faith finishes unbuttoning her pants and runs a finger deliberately over her clit. 

“Have to what?” Faith grins sliding the jeans down Tara’s legs and easing them completely off the woman. “I think I’ve rubbed off on you.”

Buffy finally comes back into the living room, grinning. “Rubbed off on her or rubbed her?” 

Tara groans as Faith gently eases a finger inside her. “Both.”

Faith chuckles. “Got that right. For some reason this wicked witch isn’t wearing underwear.” 

“I still have my bra on, Faith.” Tara pants out pushing against the finger inside her. 

“That ain’t what I’m talking about and you know it.” Faith growls out. 

Buffy chuckles. Setting the can of whipped cream down on the coffee table before unhooking and sliding off Tara’s bra. “You’re not wearing it now.” Buffy whispers in her ear before nipping lightly on the lobe. 

“Oooh. Buffy you devil you.” Faith grins reaching down and grabbing can, shaking it eyeing the witch. “Hmmm. Where should we start, B?”

Grabbing a couple pillows off the couch and throwing them on the floor, Buffy glances around and smiles when she sees the throw on the back of the chair. Quickly spreading it on the floor, she picks Tara up before easing her down to lay on the floor, tucking a pillow under her head she grins. “You are dessert today.”

Tara groans seeing the wicked look in Buffy and Faiths eyes. “I am in serious trouble, aren’t I?”

Faith grins before kneeling down beside the witch. “Oh, I don’t know about serious trouble. But you are going to be in a world of serious pleasure here soon.”

Buffy smiles as Faith hands the can back to her while she leans down kissing Tara tenderly. Buffy gently shakes the can before flipping the cap off. Squirting around the witch’s nipple, Buffy groans as she watches the nipple harden down to a tight little nub at the coldness of the whipped cream surrounding it. Leaning in, Buffy gently laps the cream up before sucking the cold nipple into her warm mouth, gently laving it with her tongue, warming it up.

Tara groans into Faith’s mouth as Buffy licks her cold nipple, sucking it into her hot mouth. 

Faith grins as she pulls away and gently kisses her way down to the witch’s ear, whispering quietly. “Did you like it when I licked your ass a couple weeks ago?” 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara growls quietly at the thought. 

“Would you like me to do that again?” Faith smiles at the grunt of agreement coming from Tara. “Maybe I should try a little further, how about that?” Hearing the slight whimper coming from Tara, Faith growls low and long. “I think you like that idea. Have you ever had that pleasure, Tara?” At the negative shake of Tara’s head and the heavy panting coming from the witch, Faith sucks her earlobe in her mouth sucking gently for a moment before letting it go and whispering “I would love to give you that pleasure. May I?” 

“Goddess, yes.” Tara groans rocking her hips, Faith’s words causing a flood, making her body look for some kind of release. 

Buffy groans at hearing Tara agree to what Faith’s offering.

Faith feels her heart swell with love. Looking down and catching Buffy’s eyes she smiles at the lust filling them. “Why don’t you lay on your back, Buffy.” 

Buffy furrows her brows before doing as Faith asked, laying down beside Tara on her back. 

“Roll over on top of Buffy, Tara. Let her love your breasts, you know how much she enjoys them.” Faith kisses Tara quickly before watching her do as asked.

Buffy smiles as Tara straddles her, leaning her upper body down. “Oh, yes I enjoy these so much.” Buffy whispers quietly before cupping the two breasts dangling so tantalizingly in front of her lips before gently kissing first one then the other. Growling low in her throat, she sucks one nipple strongly into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

“Buffy!” Tara cries out quietly as the slayer sucks strongly on her nipple, while pinching the other one firmly with her fingers. Smiling slightly at how confident Buffy has become in her love making in such a short time. “So good, Buffy.” Tara pants out her approval. 

Faith watches the two for a few minutes, smiling. “You two are beautiful.” Faith whispers before running her hand gently down the witch’s back, making her arch into Buffy’s mouth with the caress. “I could watch you two for hours.” Faith murmurs before shifting down to Tara’s legs, smiling at the view. ‘I could have two for the price of one.’ Faith thinks to herself, seeing the two women laid out in front of her. “Hmmm.” Faith hums quietly before starting at Tara’s calves, slowly kissing and nibbling her way up the witch’s legs and thighs ‘til she reaches her butt cheek. 

Running her fingers through the witch’s wetness, Faith smiles at the fluid just oozing from the witch. Unable to resist, Faith quickly licks the musky, earthy fluid from her fingers, moaning low at the taste. 

Straddling Buffy’s thighs, while gently running a finger over Tara’s clit, Faith smirks as Tara bucks into the teasing finger. Generously coating her fingers with the witch’s essence, Faith gently licks between the witch’s cheeks multiple times before spreading them to reach her tight, virginal rosebud. Licking firmly, Faith moans as Tara pushes back against her tongue. At the witch’s urgings, Faith brings up one coated finger, gently playing around the virginal orifice before pressing in centimeter by centimeter, feeling the muscles ease, accepting the intrusion. As Tara whimpers and pushes gently back, Faith finally works on easing the finger all the way in. Letting Tara adjust to the feeling while kissing one cheek repeatedly, Faith feels the muscles relax slightly and eases the finger almost all the way out before gently pushing back again. 

Tara moans at the pleasure of Buffy sucking and pinching her breasts while Faith eases into her. As Faith starts an easy rhythm Tara growls and rocks her hips back and forth against the finger. As Tara feels Faith press the second finger in her, she clenches down, feeling her body aching for release. Pushing back harder into those pleasure giving fingers, Tara arches up, panting heavily.

Faith eases her other hand down between the witch’s thighs and runs her fingers through the essence that is literally running down her thighs. Quickly pushing two fingers inside her, she works both hands against the witch, picking up the pace. Feeling Tara rock faster and harder against her, she quickly adds a third finger to her center and twists her fingers around, pressing against the sweet spot on every in and out stroke while stroking the inner muscles of her sphincter. 

“Oh, sweet Goddess.” Tara cries out as she feels the climax working through her body. Building like never before and as Faith presses in more firmly against her, she starts shaking as she feels the strength starting to leave her arms and legs as the feelings course through her.

“FAITH!” Tara screams out the slayer’s name as she clenches down on the fingers inside her, collapsing on top of Buffy. Seeing lights flashing behind her closed eyes, Tara pants, her body still rocking against Faith’s fingers.

Buffy smiles as Tara climaxes, wrapping her arms around the shaking, rocking witch, she buries her face between the two breasts she’s been enjoying. 

Tara groans as Faith eases her fingers out of her body. Finally getting her breath back, she eases off Buffy to flop onto her back beside the slayer, her eyes still closed and panting quietly. 

Buffy glances over at Tara and then has to hold back a giggle as she watches Faith grab the whipped cream can, shaking it while kneeling beside the witch. Watching as Faith places the can above the woman’s swollen sex, Buffy chuckles quietly before leaning over and gently licking and nibbling along the witch’s stomach.

Tara jerks up as she feels the cool cream on her swollen nether regions, looking into Faith’s wicked eyes, she moans silently as Faith spreads her thighs wide and eases between them. Tara arches up as she feels the warm tongue eagerly lapping up the cream. Tara pants heavily and jerks as Faith sucks her clit into her mouth. 

Sucking persistently on the hot swollen muscle, Faith flicks the tip of her tongue over it repeatedly. Feeling it starting to spasm, Faith firmly presses her tongue against it while sucking hard. Groaning deeply in her throat as she adjusts to cover Tara’s opening, the warm juices jet in her mouth as Tara explodes, Faith swallows them down quickly before licking gently over the twitching muscle. 

Tara growls out in pleasure as she collapses boneless on the floor, as her two lovers gently lick and nibble across her body. Panting heavily Tara finally gets out breathily. “Give me a couple hours and I’ll happily return the favor.”

Buffy and Faith chuckle appreciatively. Faith leans up and lays her head against Tara’s lower stomach and runs her hands up her sides, resting them there gently.

Buffy smiles softly as she watches Faith relax partially on top of the witch. Unable to resist, Buffy props herself up and starts kissing her way roughly down Faith’s back, nipping firmly. Working her way down, listening to Faith groan and whimper. When she reaches Faith’s thighs, she smiles as she watches the woman spread them wide. Easing between them to lay on her back, she lifts Faith up slightly so she can scoot under the woman before licking and sucking the woman’s clit forcefully. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Faith growls into Tara’s stomach as she forces herself harder against Buffy’s mouth, grinding herself, the pleasure ready to explode from her. As Buffy scrapes her teeth almost roughly over her swollen clit, Faith screams into Tara’s stomach, holding her tightly as she bucks hard into Buffy’s mouth. 

Buffy quickly licks up all the juices she can find and pulls Faith down on top of her, wrapping her arms around the slayer’s thighs, with her face buried in her apex. 

Faith chuckles before finally stating in a gravelly voice. “You’re gonna suffocate like that, B.”

“Don’t care.” Buffy mumbles in reply. 

Tara smiles at her lovers’ antics as she runs her hands through Faith’s hair. Leaning up as much as she can, she sees where Buffy is and starts laughing. “Buffy, honey why don’t you come up here?”

“Don’t wanna move.” Buffy growls out from where she is before shifting slightly so she can breathe a little better. 

“Buffy, why don’t you swing your body up here.” Tara grins slightly.

“Hmm?” Buffy groans as she shifts out from under Faith. Buffy looks at Tara as she slowly crawls up.

“Park it here.” Tara grins wickedly while pointing at her mouth.

Buffy growls and quickly eases herself up and over the witch, facing Faith and moans as Tara pulls her down on her mouth quickly flicking her tongue up over her clit before sucking it in her mouth. Buffy pants loudly and starts grinding herself down on the witch’s mouth. 

Buffy feels the pressure building up inside her, her thighs start shaking as Tara sucks more firmly and Buffy moans as Faith eases up in front of her quickly kissing her strongly. Feeling Faith run her hands down and pinch her nipples roughly it pushes Buffy over the edge as she screams her release in Faith’s mouth. 

Faith quickly wraps her arms around Buffy as she feels her starting to collapse from her release. Easing her down beside Tara, Faith smiles as Tara runs her hands gently down Buffy and places kisses on her neck, helping her calm down. 

Faith lies down and buries her face in Buffy’s neck, placing an occasional kiss on the skin under her lips.

Buffy hums as Faith and Tara kiss and stroke her. “I don’t know what’s the best.”

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Tara murmurs quietly kissing her shoulder while running her hand gently over her lower abdomen.

“The mind blowing sex or the touching and kissing afterwards.” Buffy smiles as she hears Faith snort back a laugh. “You know what I mean. I really, really, really enjoy the sex.”

“I think we are aware of that.” Tara smirks slightly as she sucks gently on the slayer’s pulse point.

“Of course my screaming, jerking and coming all over the place might give that away.” Buffy rolls her eyes while stating the facts. “But I really love the touching and kissing afterwards. It makes me feel closer to you two, you know?”

“Hmmm.” Tara hums her understanding as she continues kissing along the slayer’s neck and shoulder.

Faith sniggers quietly before leaning in and kissing Buffy behind the ear. “I know exactly what you mean.” Sighing quietly, Faith snuggles in against Buffy while wrapping her arm gently around her stomach. 

Tara chuckles as she sees Faith snuggling down. “Faith you are so not going to take a nap.”

“Why not?” Faith mumbles.

“This isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, is one reason. Another reason is that food would probably be good. You know you two will be starving to death in no time.” Tara runs her hand over Faith’s arm, before pulling back and standing up. 

“What do you two want to eat?” Tara watches the two women still lying on the floor as they snuggle more against each other, wrapping their arms around each other looking back up at her. “Goddess I would love to take a picture of you two together like this.” Tara whispers looking at the beautiful sight. 

“Could you imagine being at the photo center and developing that roll of film?” Buffy murmurs winking at Tara. “I bet everybody would know who we were within hours.”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “This would definitely have to be done with a digital camera and printed on our own printer, no taking the pictures out.”

“Hey, that’s an idea.” Faith sits up suddenly, making Buffy bitch. “You always write everything out by hand, wouldn’t it be easier for you to have a computer?”

Tara looks at Faith and nods her head. “Yes it would, I usually type up my papers on the computers at the library.”

“I know.” Faith rolls her eyes at that. “How many hours have I spent in the library while you were typing them up. Would you prefer a regular computer or one of those laptop ones?”

Buffy sits up, pulling her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. “That’s actually a good idea. We could get both. One set up here at the house all the time, that way Tara and Dawn can use it. Then a laptop for Tara to have so she can take it back and forth with her.” 

“But I’m only going to be at school less than a year.” Tara starts to argue her needing a laptop.

“Yes, but you’re going to be teaching. Wouldn’t having a laptop to write up your class plans on, the kids’ grades and tests and whatever other things you will need to do, come in handy?” Buffy rattles off stuff that she can think of.

Tara sighs loudly looking at her two lovers. “You two have it in your head to buy one already, don’t you?”

Faith and Buffy look at each other grinning. Looking back at Tara they both nod their heads.

“Why?” Tara looks questioningly at them.

“Because it would make life easier for you.” Buffy explains.

Giving up Tara looks at the two women. “What do you two want to eat?” 

Buffy smirks eyeing Tara up and down, while Faith chuckles quietly. 

“Besides me.” Tara grumbles before grinning at the two women. 

“Somewhere that delivers.” Faith suggests standing up and stretching. Looking down at Buffy she grins. “Need help getting up, old lady?” 

Buffy snarls up at Faith before jumping up and throwing her over her shoulder, smacking her on the ass. “Teach you to call me old.”

Faith chuckles. “If anything it might make me call you old more often.”

Tara rolls her eyes at the two women. “If you two are going to start that, head to the garage. Now, what do you two want to eat for dinner?”

“Have you noticed how often she sends us to the garage?” Buffy asks Faith, setting her down on her feet while wrapping her arm around her waist. 

“And you will notice that there has been no more broken furniture in the house, since I’ve been doing that.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the women.

“Pure coincidence.” Faith mutters quietly.

“Right.” Tara shakes her head before turning to get the menus. “We have pizza, Indian, pizza, Indian…” Tara grins. 

“Hmmm. Indian.” Buffy votes grinning. 

“Indian sounds good.” Tara agrees looking at Faith.

“I’ll eat anything, you guys know that.” Faith smirks. 

“I’ll call it in, can one of you straighten our mess up?” Tara asks while heading to the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

“God I love her.” Buffy quietly watches Tara head into the kitchen. 

“She’s great, isn’t she B?” Faith smiles slightly. “She always makes sure we have plenty of one on one time.”

“Yes she does.” Buffy rests her head on Faith’s shoulder. “You know she hasn’t had any one on one time with either of us lately.”

“No, she hasn’t. Maybe we should remedy that?” Faith grins slightly. “She makes sure we have plenty of private time. But she never insists on time alone, have you noticed?”

“Do you think she’s afraid we’ll think she’s showing favoritism?” Buffy questions quietly. 

“I don’t know, B.” Faith shakes her head. “You know she never asks for anything herself. Never really has, except when it comes to keeping us safe, then she’s like a pit bull.”

“She knows we‘ll do anything for her.” Buffy chuckles quietly. “But she isn’t going to ask. Remind you of anyone?“ 

Faith nods her head. “Yeah. Maybe we should ask her.” 

“Maybe we should at that.” Buffy nods her agreement. “You first.”

“Both together.” Faith counters and smiles at Buffy’s nod. 

“Now, let’s find out what she’s up to.” Buffy grins and heads towards the kitchen.

“Does she realize she’s standing in front of the window and giving anyone that looks this way a free show?” Faith whispers at Buffy.

“Hush.” Tara murmurs quietly. “Damn bitch.” Tara hisses out. Getting ready to undo the spell Willow did, she hesitates. Narrowing her eyes she changes her mind and glances over to the confused slayers. “Willow did a spell on the tree in the front yard. I guess she thought I wouldn’t catch it.”

“What kind of spell?” Buffy questions walking up beside Tara, looking at the tree in question. 

“She basically made it a video camera. I’m assuming it’s sending a picture to her TV or maybe her laptop. She’s watching us coming and going.” Tara frowns thinking furiously. 

“Undo the spell.” Faith shrugs. “Simple as that.” Faith takes a moment to wash her hands and grab a bottle of water.

“Yes, I can do it. As a matter of fact I almost did do it.” Tara walks back to the living room, pacing back and forth before grabbing one of her spell books, flipping through it while continuing to pace.

“Hmmm. Sexy, naked witch, pacing, body parts jiggling nicely.” Faith growls low in her throat before licking her lips. “This is a major turn-on.”

“Shut up, Faith.” Tara mumbles as she flips the page. 

Faith leans in to Buffy’s ear and whispers. “That isn’t helping.”

Buffy smiles but holds back the laugh trying to bubble up. Watching Tara, trying to figure out what she’s up to. 

“What is she waiting for? What does she want?” Tara murmurs pacing as she reads over another spell before flipping the pages to another one. “Waiting for one of us to be by ourselves, to leave the door unlocked, to be able to hurt us, get revenge. How can I use this against her?” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she reads another spell before growling. “STUPID! I don’t need a spell to trick her.” Tara throws the book down on the coffee table, before quickly heading back to the kitchen.

Buffy and Faith look at each other and quickly follow her into the kitchen. Seeing Tara standing at the back door, they silently watch. As Tara turns back to them with a smile on her face, they breathe a sigh of relief.

“She isn’t watching the back door. She’s only watching the front. Stupid mistake.” Tara heads back to the dining room and grabs a pen and notepad before sitting down, quickly making notes. 

“Tara?” Faith questions hesitantly.

“Yes?” Tara answers quietly, continuing to write furiously. 

“What exactly are you doing?” Faith slowly walks over and glances at the note pad.

“Ideas. Possibilities. Thoughts.” Tara frowns slightly hesitating for a moment before continuing. “We know she wants you more than anything.” Tara glances up making brief eye contact with Faith. “We’re going to give her what she wants.” Tara looks back down, continuing to write.

Faith pales slightly and sits down at the table. “I thought you loved me.” She whispers out quietly.

Tara continues writing for a second before the heart broken tone sinks in and she jerks her head up looking at the pale slayer. “Oh, Goddess. Faith I didn’t mean it like that.” Tara quickly drops the pen and jumps to stand beside the slayer wrapping her arms around the woman, pulling her in against her body. “I am so, so sorry. I love you completely. I’m planning on tricking and trapping her.” Tara kneels down in front of Faith and still sees the hurt in her eyes. “Faith, please believe me. I love you body, heart and soul. I will never willingly give you up. Trust me, please?” Tara looks deep in the slayer’s eyes after a few minutes, she sees the hurt slowly fade away and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

Buffy lets out the air she had unconsciously been holding. “What are you planning?”

“It’s going to take time. I want to set it up so Faith is in the house by herself. Give Willow her shot at taking Faith.” Tara strokes Faith’s hair and places a kiss on her cheek. “When I have everything set to keep Faith as safe as possible, then we’ll do it. Not one moment before.”

Just then the doorbell rings and all three women look at each other and start laughing. 

“I’ll put clothes on.” Buffy offers running out to the living room quickly pulling on her clothes before grabbing the money out of the drawer by the front door.

“Are we okay?” Tara whispers kneeling down in front of Faith, placing her hands on her thighs. “I honestly didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

“I know you didn’t.” Faith smiles apologetically at the witch. “It just kind of hit me wrong, and I didn’t take time to think about it.”

“I should have never said it the way I did.” Tara shakes her head. “I was stupid.”

“No you weren’t.” Faith vehemently shakes her head in denial. “You were in the zone trying to figure out what to do. You just said what you were thinking. I just didn’t get to hear all the other things going on inside your brilliant mind.”

“I don’t know about brilliant.” Tara grins in relief. “I love you. I would be more than willing to die for you, Faith. I want you to know that.”

“There won’t be anyone dying for anyone else. Because none of us are going to die, understood?” Buffy growls out as she walks into the dining room with the bags of food. “That guy looked at me like I was crazy when I told him this food was just for three women when he asked if we were having a party, and that we must have them relatively often with the amount of food we order.” Buffy smirks.

“Well you two do equal a party.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the two slayers. “In more ways than one.”

“Be careful witch, or I’ll be dragging your ass up to that playground you call a bed.” Faith growls out as Tara runs her hands up and down her thighs, easing dangerously close to her center.

Tara smirks as Faith spreads her legs a little further apart. Running her hands up, Tara runs her thumbs over the slayer’s outer lips, before gently pressing in. Looking up at the slayer with a wicked grin on her lips Tara growls out quietly. “Like you would drag me upstairs when you have food down here.” 

Faith glances at Buffy and Buffy nods her head in silent approval. Grinning Faith quickly lifts Tara up and carries her upstairs. “I hate to tell you this, but food or you? You win out every time.” Faith growls lowly, making Tara laugh as she plops her down in the middle of the bed and pounces on top of her, kissing her deeply. 

Tara moans as Faith flicks her tongue strongly against hers, wrapping it around before pulling it in her mouth and sucking on it firmly. 

Finally releasing Tara’s mouth to lick strongly down the witch’s neck, Faith smiles at the whimpers coming from Tara. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara groans out. “The things you do with that tongue.” Tara whimpers as Faith licks across a nipple firmly. 

Pulling away briefly Faith smiles into Tara’s eyes. “Anything in particular you would like me to do with it?”

Faith watches as Tara’s eyes turn a violet color with the white streaks contrasting more vividly. Groaning at the love and want coming from the gaze, Faith growls. “Never mind, I’ll play it by ear.”

Tara chuckles deeply. “Don’t you mean ‘play it by tongue’?”

Faith grins before placing a quick kiss on Tara’s lips and quickly working her way down the witch’s body stopping briefly to lick and suck on both breasts, leaving marks along the way. 

Groaning and arching into the slayer’s mouth working its way down her body, Tara growls. “I want to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth. I want you to scream.”

Faith feels the words of the witch streak straight to her center, making her clench in need. Growling deeply Faith makes eye contact with Tara. “I want the same thing.”

Tara smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Then turn your ass around.”

Faith groans before shifting around as suggested and feels Tara pulling on her hips. Moaning as the witch licks gently over her lower lips, Faith quickly leans down sucking in Tara‘s swollen clit, gently flicking her tongue over the muscle repeatedly, Faith groans as she feels Tara slide a couple fingers inside her and suck her clit roughly into her mouth. Rocking against the witch‘s fingers, Faith pulls away moaning loudly. 

Tara smiles slightly as she hears Faith moaning. Quickly adding a third finger to the stroking, Tara sucks down hard on the slayer’s hard nub. Thinking about the pleasure the woman had given her earlier, Tara realizes that was something Faith probably enjoys. Deciding to see, Tara eases one juice laden finger out of the slayer and plays gently around the slayer’s rosebud, feeling Faith push back against the teasing finger, Tara smiles before gently easing the finger in. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah.” Faith groans pushing back against Tara’s finger, arching her back. “More.” Faith whispers out so quietly, Tara almost didn’t hear. 

Bringing her other hand up, Tara pulls away breathing heavily to ease the fingers inside Faith completely out. Hearing Faith whimper at the loss, Tara whispers. “Just a moment, sweetie.” Scooping up the juices that were flowing down the slayer’s thighs, Tara runs her fingers over Faith’s tight hole. Slowly easing her index finger in Faith’s rosebud, Tara quickly licks over her clit once strongly before using her other hand to rub gently over the hard muscle. Kissing the slayer’s thigh before sucking on the skin, Tara gently eases a second finger into the slayer, as the muscles ease, Tara starts stroking in and out, wiggling her fingers occasionally making Faith jerk and moan. 

Faith starts pushing harder against the fingers in her sphincter as she feels her body tightening in response to the witch’s stroking. 

Realizing Faith is on the brink, Tara eases a third finger in, stretching the slayer’s muscles while moving her fingers off the slayer’s clit. Quickly sucking the swollen muscle in her mouth, she sucks as strongly as she can while stroking in and out of the slayer’s tight hole.

“TARA!” Faith screams out climaxing hard as Tara bites down gently on her clit while stroking in and out. Clenching down on the fingers in her, Faith collapses on the witch, panting heavily.

Tara groans as she licks up the fluid coming from Faith, while she gently eases her fingers out smiling. Wrapping her arms around Faith’s thighs, Tara kisses each thigh before squeezing them strongly. 

Faith realizes she’s probably crushing Tara and groans. “Too heavy, need to roll off.”

“Stay.” Tara whispers quietly, holding the slayer to her before running one hand up the side of the slayer, caressing her gently.

Faith relaxes, getting her breath back. As she starts calming down, she realizes that she had gotten so caught up that she hadn’t finished pleasing Tara. Growling deep and low, Faith shifts off the witch before turning around. Making eye contact with Tara, Faith leans down at her apex, licking strongly over her clit watching Tara the whole time. 

Groaning, Tara watches Faith as she licks across her, running her hands down to clasp gently in the slayer’s hair, Tara arches and closes her eyes as Faith flicks her tongue strongly and repeatedly over her. As Faith flattens her tongue out and licks up over her clit before sucking the muscle in her mouth, Tara grasps Faith’s head, holding her to her as she climaxes, screaming out the slayer’s name.

Faith continues sucking as Tara comes in her mouth, groaning into the witch as her sweet nectar flows. As Tara finally falls back to the bed from her arch with her legs shaking, Faith eases away gently kissing up over her abdomen and rubbing her face over the soft stomach. Smiling as she feels Tara caressing her head, while her body still spasms from the release. 

“I love you.” Faith whispers quietly while running a hand gently over the witch’s ribs. 

“Goddess, I love you too, Faith.” Tara whispers while hugging the slayer to her stomach. 

Faith smiles then chuckles as she hears Tara’s stomach growl. “I think someone’s hungry.”

Tara grins. “I wonder if Buffy left us any food.”

“Yes, Buffy did. She was just waiting to make sure you two were done before giving it to you.” Buffy mentions from the doorway with two plates piled up with food. “I figured you two might not have the strength left to come downstairs to eat.”

Faith chuckles as she moves to lie beside Tara, and accepts the plate from Buffy.

“I need to run to the bathroom real quick.” Tara smirks slightly towards Faith before kissing her quickly on the cheek and hopping out of bed.

Buffy watches Tara and grins. “She jiggles in all the right places.”

“Got that right.” Faith mutters around a bite of food. “Thanks, B.” 

“Hmm?” Buffy half pays attention to Faith as she watches Tara walk back into the room.

Faith chuckles quietly. “Never mind.” 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Tara stops in front of Buffy and kisses her briefly, then chuckles as Buffy pulls her in for a deeper kiss. 

“Let her eat, B. Her stomach was complainin’ something awful a few minutes ago.” Faith chuckles quietly watching as Buffy flips her off as she slowly pulls out of the kiss. 

“Okay.” Buffy grumbles. “But after you eat, watch out!” Buffy smirks watching the witch settle herself on the bed before tucking into her plate of food. Glancing over, Buffy notices Faith’s already eaten her plate full of food. “Hmm. Faith’s done.” Buffy growls pouncing on the bed nipping her way up the slayer’s inner legs.

Chuckling Tara watches Buffy while shaking her head. “What’s gotten into you?”

Buffy huffs. “I’m horny.” Before flopping down on the other side of Faith and looking up at the ceiling.

“Obviously.” Tara raises an eyebrow before eating another bite of her food, watching Buffy curiously. “Is there something particular you’re in need of?” 

“You. Faith. Both.” Buffy mutters.

“In that order?” Tara tries not to laugh. “Or would any order do?”

“Any order.” Buffy sighs quietly. “I want you two to know I really, really love you both.” Rolling over on her side so she can see both women, she props her head on her hand and grins. “I also want you to know you two are the best lovers in the whole wide world.”

Tara almost chokes on her mouthful of food and quickly grabs her drink while Faith gently pats her on the back. Quickly sipping some soda down, she can finally talk. “We may be good, Buffy. But I think saying we’re the best is a bit much.”

“Speak for yourself, Blondie.” Faith smirks. “I’ll take the compliment as being the truth.”

Tara rolls her eyes as she finishes eating and sets her plate to the side. She takes Faith’s plate and sets it on top of hers before leaning over the Dark Slayer and kissing Buffy briefly. “So what do you want?”

Faith shakes her head slightly. “Let me slide out of here, you two go ahead. I’m gonna get some more food. Yell if you want me.” 

Tara and Buffy watch as Faith grabs the plates and leave the room. As Tara turns back and eyes Buffy up and down with a leer on her face. “Are we going to spend all day today making love?”

“Making love, having sex, getting down and dirty, fucking each other’s brains out.” Buffy growls out. “I want it all.”

Tara rolls over to partially lie on top of Buffy looking deeply into the hazel eyes of the slayer. “You know I love you completely, don’t you?”

Buffy looks into her lover’s eyes and smirks. “I don’t know. It’s probably been an hour since you’ve told me. I’m feeling deprived.”

Tara buries her head in the slayer’s neck laughing quietly. Lifting her head up and shifting to lay her body along the side of Buffy, she moans as the slayer runs her fingertips lightly over her stomach. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Buffy answers stopping her stroking as she sees the serious look on Tara’s face.

“I know we have informally decided not to really talk about what we do with our one on one time with each other. But Faith really enjoys the…” Tara trails off trying to figure out how to phrase what she wants to ask.

Buffy blushes slightly and then runs her hand up to cup Tara’s face. “Are you asking if she is a little anal obsessive?” At Tara’s nod Buffy smiles and kisses her lips lightly. “Yes, she enjoys doing and being done to immensely.”

“Why hasn’t she said anything?” Tara groans out quietly. 

“Oh, Tara.” Buffy shifts to lean over her and places gentle kisses along her jaw line before pulling away and running her fingers through the dark blonde hair. “Faith and I had a discussion way back when she got hurt. She doesn’t want to mention things like that to you, because she’s afraid the only reason you’ll do it is because she wants it, not because you want to.” 

Tara frowns and shakes her head. “But if it’s something she enjoys and it makes her happy, why wouldn’t I want to do it?”

“Because of that. Both of us really don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just because we enjoy it.” Buffy tries explaining again. “Maybe if you tell us if there’s something you really enjoy that hasn’t been done, or we don’t do that often, she’ll open up more about what she wants and or likes.”

Placing a hand on either side of Buffy’s face, Tara smiles sardonically. “I enjoy anything and everything we do. I am totally open to trying new things, Buffy. Experimentation is what keeps everything interesting. Not that I think we’ll have a problem.” Here Tara smirks slightly. “I mean I don’t think it can get much different than we already are with the three of us. And, just to let you know…” Tara leans in and whispers quietly in her ear. “I have a thing about my toes.”

Buffy pulls back and grins hugely. “See, that’s what you need to let us know. Things like that. So maybe when Faith gets back up here, you can bring that up.”

Tara smiles softly, running her hands through Buffy’s hair. “I don’t deserve you. You are so understanding and such a loving woman. I love you totally.”

Buffy shakes her head and frowns. “No, Tara. You’re the understanding one. My God, you’re always giving Faith and I time together. I feel bad that you’re being left out quite a bit…” Buffy trails off as Tara places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tara smirks and rolls her eyes slightly. “Buffy, I hate to tell you this, but you two are slayers, remember? I’m just little ol’ me. I know you two hold back when we make love. You two like to get a little more… rambunctious than you do with me. See the broken items in the house as an example.” Tara explains chuckling quietly. “I just want to make sure you two are getting everything you want out of this relationship. That makes me happy. Plus you two have that slayer stamina going for you. And you both are extremely, extremely sexy.” Here Tara growls, running her hands down Buffy’s sides and back up to cup her pert breasts, pinching both nipples firmly.

Groaning and pushing against Tara, Buffy swallows before whispering. “See, I like my nipples being pinched, nipped and bitten. Softly, firmly, roughly it doesn’t matter. That’s one of the things I enjoy immensely.”

“Good.” Tara murmurs before shifting down and nipping on said nipples. “Because I enjoy doing that.” She smirks looking up at the darkening hazel eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Buffy whispers back then yelps as Tara quickly flips her over onto her back and grins down at her. 

“You are so mine.” Tara growls out and quickly presses her body down into the slayer before kissing her strongly, invading her mouth and not giving Buffy a chance to respond. Nipping her way lightly across the slayer’s jaw to suck on her ear, Tara pinches Buffy’s nipples firmly and smiles as Buffy groans loudly.

“I think I may be in trouble.” Buffy moans, making Tara laugh.

“You have no idea.” Tara starts nipping her way down the slayer’s neck, continuing to her breasts. “You like it rough?” Tara questions raising her head slightly and seeing Buffy nod briefly, Tara leans down sucking her nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue for long moments before biting down firmly, making Buffy arch and groan. “Oh, yes you do.” Tara murmurs working her way over to the other nipple capturing it firmly between her teeth and flicking the tip of her tongue repeatedly against it. 

“God, Tara! That feels so good.” Buffy pants out arching up into the blonde’s caresses. Growling as Tara bites down more firmly on her nipple while pinching and twisting her other one with her fingers.

Tara feels her own body reacting to Buffy’s and groans quietly as she shifts slightly further down, and rubs herself against the bed between the slayer’s thighs. “Should have told me you like this earlier, this is a major turn on, Buffy.” Tara growls out between pants. Unable to resist any long, Tara quickly nips her way down between the slayer’s thighs, separating her lips with her fingers and licking strongly up her slit stopping just shy of her swollen clit. Sucking one swollen outer lip in her mouth, then the other, Tara nips lightly on the lip as she pulls away. Feeling Buffy jerk up and groan at the nip, Tara glances up catching Buffy’s eyes. “Do you like firmer treatment elsewhere?”

Buffy’s eyes widen at the question and she feels her sex clenching hard in response. She opens her mouth a couple times before finally whispering. “I don’t know, but I want to find out.”

Tara nods briefly before looking down at the swollen muscle begging for attention, watching it for a brief moment as it spasms slightly. “You’ll let me know?” Tara whispers glancing back up and seeing Buffy nod her head, Tara grins before leaning in sucking the muscle in her mouth firmly. Scraping her teeth gently over the muscle, Tara swallows as Buffy quickly arches up and comes crying out her name. “Goddess, Buffy.” Tara groans hoarsely before easing three fingers straight into the slayer’s center, stroking more roughly than she has ever done before. As Buffy arches and rocks harder against her, Tara leans in licking repeatedly over the slayer’s swollen muscle, feeling it starting to spasm again, as the slayer’s inner muscles start clenching around her fingers, Tara bites down firmly.

“TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Buffy arches up, shoving herself hard against the witch’s mouth and fingers as she climaxes hard. Buffy passes out from the pleasure, her body still rocking against Tara in her unconsciousness after she collapses back on the bed.

Tara groans quietly in disbelief at the response, having a small orgasm herself in commiseration to the slayer’s uninhibited response. Slowly easing her stroking fingers and licking up some of the juices that now saturate the slayer’s thighs, herself and the bed Tara glances up, finally noticing Buffy’s passed out. Chuckling quietly, Tara lays her head down on Buffy’s stomach before running her hands up both of the slayer’s legs in a comforting gesture. Panting heavily, Tara turns her head and places a kiss on the slayer’s pierced belly button before laying her head back down. 

“Goddess, I do love you.” Tara whispers to the unconscious Buffy. She turns her head towards the door when she hears a chuckle. Raising an eyebrow at Faith who’s holding a couple bottles of water, Tara raises her eyebrow in question.

“Just making sure everything is okay.” Faith chuckles pointing towards Buffy. “Ain’t ever heard her scream quite like that before.” Faith sets the waters down on the nightstand and starts to turn to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Tara questions quietly watching the slayer. 

“Back downstairs.” Faith turns and glances at Tara with a questioning look. “Why?”

Tara glances and sees Buffy’s still got her eyes closed but a partial smirk is working its way across her lips. Reaching up, Tara pinches her nipple and growls playfully. “I know you’re back with the land of the living. So stop playing.” Turning to look at Faith, Tara looks down to the bed in a silent order to sit down.

Buffy chuckles quietly and opens her eyes. “Well I can now say I enjoy that also.”

Tara blushes lightly and buries her face in the slayer’s stomach quietly muttering under her breath. 

“What the hell did she do to ya’, B?” Faith questions as she climbs up on the bed to sit beside Buffy, while running her hand through Buffy’s damp hair.

“Made me ruin the bed is what she made me do.” Buffy groans as Tara shifts a hand down to stroke gently over her swollen lips. 

“It’ll dry.” Tara murmurs quietly before placing a gentle kiss on the slayer’s abdomen and shifting her body up to lie on the other side of Buffy. Stroking her fingers up and over the slayer’s stomach as she moves. “Okay. I think we three need to have a discussion.”

Buffy looks over at Tara a huge smirk crossing her lips before glancing at Faith. Seeing the frown on Faith’s face, Buffy shifts up to sit beside the Dark Slayer. “Nothing to worry about, Faith.” Buffy runs a hand down the slayer’s cheek and leans in to kiss her gently. 

“No. Definitely not anything to worry about. I just want to clear up a few things is all.” Tara smiles softly at the two women. “Now, it has recently come to my attention that maybe we haven’t all been completely open with each other and I want to remedy that.”

Faith’s brows furrow at the blonde. “What’cha mean, Blondie? If you’re talking about mine and B’s escapade, it won’t happen again. Ever.”

“No, Faith. I’m not talking about that. I know you’ll never do anything like that again, either one of you. I’m talking on a more personal level.” Tara reaches across Buffy and runs her hand comfortingly down Faith’s arm. Shifting her body up to sit facing her lovers, Tara places a hand on each of their thighs and gently runs her fingers in a circle. “If say Buffy wants someone to bite her nipples hard enough to bruise or even worse, she can say it. Or if I get off on my toes being sucked, I can say it.” Tara hesitates and looks up into Faith’s eyes. “Or if someone wants to be pounded in the ass with a 9” strap on, they can say it. Because this is a partnership, or should I say threesomeship?” Shaking her head slightly in confusion Tara smiles softly at Faith. “I want both of you to be completely happy and satisfied. I feel if any of us wants to try something, or enjoys something in particular we should feel free enough to say it. To ask, because honestly I never thought I would enjoy giving pain…” Tara looks at Buffy with a quirked eyebrow and smirk. “But it seems I might enjoy it as much as the person receiving it.”

Buffy blushes before laughing quietly. “I can definitely say I enjoyed receiving it and would most definitely want to try again.”

Faith sits there quietly, watching her lovers, slightly stunned. “Butch Tara?” She whimpers out quietly in an extremely turned on voice.

“Yes?” Tara turns darkening eyes on Faith. “Anything I said want you to open up?”

“Exactly what you said would be a good start.” Faith growls out quietly. 

“From now on, if any of us wants to try something, we mention it, is that fair?” Tara smiles at the obviously turned on Faith. “Of course right now we don’t have the right equipment for certain things.”

Faith frowns and grumbles at that thought. “Well then we’ll need to remedy that problem soon.”

“And we will.” Buffy smirks before winking at Tara. “So are we all through with not telling each other our deepest, darkest desires?”

“Oh, yeah.” Faith growls out nodding her head. “I definitely want to be fucked in the ass.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “I think I might have finally figured that out. I just want you to say it from now on. Goddess knows I sure enjoyed what you did earlier. So maybe I’ll enjoy that also.” Tara quirks an eyebrow and smiles at the slayer before leaning in and kissing her. Pulling back she tilts her head slightly looking from one woman to the other. “Of course I’ve never used or had one used on me before. So I believe we are going to have a lot of experimenting to do.”

“It’s safe to say that Faith is the only one to have experience with one.” Buffy smirks leaning in and kissing Tara deeply, while reaching over and grasping Faith’s thigh strongly. 

“I have a feeling that won’t be the truth for long.” Tara smirks after Buffy releases her from the kiss. “Is it threesome time or do you want me to let you two use and abuse each other?” 

Buffy shakes her head and grins. “Oh, I think I want you two to use and abuse me for hours to come.”

“Your wish is our command.” Faith growls shifting Buffy onto her side and attacking her back, while Tara chuckles quietly watching for a moment before leaning down and kissing Buffy strongly. 

“I love you two.” Tara murmurs as she works her way down Buffy’s body to her groans and love you's back from both slayers.

***


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy and Faith watch Tara pace back and forth in the living room talking quietly to herself. 

“She’s been doing this off and on for the last week, is she ever going to decide what to do?” Faith whispers quietly to Buffy. 

“I don’t know.” Buffy watches Tara worriedly. 

Faith growls before finally jumping up and standing in front of the witch, stopping her pacing.

Tara looks up in surprise at Faith. She’s still not happy with what she has figured out to do about Willow. It leaves Faith too open to danger, to being hurt. 

“Let’s just do it already.” Faith growls out. “You’ve been going over everything for the past week. It’s drivin’ me nuts. You worryin’ and pacin’ back and forth.”

Tara shakes her head and puts a hand on either side of the slayer’s face. “There’s too many variables. Too many chances of you being hurt. I can only put so much protection around you. There are other spells that will negate what I do. Charms that can be used against any spell I can put around you. It was a stupid idea to try and trap her.”

“No it wasn’t.” Buffy stands up walking towards the two women. “It’s the best chance we have at a controlled situation. Something that works in our favor.”

Faith nods her head and looks towards Tara. “If we don’t do this, sooner or later something will happen and she’ll get a chance to come after one of us. We’re gonna screw up. Leave the door unlocked. One of us go outside without the other two, fighting in the cemetery we’ve been known to get partially separated. I mean how hard would it be for something to happen to one of us when we’re out?”

Tara groans before walking over to the couch and plopping down, throwing her head against the back cushion. “I guess you have a point. But damn it!! I don’t want to take the chance with your life.” Feeling her heart get heavy with the thought of losing the Dark Slayer, Tara feels tears working their way out of her eyes. Knowing in her heart that Faith is right. Sooner or later they’ll screw up. Willow will be in the right place at the right time and she’ll have her chance. And as always, the Goddess’ words are in the back of her mind, rolling around. Heart beats for us, Heart of Gold, brought together by her. Love. Believe. Nothing as it seems. 

Faith watches Tara for a moment before following her to the couch and straddling her hips lightly. “I trust you. I know you will do everything you possibly can to make this as safe as possible for me. But I want you to know. God forbid something happens to me, I love you and Buffy. Heart, body and soul. You gave me life, love and happiness. Something I never, ever had before. And if I should die, I die happy.” Faith leans forward and gently presses her forehead against Tara’s as she watches the tears fall from the witch’s eyes. Reaching up, Faith gently brushes them away with her fingertips. She smiles softly as she feels Buffy come up behind her, straddling the witch’s legs, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head in the middle of her back. 

Tara sighs deeply before running her hand down the slayer’s cheek and neck, running her hand under the tank top the slayer is wearing, playing with the slayer’s bra strap. “When do you want to do this?” Tara gives in finally.

Buffy closes her eyes and squeezes Faith tighter, waiting for Faith’s answer.

Faith glances up into her lover’s eyes, seeing the resignation and fear in them. Brushing her lips lightly over Tara’s she breathes out a sigh and quietly murmurs. “No time like the present.”

Buffy and Tara both stiffen at Faith’s response. 

Feeling her lovers stiffen, Faith growls. “We’ve been pussy-footin’ around. Afraid in our own home. Not able to run down to the fuckin’ corner market alone. I’m fuckin’ sick of it. I want this over and done with one way or another.” Faith stops for a moment and smirks slightly. “Of course spending a few hours being fucked silly wouldn’t go amiss before we do this.”

Tara stiffens her resolve before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Faith’s lips. “I think I would rather make love to you for a few hours instead.” 

Buffy nods her agreement to that sentiment running her hands under the slayer’s tank top and caressing her stomach. “Just because we’ll set it up, doesn’t mean she’ll take the bait right off the bat.”

Faith pulls away from the gentle kisses her and Tara had been exchanging and chuckles quietly. “She’s been waiting this long, I bet it’s driving her up a fuckin’ wall wanting to get at me. She’ll take it.” Placing another brief kiss on Tara’s lips she pulls the witch into a tight embrace. “She can’t stand the idea of me touching Tara. I think that more than anything is probably eating away at her.” Faith starts thinking for a moment and murmurs. “Buffy back up, Tara come with me.” 

Tara lets Faith help her off the couch and follows her to the front door, wondering what the woman is up to. 

“Just follow my lead, I’m gonna see if we can flush her out right now.” Faith growls quietly. 

“But, I thought you wanted…” Tara’s interrupted by Faith’s lips pressing firmly against hers. As Faith pulls away, Tara grabs her and pulls her against her. “No, this isn’t happening right now. I haven’t set up any of the protection spells around you.”

“You said she’d probably be able to work around most of them, so save yourself.” Faith whispers quietly. 

Buffy runs over to the weapon’s chest and grabs a couple knives, a short sword and stands there looking, frowning slightly before glancing up making eye contact with Tara. “I….” Shaking her head she looks down at the weapons in her hands. 

“Put them up, Buffy.” Tara whispers. “Be prepared to knock her out, you’ll never be able to forgive yourself if you kill her.” Turning back to look into Faith’s determined, but scared eyes, she takes a deep fortifying breath. “If you get yourself killed, I’ll never fucking forgive you. Understand?”

Faith chuckles quietly before laughing out loud. “I understand. And I really, really hope I don’t die. But we have to end this one way or another, love. And with Dawn gone this is the best time to do it.” 

“What’s the plan?” Buffy questions walking up to the two women, wrapping an arm around both of them.

“Not so much a plan as just something to get her to come here.” Faith growls out quietly. “Buffy, why don’t you go around back to where you have a clear view of the house, but out of view of the mystic camera.” Turning to look at Tara she smiles slightly. “How sure are you on the radius you mapped out for us from her magic camera?”

“About 99% sure.” Tara answers quietly, still not liking this idea, but agreeing that something needed to be done and the sooner, probably the better. Before they screw up. Tara watches Buffy leave and head towards the kitchen before stopping and walking back.

“What’s the distance height wise that she can see mystically?” Buffy questions, thinking.

“Umm, if I remember correctly just below the overhang of the roof, why?” Tara questions. 

“Can you put some kind of cloaking spell or something on me that she won’t be able to detect easily? I think my being up on the roof would be perfect, but I’ll be easy to see.” Buffy suggests tapping her foot on the floor, trying to think of anything else that might work. 

“Good idea, B.” Faith nods her head in agreement. “You can jump from the roof and knock her down up to twenty feet in any direction, plus it won‘t take you but a second to swing down and inside the house.”

Tara nods her head silently agreeing before calming herself completely, running different spells through her head before smiling. “This isn’t a cloaking spell as such, but it should work. Very weak signature, so it shouldn’t draw her attention.” Tara closes her eyes quietly chanting out the words in Gaelic older than anyone living would know. 

Faith watches as Buffy shimmers slightly before blending into the background. Reaching out tentatively, to where she knew Buffy was standing, she encounters a warm body. 

Buffy growls as Faith reaches out and grasps her breast. “Even without being able to see me, she homes in on my breast, go figure.”

Faith smirks squeezing the flesh in her hand firmly. “Gotta cop a feel occasionally.”

“Okay, you two, stop playing around.” Tara rolls her eyes at their antics as they’re about to do something very dangerous. “Buffy walk towards the kitchen.” Tara watches as the background shimmers as Buffy moves. “Good. That should do it.” Turning to look at Faith she questions one more time. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Faith nods her head before looking towards where Buffy should be standing. “Go ahead and get up on the roof, B. Whisper down and let us know when you’re ready.”

“Gotcha.” Buffy runs up the stairs, as the two women laugh slightly at hearing her feet pounding. 

“Be extra careful.” Tara whispers reaching up and cupping the slayer on the side of the head. “I love you, my Dark Warrior.” Tara uses the Goddess’ words for the first time to Faith. Leaning in she kisses her lovingly. 

Faith smiles as Tara pulls away. “I love you. You and Buffy are my life.” Faith turns towards the door as she hears Buffy calling down that she’s ready. “Come on, let’s get this show started. The camera came with sound, right?” Faith smirks slightly as the blonde nods her head. 

Tara follows Faith outside, not knowing what the hell she’s up to, but determined to do everything within her power to make sure Faith lives through this showdown. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into helping you weed the flower beds out here.” Faith grumbles good-naturedly. Looking at her nails, she smirks. “I mean dirt under my nails? Really?”

Tara rolls her eyes muttering something about stupid ideas before smirking at Faith. “Yeah, Goddess forbid you get a little normal dirt under your nails instead of cemetery soil and vampire dust.” Tara walks to the corner of the house, kneeling down taking the not so bold hint to weed the flower bed.

Faith kneels beside her, helping for a few minutes, the two women working companionably together. Faith starts flicking dirt at the Wiccan occasionally, chuckling. 

“What are you doing?” Tara growls out after the fifth time being flicked with dirt.

“Who me? Nothin’. Personally I’d rather be inside playing instead of pulling weeds.” Faith growls out loudly. “But noooo. We got to weed the flower bed today.” Faith flips a weed at the witch hitting her squarely between the eyes.

Tara slowly stands up, placing her hands on her hips, looking down at the slayer. “What was that for?”

“Just making the day more interesting.” Faith smirks up at the witch. “Of course, there are other things I can do to make it more interesting.” Faith slowly stands up prowling the short distance to Tara before circling her. Faith looks around the neighborhood quickly to see if Willow might have shown up. Not seeing the witch, Faith eases up in front of Tara, running her hands lightly down her sides to cup her ass, pulling her in tight against her body. 

“Whatever do you think you’re doing Faith?” Tara looks in the slayer’s eyes.

“Making the weeding more interesting, of course.” Faith grins before leaning in and kissing Tara deeply and passionately, prolonging the kiss, before finally pulling back, breathing heavily. “I figure lots of breaks in between weeding the flower beds would make it more interesting.”

“And what exactly are these breaks going to consist of?” Tara chuckles quietly as she runs her hands down the slayer’s strong back.

“Making out very, very frequently.” Faith chuckles kissing her again before pulling away to kneel in the flower bed. 

Tara puts her hands on her hips, looking down at Faith and shaking her head. While it looks as if she’s paying attention to Faith, she’s actually checking for Willow’s magic signature, stretching her senses as far as a block away to see if she can sense her popping in from wherever she may be. Not sensing anything, Tara hesitates a moment before sending her senses a little further. Not feeling anything she kneels down behind Faith, wrapping her arms around the slayer. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“Hmmm. Not since this morning’s love fest you haven’t.” Faith growls out. 

“Do you know what a wonderful lover you are?” Tara grins, thinking of things she can say that’ll piss off Willow. “Do you know what that long, strong tongue does to me?”

Faith growls before shifting, easing up and turning around looking deeply in the witch’s eyes. Seeing the lust as she thinks about Faith’s tongue, but also the worry about what they are doing. “I know you love kissing me. You groan and twist around when I lick over your nipples.”

“Yes, that’s part of it.” Tara groans as she pushes her body against Faith’s, while opening her senses. “But you know what really gets my motor revving?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Faith leans in and licks up the side of Tara’s neck before sucking on her ear lobe, making sure they’re positioned to where Willow should be able to see the maneuver. “Is it when I lick across your clit just the way you like it?” Faith grins as she hears Buffy growling lowly from above and bitching. “Or maybe it’s when I bury it so far up inside you I can flick it across your g-spot. Is that it? When I flick repeatedly, making you squirm around the bed, whimpering? When I press over it strongly and make you come screaming my name, is that what you like me to do with my long, strong tongue?” Faith growls out flicking her tongue over Tara’s ear. “Anything?” She whispers.

Tara groans quietly while checking and stiffening slightly. “Halfway down the block, she just transported in. I hope to God you know what you’re doing, Faith.”

Buffy agrees quietly from above. “I’ll kick your fucking ass.”

“Just be prepared ladies. Hopefully we can get her to follow us in the house. I’d rather it happen in there than out here in the open.” Faith growls quietly. 

“She’s getting close, she should have us in her eyesight now.” Tara murmurs quietly. 

“I see her. She’s coming this way at a good clip.” Buffy lets them know. “Why don’t you two work your way up on the porch?”

“Good idea.” Faith eases Tara up to the porch, pushing Tara gently against one of the pillars, leaning into her neck. “Can you see her Tara?”

Tara glances up through Faith’s hair, running her hands up and down Faith’s body. Seeing Willow heading their way before she disappears. “Fuck.” Tara growls out. “She disappeared.” Taking a moment, Tara realizes she just used the invisible spell she had used before. “She’s still coming she’s just invisible.”

“Can you tell how close she is?” Buffy asks worriedly from the roof. 

“General area she’s probably about 40 yards away, Buffy get down and in the house now.” Tara whispers quietly. “Come on Faith, let’s start easing towards the front door.”

Faith growls out. “I think we’ve done enough weeding, I’d rather be plucking you instead.”

“Plucking or fucking?” Tara growls out loudly before whispering “Coming up the walk, work it inside, now.”

“Both.” Faith growls, spinning Tara towards the front door, stepping inside following her, pushing it completely open before the two women split up. “Buffy?” Faith quietly whispers.

“I’m here.” Buffy lets them know she’s in the room.

Tara and Faith wait around the corner out of sight of the door, as soon as Tara feels Willow step inside the house, she finishes the spell she had prepared to reveal Willow. “NOW!”

Willow becomes visible about a yard in the house as Buffy, slams the door closed behind her and reaches for the witch as she transports out of her grasp across the room growling.

“Didn’t mention the fact that you can’t transport in or OUT, did I?” Tara growls advancing on the black-haired, black-eyed witch. 

“Maybe I can’t, but I can still fucking hurt you three!” Willow sends out the small throwing daggers she has hidden on her body, sending them flying towards Tara and Faith, and in the general direction of where she thought Buffy was. 

“TARA!” Faith yells seeing the daggers heading towards Tara, quickly diving towards her, she pushes her down out of harm’s way as she screams in pain as two of the knives find a home in her body.

Buffy dodges the knives thrown towards her, jumping towards Willow as she hears Faith yell Tara’s name, turning she sees Faith tackling Tara out of harm’s way and watches as Faith takes the knives meant for Tara. “NO!” Buffy screams out in terror seeing them land in Faith’s ribs.

Tara looks in shock as Faith shoves her down, landing on top of her, screaming in pain. Quickly shifting out from under Faith, she sees the pain and the sorrow filling Faith’s eyes. “No.” Tara shakes her head feeling tears fill her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Faith whispers before coughing up blood from where one of the knives pierced her lung. 

Willow laughs evilly. “Told you fucking bitches she was going to die.” 

Tara feels the anger and strength building up inside her. “Protect!” Tara growls in pure anger, eyes sparking almost white with the power coursing through her. Turning around Tara rakes her eyes over the black-eyed witch. 

“You can’t leave well enough alone, can you Willow?” Tara hisses out. “This may not hold for long but it will hold long enough. Bind thee.” Waving her hand towards the redheaded witch, Tara watches as she’s pinned against the opposite wall snarling at her.

“You can’t keep me like this, bitch!” Willow growls out at her with hatred spewing forth. “When I get loose you’re mine. No more fucking Faith. She was a fucking who...”

“Silence!” Tara interrupts the insane witch, power oozing from Tara. Placing a silence spell on her, Tara turns looking at Faith. “Goddess, no.” Tara whispers heartbrokenly. Inhaling deeply, Tara pulls one of the knives from her lover‘s body, Tara feels for a pulse. “Damn it, Faith!! You’re not going to die on me! You hear me?” Not finding a pulse, Tara looks at the other knife, with a shaking hand, pulls it out of the slayer’s ribs. Unconsciously continuing to hold it in her hand.

“Reveal.” Tara cries out, so Buffy is visible. Looking up with tears streaming down her face she watches as Buffy hesitantly walks her way.

Buffy feels her heart break, telling from the look on Tara’s face and the fact that Faith isn’t moving that they lost. Shaking her head in disbelief, she collapses on the floor beside her two lovers. 

“God damned bitch!” Tara hisses out jumping up and striding towards her ex-lover. Looking her up and down, Tara shakes her head. “You have no idea the pain you have caused.” Releasing Willow from the spell, Tara rips the necklace that protects her from Willow’s magic over her head, she looks at it for a moment. “I don’t need this anymore.”

Moving to where she’s standing directly in front of Willow, Tara frowns. “I’ve come to realize that you don’t know what love really is, Willow. You know possession, jealousy and hatred, but not love.” Capturing the black eyes with her blue ones, Tara lifts the knife that still has the Dark Slayer’s blood on it. “You killed out of petty jealousy.”

Willow can’t seem to move, almost as if she’s still bound, even though she knows she’s not. Watching Tara, she realizes her time on this Earth may very well be coming to an end. 

“Love given freely, is the only love worth having. It isn’t something you can take or force. Faith and Buffy both willingly give me their love, and I love them completely, heart, body, mind and soul. You had that once, but it wasn’t enough for you.” Tara turns looking towards Buffy and Faith. Swallowing hard at the Dark Slayer lying so limply in Buffy’s arms, Tara feels a tear sliding down her cheek. “You deserve to know the pain that Faith has gone through.” Turning to look towards Willow with hard eyes, she reaches out with the knife, placing it against her left shoulder, directly above her heart. 

“The will of the Goddess.” Tara whispers before pressing the blade in. 

Shaking as the tip of the blade inserts itself into her shoulder, Willow cries out.

Tara stops as the blade is just a couple centimeters in Willow’s shoulder. Placing her left hand, with fingers spread on either side of the blade, she closes her eyes. “Feel what she felt, know the pain and suffering of her life. Know the brief moments of her happiness.” Tara whispers quietly before pulling the blade out, cutting her palm with the knife and mixing Faith’s blood with hers before pressing it into the cut in Willow’s shoulder. Tara drops the knife.

Willow shakes as the images, the pain, the hurt, and finally the love slams into her. Collapsing on the living room floor, she shakes as all the memories of the Dark Slayer’s life slows down playing like a movie on fast forward behind her eyelids.

Turning from the incapacitated Willow, Tara walks slowly towards Buffy and Faith. Seeing Buffy crying looking at her, Tara starts shaking.

Kneeling slowly, tears falling from her eyes, Tara feels the Goddess’ strength and love working strongly through her. Her hand, of its own accord, reaches for the Dark Slayer, easing her away from Buffy’s grasp she places her hand over the slayer’s heart. Closing her eyes, unbidden words in an ancient tongue whisper quietly past her lips. The symbols visible to Buffy, circling around Faith’s body continuously until Tara finishes the prayer. 

Buffy watches in stunned disbelief as the words coming from Tara make symbols unknown to her, circling and finally seeming to soak into Faith’s body. 

“Trust me Buffy.” Tara grabs the other blade slicing her uncut palm before grasping Buffy’s and cutting hers. She looks upon her dead lover’s body before cutting the slayer’s tank top and bra away from her heart. Taking a deep breath she presses the blade in through her chest to the Dark Warrior’s heart. “The heart that beats for me and the Light Warrior. Love. Believe.” 

Buffy watches stunned as Tara pierces Faith’s chest.

Grasping Buffy’s cut palm with hers she places them over the wound, their blood mixing together as it drips into the open wound. “Love. Believe. Your heart beats for us.” Continuing the chant in the ancient tongue, more symbols appear seeping straight into the slayer’s heart. As she finishes the chant, Tara presses her and Buffy’s palms hard against Faith’s chest. Closing her eyes, she prays silently. 

“Believe, Buffy. Send your love, your healing to her. Dark is not complete without the light. The Dark Warrior needs the Light Warrior to make her complete. It would not happen if not for me. The goddess was talking past tense, but she also meant it future tense. Her heart beats for us.” Tara whispers. As she feels the combined love of her and Buffy seeping into the Dark Slayer’s body, Tara groans and arches her back as she feels something cutting across her back. “REPEL!” Unable to leave the Dark Warrior yet, Tara growls out. “Bind your powers, bind your life, bind your body.” As she feels Buffy start to pull away she shakes her head. “NO, STAY!” 

Buffy looks up in shock as Willow slices Tara’s back. Watching as Tara sends her flying across the room and binds her, she starts to stand to finish off the black-eyed witch when Tara screams at her to stay. Looking into Tara’s eyes, she sees they’re completely white, power literally sparking from them. 

“Open yourself, Buffy. Send her your healing powers, feel her heart beating under our hands, imagine her smiling, laughing, yelling, everything! Imagine her full of life.” Tara growls out loudly. “Her heart beats for us. Believe. Love.” Tara feels as Buffy opens herself completely, sending her everything she has. As she feels it coursing into the Dark Warrior’s body, she sends her own healing powers and love into the slayer, sending her life’s essence into the slayer, urging her to live.

Buffy’s eyes open wide as she swears she can feel the wound under her palm closing. Feeling heat coming up through that contact through her body, she looks up to watch Faith’s face as it slowly regains color. As Faith inhales deeply, Buffy looks quickly towards Tara, seeing the beautiful smile crossing the witch’s face, Buffy collapses over Faith, sliding her arms around her, crying in relief.

Tara watches for a moment as Faith moves slightly, coming to. Nodding her head in relief, she painfully stands turning towards Willow. “I was really hoping you would understand. I was hoping I could reach the woman that I once loved with my whole being.” Tara slowly walks towards Willow, seeing the hatred burning in the dark eyes. “I wanted you to realize the pain and horror that was Faith’s life so that you might get back some of your own humanity.” Coming to a stop directly in front of the black-eyed witch Tara shakes her head. “Nothing I do is going to make you realize what you did, is it?”

Willow’s lip snarls up in response, unable to do anything else she narrows her eyes in response.

“Do you want me to release you? Make this a fair fight, perhaps?” Tara watches Willow intently. Seeing her blink her eyes once obviously, she smirks slightly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Shifting back slightly, Tara rears back and slams her fist into the witch’s jaw as hard as she can. Smiling in pleasure as she sees the blood blossom from her busted lip. “My lovers have been helping me with my fighting techniques. They tell me I can throw a halfway decent punch right now. What do you think? Was that halfway decent?” 

Tara turns around seeing a semi-conscious Faith being held closely to Buffy’s chest while Buffy watches her worriedly. “Baby, take her upstairs. After what happened she’s going to be out of it for a few hours. Grab some juice to take with you. Try and get her to drink some.” Tara watches as Buffy starts to shake her head. “Buffy, do it. She needs you right now.”

Buffy looks down briefly before looking back into Tara’s hard stare. “If you need me….”

“I’ll yell.” Tara nods in response, watching as Buffy stands with Faith cradled gently against her body, carrying her into the kitchen to grab some juice before walking back out and carrying her upstairs occasionally glancing back at her. Tara turns back towards Willow after Buffy gets out of sight. Releasing Willow enough so she can talk, Tara tilts her head. “You want to have a magical showdown, Willow?”

Willow growls. “I’ll wipe the floor with your ass and then go upstairs and kill your two lovers.”

Nodding her head pacing slowly back and forth in front of Willow, Tara thinks briefly before putting a spell around the living room. Blocking the magic and them from getting out and from anyone or anything coming in. Walking over to Willow, Tara runs her hands roughly over her body and pulls the rest of the hidden knives from her.

“Can’t get enough of me even with those two?” Willow smirks evilly.

“If I never had to see, touch, smell or hear you again it would be too soon.” Tara calmly states before taking the knives to the edge of the invisible bubble causing an opening and dropping them outside before closing it back up. Reinforcing it, she happens to glance back up the stairs seeing Buffy standing there, her hands pressed against the invisible barrier. “Go take care of Faith, Buffy.” Tara whispers with sad eyes. 

“Tara, don’t give her what she wants.” Buffy cries out. “Take her out. Drain her of her powers completely and send her to Antarctica. Anything, just don’t do this.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Tara shakes her head looking up at her lover. “I love you. I love Faith. Take care of her, Buffy. Please.” Tara watches as the tears pour down Buffy’s face.

Buffy pounds hard against the invisible barrier trying to break through it as she watches Tara. “DAMN IT, TARA!” Buffy screams out collapsing against the barrier. “Don’t do this.” She whispers heartbrokenly. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I have to.” Tara whispers before whispering a few words watching as the invisible barrier becomes solid so that Buffy can’t see or hear what happens and she can’t see or hear her lover. Closing her eyes, Tara reaches deep inside herself, tying another spell to her heartbeat. If she should lose, it will strip Willow permanently of all her powers and send her directly to the coven in Devon. 

Willow smirks watching the two women. After Tara blocks Buffy out, Willow turns her black-eyed gaze on the witch. “You don’t have the balls to face me in a one on one free for all. You know I’ll kill you. You don’t have it in you to kill, Tara. Sweet pure Tara. Always doing the right thing. You can’t kill me.”

Tara slowly opens her eyes after finishing the spell and looks at Willow. “You really don’t know me, Willow.” Tara waves her hand dispersing the spell incapacitating Willow. “There you go. All free and clear.” Tara shifts slightly, feeling the blood oozing down her back from the wound, having temporarily forgotten it. 

Willow looks at Tara in surprise as she feels herself released. “You’re really going to do this?” Willow growls out walking back and forth, spells rattling around in her head trying to decide what to do first.

“You insisted.” Tara calmly watches Willow pace. “Last chance, Willow. Call it quits. I bind your powers until you learn to control them and you go to the Coven. It’s a win/win situation for both of us.”

Willow snarls up her nose in response. “You’re just afraid I’m going to kill you.”

“I’m not afraid to die, Willow.” Tara tilts her head smiling slightly. “But you are.”

Stopping her pacing, Willow turns and faces Tara. “Where in the hell would you get that idea from?”

“I know you are because you haven’t made a single move against me since I unbound you.” Tara replies, blinking slowly. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you? We’ll see how smart you are.” Willow growls as she sends a blinding spell towards Tara.

Tara shakes her head, deflecting the spell easily. “You can do better than that.”

Willow narrows her eyes, incanting spell after spell, sending them flying at Tara, getting more frustrated as the blonde deflects and disperses every single one. 

“That really isn’t working. Maybe you should try something else.” Tara suggests calmly dispersing another spell Willow sends towards her. 

Willow tries everything she can think of, sending spell after spell, feeling her powers starting to drain. “Why the fuck can’t I do anything against you? You’re not wearing the charm but you’re able to deflect and disperse everything I send your WAY!” Willow screams the last word before putting everything she has in the last spell trying to kill Tara with one magical blow.

Tara almost does a reflect spell, but at the last minute deflects the spell instead as she feels the intent behind it. Her senses telling her that Willow used the rest of her magic on that last spell, she walks up to stand in front of her. Raising an eyebrow she tilts her head and crosses her arms. “What now?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Willow collapses to the floor, drained of her energy. 

“I’m the one you used to love. But I’m also partly the one you used to worship.” Tara calmly replies. When Willow looks up, disbelief obvious in her eyes. “I am part of the Goddess, Willow. Or maybe I should say she is a part of me. We have given you chance after chance to do right. You heard Buffy. She’s even willing to have you die. She loved you almost as much as I did, Willow. She loved you as much as a friend can love another friend. But you’ve made her hate you. You’ve made her want you dead. Do you even care? Does it even bother you the slightest little bit that the person that has been your best friend all these years wants to see you dead?”

Willow frowns looking at the floor before standing and walking towards Tara. “I have no friends.” She growls out.

Tara prepares herself for the physical attack she knows is coming, taking a deep breath and centering herself, remembering what Faith and Buffy had worked with her on.

Willow snaps off an uppercut towards Tara’s jaw, barely touching her as Tara shifts quickly and buries her fist in her stomach, making Willow double over in pain 

Tara backs off slightly watching Willow intently. “Is this what you want? Do you want to have a fist fight? Bring it on, Willow.” Tara shifts down slightly balancing on the balls of her feet watching Willow for any move. 

Unexpectedly, Willow flings her whole body against Tara, knocking her to the ground. Slamming her fist down into the blonde’s face Willow laughs maniacally.

Tara groans at the unexpected attack. Feeling the pain shoot from her nose, she tries to move her head as Willow sends another blow that glances off her jaw. Reaching up, Tara grabs Willow by the hair yanking her down towards her and shifting her body so she rolls over on top of the redhead. Pile driving her fist into Willow’s jaw, Tara yells. “YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! YOU KILLED ONE OF THE WOMEN THAT HOLDS MY HEART IN HER HANDS.” Tara grabs Willow by the hair and slams the back of her head down on the floor, watching as her ex-lover’s eyes glaze over in pain. “I love her, Willow. I love Buffy. You tried to take everything from me. It wasn’t enough to try and take my mind, you want my life, my heart.” Tara cries, her heart aching. “I loved you with everything I had, Willow. You destroyed that love. You destroyed it and spit on it.” 

Willow looks up into Tara’s eyes, seeing her imminent death. Looking into the cold blue eyes of her ex-lover, Willow slowly comes to realize she may have been in the wrong.

Tara watches the emotions crossing Willow’s face dispassionately. Watching as Willow’s eyes widen in surprise, then defeat as they drain from black back to the green she used to love staring into. Looking deeply into her aura, Tara sees the spark of humanity barely still in Willow. Watches as it slowly grows as Willow lowers her head to her chest, in defeat.

“You deserve to die.” Tara watches for a reaction and when all she receives is a slight nod of agreement, she feels conflicted. One part of her wants vengeance, revenge on the redhead for everything she has put them through. The pain, the heartache, murdering their lover. The other part wants to forgive, to help, to give the woman another chance. Closing her eyes she prays silently to her Goddess ‘Goddess, what do I do now? Please help me.’ 

***The decision is yours, my child.*** Tara can feel the Goddess’ love coursing through her with the words. ***I’m glad to see you were able to save your Dark Warrior. You three belong together. None of you are complete without the other. You were right, contrast between the Light and Dark Warriors, but you forgot the glue that holds them together, makes them one. You are that glue. My will sometimes takes a circuitous route. Make the decision. Trust your heart.***

Tara slowly stands looking down at Willow, looking deep in her own heart, she still finds the urge to forgive this woman that once meant so much to her. To give her this last chance at making amends for the things she had done, even though her mind is telling her to wipe this threat to her loved ones away for good. Tara closes her eyes and tilts her head back, whispering. “Trust my heart.”

Willow waits silently and when she hears the whispered words drop from Tara’s mouth she looks at her ex-lover. Seeing the war going on within the witch, Willow feels her heart clench suddenly in pain. Realizing how much she had done to this woman, hating herself. Slowly standing up and straightening her back with resolve she looks into Tara’s slowly opening eyes and takes a deep breath. “Do what you must.” Willow calmly states. “I will never fight you again.”

Tara sees the truth coming from Willow and nods her head. “So be it.” Tara starts the incantation, tracing symbols in the air in front of her, after fifteen minutes she stops, tilting her head looking at the redhead. “This is your last chance. You ever touch or harm anyone again, I won’t hesitate. I’ll send you straight to the bowels of hell.” Tara sees the surprise, then relief cross Willow’s eyes before finishing the spell, Willow disappears from the room. With the last of her strength, Tara takes down the magic bubble surrounding the living room before collapsing onto her knees, drained.

***

Buffy stares in disbelief at the black bubble in front of her, screaming in frustration pounding so hard against it that she hears the bones in her hand crack and break. Finally giving up, she rests her head against the bubble. “Damn it, Tara.” She whispers. Hearing a noise from the bedroom, Buffy turns and walks dispiritedly into the room, seeing Faith struggling to sit up. Quickly crossing to the Dark Slayer, she pushes her back down. “Lay down, Faith. You need to rest.” Buffy sits quietly beside the slayer, running a hand down her cheek, before looking at her side, to actually look at the wounds, seeing them completely healed and not so much as pink skin showing, she smiles sadly in relief. Looking up to where Tara had pressed the blade into Faith’s heart, she reaches a shaky hand towards the area, not believing what her eyes are showing her. 

“Buffy, what’s wrong?” Faith shifts slightly. “And why the fuck do I feel like a newborn baby?”

Buffy swallows looking up into the dark brown eyes. “I owe you an ass kicking.” Buffy whispers, tears coming to her eyes before leaning in and hugging the woman tightly to her. 

Wrapping her arms around Buffy, Faith shakes her head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You died, you stupid bitch.” Buffy growls out into her neck. “Do you remember taking the knives that were heading for Tara?” Feeling Faith nod her head slightly, she groans quietly. “Yeah, well they killed you. Tara did some kind of funky mojo and brought you back.” Buffy shifts her body to lay tight against Faith’s, holding her snug against her, trying for as much contact as she can.

“But…” Faith looks around confused. “Where’s Tara?” Feeling Buffy burrow even deeper into her side, Faith growls. “Buffy?”

“She’s downstairs with Willow.” Buffy whimpers. “She put some kind of block around the room, I couldn’t get through it. She made it so I couldn’t hear or see her after I begged for her…” Buffy starts shaking. “I couldn’t break through.” Buffy cries out pulling away from Faith, looking at her hands, swollen and bloody. 

“Fuck, Buffy.” Faith growls, shifting, wincing slightly as her whole body protests. Reaching up, pulling both hands to her, Faith shakes her head. “You broke bones.”

Nodding in agreement, Buffy looks up into the worried brown eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know if Tara’s being killed as we lay here not being able to do anything. I don’t know if Tara is killing Willow or if something else is happening. I hate not being able to do anything.”

Faith frowns, feeling her heart break at the sadness in Buffy’s voice. Then she feels anger flooding her body at the thought that they can’t do anything to help their lover. Fighting her own feelings, Faith whispers. “Get the first aid kit, Buffy. I can at least tend your hands in the meantime.”

Buffy stands up and walks into the bathroom grabbing the kit before looking to see the bubble still in place, growling at it, she turns around and heads back into their bedroom. Dropping the first aid kit on the bed, Buffy sits down facing Faith and watches as Faith pulls out the cotton pads and alcohol, cleaning her hands gently. 

Shaking her head and sighing, Faith looks at Buffy’s hands, running her fingers over the swollen broken knuckles. Wincing as she sets the index finger on Buffy’s left hand, she quickly tapes it to the middle finger. Looking up, she watches as Buffy stares at the wall behind her, not even wincing or making any noise. Raising a shaking hand, Faith turns Buffy’s face to look into her eyes. “She’ll be okay. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known, Buffy.”

Buffy nods her head and smiles sadly. “But she always gives people chance after chance. What if she gives one chance too many and Willow kills her? Willow already cut her while we were bringing you back.”

“What?” Faith growls shifting up straighter in the bed. 

“Willow did a sneak attack after Tara did something to her. I think Tara was hoping that Willow would come around. She sliced Tara’s back with one of the knives.” Buffy swallows. “I don’t know how bad it is. I didn’t get a good look at it.” Glancing around she sees the bottle of juice she brought up with her. “Drink this. Tara insisted.” Buffy hands the juice to Faith, watching as she downs it. 

Faith feels the natural sugars from the juice reviving her. “How long do you think it’s going to take?”

Buffy shakes her head, glancing at the clock, figuring they’ve been up here roughly half an hour. “Let me see if the block is still up.” Easing off the bed, she’s stopped by Faith’s hand on her arm. 

“We’ll both go, and wait.” Faith eases her body over to the edge of the bed, standing slowly, feeling weak. 

“Let me help.” Buffy wraps an arm around the Dark Slayer, helping support her as the two women work their way to the top of the stairs. Buffy watches as Faith presses a hand against the barrier. 

Buffy leans her back against the wall, pulling Faith against her, wrapping her arms around her waist in silent support while they wait. 

Faith leans back into Buffy’s arms her eyes on the barrier, silently sending her love to the blonde witch. She smiles sadly as she feels Buffy bury her head in her shoulder while tightening her arms around her. Running her hands down Buffy’s forearms, Faith silently waits. 

Neither woman knows how long they’ve been standing there, waiting for the barrier to drop but when it finally drops, it takes them a second for it to sink in. 

Buffy growls pushing away from the wall and shifting to support Faith down the stairs as they quickly make their way down to the main floor, they both hesitate as they see Tara on her knees with her head bowed in the middle of the living room. Quickly they come to kneel beside her.

“Tara?” Buffy whispers watching as Faith slowly reaches towards Tara with a shaking hand. 

“Babe?” Faith growls out quietly before touching her shoulder. “Look up, please.”

Tara shakes her head slightly. “Tired.” She barely gets out before collapsing.

Buffy and Faith both grab for the witch to keep her from hitting the floor. 

“Get her on the couch, B.” Faith orders as she stands up, shakily working her way into the kitchen getting the first aid kit and a couple juices and waters out of the fridge before working her way back to the living room. Dropping the items on the floor beside the couch, Faith groans seeing the deep diagonal cut across Tara’s back, still oozing.

“Get the shirt and bra off her, Buffy.” Faith opens the first aid kit dragging items out before turning and gently wiping the blood away from the wound. “It’s gonna need stitches.” Faith mutters quietly before making eye contact with Buffy. 

Buffy nods and takes a deep, calming breath. “I’ll do them.” As she gets everything prepared she looks at the pale face of the Wiccan. Gently brushing the hair from Tara’s forehead, she leans down and places a gentle kiss on it. “I love you.” 

Faith leans back watching as Buffy stitches up the unconscious witch’s back. Glancing around for the first time she sees a pile of throwing daggers on the floor and a couple more in the middle of the room, covered with blood. Slowly standing she looks around the room, nothing else is out of place and there’s no sign of the redhead. Slowly walking back to the couch, she eases down onto the coffee table. Grabbing up bandages and tape, she watches as Buffy finishes tying off the last of the stitches. Placing bandages across the wound, Faith and Buffy tape them down. 

“Now what?” Buffy looks at Faith. 

“Watch over her.” Faith brushes a hand down Tara’s leg. Just then the phone rings and Faith smiles slightly. “Answer the phone?”

Buffy chuckles sadly before standing up and running into the kitchen grabbing the phone before coming back into the living room. “Hello?… Giles, GILES! Calm down, tell me again?… She is?… Well then I suggest they do everything they can to help her and keep her there. I don’t want to see her around here again. Whether Tara was willing to give her another chance or not, if she comes around us, I’ll rip her fucking heart out… I don’t care, Giles. I’m making you aware of where I stand in regards to Willow. Keep her the fuck away from us… SHE KILLED FAITH!!!” Buffy screams into the phone.

“Buffy!” Faith quickly stands up to stand by her lover, grasping her shoulders. “I’m alive, I’m here. Please, please calm down.”

Buffy closes her eyes as the tears work their way down her face, slowly nodding, letting the phone slip from her hand.

Faith quickly catches the phone before it hits the floor. “G-man. I’m more or less better now.” Faith chuckles quietly before wrapping her free arm around Buffy, as she silently cries in her shoulder. “Seems Tara did some kind of witchy mojo and brought me back… So Willow’s there in England, huh?… Are they stripped permanently or temporarily?… Permanently? Good… Just to let you know, I‘m kicking Buffy‘s comments up a notch. If Willow comes back here, anywhere near the town of Sunnydale, I will hunt her down, slowly slice her open with the knife she had the gall to cut Tara with. After slicing her open I will rip her entrails from her body and fucking dance on them. If she‘s still alive after I‘ve done that, then Buffy can rip her heart out. No if ands or buts. That is what will happen… Now, I suggest you find your new little slayer and make sure she gets the training she needs. Then send her to us, and we’ll make sure she has a well-rounded education on all things that go bump in the night. After we deem her able to patrol on her own, I‘m sure B will be more than ready for a vacation. And personally, I think all three of us could use some time off in the future… Bye G-man.” Faith disconnects the phone and drops it on the floor, wrapping both arms around Buffy. 

“I can’t take much more.” Buffy mutters quietly into Faith’s neck. “I lose you, then get you back. Tara gets hurt, blocks me from helping her and then passes out.” Buffy’s whole body starts shaking as the whole weight of everything that happened settles inside her, causing her to collapse on the floor. 

Faith groans, not having enough strength to keep Buffy on her feet and collapses with her. “Buffy!” Faith cries out quietly. 

“I’ll be okay.” Buffy sniffs quietly. 

“You both better be.” Tara whispers as she slowly regains consciousness looking at her lovers.

“Tara!” Buffy cries the Wiccan’s name before quickly crawling the short distance to her lover, running her hand down her face and placing a kiss on her lips. 

“Thank God.” Faith whispers as she slowly stands and works her way over to sit down on the edge of the couch beside Tara, running her hand softly down her leg before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

“I love you two.” Tara whispers smiling softly. 

“I love you.” Buffy growls quietly leaning down and placing another gentle kiss on her lips, before shifting and letting Faith move down beside Tara.

“God, I love you. And if you do anything so fuckin’ stupid again, I’ll get to kick your ass. Understood?” Faith growls out and as Tara nods slightly, she smiles kissing her briefly. 

“I couldn’t kill her.” Tara looks up at the two slayers wincing slightly. 

“Shhh. We know. You need to rest. We’re together and we’re all more or less in one piece.” Buffy smirks slightly. “And the troubles with Willow are over. Just normal Hellmouth problems again.” 

The three women chuckle quietly as they breathe a sigh of relief.

The End

***


	26. Epilogue (Or actually Preview?)

“I’ll get the door. You two get some clothes on!” Tara yells as her two lovers run up the stairs laughing. “Damn slayers.” Tara chuckles opening the door and opening her eyes in surprise. “Giles!”

“Tara.” Giles smiles as he’s wrapped up in a warm hug. Hugging her gently back, he chuckles quietly. “So I assume the other two are upstairs?”

Blushing lightly Tara pulls back and grins. “They better be if they know what’s good for them. Come in.” As Tara steps back she sees a woman standing behind Giles.

Giles glances back and smiles encouragingly. “Tara, I would like you to meet Jacqueline Morssey, the newest slayer.”

“Jacqi.” The tall strawberry blonde smiles.

***

Late at night a bleached blonde vampire pulls up to the outskirts of Sunnydale, beside the WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE sign and lights a cigarette, smirking. 

“The Big Bad is back. Hope you’re ready, Slayer.”


End file.
